Terapia de Fuga
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Los hermanos MacManus estan en la prisión de Máxima seguridad de Hoag a la espera de ser juzgados. Pero hay quien no desea que Los Santos pasen demasiado tiempo en prisión, y una novata psicóloga y su estrafalaria investigación serán la cuartada perfecta para su fuga, Pero... ¿Y si la come-cocos no quiere colaborar? ¿Qué la hará cambiar? Tras The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day
1. Prefacio

****Declaimer: Los personajes originales de las películas de _Boondock Saint_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Troy Duffy. Y no realizo esta historia con ánimo de lucro.****

**Prólogo**

El despertador sonó haciendo que se me acelerará el pulso inmediatamente, aquel sería el primero de los días que definiría mi futuro, y pese a mi trabajado carácter templado y neutro, no podía evitar verme afectada.

Como cada mañana mi ritual de baño, cocina, vestidor trascurrió en orden, una vez vestida y a la hora exacta, mientras servia mi café, sonó el teléfono, di a la tecla de manos libres y la voz de vitalidad contagiosa de mi abuela inundó la cocina.

–Dime que has cambiado de opinión y no vas a pasar tu futuro próximo rodeada de los peores depravados del mundo.

–He cambiado de opinión y voy a tirar todo mi esfuerzo de la última década a la basura por que mi abuela no tiene ninguna confianza en mí –dije con voz monótona.

–No es falta de confianza –aseguró ofendida-, pero comprende que no desee que mi única nieta, por la que me he dejado la piel y los huesos...

–Ay... Nona*, por favor...

–Me vas a provocar una úlcera, un cáncer, si sigues adelante.

–Eres la mayor depravada diciéndome esas cosas como chantaje.

–Cathy, por favor...

–No me llames así, lo detesto...es cursi –contesté molesta –. Ya me he bebido el café, Adiós Nona, que tengas un día apacible.

–No... no me cuelg...

Apreté la tecla para cortar la llamada, y puse el aparato en modo contestador. Recogí mi maletín y me miré en el espejo del recibidor, un espejo de cuerpo entero colgado en la pared, la mejor idea de mi abuela en décadas. Comprobé que parecía lo que quería ser, con mi oscuro y largo cabello recogido en un moño bajo, que me daba más años y seriedad, las gafas cuadradas de pasta negra, hacían que mis ojos negros fueran aún más penetrantes –o eso dijo la oculista – y un traje de pantalón de pinzas en gris claro, sobrio pero moderno, con su chaleco de dos botones y una americana entallada, femenina pero profesional.

Solté un suspiro, y despidiéndome en voz alta de Piaget, el independiente y desagradecido de mi gato, abandoné mi apartamento, camino de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad Hoag.

En esos momentos ya sabía que mi futuro, al menos profesional, se encontraba completamente vinculado a los hermanos MacManus, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que lo cambiarían todo en mi vida y en mí.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

*Nona: Abuela en italiano

**NdA:** _Hola, Bienvenidos! Aquí mi pequeño aporte al fandom de Boondock Saint, espero que os haya gustado pese a su brevedad._

_Si queréis podéis seguir la historia por Twitter en su Hashtag #terapiadefuga o a mi en el perfil para mis fic Hotarubi86. Un saludo._

_Gracias por leer! ;)_


	2. 1 La Herencia Psicológica

**La Herencia Psicológica**

Hoag era un edificio frío, gris y nada acogedor. Ciertamente era una penitenciaría, que no pretendía que los huéspedes se sintieran cómodos allí, pero incluso antes de cruzar los muros pude notar como su aura deprimente afectaba a mi ánimo.

Como desde el internamiento de los hermanos MacManus, un numeroso grupo de seguidores que apoyaban las acciones de los justicieros se apostaban a los muros de la prisión con carteles y entonando eslóganes, pidiendo la liberación de los irlandeses y su compañero mexicano.

Paré frente a la garita de seguridad y le mostré mi nueva y reluciente acreditación al guarda.

–¿Sabe por dónde tiene que dirigirse para ir a administración? –preguntó el hombre.

–¿Eh? Adminis... No, no, tengo que ver al Alcaide –le informé.

–Sí, señorita, pero debe pasar por administración para que le informen a él.

–Oh –lamenté, no he cruzado lo límites de este lugar y ya me siento idiota, pensé sin poder evitarlo.

–Tiene que dar la vuelta al edificio de la izquierda, ahí está el aparcamiento de personal, la puerta... –con tono tranquilo y como si hubiera repetido aquella información cientos de veces, el funcionario me indicó cómo debía llegar a dónde debía ir.

Seguí sus instrucciones y dejé a Miss Daisy aparcada lo más cerca que pude de la puerta de personal. Psicológicamente hablando, poner nombre a objetos no es algo maduro, y conozco sobradamente la opinión de algunos colegas al respecto, pero todo el mundo tiene sus manías. Y pese a que jamás reconoceré en voz alta que soy algo infantil, lo soy,. Precisamente por eso, en esos instantes, mientras caminaba sobre el suelo de gravilla, rezando para no tropezar con mis zapatos de tacón, que cumplían la norma de ser femeninos pero profesionales, me sentía insegura. No confiaba completamente en estar preparada para ese trabajo que era el mejor trabajo de campo que nadie pudiera desear.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, mirando mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta de entrada, y pensé para mí, que sí estaba capacitada para aquello, que era algo que yo sola había conseguido y nadie más que yo se merecía la oportunidad. Entré.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al igual que todo aquel lugar, los trabajadores con los que hablé, hasta conseguir llegar en el despacho del Alcaide, tenían un aura a tristeza, decaimiento y pesadumbre. Lo que me llevo a plantearme el hecho de no volver a ponerme un traje gris para trabajar, o al menos no hacerlo con una sosa camisa blanca. Desde ese día el amarillo y el violeta serian mis colores secundarios, necesitaba vitalidad y alegría, si quería no acabar yo misma yendo a terapia tras pasar seis meses visitando aquel lugar cuatro días a la semana.

El Alcaide no fue una excepción, ni en su apariencia ni en su talante para conmigo. Tras dudar de mi profesionalidad, diciendo que no esperaba a alguien tan joven, lo que dio claras muestras de que mi moño bajo, estilo abuela no había logrado su objetivo, pasó a indicar que invitaría a un guardia para que me acompañase a mi despacho, y que sin ninguna molestia también permanecería conmigo durante las entrevistas con los reclusos.

–Eso no podrá ser posible –le indiqué –las sesiones con mis pacientes son personales y están amparadas bajo la confidencialidad que caracteriza mi profesión.

–Es por seguridad –reiteró.

–El abogado de los MacManus fue muy claro en ese sentido –alegué con la mayor seriedad que pude, sin perder la paciencia –. Cualquier incidencia que se produzca durante mis consultas podría peligrar mi investigación y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir.

–Sí eso es lo que usted quiere, aceptaré –asintió finalmente –. Pero será bajo su responsabilidad, está institución y mucho menos yo, me haré cargo de cualquier daño o percance que esos depravados le hagan. ¿No se si sabe con que tipo de hombres está usted apunto de tratar?

–Llevo varios años estudiando a la familia MacManus, estoy más que familiarizada con el tipo de hombres que son –contesté de forma cortante.

–Pero jamás los ha visto directamente, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó con una risa ladeada.

–No –tuve que admitir –, puesto que es la primera vez que han sido encarcelados.

–En cuanto al recluso Romeo Salamanca (1) que fue acusado junto a...

–Él no es mi competencia. Mi estudio e investigación trata sobre la Herencia Psicológica, sí ha leído mi informe previo, lo sabrá. El Sr. Salamanca no pertenece a la familia MacManus, y por lo tanto su perfil psicológico y los motivos que le llevaron a sus actos y la justificación de los mismos no me importan en absoluto –dije de carrerilla, intentando parecer lo más competente y profesional posible.

–Sí.. sí –dijo sin importancia, levantándose de su sillón y acompañándome a la puerta –El agente Vega la acompañará a su despacho, el resto de días diríjase directamente hacia a el...

–De acuerdo –asentí.

Acompañada del agente Vega, un cuarentón con cara de tener un perpetuo dolor de muelas y pelo que empezaba a volverse cano, me dirigí a mi despacho.

Una fría, como todo aquel edificio, y diminuta sala, con una librería de pie, un escritorio, una silla de escritorio, y tres sillas rígidas y de aspecto endeble, dos frente al escritorio y otra apoyada en la pared. Lo único bueno, una ventana que daba al exterior de aquel lugar, evidentemente con barrotes.

–Bienvenida al paraíso... –me dije a mí misma.

Paseando por la sala hice una lista mental de lo que necesitaba llevar hasta ese lugar, para al menos no sentir ganas de morirme por la falta de estímulos que desprendía esa habitación.

Plantas, un plan de cuadros de tonos cálidos, otro de fríos claros, algún adorno sin significado religioso o étnico, libros, los libros siempre son acogedores, y más plantas... y un diván. ¿Qué clase de Psicóloga sería sin diván?

Cuando terminé de decidir cómo y con qué decoraría mi despacho se senté en la silla de escritorio y subí los pies sobre la mesa.

–De a aquí, a ser el articulo central de todas las publicaciones psicológicas del país... –sonreí – y de Europa.

Comprobé la hora en mi reloj plateado de mi muñeca y recuperé la compostura, justo un segundo antes de que el teléfono a mi lado sonase.

–Sí..

–¿Dra. Tazia? –preguntaron, al otro lado del aparato, confuso

–Sí, soy yo –contesté, dándome cuenta que debería haber dicho mi nombre al descolgar.

–Le informamos que los reclusos Connor MacManus y Murphy MacManus están siendo llevados a su despacho en estos momentos.

–De acuerdo, Gracias.

Agitada saqué de mi maletín las carpetas y los informes que me harían parecer más seria incluso que mi traje pantalón, y me coloqué las gafas. Durante varios minutos disimulé estar leyendo unos documentos a la espera de la llegada de mis nuevos pacientes, pero realmente no podía concentrarme.

La puerta sonó, pude ver a un guardia tras el pequeño cristal de seguridad, y le hice un gesto para que pasara, pero me miró confuso, tras unos instantes comprendí que debía presionar un interruptor en la pared para que la puerta se abriera. Tonta, me dije mentalmente.

–Lo siento, el Agente... Vega, no me informó –me justifiqué.

–Es un despiste –comentó el guardia, con la primera sonrisa del día –damos muchas cosas por sentado aquí dentro.

–Y que lo digas –comentó uno de los hermanos MacManus, por las fotos que tenía en mi poder le identifiqué como Connor.

–Que tengas un buen día, Harry –deseó Murphy al carcelero.

–Lo intentaré chicos, creo que os dejo en buenas manos –contestó el guardia.

Ambos hermanos me miraron, haciendo que me sintiera incómoda y más nerviosa que nunca, y asintieron cordialmente a su carcelero.

–Creo que no te equivocas –afirmó Connor.

Sin duda la buena relación y ánimo de los hermanos MacManus con aquel guardia me sorprendió, pero también me hizo suponer que sí ese hombre estaba tan contento, era por la compañía de esos chicos durante el trayecto.

–Buenos días, caballeros –les saludé, mostrando una sonrisa que más que cordial lo que pretendía era disimular mis nervios.

De ese instante en adelante, como tratase y se dieran las cosas con esos dos individuos, dependía que yo, una reciente doctorada en psicología, pudiera demostrar con pruebas de campo y datos empíricos, que la mente humana posee un patrón hereditario que determina cómo y quiénes seremos nosotros, que nos es dado por nuestros antepasados.

Los MacManus no sólo eran unos conocidos y mediáticos conejillos de indias, sino que eran los conejillos de indias perfectos para mi investigación. Ellos sin haber conocido, ni tan siquiera tenido referencias de su progenitor paterno, habían seguido sus mismos pasos, de la misma manera y contra el mismo tipo de víctimas, en el instante en que la vida les brindó la oportunidad. Y si eso no era grandioso de por si. Yo, la recién doctorada Caterina Tazia había conseguido el permiso de la fiscalía e incluso de los abogados de la defensa para poder tratar a esos dos conejillos de indias. Era sublime.

–¿Podemos fumar? –preguntó Murphy, cuya voz me sacó de mi propia versión del cuento de la lechera.

–¿Eh? – pregunté confusa –No.

–Entonces nos negamos a esto –afirmó comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

–No, no... ¡No! –grité agitando las manos nerviosa –No os podéis negar ahora, tengo un acuerdo a tres partes...

–Hey.. Hey... come-cocos.. sólo deje que me fume un cigarro –explicó volviendo a tomar asiento.

–A los dos –apuntó Connor.

–No tengo tabaco –intenté justificar.

–Nosotros sí –afirmó Murphy, sacando una cajetilla arrugada del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones –. ¿Quiere? –me ofreció un pitillo tras darle uno a su hermano.

–No, lo he dejado... –comenté.

Ese era el motivo de mis reticencias a que alguien fumase en mi presencia, podía ser cabezota, podía ser tenaz, podía ser constante... siempre y cuando mi escasa fuerza de voluntad no me fallara. Era la quinta vez en siete años que dejaba el tabaco, y como siempre era la definitiva.

Intenté ignorar el provocativo olor a nicotina.

–Creo que su abogado les ha informado de las características de estas reuniones y los objetivos de las mismas, ¿no es cierto? –pregunté para romper el hielo.

–Sí, pero le hemos despedido –contestó Connor, con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

–¿Cómo? –pregunte sorprendida.

–Ese picapleitos quería que nos declarásemos culpables –explicó su hermano –Cómo si hubiéramos hecho algo malo.

–¿Niegan entonces haber acabado con la vida de más de medio centenar de personas, junto con su padre Noah MacManus, el Sr DelaRocco y el Sr. Salamanca?

–No –dijeron al unísono ambos tras mirarse.

–Bueno entonces...

–Nosotros sólo somos culpables de liberar a la sociedad de una sucia escoria, que hacía peligrar la paz y la seguridad de la buena gente de esta ciudad –declaró Connor, con verdadera convicción.

–Ergo son culpables –apunté yo.

–Sí, pero en el sentido bueno –contestó Murphy recolocándose en su silla.

–Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarles, a ninguno, no soy juez, soy psicóloga.

–Y, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – volvió a tomar la palabra Murphy –¿hablarle de cosas mientras escucha y toma notas?

–Tomaré notas y, si no les incómoda, grabaré las sesiones –ambos se miraron al escucharme –, pero eso que describes es el psicoanálisis, yo soy menos "froidiana", suelo preguntar, utilizar diversas técnicas no agresivas y otro tipo de estímulos en mis sesiones.

–¿No estará hablando de electrochoque o cosas de esas? –preguntó Connor.

–Ah... no, yo paso de calambres y mierdas.

–No, no, nada de eso –les tranquilicé –, me refiero a música, olores, imágenes, nada que les pueda producir un daño físico, por supuesto.

–Y con eso, ¿qué pretende demostrar? –preguntó Murphy, con un tono sutilmente desconfiado.

–Que la Herencia Psicológica es real, y que lo que somos o podríamos llegar a ser esta determinado por nuestros padres, al igual que nuestro color de ojos o tono de piel –expliqué brevemente.

–¿Quienes son sus padres? –preguntó Murphy.

Me había preparado para esa pregunta de mil y una maneras, y sin embargo cuando la escuché, no puedo negar que se me encogió el estómago.

–No estamos hablando de mí –contesté con tono cortante y procedía a cambiar de tema rápidamente –. Haremos sesiones durante una hora al día, de forma individual tres días por semana y un cuarto día dos horas conjuntamente, ¿están de acuerdo?

De nuevo ambos se volvieron a mirar y asintieron al unísono.

–Esta pequeña reunión sólo ha sido informativa, comenzaremos mañana.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya? –preguntó Murphy.

–Sí, hemos pagado por una sesión completa –continuó Connor.

–Eso, no puede dejarnos ahora, apenas han pasado veinte minutos.

Debo reconocer que no había esperado semejante reacción, y no pude evitar reírme ante aquella representación teatral tan coordinada.

–Seguro que en un par de semanas no estarán con tanto ánimo –afirmé.

–¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó Connor –Si no nos va a electrocutar, esto es mejor que estar en el pabellón de aislamiento.

Aquella afirmación contestó a mi pregunta de porque no querían terminar la reunión, ambos se encontraban en celdas especiales, lejos del resto de reclusos, por su condición de justicieros. Prácticamente todos los internos de Hoag querían acabar con "Los Santos", y por ello apenas salían de sus celdas, exceptuando un par de horas al día de manera individual. Yo no era una defensora de su causa, como la gente que se manifestaba tras los muros, pero reconocía que había gente peor en el mundo, aunque no estaba en contra de que fueran juzgados y condenados por sus crímenes, eso sí, tras mi investigación.

–Si quieren, podríamos comenzar con una entrevista previa, ¿les parece? –propuse –Así mañana entraremos directamente en profundidad.

–Me gusta –asintió Murphy

–Sí, me parece bien...

–En ese caso... ¿Qué les hizo tomar la determinación de aplicar su propia justicia? –pregunté tomando mi bloc de notas.

–Dios –contestaron al unísono.

–¿Dios? –pregunté intentando disimular mi sorpresa.

–Sí, Dios nos hablo –Explicó Connor.

–A los dos –especificó Murphy.

–Sí, a los dos a la vez

–Y nos dijo que para que lo bueno pudiera florecer...

–...Se debía destruir todo lo que era maligno –terminó la frase Connor.

Escucharlos hablar con tanta convicción y devoción de aquello me sorprendió, incluso tras haber leído y estudiado sus perfiles durante meses. No se trataba de una excusa, lo decían realmente, pero sus perfiles psicológicos previos no indicaban que parecieran alteración de la realidad. Estaba confusa, ciertamente.

Continuamos hablando sobre como se convirtieron en "Los Santos", y sus pensamientos morales al respecto durante más de una hora, y luego ellos volvieron a sus celdas acompañados por dos guardias.

Les vi alejarse de mi despacho entre bromas y comentarios entre ellos con los guardias, pensando que esos dos hombres, locos o enviados por Dios, eran realmente carismáticos. Casi habían conseguido que olvidase el entorno lúgubre donde nos encontrábamos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando salí de la prisión me quedaba más de la mitad del día por delante, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas buscar lo necesario para convertir mi despacho en un lugar agradable y estimulante donde estar, tanto por mi como por mi investigación.

Visité varias tiendas de decoración, floristerías, y en la tienda de muebles donde fui a adquirir el diván me aclararon algo en lo que no había reparado.

–¿Quiere que lo llevemos a la prisión de Hoag? –preguntó el dependiente visiblemente sorprendido.

–Sí, a la atención de la Dra, Caterina Tazia, en el horario que le he dicho –le informé.

–Pero, ¿Tiene permiso para que podamos meter esto dentro de una prisión? –preguntó, lo que me dejó sin palabras –Hemos llevado algunos muebles a un psiquiátrico en alguna ocasión y no suelen tramitarse los pedidos de esta manera.

–Ya... claro –asentí, dándome cuenta que no podía meter lo que me diera la gana dentro de una prisión.

Intenté buscar alguna forma de justificar mi absurdo y desinformado comportamiento, pero no la hallé, por lo que avergonzada me disculpé con el dependiente y me marché a mi casa.

Allí me esperaban diez mensajes en el contestador y el indiferente de mi gato. Los mensajes todos de mi abuela, para hundirme más si cabía mi amor propio. Cuando le devolví la llamada su voz al otro lado del aparato casi me deja sorda.

–¡¿Para qué quieres el móvil?! –preguntó indignada.

–Me lo dejé en el coche... lo siento –me disculpé.

–Creía que te habían raptado y puesto de rehén para provocar un motín en la prisión y poder escapar –se lamentaba con voz dramática –no he podido comer si quiera.

–Nona deberías escribir novelas, tienes una imaginación increíble.

–No bromees –dijo aún más indignada.

–Estoy bien, perfectamente. Mis pacientes son muy agradables. –Nada más pronunciar esa frase me lamenté, llevándome las manos a la frente.

–¿Agradables? Son asesinos, asesinos que usan a Nuestro Señor para matar –contradijo al otro lado del auricular –. No matarás, es el quinto mandamiento, y no hay excepciones con la ley...

–Lo sé... lo sé, Nona. –la intenté calmar –Sólo quería decir que no dan miedo, no son temibles... así al verles.

–Miedo o no, son lo que son –sentenció –¡Ay! Que poco me gusta que tengas que hacer eso... que se pasen pronto estos meses, porque me estas quitando la vida.

–Dramática y chantajista –La acusé.

–Pero si ya eres doctora, ¿qué te van a dar por esto? ¿Un re-doctorado o presidencia?

–Un disco de platino –bromeé –Nona, pues prestigio, esto lo hago por prestigio.

–Bueno, como tú quieras –me ignoró, habíamos tenido esta conversación un millar de veces –te llamo mañana. Ti voglio tanto bene*

–Ti voglio anch'io**, Nona.

Tras aplacar la preocupación de mi abuela, por lo menos durante doce horas, me puse a repasar la entrevista con los dos hermanos MacManus. Habían aceptado que les grabase, y tengo que reconocer que mientras escuchaba la grabación sonreía tontamente ante alguno comentarios. Piaget, mi gato, me miraba curioso desde el sofá donde estaba tumbado.

–¿Qué? –le pregunté molesta –Sé que son unos fanáticos religiosos con más sangre en las manos que Charles Manson, pero... son... son agradables.

.

* * *

><p>~Continuará~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) El personaje de Romeo no tiene apellido en la película, así que le he puesto el apellido Salamanca, en homenaje a "Tío Salamanca" de la serie Breaking Bad, la cual es mi favorita, permitirme la licencia.

* Ti voglio tanto bene: Te quiero mucho en italiano

** Ti voglio anch'io: Yo también te quiero en italiano

**NdA:**_¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Pinta bien y con posibilidades o ha sido un tremendo WTF?_

_Se aceptan criticas (argumentadas), propuestas, apuntes y sugerencias varias._

_Infinitas gracias a mi musa multicolor, no hay día que no agradezca que recayeras en mi primer fic y haberte conocido, no sólo por tu apoyo más valioso que el platino, sino por lo mucho que he aprendido y crecido como autora gracias a ti. Gracias eternas!_

_Gracias por leer!_


	3. 2 La extraña Llamada

**La extraña llamada**

Mi segundo día en Hoag fue en su comienzo algo caótico, pues tuve que acudir a informarme de todo lo que debía hacer para poder adquirir muebles y demás artículos e introducirlo en el interior de la prisión.

Como ya imaginaba el alcaide se mostró en contra de financiar o dirigir fondos de su presupuesto para ello. Por suerte mi investigación estaba financiada, por una empresa privada, Grupo Progedri, con una buena cantidad de dinero, la cual, no sólo cubría mis propios gastos personales con creces, sino que me facilitaba sin ninguna molestia poder invertir dinero para la compra de recursos materiales y de estudio. Una vez que ese tema estuvo resuelto y aclarado, no hubo mayor molestia en darme los impresos para que pudiera tramitar compras para la prisión de la forma pertinente.

Al haber adquirido algunas cosas tuve que dejar que fueran evaluadas e inspeccionadas por varios guardias antes de que me dejaran llevarlas hasta mi despacho. Una vez allí no perdí el tiempo para colocar todo lo que había comprado y distribuir mejor los muebles con los que ya contaba.

A falta de clavos colgué los cuadros con velcro, tres reproducciones de "Les nymphéas" de Monet y una fotografía de ondas en el agua. Un pequeño olivo bonsái sobre el escritorio, un helecho en la esquina y dos esculturas femeninas en color bronce. Cuando terminé me sentí satisfecha con aquel nuevo aspecto de mi lugar de trabajo.

La melodía de "Para Elisa" acabó con mi momento de auto-satisfacción, indicándome que alguien me llamaba a mi teléfono.

–Nona, estoy trabajando –dije a modo de saludo.

–Es importante cariño –se adelantó a decirme –, ¿Vas a venir a comer?

–Nona... –ahogué un juramente y respiré con profundidad –No, voy a cenar, y eso no es importante.

–No lo será para tí, porque he comprado pollo, si se recalienta queda seco...

El teléfono de mi despacho comenzó a pitar.

–Lo siento, hablamos luego, ahora tengo trabajo, Ti voglio... –colgué, cogiendo rápidamente el auricular –¿Sí? Eh... Dra. Tazia –corregí rápidamente.

–Dra. El recluso Murphy MacManus está siendo llevado a su despacho.

–Bien, gracias –contesté y colgué.

Esperé la llegada colocando mis fichas y documentos en mi escritorio, y en esta ocasión abrí la puerta sin demora, dejando entrar a Murphy y despidiéndome del amable guardia Henry.

–¿Sólo estaremos nosotros? –preguntó Murphy mirando la sala como si esperase que alguien apareciera bajo el escritorio.

–Sí, la cita con su hermano será esta tarde –le informé.

–Oh... –dijo visiblemente decepcionado –Pensé que podría verle hoy también.

No dí mucha importancia a su comentario y me senté en mi silla, indicándole con la mano que hiciera lo mismo enfrente mío.

–Ha dejado esto... diferente –comentó, reparando en los cuadros y plantas nuevos.

–¿Le gusta? –pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha – ¿Se siente cómodo?

–Sí, es... agradable –asintió mientras seguía observando las novedades.

–Me alegro –afirmé, sacando la grabadora de mi maletín – ¿Puedo?

–Si me deja fumar, la dejo grabar –propuso, lo que inevitablemente me sacó una sonrisa.

–Está bien –admití –pero sólo dos por sesión, si el despacho se llena de humo y olor a nicotina no podré concentrarme.

Sacando un cigarro del bolsillo, asintió.

–¿Qué tal si me habla de su padre? –pregunté, intentando ignorar el atrayente olor del cigarro.

–¿Qué quiere que la cuente, Doctora? Le metieron aquí cuando teníamos un año y no le volvimos a ver hasta 25 años después, no hay mucho.

–¿Qué le contaron de él? ¿Cómo lo imaginaba? Lo que sea, cualquier cosa puede ser importante, sólo relájese y piense que yo no le voy a juzgar.

Murphy puso cara de contrariedad y miró hacia ambos lados de la habitación antes de hablar.

–¿Es creyente? –preguntó –Tiene nombre italiano, así que supongo que será católica.

–Supone bien, me educaron en su fe y la conozco si eso le interesa, pero no estamos hablando de mí...

–Es difícil que alguien que desconoce la fe comprenda lo que es La Palabra –explicó aspirando el humo del cigarro –Nuestra madre era muy creyente, nos enseñó y educó teniendo a Dios y a Cristo en nuestras vidas, lo único que sabíamos de nuestro padre es que era igual que ella en ese sentido, y creía en la justicia divina... –hizo una pausa, parecía que estaba recordando algo porque sonrió para si mismo –todas las noches rezábamos junto a ella, una oración que era de nuestro padre.

–¿Cuál? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Seremos pastores por ti señor, por ti, el poder descenderá de tu mano a nuestros pies y ejecutaremos rápidamente tus órdenes, haremos manar un río hacia ti para reunir a todas las almas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba recitar aquellas palabras, viendo su seriedad y firmeza al hacerlo, casi pude sentir la fuerza que tenían para él, su carga moral, más allá de su simple significado.

–No... no la conozco –dije intentando recuperar la compostura.

–Es una oración familiar, ya se lo he dicho –Afirmó cambiando de nuevo su semblante, a uno más agradable y cordial.

En ese momento tuve la seguridad que lo que había visto unos segundos antes era al Murphy MacManus justiciero, el hombre que se había consagrado a ejecutar justicia por encima de las leyes de los hombres. Durante el tiempo restante de aquella entrevista con Murphy, en la que siguió hablando de pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia, no pude quitarme de encima esa sensación de estar frente a alguien que era más, mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

–¿Cuándo volveré a ver a mi hermano? –preguntó dejando ver su impaciente interés.

–Nuestra reunión será en cuatro días... pero le podrá ver antes supongo –Alegué

–Eso lo dudo señorita... digo Doctora. –contestó decepcionado –Estamos en aislamiento, si no es por usted no nos veríamos hasta el juicio.

–Oh... entiendo –dije sin poder evitar mostrar compasión.

–Nunca hemos estado separados, ¿sabe? Hasta cuando enfermábamos de pequeños nos quedábamos juntos, aún a riesgo de contagio.

–Veré que puedo hacer... –dije sin pensar, conmovida por sus palabras y tono.

Cuando Murphy abandonó el despacho escoltado por los guardias me lamenté de aquella oferta, yo no estaba allí para ayudarlos, no estaba de su parte ni les apoyaba, no debía hacerme su amiga... Si mi investigación daba los resultados que yo esperaba sería un agravante a su causa, serían condenados a perpetua, pues demostraría que su maldad es inherente a ellos y siempre serían un riesgo para la sociedad.

Intenté centrarme en repasar los datos que tenía, pero algo me incomodaba, no podía dejar de pasarme las manos por el pelo, que en esta ocasión llevaba suelto y sólo sujeto con un par de horquillas para apartarlo de mi cara.

Para despejarme y dejar de darle vueltas a esa sensación indescriptible que me había causado la entrevista, llamé a mi abuela, no fue una larga charla pero conseguí tranquilizarla y dejarla contenta para lo que restaba de día, y yo misma me sosegué un poco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Antes de mi entrevista con Connor aproveché para regresar y adquirir el diván que había visto el día anterior. El dependiente se mostró amable y comprensivo con mi falta de costumbre, y me aseguró que al día siguiente tendría el mueble en mi despacho. Me sentía bastante satisfecha, cuando regrese a Hoag mi estado anímico me facilitó no ver el lugar tan frío y lúgubre como el primer día.

Aún estaba en el aparcamiento, saliendo de Mis. Daisy cuando mi teléfono volvió a llamar mi atención. Molesta y con la idea de denunciar a mi abuela por acoso descolgué sin comprobar el número de entrada.

–Buenos días, ¿hablo con la Dr. Tazia? –habló una voz femenina y con tono seguro al otro lado.

–Sí, soy yo –contesté algo desconcertada.

–Soy Lube Ice Moon, la administradora de la financiación a su investigación por el Grupo Progedri –dijo casi de carrerilla, como si lo tuviera ensayado.

El nombre llamó mi atención por lo extraño y desconocido, pero apenas me dio tiempo a pensar en ello, pues su llamada me preocupó, haciéndome temer haber cometido algún error al adquirir el diván usando su cuenta de gastos.

–¿Hay... hay algún problema?

–No, no tranquila –me aclaró, viendo mi tono preocupado –. Hemos recibido el aviso de una compra efectuada por su cuenta, sólo queríamos verificar tal efecto. También queremos comunicarle que la cantidad ofrecida en un principio no es la total, si necesita más dinero no dude en comunicárnoslo.

–De acuerdo –dije asombrada.

Aquello era realmente raro, qué empresa ofrece un cheque en blanco a una investigación sin preguntar, sin tener en cuenta el escaso apoyo con el que mi estudio contaba por la comunidad científica y expertos en psicología mundiales.

–Guarde mi número de teléfono, para cualquier duda o necesidad no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo –se ofreció amablemente –. No se limite sólo a las financieras, si la dirección de la prisión le pone algún impedimento comuníquemelo sin demora. Estamos muy interesados en sus avances.

–Sí, sí está bien –asentí sin dar crédito.

–¿Ha tenido algún problema de momento?

–No, todo ha sido muy... muy... –no encontraba la palabra para definir la situación dado mi total incredulidad a aquella conversación –... bien.

–¿Ha podido ver a los chicos? –preguntó dejando a un lado su tono formal.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté sin comprender.

–Emm... los hermanos MacManus, perdón, ¿los ha visto? –Se corrigió mostrándose un poco nerviosa.

–Sí, los vi ayer... –contesté dudosa.

–Y... ¿Ellos están bien?

De nuevo su tono volvió a cambiar, se podía palpar el interés que realmente había tras esa pregunta, como si todo lo anteriormente mencionado hubiera sido un mero formalismo para llegar a este punto de la conversación.

–Sí, creo que sí –contesté con más dudas a cada segundo –¿Sra...Luba?

–Srta. Lube Ice Moon –corrigió.

–Perdón, Srta. Lube Ice Moon, si no le importa me pondré en contacto con el Grupo Progedri para que me confirmen su identidad y pertenencia a lo referente a mi estudio, todos mis avances son de momento confidenciales y prefiero asegurarme antes de darle más información –Alegué con el tono más neutral que pude.

–Por supuesto, informaré a mis superiores de sus dudas –contestó mostrando su contrariedad, pero sin dar muestras de sentirse ofendida –. Estaremos en contacto, que tenga un buen día.

–Igualmente, gracias –contesté, cerrando la tapa de mi teléfono.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando llegó el momento de la cita con Connor tuve la sensación de vivir un déjà vu a la que había tenido con su hermano horas antes. Preguntó por si vería a Murphy y se mostró igualmente decepcionado al conocer la respuesta, alabó la nueva decoración y me habló de las mismas anécdotas, sin embargo, si pude comprobar que pese a sus similitudes tenían pequeñas diferencias.

Connor parecía increíblemente fantasioso y más ingenioso que Murphy, el cual en comparación podía ser más pasional y lanzado, pero mostraba realismo y objetividad al referirse a ciertas cosas.

Al terminar mi trabajo seguía intranquila por la llamada de aquella mujer de nombre estrambótico, y al llegar a casa de mi abuela no perdí el tiempo en entrar en Internet. Mi abuela podía ser muy antigua en algunos aspectos pero era activa desde su llegada al mundo, acudía a todos los cursos y talleres para mayores que daba el ayuntamiento, y gracias a ellos no sólo había aprendido a bailar salsa sino a navegar por la red, incluso mejor que yo, lo cual hacía que cada semana recibiera un pedido de Amazon con novedades literarias.

Me sorprendí al comprobar mi correo y encontrar un e-mail del Grupo Progedri, referente a la identidad y servicios que la Sra. Lube Ice Moon desempeñaba en la empresa. Todo parecía en orden en base a ese email, pero preferí asegurarme y llamar yo misma a la empresa. Ignorando el número que me facilitaba el e-mail, busqué en Internet la forma de contactar con ellos de manera particular y apunté los datos en mi propio teléfono, ya era tarde para llamar, pero al día siguiente no perdería el tiempo en confirmar la identidad de aquella mujer.

–Siéntate a comer –ordenó mi abuela –la comida fría pierde vitaminas.

–Eso es el zumo de naranja –contesté, pero obedecí sin demorarme.

Una vez sentada frente a mi abuela, en la mesa de la cocina, intenté olvidar todas las sensaciones y desconcierto sentido durante aquel día, centrando toda mi atención en aquel olor cálido y apetitoso del pollo al vino con una pizca de canela que tan bien le salía a mi abuela. Aunque resultase algo controladora, mi abuela era mi ancla al mundo, especialmente desde la muerte de mi madre. Ella me había criado y había sido la madre que por dos veces se me había negado. En el fondo era mi única familia, porque mi padre... en fin, él tenía su familia en el otro lado del mundo, y aunque el apellido que acompañaba mi nombre le perteneciera a él, no tenía nada más para considerarme su hija.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el día? –preguntó, llenándome el plato con patatas.

–Bien, creo que podré sacar datos concluyentes cuando pasen unos meses –asentí animada–. Evidentemente es un sólo caso y como suele decirse, un grano no hace granero... pero ayuda al compañero.

–¿Cuántos casos se necesitaría evaluar para tener ese granero?

–Cientos –dije sin disimular mi abatimiento –Pero si mis estudios son efectivos, otros muchos psicólogos investigarían, habrá más financiación y todo se agilizaría, tal vez para cuando tenga su edad la Herencia Psicológica sea una ley y no una simple teoría.

–O puede que eso nunca suceda...

–No, es real, lo sé –alegué con convicción –. Y si existe se puede demostrar.

–Madre no es la que pare es la que cría –sentenció ella.

–Nona, no se trata de eso... –intenté explicar –Mamá y tú sois mis madres, nada cambiará eso.

–Pero te expones frente a unos asesinos para demostrar, ¿qué? –preguntó molesta –Tú eres buena persona, mi vida, lo eres y no por que quien te hiciera lo fuera o dejase de serlo, sino porque eres tú.

–Nona ya lo sé... Sólo quiero... poder sentir que sé algo, tener alguna seguridad de donde vengo.

–Como quieras... es normal que quieras saber cosas, pero nunca olvides que tú eres mi nieta, y si te gusta mi lasagna es por la herencia de la receta familiar, no por que la mujer que te dio a luz le gustase –aseguró con firmeza.

–Eso esta claro –afirmé con una sonrisa.

Cenamos mientras charlábamos sobre las cosas que ella había hecho durante el día, tristemente su vida era mucho más interesante que la mía, pues nunca paraba en casa más de 20 minutos, los cuales empleaba para llamarme por teléfono. Cuando terminamos recogimos la cocina, como cuando aún vivíamos juntas, repartiéndonos las labores y las zonas, e intentando ser la primera en acabar, y fuimos al salón a tomarnos un té.

–¿Nona, conoces esta oración? –pregunté mostrándola mi blog de notas, donde había apuntado lo que Murphy me recitó aquella mañana.

Bajando sus gafas de lejos la observó y leyó en silencio, dando muestras con su gesto que jamás la había escuchado.

–No, pero ya sabes que yo rezo en italiano.

–Bueno, que más da –alegué –Si te digo Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, ¿no sabes que oración es?

–Claro, claro... pero eso no lo he escuchado nunca –afirmó –dudo que pertenezca a la biblia y todo.

–Puede ser...

–Te quedas a dormir, ¿no?

–No, tengo que volver –negué

–Pero ya es muy tarde...

–Vengo cada dos días pero no me quedo a dormir, esa era la norma –recordé –, si me quedo hoy lo haré siempre, entonces no me independizaré jamás.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al día siguiente tras prepararme y arreglarme para mi nuevo día en Hoag, llamé al Grupo Progedri, para informarme sobre todo lo referente a mi nueva mejor amiga.

–Me gustaría hablar con el departamento de recursos humanos –comuniqué a la tele-operadora, mientras deambulaba por mi cocina –. Buenos días, soy la Dra. Caterina Tazia –informé a la nueva chica con la que me pasaron a los pocos segundos –. Quería informarme si la Srta. Lube Ice Moon trabaja para su empresa en estos momentos. Sí, Lube... con B, Ice Moon, como suena... Sí, bien... Es suficiente, gracias.

Colgué el teléfono aún más confusa que el día anterior. Ciertamente Lube Ice Moon trabajaba para la empresa, pero les era imposible darme más información al respecto, pues sus servicios y funciones eran confidenciales para personas externas a la dirección. Decididamente lo que tenía que ver con esa persona era altamente desconcertante cuanto menos. Pero preferí no darle más vueltas, ella trabajaba para la empresa que me pagaba y me había dado vía libre para gastar dinero y un aval para poder hacer lo que quisiera con su consentimiento, por lo que no tenía más de lo que preocuparme. Si esa mujer era la heredera de Mata Hari no era mi problema.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al llegar a Hoag por tercera vez me sentí verdaderamente cómoda, me había hecho en parte a su aura gris, pero parecía que mi plan de llevar notas de color en mi vestuario estaba funcionando. Podía ser que mi chaqueta malva no fuera excesivamente profesional, pero me estaba motivando.

Al entrar en la zona de personal acudí directamente a informarme sobre el estado de mi pedido. Alegrándome enormemente de que ya estuviera entregado e instalado en mí despacho.

–Llegó a primera hora –me informaron –si necesita que lo muevan de lugar nos puede pedir ayuda, parecía pesado –se ofreció el hombre desde su asiento amablemente.

–No creo que sea necesario, pero muchas gracias –dije

–¿Necesita alguna otra cosa? –preguntó.

–Emm... no –aseguré, pero antes de irme, y no sé a que impulso o idea achacar mi pronto, me volví –Bueno, sí. ¿Podría cambiar las citas de los hermanos MacManus? Necesito tenerlas seguidas y poder estar unos minutos con los dos juntos en cada sesión, así que si fuera posible... me gustaría que... –según hablaba mi cabeza me preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo, y lo más importante porqué lo hacía, pero no podía parar de hablar y justificarme ante aquel guardia.

–No creo que haya ningún problema –aseguró –, lo consultaré y se lo diré en unos minutos.

–Muchas gracias.

Me dirigí a mi despacho, ansiosa por ver mi diván, mi primer diván de psicóloga, y comprobando como el reducido espacio que me habían facilitado para ejercer parecía aún más reducido con el mueble en una de las paredes, pero no me iba a quejar, tenía despacho propio.

La llamada informándome de la llegada de Connor no tardó en producirse, y con ella también la información de que mi petición de las entrevistas seguidas tenía el aprobado.

Nada más llegar Connor reparó en el nuevo mobiliario, y fue directo a estrenarlo sin pedir permiso, recostándose en él y poniéndose cómodo.

–Y bien Doctora, ¿qué quiere que le cuente hoy? –preguntó mirándome de lado.

–Te doy vía libre –dije –, cuéntame lo que tú quieras.

–¿Y si no quiero contar nada?

–Nos quedaremos callados –contesté.

–¿He sentido alguna vez una llamada? –preguntó mirando al techo, pero no dejó que contestase –¿Esa sensación de saber que está destinado a hacer algo, que sí lo hace saldrá bien? No importa que no lo comprenda o no sepa como llevar a cabo lo que se le pide, pero las cosas vas sucediendo una tras otra y le van guiando. Nosotros no elegimos lo que hacíamos, Él nos eligió para hacerlo, se debía hacer, alguien debía parar con aquello. -permanecí en silencio dejando que hablase –Nosotros sólo seguimos las ordenes y nos dejamos guiar.

"Este lugar, Hoag, esta plagado de seres que han ofendido de todas las maneras las leyes, que han dañado a los inocentes y su castigo nunca resarcirá sus crímenes. Comprender que eso es así sólo te deja dos opciones, no hacer nada o intentar ponerle solución"

–¿Siempre pensante de esta manera?

–¿No lo pensamos todos? –preguntó –Dígame que no ve en las noticias todos los culpables que son puestos en libertad, todo el mal que se comete y por el que nunca se paga y no siente deseos de ponerle fin, dígame que no lo siente.

–Yo no...

–Lo hace, todos lo hacemos, pero nos quedamos sin hacer nada o sin saber que hacer. Nosotros sabíamos que la indiferencia era un pecado igual que el crimen, pero no hacíamos nada, hasta que llegó nuestro momento, hasta que fuimos llamados para hacer justicia. Estábamos destinados para ello, estoy convencido de que es así, y que todo pasó por ese motivo.

Durante el resto de la hora siguiente seguí escuchándole hablar, narró como fue su primer asesinato, como todo lo que sucedió fue casual y sólo quería salvarle la vida a su hermano, explicó su desesperación al pensar que le iban a matar, cómo el miedo por si mismo o el dolor físico desaparecieron y sólo podía pensar en salvar la vida a Murphy.

En aquellos momentos sólo podía escucharle hablar, y no reparé en nada más, dejé de escribir e incluso de sentirme una profesional ejerciendo su labor, simplemente podía escuchar y sentir lo que me contaba. Apenas fui consciente del pasar del tiempo hasta que la puerta sonó, despertándonos a ambos de aquella historia.

–Es mi hermano –dijo Connor sorprendido.

–Sí –afirmé, apretando el interruptor que abría el seguro –, tendrán las visitas seguidas a partir de ahora –comenté, mientras Murphy miraba a su hermano mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha y pasaba a mirarme a mí, por lo que sentí la necesidad de justificarme –. Me resulta más cómodo.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Connor.

–Bien, pero esas galletas que nos dan en el desayuno son como jodido cartón –comentó –y me han confiscado el mechero.

–¿En serio? –miró al guardia –Harry, ¿cómo nos haces esto?

–Lo siento muchachos, son las órdenes –se disculpó –¿Nos lo podemos llevar? –me preguntó directamente, a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando su hermano abandonó el despacho Murphy seguía parado de pie mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Puedes usarlo –le señalé el diván –, está para eso.

En vez de acercarse al asiento se acercó a mí directamente, nunca le había tenido tan cerca y su impulso me sorprendió, asustándome un poco, pues no dejaba de ser un preso por múltiples asesinatos.

–Gracias, doctora –dijo junto a mi oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla con suavidad.

Aún estaba intentando procesar lo que había pasado, notando como toda mi cara pasaba de mi tono moreno a un rojo intenso cuando él se tumbó en el diván cruzando las piernas y pasando sus brazos esposados por detrás de su cabeza.

–¿Empezamos? –dijo decidido.

.

* * *

><p>~Continuará~<p>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Muchas gracias por los Comentario y el apoyo con la historia, la trama es un poco más complicada que en mi otro Fic, no es una historia de amor sin más. Así que se agradece que me digais que os va pareciendo y sí no entendéis algo o tenéis teorías al respecto._

_Mil gracias!_


	4. 3 Diferentes Peticiones Parte 1

**Diferentes peticiones; Parte 1**

Conduje de regreso a casa intentando despejar mi cabeza y no pensar en los hermanos y en especial en Murphy. Pero me resultaba casi imposible. Sabía que él solo había querido agradecerme que facilitara el poder verse con su hermano, y ese no era el problema realmente, el gesto había sido inocente por su parte e intentar encontrarle un doble sentido, pensando que se estaba equivocando conmigo y culpándolo a él, no era la cuestión. La cuestión era porqué yo hacía lo que hacía, ¿porqué había cambiado las citas?,¿ porqué me preocupaba por ellos más allá de la terapia, los resultados de esta y el estudio?

La primera regla de un psicólogo, la primera cosa que se nos dice en la primera clase de primero de carrera era precisamente no involucrarse de manera personal con los pacientes. Debía ser profesional, debía distanciarme y verlo como lo que eran, mis perfectas cobayas, nada más y nada menos. Sin embargo había abandonado Hoag sin cambiar los horarios de las citas de los próximos días, y sabía que había sido un despiste a posta.

Golpeé el volante con la palma de la mano, frustrada.

Esta era mi oportunidad, la mejor del mundo. No podía cagarla cometiendo un error tan primario.

Intenté sosegarme, en los dos siguientes días no tenía más encuentros con ellos, ni tenía que acudir a la prisión. Intentaría llamar a mi antiguo profesor el Dr. Gordon que había sido mi tutor en mí tesis y mi propio psicólogo y consejero durante los últimos años. Cuando en tres días volviera a mi labor, lo haría como debía sin nuevos errores

Aparque a Miss Daisy a dos calles de mi casa, a esas horas era difícil encontrar mejor sitio, y me dirigí con tranquilidad hasta mi casa, tal vez por seguir distraída en mis pensamientos y preocupada por el giro que estaba tomando mi relación con los MacManus no reparé en los tres hombres que cruzaron la calle y comenzaron a caminar tras de mí. Tan sólo cuando me metí en el estrecho callejón que unía mi calle con la avenida y que era un atajo perfecto para no rodear toda la manzana me percaté que aceleraban el paso, lo cual me incomodó, pero aún era de día como para ser peligrosos.

—¡Señorita! —me llamaron, pero les ignoré —¡Señorita! Se le ha caído esto…

Me giré confusa, pues no dudaba que nada se me hubiera caído del bolso o los bolsillos. Observé su mano que portaba una carta en un sobre de color beige.

—No creo, eso no es mío —contesté, pero ellos aceleraron el paso hasta ponerse a mi altura.

—¿Seguro? Lleva escrito su nombre… Dra. Tacia —esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, llena de desconcierto.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe… quién soy? —tartamudeé

Antes de poder reaccionar o intentar dar la orden a mis extremidades para alejarme de aquel lugar y de esos dos hombres, el más corpulento de ellos, que había estado callado hasta el momento, me tomó con fuerza por el brazo.

—Necesitamos darle un mensaje doctora —dijo el otro.

—Déjenme… no me toquen —forcejeé inútilmente.

—Shh… no se altere y no le pasará nada, sólo escuche —me advirtió —queremos que colabore con nosotros, por su bien.

—Ni hablar, déjenme o llamaré a la policía —dije estúpidamente, a lo cual ambos hombres rieron entre dientes.

—No va a llamar a nadie, lo que va a hacer es ayudarnos a eliminar a esos asesinos a los que visita en la prisión —explicó, lo que hizo que le mirase aún más sorprendida —. Sea una buena compatriota y ayúdenos a vengar la sangre italiana que esos mal nacidos han derramado.

—Se han vuelto locos —bramé golpeando al hombre que me sujetaba torpemente.

Ni siquiera había apuntado al lanzar el brazo contra el tipo, pero le di en la nariz, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor en la rechoncha cara del hombre, que una vez se recompuso, me golpeó con el puño en la cara, haciendo que sintiera un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y la mandíbula y perdiera el equilibrio y la orientación durante unos segundos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante el puñetazo, me empotraron contra la pared de forma violenta.

—Se acabaron los juegos, hemos acabado la charla amistosa —sentenció el hombre que había llevado la voz todo el rato —. Quiera o no, va a colaborar con nosotros y no avisará a la policía. Los MacManus van a pagar por lo que han hecho, y usted es la llave que abre sus celdas.

—Yo no… —intenté balbucear pese al dolor.

—Sí, usted es la única visita que reciben, la persona que está en contacto con ellos y la menos sospechosa, así que no lo ponga difícil o mi amigo Ángelo tendrá que volver a usas sus argumentos, y usted no quiere seguir hablando en su lenguaje ¿verdad? —preguntó, a lo que negué agitadamente con la cabeza.

—No me hagan daño… por favor, yo no… —intenté suplicar.

—No queremos hacerlo —aseguró con tono calmado —queremos trabajar juntos, y le compensaremos generosamente por su trabajo.

Permanecí callada, no sabía que debía decir, y el pánico me invadía por completo. En toda mi vida jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en aquellos instantes.

—La mantendremos informada —dijo finalmente el hombre, su compañero me soltó y ambos caminaron por donde habían venido con paso tranquilo.

Yo me quedé aterrada, pegada a aquella pared de ladrillo rojo, hasta que los vi desaparecer tras la esquina y me derrumbé llorando.

Como pude y tras un tiempo que no supe si había sido mucho o poco caminé hasta mi casa. La cara me latía con fuerza dolorida y la espalda también a causa del empujón contra la pared. No estaba muy acostumbrada al dolor físico, en toda mi vida me había metido en dos peleas, y no pasaron de ser unos cuantos tirones de pelo.

En cuando llegué a mi apartamento cerré la puerta con llave y le puse el seguro. Aún no entendía todo lo que había sucedido, pero necesitaba hacerlo. El teléfono sonó y maldije para mis adentros, aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Sí? —pregunté al contestar, sabía que no hacerlo era peor.

—¿Dónde estabas? Llevo media hora llamándote, me estaba asustando… —comenzó a hablar mi abuela.

—Nona… me duele la cabeza, necesito… voy a darme un baño y dormir.

—¿Estás enferma? Eso es por no comer bien, mira que te lo tengo dicho, que estas muy delgada…

—¡Nona! —la interrumpí —por favor… calla que necesito descansar.

—¡Ay! Bueno hija como sea… me alegro que estés bien.

—Sí, perfectamente… ciao —y colgué.

Me dirigí al baño y observé el rostro reflejado en el espejo, sin reconocerlo. Aquél animal me había destrozado con un solo golpe, y dolía sólo mirarlo. Me limpié la sangre que manchaba mi labio e intenté controlar el hematoma poniéndome hielo sobre él.

Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba salir de esa pesadilla o no pensar en ello. La mafia quería que trabajase con ellos o me matarían, ese era el mensaje que me habían dado.

¿Cómo iba a afrontar esa situación?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente al despertar me sentí como si hubiera caído desde un barranco. Había estado toda la tarde y la noche asustada, sin saber qué hacer, durmiendo poco rato y despertando con pesadillas siempre.

Tenía claro que no iba a colaborar con una organización mafiosa, y aún menos, para acabar con la vida de dos hombres, que además conocía y que no quería ver muertos, porque los necesitaba vivos para mi investigación, me decía a mi misma como único motivo para no desearles la muerte.

Pero la investigación había pasado a un segundo lugar en esos momentos, tenía que decidir si quería vivir o no, pues si algo tenía perfectamente claro es que aquellos dos tipos me matarían igualmente después de acceder a sus deseos. La expresión "no dejar cabos sueltos" era recurrente en toda película de la Cosa Nostra, y estaba segura que estaba fundada en la realidad.

Aún temblando cogí mi teléfono y llamé al ayudante del fiscal que llevaba el tema del juicio de los MacMacnus, ya que no podía avisar al abogado de estos por haber sido despedido.

—Buenos días, ¿le importa pasarme con el Sr. Smith? Soy la Doctora Caterina Tacia, la psicóloga de los Sres. MacManus. Sí, espero —Hablé con la secretaria, intentando que mi tono fuera lo más neutro y sosegado posible.

Tras unos pocos segundos a la espera pude hablar con el abogado y comunicarle que por unos asuntos familiares que requerían mi completa atención debía renunciar a continuar con mi investigación y, por ende, dejar de tratar a los dos hermanos, ya que debía dejar el país en esa misma semana.

El abogado de la fiscalía se mostró sorprendido, claro está, pues conocía lo mucho que me había esforzado en conseguir aquella oportunidad, pero se mostró comprensivo con la situación.

Nada más colgar fui derecha al ordenador para buscar y reservar un billete rumbo a Milán, Italia. Iría a visitar a mi padre y pasar allí un tiempo para alejarme de todo aquello. Pero antes de poder tramitar la reserva mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo cogí suponiendo que sería mi abuela y no pude disimular mi sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Lube Ice Moon.

—Doctora, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo como saludo.

—Sí...

—Me han informado que ha renunciado a su investigación, por motivos personales.

—Sí, así es... —contesté seria.

—Sus familiares se encuentran bien, según mis informaciones, por lo que no entiendo a que se debe su cambio repentino de parecer...

Al escucharle hablar sobre la información de que disponía de mi familia una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. El grupo Progedri era una corporación de empresas italianas, al igual que esos dos sicarios que me habían visitado el día anterior. Sin saberlo me había metido en la boca del lobo. Ya estaba cobrando dinero sucio por parte de organizaciones criminales.

—Oiga, yo soy psicóloga no una delincuente y sean quienes sean no voy a acceder a sus amenazas ni pretensiones. Voy a salir del país y no diré nada... sólo deseo alejarme de todo esto y estar en paz. —me expliqué alterada—. Les devolveré todo el dinero que he gastado y no tendremos nada...

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Doctora? —preguntó la mujer desconcertada —¿Quién la ha amenazado? ¿Qué la han dicho?

—No sé haga la tonta...

—Voy a mandar a unos agentes para que vayan a su casa y compru...

—¡No! —contesté asustada —Nada de policía, sólo déjenme tranquila.

—Doctora tranquilícese, nadie le va a hacer daño, ¿me escucha? —intentó tranquilizarme —Quienes se hayan puesto en contacto con usted y la hayan amenazado no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, no vamos a hacerle daño —me quedé callada aferrada al teléfono, dudando si creerla o no—. Necesitamos saber que se encuentra bien, uno de nuestros hombres irá a su casa para ver que está...

—No, no, nadie va a venir a mi casa, si quiere que me vea con alguien será en un sitio público —objeté, no le iba a abrir la puerta ningún desconocido.

—Bien lo entiendo... ¿Qué le parece citarse dentro de dos horas en la biblioteca pública que hay a dos manzanas de su casa? —propuso —Es importante que nos explique qué ha sucedido y que comprobemos que se encuentra bien.

—De acuerdo... —asentí dudosa.

—Nuestro hombre la reconocerá, no se preocupe por nada.

Cuando finalizó la conversación y colgué el teléfono me sentía mareada y más confusa que nunca, sabía que había algo raro en todo aquello, algo que no cuadraba y demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero era todo tan extraño que no sabía ni como formularlas.

Intenté disimular el moratón en mi cara con maquillaje y unas enormes gafas de sol.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al llegar a la biblioteca paseé nerviosa entre los pasillos de libros, y me dirigí hacia la zona de Psicología para estar al menos en terreno conocido, esperando a un desconocido, el cual no tardó en llegar.

—Doctora Tacia, soy Maximilian, buenas tardes... —se presentó a mi espalda con voz educada —. ¿Qué le han hecho en la cara? —preguntó al girarme y poder observar mi rostro.

Me quedé callada, dándole a entender que lo que me había sucedido en la cara era obvio, y aproveché para escrutarle detenidamente, lucía una gabardina gris bastante común, y el cabello castaño algo largo y con mucho volumen para ser un hombre de unos cincuenta años como aparentaba, sus facciones eran huesudas y tenía una gran boca que no podía evitar que me recordase a los Rolling Stones, y no me gustan los Stones... sólo me gustan dos canciones para ser sinceros, tal vez sea por ser de la Costa Este pero prefiero al Boss. Con todo, aquel hombre me resultaba excesivamente familiar, sabía que le había visto en alguna parte, pero no en persona.

—Debe contarme qué le ha sucedido, pero no aquí —aseguró mirando a su alrededor—. Vayamos a otro lugar.

—No —contesté desconfiada.

—Confié en mí, nosotros no queremos hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Por qué debería? ¿Quiénes son ese _nosotros_?

—Se lo explicaré todo, se lo aseguro —volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero intentando cubrirse el rostro disimuladamente de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban colocadas en las esquinas de la habitación—. Elija un lugar donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad.

Finalmente, y porqué era la única opción que prometía contestar algunas preguntas accedí y nos dirigimos a un café literario que estaba enfrente de la biblioteca. Un sitio tranquilo y bastante poco concurrido cuando no había lecturas, como era el caso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, al fondo del local y pedimos un par de tés al camarero.

—Supongo que esto que le ha pasado habrá sido obra de alguna de las familias mafiosas contra las que los chicos arremetieron —dedujo—. También supongo que le han pedido su colaboración para acabar con ellos antes de que se celebre el juicio, pues hay muchas posibilidades de que la sentencia sea la pena capital y eso les impediría su _vendetta_.

El camarero trajo el pedido, ante lo que mi acompañante permaneció callado hasta que el joven se alejó lo suficiente.

—No le voy a mentir y decirle que no habíamos contado con que esto pudiera suceder, y que incluirla a usted en la organización fuera un riesgo —se echó sacarina en su taza quedando en silencio durante unos segundos—, pero nunca creímos que fuera tan rápido.

—¿Incluirme en la organización? —pregunté incrédula —¿De qué leches me está hablando?

—Teníamos pensado informarle de todo, aunque un poco más adelante, cuando su investigación estuviera más avanzada, naturalmente. Pero ¿quién puede prever las acciones de la mafia, no? —indicó con tono casi jovial — Pero tenga por seguro que su seguridad es algo que nos preocupa muchísimo.

—Sí, es evidente —contesté sarcástica.

—Esos mafiosos le han ofrecido que les ayude a eliminar a los hermanos MacManus, y yo por mi parte le voy a ofrecer que nos ayude también a hacerlos desaparecer, pero de una manera completamente diferentes...

—Necesito un cigarro —fue lo único que salió de mi boca tras escucharle decir aquello.

.

* * *

><p>~Continuará~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**NdA:**__ Sí lo sé, los chicos no han salido en todo el capítulo y creerme que lo siento, yo también los echo de menos, pero esta historia no es sólo de amor, es de intrigas, suspense y acción. Tiene una trama, no de fondo, sino una trama profunda que da sentido a la historia y que fue el motivo de crear el fic. _

_Supongo que mi estilo es esté, amo las historias románticas, pero no me gusta el empalagoso per sé ni las historias vacías de sentido que solo cuentan un romance surgido de un flechazo sin explicación, con todo los respeto para quienes las disfruten, pues no son ni mejores ni peores, solo diferentes a lo que yo escribo. _

_A quien no haya visto las películas les va a costar un poco seguir el hilo y entender bien todo, pero intentaré ir explicándolo a su tiempo, para no perder la intriga. _

_Todos los personajes de las películas aparecerán, Romeo también, pero en su momento. _

_Por ahora ademas de los hermanos he presentado a dos, ¿sabéis cuales?_

_Espero que os guste el capitulo y la historia. _

_Como siempre gracias por leer y apoyar la historia. Podéis dejar Reviews si os nace hacerlo, con la opinión que os inspire la historia, sea buena o mala. Siempre acepto críticas. _


	5. 4 Diferentes Peticiones Parte 2

**Diferentes peticiones; Parte 2**

Abandoné el local apresuradamente, luchando por despertarme de aquella horrible y desquiciante pesadilla en la que me veía inmersa. El hombre misterioso me siguió dejando un billete sobre la mesa como pago de las bebidas que no habíamos llegado a consumir. Pero intenté ignorarle, intentando pensar que si le ignoraba me dejaría en paz, lo cual, evidentemente no ocurrió.

Estaba intentando abrir la puerta de mi edificio cuando al fin me dio caza.

—Cálmese y atiéndame unos segundos —pidió, sujetándome las manos.

—¡No! ¡Basta de toda esta locura! —perdí los nervios —Aléjense de mí, todos. He renunciado a mi puesto, a la investigación y todo lo que ha traído con ella.

—Un momento, ¿Ha renunciado?

—Exacto —afirmé, y aprovechando el desconcierto del tipo, abrí el portal y entré rápidamente.

Por desgracia el hombre parecía tener buenos reflejos y tras unos segundos de desconcierto, evitó que la puerta se cerrase y me siguió hasta mi apartamento, justo en el momento en el que me disponía a entrar.

—¿Qué hace? —dije incrédula al verle entrar tras de mí —No, no puede entrar aquí. Esto es allanamiento, está loco... ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí, ahora!

—Necesito que se calme —me pidió mostrándome las palmas de las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Y yo necesito que se vaya, que usted, la loca del teléfono, esos dos asesinos y todos los mafiosos del mundo salgan de mi vida para siempre —contesté.

—Eso ya es imposible —aseguró.

—No, no lo es —le contradije—. Mañana me voy a Europa, lejos de todo este sin sentido.

—Piensa huir a Italia —aseguró más tranquilo, como si le hubiera dicho algo bueno— ¿Milán? Sí, seguro que se marcha a Milán, con su padre, con el cual no habla desde hace cerca de un año, pero que si es necesario la ayudará a instalarse y mantendrá por un tiempo, mientras no le haga visitas ni llame a su casa...

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso? —dije sorprendida.

—Porque sabemos mucho acerca de usted, no ha sido elegida por casualidad señorita Tazia, ni mucho menos —dijo con solvencia y seguridad mientras se paseaba por el recibidor de mi apartamento —. Ahora, si me invita a pasar, nos sentamos y deja que le explique, la contaré quienes somos, que queremos y que salidas tiene. Porque las hay, créame. Pero le aseguro que huir precisamente a Italia, cuando una de las familias de la Cosa Nostra está tras de usted, no es muy inteligente.

En su boca, su gran boca, todo resultaba tan obvio que me sentí estúpida por mi ocurrente idea de viajar a la madre patria de la mafia. Abochornada por parecer tan estúpida, como sin duda había sido, accedí a su petición y le indiqué que entrase en la sala contigua.

Con un gesto que me resultó grácil, Maximilian se quitó su gabardina y la dobló con cuidado antes de dejarla en una de las butacas, para tomar asiento en el sillón de enfrente. Sacando una pitillera plateada me ofreció un cigarro, el cual miré por unos segundos.

—Si va a fumar ofrézcame uno dentro de 3 minutos, pero ahora mismo intentaré mantener la poca entereza que me queda —aseguré.

—Como quiera —dijo, y se encendió el cigarro acercándose uno de los ceniceros que adornaban la mesa de café—. Por favor —pidió, indicándome con la mano que tomara asiento.

—Espero que sea sincero —le insté—, brutalmente sincero.

—Me temo que es mejor que sepa lo necesario, sino estaría demasiado implicada.

—Ya estoy implicada, así que no me venga con mierdas... y deme ese maldito cigarro.

Lo que más recuerdo una vez que mis labios se posaron sobre la boquilla del pitillo, es la sensación mareante y fuerte, pero placentera del humo entrando en mi cuerpo y la nicotina haciendo efecto en mi organismo. Tal vez fuera por la reacción que provocó en mis neuronas que tras dos únicas caladas reconocí las facciones peculiares del hombre que tenía en mi salón. Y aunque en todos los informes que tenía en mi poder constaba como fallecido, podía asegurar que no era un fantasma, y tampoco parecía un zombi.

—Usted... Usted es el Agente Smecker —declaré—. Es el hombre que llevó la primera investigación de los MacManus...

—Exacto, suponía que me reconocería antes o después —asintió.

—Pero...

—Estoy muerto —sonrió—. Sí, un tecnicismo... pero indispensable que quería ayudar en esta empresa.

—¿Ayudar?

—Tanto la Ex-agente Eunice Bloom como yo, junto con otros miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad hemos estado ayudando a la familia MacManus desde hace un tiempo. Yo al estar muerto puedo tener más libertad de movimiento, pero Eunice sólo puede ser nuestro contacto telefónico, toda la agencia la está buscando.

—¿Tele...? Ella es Lube Ice Moon, la mujer con la que he estado hablando... —comprendí en ese instante.

—Lube Ice Moon es un anagrama de Eunice Bloom, es una romántica y le gustan esos enigmas y juegos. Yo por mi parte opté por una tapadera más burda pero sin duda igual de efectiva —le miré inquisitiva—. Uso mi segundo nombre (1).

—Entonces el Grupo Progedri también está ayudando a los MacManus —apunté, entendiendo la información tan misteriosa que me dieron por teléfono al preguntar por Lube, ahora Eunice.

—Evidentemente, el Grupo Progedri pertenece a una corporación de empresas con intereses en el Vaticano y por lo tanto...

—Ehhh eh... Alto ahí, ¿ha dicho Vaticano? ¿El Estado Vaticano? ¿Ese Vaticano?

—Ya le dije que era mejor que ciertas cosas no le fueran reveladas.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que quiere el Vaticano, una corporación multinacional, un par de ex-agentes del FBI, uno de ellos muertos, por cierto, y dos presos de mí?

—Tres —corrigió—, tres presos. Romeo Salamanca también la va a necesitar.

—Visto que hasta el Papa me requiere, ya no me voy a sorprender, ¿no?

—Brevemente, vamos a sacar a los tres de la prisión antes del juicio, y necesitamos de su colaboración dentro de la prisión y de su complicidad una vez que estén fuera. Es el único motivo por el que permitimos que llevase a cabo su investigación sobre esa idea absurda de la Herencia Psicológica.

—No es absurda —contesté molesta.

—Nunca he sido un hombre de fe, por ello no creo en ella.

—Trabaja para el Vaticano —comenté.

—No, trabajo con una gran empresa con la que tengo intereses comunes y que financia esta labor.

—Claro... Me dijo que había una forma de salir de esta, eso es lo que me interesa.

—¿No quiere considerar prestarnos su ayuda?

—En absoluto —aseguré con rotundidad —¿Cuál es el plan para que yo siga con mi vida?

—¿Por qué no quiere considerarlo ni unos momentos?

—Son asesinos, son dos personas que, si mi investigación está en lo correcto, como estoy segura que será, han nacido psicológicamente programados para asesinar, lo llevan en su mentalidad y moral de manera innata y no pueden cambiar. Si salen volverán a matar.

—A asesinos y personas peligrosas.

—Matarán —reafirmé dejando el cigarro en el cenicero, para que terminara de consumirse—. Matar está mal, no importan los motivos.

—Pero usted quiere continuar con su investigación, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó apagando el cigarro en el cenicero, obviamente negué.

—Le aseguro que no tiene porque preocuparse de esos matones que la visitaron, dos agentes de la policía que están al tanto de todo, vigilaran la casa de su abuela y la seguirán para que nadie intente hacerle daño, y yo me quedaré por aquí, pendiente de que tampoco puedan volver a estar cerca de usted. Una vez que los chicos hayan volado la mafia la dejará en paz.

—Mi abuela —murmuré siendo consciente de que ella también corría peligro por mi culpa.

—La mafia tiene una habilidad innata para hacer daño donde más duele, por eso desde hace un par de horas su abuela está completamente segura. Usted podrá seguir son su investigación por un tiempo más, y si cambia de opinión sobre nuestro proyecto...

—No lo haré —aseguré, levantándome, pues con todo dicho, sólo deseaba que aquel hombre se marchara.

—¿No lo hará por qué realmente no quiere o porque piensa que eso determinará algo de su Herencia Psicológica? —preguntó siguiéndome hasta el recibidor, lo que hizo que me girase confusa —Le dije que la investigamos. No hay datos sobre sus padres biológicos, sus padres adoptivos se divorciaron cuando usted tenía 4 años y su madre murió de un derrame cerebral cinco años después, ha vivido con su abuela desde entonces, pues su padre no tardó en rehacer su vida y regresar a Italia, de donde era originario y tener una exitosa bodega de tintos. Supongo que su afán por demostrar la existencia de esa teoría estrafalaria y su evidente vida intachable se debe al deseo de saber algo de sus verdaderos orígenes, esas usuales preguntas, ¿de dónde venimos? ¿quiénes somos?. Creo que no quiere colaborar, no porque piense realmente que esos dos hombres merezcan ser castigados, sino porque hacerlo sería algo calificable como malo, un delito, y si usted es una delincuente tal vez sus padres también lo fueran.

—Adiós —dije señalado la puerta.

—Sí, es lo que pensaba...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde que, el técnicamente difunto, Agente Smecker abandonó mi domicilio estuve manteniendo una lucha interna, lidiando con miles de preguntas y dudas. Pasé el día siguiente intentando trabajar, intentando vaguear, intentando leer, ver la televisión, peleándome con mi ordenador porque la conexión a Internet iba realmente mal, jugar con Piaget o salir pasear, con el conocimiento de que ese agente estaba a una distancia prudencial por mi seguridad.

Volví a llamar al fiscal, e informarle de los cambios en mi agenda, los cuales me permitirían continuar con mi investigación si no había problemas, los cuales, no hubo, supongo que gracias al Grupo Progedri.

Evité visitar a mi abuela, pues el hecho de verme con la cara amoratada conllevaría una conversación que no estaba dispuesta a mantener, y la llamé inventándome un excusa sobre haber conocido a un chico, y pasar mi día libre con él, dejando caer que tal vez las próximas noches tampoco pudiera ir a visitarla. El número de noches estaría determinado por el tiempo que mi cara aún estuviera marcada por el puñetazo del italiano, evidentemente. La excusa resultó perfecta, pues si algo deseaba mi abuela, que no fuera tenerme en su casa las veinticuatro horas del día, era que conociera a un chico y formase mi propia familia, es decir que le diera bisnietos, muchos y ruidosos bisnietos.

Así, con el machacante pensamiento de en el lío en que me había metido, y sí ceder a las pretensiones de Smecker, como parecía que algo en mi deseaba, sin entender muy bien porque, o seguir siendo una persona respetable y con una vida tranquila, puede que aburrida incluso, pero una vida segura y al lado correcto de la ley, llegó el día que debía volver a Hoag.

Mi aspecto no pasó desapercibido entre los guardias y demás trabajadores de la penitenciaria, que no se cortaron en preguntarme que me había sucedido, pues el maquillaje no podía disimular la lesión. Inventé una historia sobre un atracador que intentó robarme el bolso, y un policía de paisano que consiguió detenerle.

—Como si no tuvieras bastante con lidiar con delincuentes aquí, encima te asaltan fuera —dijo uno de los guardias, ante lo cual reí junto con el resto.

—Cierto, deberíamos tener un veto, para que no nos molestasen en nuestro tiempo libre —bromeé.

—Lo propondré en la próxima reunión sindical —continuó con la broma.

Durante todo el rato de charla no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, como si alguien pudiera descubrir que, aún sin desearlo, formaba parte de un complot para ayudar a tres presos a fugarse de prisión, pero sabía que mi psicosis era infundada pues no había ningún motivo para que nadie sospechase nada, no al menos más que los días anteriores.

Al llegar a mi despacho descubrí que mi charla me había retrasado y ambos hermanos estaban ya dentro esperando junto a una pareja de guardias.

—No quería que esperasen fuera —explicó Henry —¿Que le ha pasado? —preguntó al ver mi cara.

—Nada importante —mentí—. Ha hecho bien en hacer que esperen aquí, ya me ocupo yo —dije haciendo que abandonaran el despacho.

Me dirigí a mi mesa con el maletín en la mano, pasando junto a los dos hermano sin mirarlos, pero a Murphy, que era el que estaba más cerca, no le pasó desapercibido mi amoratado rostro, y sorprendido se levantó hacia mí.

—¿Qué coño le han hecho en la cara? —preguntó acercándose demasiado e impidiendo que llegase hasta mi asiento.

—¡Cielo santo! —dijo Connor —¿Quién le ha hecho eso?

—Pensé que ya os lo habían contado... —dije apartándome de Murphy, y mostrándome lo más fría posible hacia ellos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, confusos y desorientados.

—¿De qué leches habla? —preguntó Murphy

—Vuestros compinches fuera, creía que os habrían puesto al corriente de lo que me ha sucedido, y de que no podéis contar conmigo para salir de aquí —dije con acritud.

—Pero... —comenzó a hablar Connor, aún desconcertado.

—Oh vamos... no intentéis disimular, ¿de acuerdo? Hable con Smecker y me contó todo, y que tiene pensado para sacaros de aquí —espeté—. Claro que hizo falta que un par de sicarios italianos me hicieran una visita poco amistosa, y me pidieran que ayudase a mataros antes de eso... pero sólo son nimiedades— dije con tono sarcástico señalando el morado de mi cara.

—¿Eso se lo hicieron unos matones por nuestra culpa? —preguntó Murphy aún confuso pero visiblemente molesto —Le mataré, se lo prometo, pagaran por lo que le han hecho.

—¿Es que no lo sabías ya? —pregunté molesta.

—¿Cómo podíamos saberlo? Estamos en aislamiento, no tenemos comunicación con nadie, sólo con un párroco que viene los domingos, y siempre hay guardias presentes.

Entonces comprendí más claramente cuál era el lugar que me habían reservado en toda ese enrevesado plan de fuga. Debía ser el contacto, el mensajero entre los hermanos y sus cómplices fuera.

—¿Le dio alguna información para nosotros? —pregunto Murphy mordiéndose las uñas.

—No, y no lo hará —contesté con rotundidad—. No voy a ayudarles, yo no pedí esto ni quiero estar en esto. Sólo me importa mi investigación, y respecto a vosotros dos, mi único interés se centra en lo psicológico.

—Entonces nos va a delatar... estamos jodidos —dijo Murphy mirando a su hermano.

Me quedé desconcertada, porque delatar toda la trama era algo que ni se me había ocurrido hacer, no lo había tenido en cuenta, pese a ser lo más sensato, y evidentemente lo moralmente adecuado. El motivo por el que, aún teniendo la posibilidad de destapar todo aquello, seguía sin hacerlo se me escapaba. Si les delataba truncaría mi investigación, me justifiqué a mí misma.

—No les voy a delatar —aseguré—, eso iría en contra de mis propios intereses. Pero no quiero tener conocimiento alguno de nada que tenga que ver con todo ese asunto.

—Y esos matones que la golpearon, ¿sabe para quién trabajaban? ¿De qué familia eran? —preguntó Connor tras comprender que yo no quería ayudarles.

—No, y es igual... Smecker me ha asegurado que me protegerán de ellos y a mi familia, y una vez que todo acabe me dejarán en paz.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no vamos a dejar esto así, ¡le han pegado! Ningún hombre que golpea a una mujer se puede quedar tan tranquilo —aseguró Murphy—. Además podrían seguir siendo peligrosos para usted

No podía negar que el gesto me parecía halagador, y que se preocupasen por mi seguridad incluso sabiendo que yo no colaboraría con su plan era sorprendente y gratificante.

—No es necesario... que os arriesguéis por mi —dije cohibida.

—Puede que no, pero es lo que hacemos —sentenció Connor con una sonrisa segura.

—Exacto —dijo Murphy señalándome con el dedo.

—Entendemos que no quiera verse implicada en algo tan peligroso, pero ya está metida sin quererlo, lo menos que podemos hacer es evitar que corra más riesgos —explicó Connor.

—Yo... Gracias —dije finalmente —¿Entonces, seguirán con la terapia? ¿Me ayudarán con mi investigación?

—Claro, nos gusta su compañía —alegó Connor tras mirar a su hermano, lo cual me sacó una sonrisa, de la cual me arrepentí un segundo después.

El tiempo de la cita terminó sin poder avanzar nada en lo que realmente me importaba, y los guardias aparecieron tras la puerta, pero tuvieron la consideración de no usar sus llaves para entrar y esperar a que yo presionase el interruptor.

Al igual que los MacManus me levanté de mi asiento.

—Gracias por no delatarnos —dijo Murphy mirándome fijamente.

—Lo hago por mi —dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el trayecto que llevaba hasta mi domicilio noté que un coche me seguía, lo cual me alteró, haciendo que pudiera sentir el frenético latido de mi corazón. Pero cuando el vehículo se acercó lo suficiente pude identificar por el retrovisor que el hombre que conducía era Smecker, que como había prometido me vigilaba de cerca.

Pese a ello, al llegar a mi casa y abrir el buzón del correo encontré una desagradable sorpresa. Entre todas las facturas y folletos de publicidad se encontraba una carta, un sobre de color beige, que enseguida identifiqué, idéntico al que me habían mostrado los matones que me golpearon. Nerviosa dejé caer toda la correspondencia al suelo. La recogí con manos temblorosas, y subí a mi apartamento, temiendo encontrar allí a los matones.

Entré encontrando solo a Piaget que indiferente a todo me miró desde el suelo entrando en el salón para tumbarse en algún mueble. Cogí el teléfono pero no tenía cobertura, por lo cual fui hasta el teléfono de mi casa y marqué el número que Eunice me había facilitado.

—Hola, soy Cat... la Docto..

—Sí, sé quién eres, eres la única que tiene este número —dijo ella con tono sosegado, consciente de mi nerviosismo—, ¿Qué sucede?

—He recibido una carta...

—Paul estará en tu apartamento en dos minutos, tranquila —me dijo sin más, refiriéndose a Smecker, cortando la llamada sin darme tiempo siquiera a asentir.

Como había asegurado la Ex-agente, su antiguo compañero se presentó en mi puerta antes de que pudiera colocar mi abrigo o poder sentirme más intranquila.

—¿La ha abierto? —dijo entrando por la puerta atropelladamente, yo me limité a negar, mostrando el sobre.

Con gesto profesional y acostumbrado, observó el sobre a contraluz, y lo palpó.

—Dudo que tenga huellas, no son estúpidos —aseguró abriéndolo y leyendo la carta por mi—. Aunque no se lo crea son buenas noticias.

—¿Dice que lamentan lo ocurrido y que puedo seguir con mi vida sin más? —pregunté.

—No, no son tan buenas noticias. Pero son buenas sin duda — dijo volviendo a meter la carta en el sobre y este en su gabardina y con la intención de marcharse.

—Un momento, ¿no piensa decirme que pone? —pregunté extrañada.

—Pensé que no quería tener nada que ver con esto

—No use juegos psicológicos conmigo, hágame el favor —contesté—. Esa carta es para mí, y debo saber lo que pone.

—No; a no ser que quiera seguir estando implicada

—Ya estoy implicada, por su culpa —le acusé —. Ahí seguro que hay una indicación o una orden y conocerla me puede ser de ayuda, más que no tener idea de nada.

—Es una carta de la familia Yakavetta, se disculpan porque su primer encuentro fuera accidentado, y se alegran porque no haya puesto al corriente a la policía —dijo con tono trivial —. Deben tener algún topo en el cuerpo, evidentemente. Dicen que sea prudente y siga como hasta ahora, en unas semanas se pondrán en contacto con usted.

—¿Y donde están las buenas noticias?

—En unas semanas los chicos estarán fuera...

—¿Cómo? No, mi investiga... nada, déjelo —me callé, evidentemente nunca tendría tiempo de poder hacer nada relevante en mi investigación.

—Lo siento —dijo, conociendo mis pensamientos—. No sacará mucho en este tiempo, pero menos es nada.

Asentí derrotada, y me encaminé hacia el recibidor para que se marchase de mi domicilio.

—¿Puedo hacer una llamada? —pidió antes de dejar el apartamento.

—¿No tiene teléfono? —pregunté confusa

—Sí, pero no funcionan en este apartamento —indicó, y mirando mi mirada confusa se adelantó a explicar —. Instalé un inhibidor de frecuencia cuando me invitó el último día, para que ni la policía o la mafia pueda poner micrófonos o pinchar su teléfono.

Eso explicaba que no tuviera cobertura en el teléfono y la mala señal de mi Internet en los últimos días. Tras maldecir en silencio a aquel hombre y a sus familiares vivos y difuntos le acompañé hasta la cocina para que usase el teléfono.

Llamó a Eunice y le informó de lo que indicaba la carta.

—No, ella sigue negándose a colaborar, ¿no es así? —preguntó mirándome, mientras hablaba por el aparato, a lo cual asentí poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bien, sí... Lo intentaremos con el abogado, y si no podremos decírselo con el párroco, aunque nos llevará más tiempo y no sé si lo comprenderán... Sé que el tiempo es limitado... contábamos con ello. Hasta luego.

Tras la conversación le acompañé hasta la puerta.

—No les diga a ellos que eran los Yakavetta —le pedí antes de abrir la puerta para dejarle salir.

—Teme que hagan justicia en su nombre ¿no?

—Sé que lo harán.

—Veo la confusión en sus ojos doctora, sé que no está segura de querer mantenerse al margen —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Y, ¿sabe de donde nacen sus dudas?

—¿Intenta psicoanalizarme? Ese es mi campo —comenté a la defensiva.

—Nace del desconocimiento —ignoró mi comentario sin apartar los ojos de los míos—, de no haber mirado a los ojos a quien tiene verdadera maldad en su interior —se alejó un paso e hizo ademanes con la mano enfatizando sus palabras—. Piensa que los chicos son malvados porque lo que hacen no entra en lo establecido por la sociedad y sus normas morales. Ese es el único motivo que le impide colaborar en esta empresa.

—Son asesinos, ya se lo dije —repetí, de nuevo en parte diciéndomelo a mí misma.

—Cuando vea la maldad en los ojos de una persona comprenderá la diferencia que hay entre ellos y los verdaderos monstruos que rondan por el mundo.

—Y ¿eso como ocurrirá? —pregunté altiva.

—Por favor... Doctora, usted trabaja en el lugar que aloja a los peores elementos de esta sociedad.

—No tengo permiso para estar en contacto con otros reclusos...

—Échele imaginación —sentenció.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque sigue hablando conmigo, y aunque sabe que su investigación es un caso perdido no ha renunciado aún.

Aquella respuesta me sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago, y no supe que contestar, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento para que se marchase.

—Precioso su gato por cierto —dijo antes de abandonar mi domicilio.

.

* * *

><p>~Continuará~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) En Boondock Saint II: All Saints Day se revela que el nombre completo del personaje de Willem Dafoe es Paul Maximilian Smecker.

**NdA: **_Ya, con este capitulo creo que todas las piezas del tablero estan presentadas y se conoce más o menos el lugar que ocupan, pese a que no todos han salido aún en la historia, prometo que lo harán y será ademas a partir de aquí. Tal vez estos capitulos resulten un poco tediosos, pero son necesarios._

_Para cualquier cosilla sabéis que me podéis dejar un comentario. Siempre son de agradecer, sí, siempre, así que si tenéis criticas o veis cosas que se pueden mejorar no dudéis en decirlo. Y si por el contrario os gusta el capitulo pues también se agradece saberlo, jeje._


	6. 5 No hay otra opción

**No hay otra opción**

Si en algún momento pensé que yo tenía autoridad o poder de decisión en todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que sucedió en mi siguiente día de trabajo, me dejó las cosas más que claras. Yo no tenía ni voz ni voto en todo eso, era una simple marioneta y ni siquiera sabía hacía donde o con que propósito se movían los hilos que me manejaban.

Fue nada más llegar, en administración me tendieron un mensaje telefónico y un sobre con un informe. El mensaje que diligentemente había sido apuntado por un trabajador de Hoag era claro y conciso. Lo leí extrañada de que Eunice hubiera contactado con la prisión y no conmigo directamente:

"El grupo Progedri considera que se investigación debe ampliarse al Sr. Salamanca para tener un base de contraste"

El informe, en un sobre cerrado, se refería básicamente a los motivos por lo que el grupo Progedri, a fin de que realizara una investigación sin cabos sueltos y con todos los datos posibles, tenía a bien, pedirme que incluyera a Romeo Salamanca. Así poder determinar como en su caso la psicología del individuo presentaba patrones diferentes.

Cuando llegue a mi despacho dejé ambas cosas en mi escritorio, junto con mi maletín.

—Hijas de puta...

Ellos si tenían los cabos bien atados, no había necesidad de dejarme una nota telefónica, pero al hacerlo ponían en conocimiento a los trabajadores de la prisión de sus deseos, es decir sus ordenes, pues ellos me financiaban y como se suele decir, poderoso caballero es Don Dinero. El informe era la escenografía, lo importante era la nota. Ahora no me quedaba otra que aceptar.

Iban a usarme, lo quisiera o no.

Renunciar.

Delatar.

Huir.

Todas esas opciones se me pasaron por la cabeza, y finalmente cogí el teléfono de mi despacho y marque el cero para ponerme con central.

—Hola, soy la Doctora Tazia —dije la aparato —. Necesito que me indiquen a que horas sería posible programar sesiones a lo largo de la semana, con el recluso Romeo Salamanca, desconozco su numero de ingreso.

El hombre de voz pastosa al otro lado del auricular me dijo que esos datos tardarían un poco en poder facilitármelo, pues era un preso de aislamiento y todo lo referente a ellos debía ser comprobado y aprobado por el alcaide. Le dí las gracias y colgué a la espera de que se me informará. Estaba segura de que el alcaide aceptaría, si hubiera algún problema al respecto con seguridad el grupo Progedrí y los dos agentes a sus servició lo hubieran encontrado y solucionado con antelación.

Cuando llegó la hora de la sesión con Murphy aún seguía molesta, estaría molesta el resto de mi vida, estaba seguro de ello.

La sesión consistió en ver su reacción ante ciertas imágenes, dibujos, fotografías y también su opinión sobre citas y frases sobre diferentes cuestiones. Intentaba mantenerme seria y mantenerme distante a cualquier cosa que no fuera lo exclusivamente profesional.

—¿Sigue molesta? —preguntó Murphy, tras cuarenta minutos de sesión productiva.

—Eso es irrelevante, vamos a centrarnos en lo importante, ¿de acuerdo? —dije ignorando su pregunta—. Afirma o niega la frase: El fin justifica los medios.

—Sí, aunque depende de los medios y del fin —dijo él —. No estábamos de acuerdo con todo esto. Cuando el cura nos los dijo nos pareció mala idea. Connor le mandó un mensaje a Smeker, pero todo estaba ya en marcha... no sabíamos nada aquí dentro.

—Ponga un ejemplo sobre ese depende —ignoré su explicación.

—Tienes que creerme, no queríamos que corrieras peligro, ni tu ni nadie —siguió explicando ignorándome él a mi —. Siempre lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta, sin implicar a nadie que no quisiera. Y no dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra, nos ayudes o no.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué vais ha hacer aquí metidos? —perdí el control.

—Pues ayúdanos a salir.

—Para que ejecutéis a más gente, y encima en mi nombre... No, gracias —Alegué —. Yo no quiero muertes en mi conciencia.

—Entonces tendrás sobre ella todo lo que esos cabrones hagan y no has ayudado a impedir —dijo con un tono mas violento al que solía emplear —. El fin justifica los medios, si se consigue que el mal no venza, ¿sabe que es lo único que necesitan los malos para ganar, Doctora?

—No —contesté tras pensarlo unos segundos.

—Que los buenos no hagan nada.

—Claro, y vosotros sois los buenos ¿me equivoco? —dije con una sonrisa cansada.

—Sí, se equivoca —contestó para mi sorpresa —no diga vosotros, diga nosotros. Si no hacemos nada, ni nosotros ni usted, los malos seguirán en las calles asustando a los inocentes. ¿Que medios no justificarían ese fin?

—Creía que respetaban mi decisión.

—Lo hago, por eso la ayudo a que usted también lo haga —contestó con tono relajado y jovial, como era habitual en él —. Es usted la que no se permite llevar a cabo la decisión que ha tomado.

—Me decisión es clara —contesté, sin entender lo que quería decirme.

—Lo sé, pero dice lo contrario...

El aviso de la puerta sonó, anunciando el fin de la sesión y la llegada de Connor para su consulta. Cuando me hube quedado a sulas con el otro hermano no le di tiempo a decirme nada ni ha desviar la conversación a nada que no fuera la investigación.

—Yo pregunto, tu contestas —le dije con severidad —. Contesta solo lo que te pregunte, y no quiero una sola alusión a nada que no sea la terapia, ¿de acuerdo?

—Doctora mi hermano y yo...

—Esa no era la pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Si no lo hacemos a mi manera cada uno tendrá su sesión a una hora del día, y no es un farol —amenacé, y por fin Connor se rindió y pudimos seguir la sesión con normalidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Antes de abandonar la prisión tuve una reunión con el alcaide, breve y simple, donde me autorizó a mantener sesiones con Romeo y se mostró complacido del interés por las instituciones penitenciaras que tenía mi patrocinador, que evidentemente había hecho una donación a Hoag. A dónde iban a parar esos ingresos fue algo que no quise preguntar.

De camino a casa, Smecker me adelantó con el coche, lo cual me sorprendió, y me indicó con los intermitentes que girase a la izquierda, por lo que lo hice y le seguí por donde él me indicaba. Ya había asimilado que intentar revelarme no iba a servir para nada y era absurdo.

Aparcó el coche lejos de mi casa, en un barrio por donde apenas había pasado más de una o dos veces en toda mi vida. Baje del Mss Daisy y le seguí como me indicó, con un rápido y sutil movimiento de cabeza, hasta el interior de un bar Irlandés.

Una vez allí pareció más relajado, y pidió dos Bourbon dobles, que rechacé con un gesto con la mano al camarero.

—Doc, está es la doctora que nos esta ayudando a sacar a los chicos de la cárcel —dijo Smecker al camarero.

—Yo no... —intenté negar.

—Entonces pi pida lo que... que quiera porque invita la casa... ¡Joder! —dijo el tal Doc.

—Síndrome de Tourette* —Explicó Smecker tomándose de un trago el licor.

—Ya...

—¿Ha visto las novedades?

—Sí, he recibido el mensaje, y el alcaide me deja tratar a Romeo, pero —cambie mi tono a uno mucho mas duro—. ¿Qué parte de "no cuenten conmigo" no son capaces de entender?

—La parte en la que no nos queda otra —contestó, y se bebió el contenido de mi vaso, de nuevo de un solo trago —. Las cosas se han complicado, y la vamos a necesitar. El cura, el que confesaba a los chicos ha sufrido una embolia.

—Lo siento...

—Se recuperará, pero eso sólo la deja a usted como contacto.

—Yo no...

—No la queda otra —me interrumpió —. O nos ayuda o se enfrenta a la mafia.

Doc se acercó desde el otro lado de la barra portando una botella de vino en la mano y una copa redonda.

—Este es mi mejor vino... se... seguro que la gusta más —ofreció sirviéndome una copa.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa.

—Son buenos chicos, ¿verdad? —me pregunto sin darme tiempo a contestar —Muy, muy buenos chicos. Todas esas men... mentiras que escriben ¡Mierda! ¡Coño! Lo dicen los que no le conocen —siguió hablando con aquellos tic característicos de su trastorno neuro-psiquiátrico —. Es lo que siempre digo, El habito no es... todo lo que reluce.

—¿Como? —pregunté confusa, antes de beber el vino.

—Si no los conocen no deben opinar, son buenos, muy, muy buenos chicos... —ignoró mi pregunta y se alejó para seguir colocando botellas al otro lado de la barra.

—Créame que siento que haya sido de esta manera, pero solo la usaremos para lo esencial —se disculpó Smecker.

—Usarme —dije con tono amargo.

—No es que sea una delincuente, técnicamente nadie la podría acusar de nada, así que no tiene porque preocuparse.

—Claro...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mi cara seguía presentando las lesiones del ataque de los mafiosos, por lo que mi contacto con mi abuela se limitaban a conversaciones telefónicas, largas conversaciones telefónicas, eso sí. La pobre pensaba que mi relación con el hombre desconocido iba viento en popa y estaba tan ilusionada con ello que no la importaba que llevase varios días sin aparecer. Tampoco había reparado en que un par de hombres la seguían y vigilaban a cada instante del día, lo cual era de agradecer, pues con su imaginación y facilidad para la invención de historias fantasiosas podía llegar a imaginar lo que sucedía, pues era tan estrambótico que ninguna persona cabal llegaría a pensarlo, pero ella no era no era de ese tipo de personas.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó con curiosidad la teléfono.

—Moreno... con los ojos claros —dije mientras apartaba a Piaget del plato de comida que iba meter al microondas.

—Claros ¿Azules o...?

—Azules... azul claro —dije sin pensar —. Quita bicho que no me dejar...

—¿Vais a cenar juntos? —siguió con sus interrogatorio.

—Emmm... sí, sí claro... estoy haciendo la cena —contesté —así que te dejo que sino se me quema la carne.

—¿Qué estás cocinando?

—Pollo.. no, pollo no... esto...

—No puedes hacer pollo —dijo con rotundidad.

—Que no es pollo es otra cosa... Nona me despistas, te dejo —la corté nerviosa—. Ti voglio tanto bene. —Colgué soltando un bufido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al día siguiente tuve mi primera entrevista con Romeo, que teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de terapia pensada, ni de planificación, fue bastante bien. Era un hombre curioso, que quería hacer algo grande, formar parte de algo grande y que las demas personas se sintieran orgullosas de él.

—Si no se encuentra aún con fuerzas para que sigamos con esto, podemos cancelarlo o retrasarlo, hace poco que salió de la enfermería.

—Dos semanas que me desperté, Doctora —me contestó —. Pero soy duro, muy duro.

—Me alegro.

—Y dígame, esas cosas que yo la cuente, no se las dirá a nadie, es ¿cómo se dice? Secreto profesional —preguntó mirando mi blog de notas.

—Sí, claro —asentí —. Pero sólo tendrá que contestarme lo que usted quiera, no está obligado a nada.

Me hablo un poco de su infancia, pero pronto paso a referirse a su colaboración con los hermanos y lo orgulloso que estaba su tío de él. Por costumbre fui apuntando las cosas mas relevantes de su narración. Aunque sabía que toda aquella información no serviría para nada.

Pocos minutos después de que Romeo dejase el despacho, Connor entro con los dos guardias que le acompañaban como cada día.

—Henry, necesito que venga también Murphy si no hay ninguna pega —le indiqué —Podría informar y traérmelo. Desde hoy las reuniones serán conjuntas y de dos horas.

—Por supuesto Doctora —dijo el guardia con amabilidad antes de salir.

—Gracias, por hacer que pasemos tiempo juntos —me agradeció Connor.

—No lo hago por eso —contesté con seriedad —. Mi tiempo es limitado, según Smecker, y me cundirá mas si lo hacemos así —no era una escusa, sino la verdad por completo —. Puede que para el resto yo, y mi investigación, sólo sea un recurso para un fin completamente diferente, pero para mi es lo único que importa.

—Entiendo...

—Espero su colaboración —pedí con el mismo tono frío —, esto es lo único que me retiene aquí.

—También está viendo a Romeo —comentó —me lo dijo uno de los guardias.

—Si, pero no por que yo quiera, tras lo que le ha sucedido a su párroco, no tengo otra opción que colaborar.

—Lo siento —dijo cambiando por completo su expresión —No queríamos que se viera...

—Ya... ya... todos lo sienten mucho...

—De verd...

—Ya está aquí su hermano —le interrumpí al ver a Murphy tras el cristal de la puesta, estaba cansada de las escusas de todos ellos.

Un poco desconcertado Murphy tomo asiento junto a su hermano, pero permaneció callado hasta que los guardias salieron.

—La están obligando a colaborar, porque sin el padre Thomas no les queda otra opción —comentó Connor a Murphy, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

—No pueden hacer eso, debe negarse... —dijo mirándome sorprendido —. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos con ella. Smecker no la puede obligar.

—Es la mafia o vosotros —indiqué —. Así que sí puede.

—Dígale que no, que nosotros no queremos que las cosas se hagan así —insistió Murphy.

—Creo que si hubiera otra opción la estarían llevando a cabo —contesté —. Sé que Smecker tampoco quería esto. Pero si es lo que hay, intentaré sacarle partido. Así que comencemos la sesión, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito obtener toda la información posible antes de... de que pase lo que va a pasar.

—Vamos a ello Doctora —dijo Connor.

—Tiene toda nuestra cooperación —asintió Murphy.

—Me alegra oír eso —confesé —. Hoy vamos a trabajar con colores e ideas.

La sesión muy productiva y puede avanzar más de lo que había imagina, muchísimo más que en las anteriores, lo que hacía que estuviera realmente animada y contenta.

Casi al final de la sesión recibí una llamada al teléfono del despacho. Sin darme tiempo a decir nada una voz masculina comenzó ha hablar.

—Doctora, soy el Detective Duffy.

—¿Duffy?¿Qué desea?

—Se trata de su abuela...

No recuerdo las palabras exactas que dijo a continuación, tan sólo se que el teléfono se me escurrió de las manos y todo mi despacho comenzó a girar hasta que la luz se apagó y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo, Murphy me abanicaba con mi bloc de notas, intentando incorporarme, mientras Connor hablaba por el teléfono con el detective.

—¿Cómo coño ha sucedido eso? — increpaba por el aparato—Se suponía que la estabais vigilando.

—¿Cat...? ¿Cat estás bien? —me preguntaba Murphy pero no sabía que decir.

Los guardias llegaron a la puerta del despacho y al contemplar la escena tras el cristal se alarmaron, pensando que estaba siendo atacada.

—Te tengo que dejar —dijo Connor por el teléfono —. Tenemos problemas.

Sin esperar que yo me incorporase y les dejase entrar, los guardias usaron sus llaves para entrar al despacho.

—¡Aléjense de la Doctora! ¡Ahora! —Gritaron al acceder a la sala —¡No la toquen! ¡Las manos en alto!

—No hacíamos nada...

—Esto tiene una explicación...

Intentaba explicarse los hermanos.

—¿Doctora, se encuentra bien?

—Sí, ellos me ayudaban... me desmaye... mi abuela... mi abuela...

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p><em>El síndrome de Tourette*: es un trastorno neurológico caracterizado por movimientos repetitivos, estereotipados e involuntarios y la emisión de sonidos vocales llamados tics. <em>

**_NdA: _**_Ayer con eso de que fue San Patricio me dije, voy a escribir un capitulillo de los hermanos y la doctora... y claro, debía aparecer Doc... me he reído un montón escribiendo su parte y recordando las pelis. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Ya sabéis que las opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. Y os agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo con este Fic. _

_Podéis encontrar contenido extra e información del Fanfic en el Hashtag _**_#terapiadefuga_**_, y poneros en contacto conmigo siguiendo mi perfil de _**_Twitter, __Hotarubi86 _**_o en el de_**_ Hotarubi86 Fanfic __de_**_** Facebook**._


	7. 6 Los ojos del Mal

**Los Ojos del Mal**

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, con la vista clavada en mis manos que, nerviosamente arrugaba un pañuelo de papel. Esperaba desde hacía una hora que alguno de los médicos me indicase el estado en que se encontraba mi abuela.

El detective Duffy se acercó a mi y me tendió un vaso humeante de tila y acepté con un leve gracias sin levantar la vista.

—Mi compañero ha ido a recoger su coche a la prisión —dijo, aunque yo ya lo sabía, pues le había dado las llaves, al llegar allí en un taxi —, lo dejará en su casa.

—Dormiré aquí... —contesté levemente —. Dígale que lo traiga aquí, ¿quiere?

—Como quiera —asintió, alejándose para hablar por teléfono.

Mi mente intentaba asimilar lo que le había sucedido a mi abuela, y pese a saber que yo no era culpable de su situación no podía quitarme de la cabeza que de todas formas la estaba poniendo en peligro, pese a que todo había sido una trágica casualidad.

Una sucursal bancaria había sido robada por unos delincuentes especializados, violentos y peligrosos, pero que nada tenían que ver con la familia Yakavetta, ni con otro grupo mafioso, y tampoco con los hermanos McManus. Si acaso, ellos habían cometido el robo, aprovechando la encarcelación de "Los Santos", sin temer que estos fueran a ejecutar su justicia sobre ellos, pues según las estadísticas, desde su ingreso en prisión los delincuentes actuaban en mayor medida.

En su huida habían chocado con un camión de reparto, y ante la imposibilidad de huir de la policía, entraron en la tienda donde mi abuela había ido a comprar un perfume unos minutos antes. Cogieron como rehenes a los trabajadores y clientes, en un desesperado intento de conseguir escapar de la ley.

No lo consiguieron, y dos de ellos se encontraban en ese mismo hospital siendo atendidos, al igual que mi abuela. Ella había recibido un violento golpe, no sabía bien como, que la había dejado inconsciente.

Aunque no fuera doctora en medicina, sino en psicología, sabía que un trauma de esas características a su edad podía ser algo tan serio como peligroso.

—¿Esto es una broma? —preguntó el Detective Duffy de forma agresiva, lo que me hizo alzar la vista —No pueden dejar a este cabrón aquí, junto con los familiares de las víctimas.

Miré desorientada a mí alrededor y vi a un policía uniformado junto a una camilla donde descansaba un hombre con el torso vendado pero sereno.

—Lo siento, no podemos trasladarlo, son órdenes —contestó el agente.

—¿Quieres una orden? —preguntó echando mano de su placa de detective y mostrándosela al policía —Sácale de aquí, es una orden.

—No puedo... —intentó explicarse el agente, claramente confuso.

Me quedé mirando a aquel hombre herido, con el conocimiento de que él era uno de los verdaderos y únicos culpables del estado de mi abuela, y mientras el detective seguía discutiendo con el otro agente, me incorporé acercándome hasta él.

"_Cuando vea la maldad en los ojos de una persona comprenderá la diferencia que hay entre ellos y los verdaderos monstruos que rondan por el mundo."_

Escuchaba la voz de Smecker claramente en mi cabeza.

Recorrí lentamente la distancia que me separaba de la camilla y me incliné levemente a observar a aquel individuo. Estaba despierto, rápidamente reparó en mí, y me clavó una mirada de un verde oliva.

Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Está muerta? —me preguntó sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

Me quedé paralizada, tardando en asimilar que había preguntado, no afirmado, que mi abuela estaba muerta.

—Doctora, no se acerque —me indicó Duffy, cogiéndome del brazo y alejándome de la camilla.

—Sí se ha muerto, mejor... este mundo es un asco —siguió diciendo el delincuente mirándome fijamente.

—Sacadle de aquí, ¡ya! —ordenó el detective.

Intentando apartar aquellos ojos de mí, me giré, quedando de espaldas a la camilla, pero aún sintiendo aquella fría e insensible mirada sobre mí. Cerré los ojos, y vi con claridad en mi mente otra mirada. Diferente, suspicaz, emotiva e incluso piadosa. Era de un cálido azul claro, y no se parecía en nada a los ojos que me habían hecho estremecer segundos antes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tiempo indeterminado después, un médico salió tras las puertas dobles con paso tranquilo, y me informó que mi abuela estaba estable, pero aún no había despertado, hasta que lo hiciera seguiría en observación. Pero se la podía ver.

Sola, pues solo los familiares podían entrar me dirigí hasta su habitación y me quedé junto a su cama.

La visión me hizo flaquear. Estaba entubada y inconsciente, con máquinas que median su pulso y constantes vitales. Débil y vulnerable, más de lo que la había visto en toda mi vida.

Susurré palabras, peticiones y deseos. Tanto dirigidos a ella, como a un Dios que lo veía todo, y en cuyo credo me habían educado.

—No se impresione por tanta máquina —dijo el médico desde la puerta —. El pronóstico es favorable.

Asentí en silenció sin apartarme de la cama.

—Debe firmar unos documentos antes de irse —comentó.

—Me gustaría quedarme hasta que despierte —indiqué.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, en este ala del hospital las visitas son limitadas —negó mi petición con un tono que indicaba que había repetido esa misma frase en multitud de ocasiones —. Pero tranquila, está en buenas manos.

Salí de la habitación siguiendo al doctor hasta el control de enfermería. Y rellené los documentos que me indicó.

—Parece que usted ha sufrido un percance —dijo observando mi rostro.

Tardé en reparar que se refería a los moratones que aún marcaban mi mejilla, los cuales había olvidado por completo. Sonreí amablemente y le conté la misma mentira que a los trabajadores de la prisión. Aquella conversación dio paso a terminar hablando de mi trabajo y, por ende, en mi investigación en Hoag.

—Supongo que habrá llenado su cupo de tratar con delincuentes —comentó.

—Aún me queda mucho que tratar me temo —contesté —. Pero, aún así, todo esto ha sido demasiada vivencia para unas pocas semanas.

—Tal vez le vendría bien desconectar un poco, tal vez saliendo a cenar o a tomar una copa —dijo con un tono para nada profesional.

Aquella insinuación me cogió por sorpresa y dudé un par de segundos.

—Lo siento, no es el mejor de los momentos para una invitación, soy muy desconsiderado, viendo por lo que está pasando —se disculpó al ver mi reacción.

—Sí, no es un buen momento —asentí —. No sería una agradable compañía ahora mismo.

—Eso lo dudo —afirmó, lo que me hizo sentir halagada.

—Cuando mi abuela se recupere...

—Claro, es natural —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento no reparé con atención en su físico. Tenía el cabello castaño con un corte anodino, unos ojos en un cálido tono miel y todo su rostro estaba adornado con suaves pecas. No era espectacularmente atractivo, pero sus gestos y su sonrisa cordial le sumaban puntos a su encanto.

—Supongo que si hay algún cambio en el estado de mi abuela me informarán, ¿no Doctor Riley? —pregunté leyendo la chapa de su bata.

—Por supuesto, no se preocupe tenemos sus números —aseguró —. Pero llámeme Erik.

—Está bien.

Me despedí de él, y me dirigí hacia la sala donde los dos detectives me esperaban. Juntos abandonamos el hospital.

Duffy me acompaño en Miss Daisy hasta mí apartamento, seguidos por Dolly.

—¿Habéis hablado con Smecker? —pregunté sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Sí, siente mucho lo ocurrido —contestó —. Por seguridad no ha podido venir al hospital, pero ya está trabajando en poder apartarla de todo esto cuanto antes.

—No, no quiero abandonar —contesté con rotundidad.

El detective me miró sorprendido, formulando una pregunta con la mirada que no llegó a pronunciar.

—Con todo lo que le ha pasado, sería lógico que quisiera descansar y apartarse de todo lo que está sucediendo.

—Nada de todo esto tiene sentido, pero necesito hablar con Smecker —alegué tras comprender su punto de vista —, antes de que haga algún cambio en lo planeado.

—Tenga mi teléfono —me ofreció, quitando la mano del volante unos segundos y sacando el aparato del bolsillo de su gabardina —. Marque el 3 y llamada.

Hice lo que me indicó y al segundo tono la voz familiar de Smecker contestó al otro lado.

—Dime Doffy, ¿alguna novedad en el estado de la abuela?

—Soy Caterina, mi abuela está estable —dije.

—Bien Doctora —contestó visiblemente sorprendido de que fuera yo la que hablara por el teléfono —, espero que sepa que estamos resolviendo su situación para...

—No lo haga —le interrumpí —. Lo he visto, he visto lo que me dijo, lo que diferencia a los hermanos de los monstruos de verdad —Smecker permaneció callado escuchándome —. Estoy dentro, no tiene que pensar en ninguna alternativa.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó serio.

—Completamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todos los funcionarios de la prisión se sorprendieron al verme llegar al día siguiente, y tras las preguntas de rigor, sobre lo sucedido y el estado de mi abuela, me dirigí a mi despacho para comenzar las consultas. Empezando por Romeo.

Tras unos formalismos ante los guardias, a su llegada al despacho, deje de lado intentar hacer ningún tipo de terapia con él. Smecker me había dicho claramente qué necesitaba de mí, y qué debía conseguir con Romeo y los McManus.

—Romeo, Smecker necesita que le pases una información —le dije directamente.

—¿Smecker? —preguntó dudoso, pero segundos después pareció comprender — ¿El muerto? Espero un momento, yo con los muertos no quiero...

—No, no, no está muerto, era una tapadera —le expliqué —. Smecker esta vivo, y quiere sacarlos de aquí a los tres.

—Creo que la que necesita un loquero es usted —aseguró el mejicano.

—¿Nadie le ha comentado nada de todo esto? —pregunté asombrada — ¿Ni el párroco ni ninguno de los hermanos?

—No veo a ninguno de ellos desde que estábamos fuera, y a mi el cura sólo vino a darme la extrema unción, pero sobreviví, porque soy duro, ya se lo dije.

—Bien, intentaré recordar esto cuando hable con Eunice.

—¿La señorita Bloom también está en el ajo? —preguntó más interesado.

—Claro, y Dolly y Doffy. Todos estamos trabajando para sacarlos de aquí antes del juicio.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes! Y yo pensando que quería meterse dentro de mi cabeza para conocer mis secretos…

—Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos, yo aún no estaba del todo convencida... pero eso ya da igual —le resté importancia —. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

—Claro, ¿que necesita?

—Necesito que me indique toda su rutina, el nombre de los guardias, las horas cuando sale, cómo se alternan los turnos y sus actividades... todo —le pedí.

Me tiré toda la hora apuntando los horarios y las rutinas que seguía Romeo, preguntando por cada pequeño detalle, como me había indicado Smecker. Hasta que los guardias fueron a buscar al preso.

Los MacManus llegaron juntos, como había indicado el día anterior, y se mostraron serios y callados al principio. Sin decirme absolutamente nada en presencia de los guardias, obviamente disimulando.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su abuela? —preguntó Connor, una vez que nos quedamos solos en mi despacho.

—Parece que se recuperará...

—¿Fueron esos cabrones? —preguntó Murphy.

—No, chicos, no tuvo nada que ver, ni con ellos, ni con vosotros —les expliqué, y me incorporé de mi asiento rodeando la mesa que me separaba de ellos —. Lo que le sucedió a mi abuela fue algo que le podría suceder a cualquiera, y creo que teníais razón —dije apoyándome en la mesa frente a ellos —. Los malos están ahí fuera, no dentro de este despacho. He decidido colaborar, no por obligación, sino porque quiero hacerlo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron al escucharme y mostraron una abierta sonrisa cuando terminé de hablar. Murphy se levantó del asiento y se acercó a mí, mirando a su hermano.

—Está en el equipo, ¡por fin!

—Sí, creíamos que nunca reconocería que realmente quería ayudarnos a escapar —dijo Connor.

—Bueno, aún pienso que no es del todo correcto —aseguré —. Pero de todas las opciones posibles tal vez está no sea la errónea.

—No todo lo correcto es fácil de ver —dijo Connor.

—¿Qué la hizo cambiar de idea? ¿Fue sólo lo sucedido? —preguntó Murphy aún a mi lado.

—No... —y le miré a los ojos, sintiendo como se me bloqueaban las palabras en la garganta —. Fue... algo que me dijo Smecker.

Me alejé un paso de él, y desvié la vista a la puerta, lo que llamó la atención de Connor que siguió mi mirada.

—Será mejor que te sientes —le dije a Murphy, colocando mi mano en su pecho —. Tras lo de ayer, y con lo que va a pasar... mejor mostrar distancia.

—Claro —asintió volviendo a su silla.

Me senté de nuevo tras mi escritorio, y les miré a ambos. Con mi nueva decisión todo se veía diferente.

—Bien, anoche tuve una larga conversación con Smecker el cual me informó de todo lo que está en marcha y como se van a producir los acontecimientos.

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

—Yo tenía pensado que si usted nos consiguiera un póster, un cartel grande con el que poder cubrir una de las paredes, podríamos hacer un túnel sin que nos viera —dijo Connor.

—¿Cómo en "Cadena Perpetua"? —pregunté incrédula ante la ocurrencia.

—No seas idiota, ¿cómo vas a cavar un túnel desde tu celda? —dijo su hermano.

—No tendría que ser desde la mía, la tuya da a un esquinazo —propuso —. Podrías hacer un túnel hasta las cañerías y luego arrastrarnos por ellas hasta el exterior.

—Es una estupidez —aseguró Murphy.

—No, si cogiéramos una cuerda...

—¡Ya estás con tus jodidas cuerdas!

—No, chicos, nada de túneles, ni de cuerdas... —interrumpí la discusión —. Smecker tiene un plan trazado, sólo nos falta alguna información sobre los guardias que os vigilan y vuestros horarios, para poder terminar de ajustar todos los detalles.

—¿Cuando sería? —preguntó Murphy.

—No vais a escapar a la vez —dije, sabiendo que aquello les sorprendería y, así fue.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

Antes de poder contestar el teléfono de mi bolso comenzó a sonar, pensando que fueran noticias del hospital lo cogí rápidamente, dejando a los hermanos sin respuesta. Efectivamente era el Doctor Riley, que me informó que mi abuela había dado muestras favorables a los estímulos en su última visita pero aún permanecía inconsciente.

—Gracias por avisar —le indiqué

—¿Sobre que hora vendrá a visitarla? —preguntó — El horario de visitas acaba en un par de horas, pero si espera a que acabe mi turno podría acompañarla a que la vea de forma extraoficial, claro.

—Es muy amable Doctor.

—Erik

—De acuerdo Erik, ¿A que hora termina su turno?

—A las seis

—Bien pues iré a las seis y media al hospital.

—La esperaré en la recepción

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Cuando colgué sentí la mirada inquisitiva de ambos hermanos sobre mí.

—Era del Hospital —expliqué —. Mi abuela ha mostrado mejoras leves, pero mejoras al fin y al cabo.

—Es un médico muy entregado con los pacientes —dijo Murphy.

—Sí, está siendo muy amable con el caso de mi abuela —dije restando importancia —. Lo cual le agradezco, porque son facilidades lo que necesito ahora mismo.

—Es razonable —dijo Connor.

Intentando apartar el asunto del doctor de la conversación, comencé a explicar el plan que Smecker había comenzado a idear, en el cual cada uno de ellos saldría de la prisión en momento y formas completamente diferentes. Según el ex-agente federal aquel plan despistaría por completo a las autoridades y sería la ventaja que necesitábamos para poder actuar con menos riesgos.

Tras aquella explicación, les pedí que me dijeran todo lo mismo que le había preguntado a Romeo, y tener claro como se disponían las cosas dentro de la prisión para poder planificar todo hasta el mínimo detalle.

Acabamos de dejar todo medianamente claro antes de que los guardias llegarán para llevarlos de nuevo a sus celdas.

—Doctora, nos alegra que quiera colaborar, y no se vea obligada como antes —comenzó diciendo Connor —. Pero creo que debo preguntárselo, ¿está realmente segura de querer hacerlo? Con lo de ayer, puede estar confusa.

—Ella ha dicho que se une, no es tonta para decirlo a la ligera —tomó la palabra Murphy —. ¿Por qué intentas que cambie de idea?

—No quiero que cambie de idea —contestó su hermano —. Pero sólo me quiero asegurar que está al 100% con nosotros.

—Lo estoy —contesté —. Uno de los policías me dijo, cuando llegué, que Boston era casi una ciudad sin ley desde que vosotros estabais presos. De estar libre, tal vez esos tipos no se hubieran atrevido a hacer lo que hicieron.

—Pero puede ser peligroso para usted —me indicó Connor.

—Lo es, quiera o no —contesté —. Prefiero correr peligro por propia voluntad.

—No le ocurrirá nada malo, no lo permitiremos —sentenció Murphy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al salir de la prisión me dirigí al hospital, donde encontré a Dolly haciendo guardia en las puertas, para impedir que por algún motivo alguien de los Yakavetta hiciera una visita a mi abuela. Pasé una hora junto a ella que permanecía apaciblemente dormida. Y pasé un rato hablando con Erik en la cafetería, casi llegando a olvidar todo lo que rodeaba mi vida en esos momentos. Pero rechacé su invitación a cenar, pues aún tenía cosas de las que ocuparme ese día.

Me despedí de él, aceptando su numero de teléfono, y me dirigí a la biblioteca donde había acordado encontrarme con Smecker, y le entregué toda la información que había reunido.

Y acabé el día en mi sofá, con Piaget a mis pies, mientras veía una película que me ayudara a desconectar de todo, y con el estúpido pensamiento de que las cosas irían bien.

Claro que aún no sabía la visita que me esperaba a la mañana siguiente al llegar al trabajo...

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Buenas!

Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero me abandonó la musa y no era capaz de traerla de vuelta. Pero al fin regresó y me trajo muchas ideas y inspiración.

Y también algo fantástico para la historia y que vosotras la podaís leer mejor.

Tengo un Beta, por fín. Y ahora la mi dislexia no será tanto problema.

**Mil gracias Pili** por todo el trabajo que te estás tomando corrigiendo mis relatos, y tambien por tu apoyo y ánimos, que significan tantísimo.

Os recuerdo que podeís _encontrar contenido extra e información del Fanfic en el Hashtag _**_#terapiadefuga_**_, y poneros en contacto conmigo siguiendo mi perfil de __**Twitter o **_**_Facebook _**_siempre con mi username:_**_ Hotarubi86_**

_Por allí podéis hacerme sugerencia o peticiones o comentarme lo que queraís. _

_Pero recordar que aquí debajo también podéis dar vuestra opinión sobre la historia, la trama y los capitulos, hacerme criticas o propuestas. Que un Review es esencial para poder retroalimentarnos los autores y a mi al menos me da muchísima motivación para continuar. _

_No me olvido de mandar un abrazo enorme y todo mi apoyo a todas las lectoras de Chile, espero que esten bien y la situación y los damnificados se encuentren mejor cuanto antes. _

_Un beso enorme!_


	8. 7 Todo Va a Salir Bien

**Todo Va a Salir Bien**

Estaba demasiado implicada y también, demasiado decidida a hacerlo, lo cual, dada mi cabezonería, era el mayor impedimento a echarme para atrás, pero si hubo un momento en el que sentí ganas de abandonar y tirarme del barco, fue ese día.

Ese día me di cuenta que dijera lo que dijera Smecker, yo no iba a salir indemne de mi implicación en todo aquello, y no porque él no hubiera hecho bien la planificación o hubiera dejado un cabo suelto, sino por mi. Sin quererlo había dejado ver mis cartas, y aquella partida no era un juego entre amigos donde las reglas se pueden sortear, estaba implicada en un trama seria, a vida o muerte, donde cada movimiento debía ser estudiado y planificado, pensado y realizado con la máxima precisión.

Irónicamente llegué tranquila a mi puesto en la prisión, confiada, y ni me inquietó de primeras que me informasen que el fiscal y un agente del FBI solicitaban una entrevista conmigo. Accedí a ello sin demora, pensando que se trataría sobre mí investigación, mi conato de abandono o alguna cuestión rutinaria que zanjaría sin dificultad. Y en principio fue así.

El fiscal, el letrado Smith, me presentó de manera formal al Agente Especial Kuntsler del FBI, un hombre que jamás hubiera podido pertenecer a la división de infiltrados, pues era evidente, nada más verle, que trabajaba para el gobierno, con aquel aire de prepotencia que desprendía por cada poro, sin olvidar que vestía el uniforme oficial de federal que también muestran todas las películas del género; traje oscuro, abrigo a juego y un peinado excesivamente impoluto y sobrio.

Tras las educadas y sencillas cuestiones que me planteó el fiscal, el Agente Kuntsler se me echó encima tomándome por sorpresa.

—Se nos ha informado que ha modificado su programación de reuniones con los MacManus de manera repentina, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó con tono directo.

—Sí, hace unos días... decidí que sería mejor para mi investigación realizar las entrevistas conjuntamente de manera usual.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —si la anterior pregunta era directa ésta era un golpe al estómago.

—Bueno... resulta más efectivo, y acelera la obtención de datos.

—¿Tiene prisa? —preguntó de manera trivial, pero sin apartar los ojos de los míos, ni para pestañear, y debo reconocer que debió ver una chispa de pánico en ellos ante su pregunta.

—Ehhh... no, no... ninguna prisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué le hace querer acelerar la recogida de información? —preguntó, esta vez apartando sus ojos de mi y comenzando a rebuscar en su maletín unos informes,que extendió sobre la mesa de mi escritorio —. Tengo que reconocer que es una mujer concienzuda Doctora, en mi vida he visto una petición para una investigación médica tan detallada y exhaustiva como la que usted presentó. Aquí consta todo, su planificación, sus calendario de objetivos, todo detallado y medido por los plazos jurídicos...

—Lo sé, fui yo la que redactó esa petición —dije a la defensiva, básicamente para ganar segundos en poder pensar un excusa, que por suerte si llegué a idear —. Pero todos esos datos los formulé antes de conocer y comenzar a tratar a los MacManus, y ser consciente de la complejidad de su realidad y sus mentes.

—¿Quiere decirme que una Doctora en psicología con una tesis basada en la coincidencia psicología existente entre las acciones de individuos genéticamente relacionados ha sido... sorprendida? —preguntó de nuevo, con un tono que dejaba claro que no me creía.

—Debería haber memorizado mejor el nombre de mi tesis Agente Especial —contesté sin ocultar mi malestar —. No, no he sido "sorprendida", pero no hace falta que le diga de que existe la posibilidad, y en un alto porcentaje, de que los MacManus sean condenados a perpetua, y dado la naturaleza mediática de su caso, sin opción a comunicación exterior...

—Eso sólo ha pasado en...

—Eso ha pasado —le interrumpí —, entonces hay precedente, y es una posibilidad. Y no puedo permitir que mi investigación quede a medias o me falten datos, esta investigación es mi vida, esta oportunidad es única, esos dos individuos son las mejores cobayas que tendré en mi carrera —hablaba con la pasión y vehemencia que tenía los primeros días de trabajo, cuando aquello era lo único que me movía —. No voy a arriesgarme, prefiero que me sobre a que me falte tiempo. Pero no me han sorprendido.

—Ya te dije que no había de que preocuparse —habló el fiscal —. Sólo le interesa la investigación.

—¿Preocuparse? —pregunté.

—Los hermanos no están aislados entre ellos por nada —explicó el fiscal —. No queremos que puedan... ya sabe, ponerse de acuerdo.

—No, no lo sé y no sé a que se refiere... —dije con sinceridad.

—Es igual, no le compete —evitó el tema —. No queríamos molestarla...

—¿Y Romeo? —volvió a la carga el federal —. En su informe preliminar ni lo menciona, tan sólo para pedir que no quede incluido, por no ser relevante.

—Dato de contraste —contesté —. Los motivos de uno y otros son por completo diferentes, por unos están programados para eso y el otro es sólo un delincuente.

—Programados... —repitió —. Me gusta su forma de verlo.

—Demostraré que es la forma real —dije con convicción.

—Sentimos haberla molestado —se despidió el fiscal.

Acompañándolos hasta la puerta del despacho seguí a los dos hombres, luciendo una sonrisa, para ocultar mi miedo, pánico, psicosis... todo.

Tres segundos después de cerrar la puerta tras de mí y verme sola en la habitación luché con todas mis fuerzas por no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. En mi vida había necesitado tanto un cigarro como en ese momento.

Pese a como había terminado la entrevista sabía que el Agente del FBI sospechaba, y puede él supiera que yo sospechaba... uno no desprende ese aire de autosuficiencia sin saberse jodidamente listo.

Sólo podía tener un pensamiento inundando mi cabeza.

"Soy una delincuente y me van a pillar..."

Aquello había sido por mi culpa, por agobiarme por no poder llevar la investigación a termino al fugarse los chicos y querer acelerar todo, había demostrado que algo había cambiado y tenía prisa, había dejado ver mis cartas... había cometido un error y sin saberlo lo había puesto todo en peligro.

Tuve el primer impulso de llamar a Junice o Smecker, pero me controlé. Lo mejor sería actuar con calma y normalidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Romeo entró en mi despacho aún se me notaba el agobio.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Doctora? —preguntó —Luce como si hubiera comido algo caducado.

—No estás del todo descaminado... —asentí.

—¿Es por lo de su abuela? Un guardia me lo contó —preguntó, mostrando autentica comprensión —, mire que ambos somos de sangre latina, ¿sabe? Y sabemos mejor comprendernos en cuanto a lo que la familia se refiere... seguro que lo está pasando mal, una abuela es alguien importante para uno, es como una madre, pero mejor.

—Sí, cierto —asentí, pues llevaba razón, eramos de culturas donde la familia era un pilar firme y central —Pero no es eso... Creo, creo que...

—¿Que sucede?

Sí ese agente del FBI era tan listo como parecía y sospechaba de mi tanto como pensaba, tal vez... ya estuviera investigando, había entrado al despacho y no quería parecer una loca, por motivos evidentes, pero ¿y si había colocado micrófonos?

Me llevé la mano boca, pensando en que había dicho hasta ese preciso instante y si algo nos podía haber delatado, recordé la conversación ,demasiado cercana, pero no culpable, Hice un gesto a Romeo para que callara y comencé a escribir en un papel mientras hablaba...

—Creo que deberíais de dejar de perder el tiempo...

"Puede que nos estén escuchando" le mostré escrito en mi bloc, el abrió los ojos como platos y se puso a hacer aspavientos

—... Háblame de los valores que te inculcaron en tu casa... —seguí disimulando.

—¿Los valores... de mi casa? —preguntó con un tono algo alarmado, lo cual no era disimulado en absoluto —. Ya sabe, rezarle a Dios, honrar a los padres... lávate las manos antes de comer...

—Más... —le pedí.

"El FBI me ha visitado y creo que sospechan, vamos a tener que cambiar los planes, ¡INTENTA DISIMULAR! Puede que haya micros"

Ignorando mi petición Romeo se levantó del asiento y se puso a comprobar el bajo de las sillas en busca de aparatos de escucha.

—¿Qué haces? —no pude evitar preguntar ante su gesto —¿Qué... Qué haces... para honrar a tus padres? —improvisé.

—Pues ya sabe... busco cosas con las que me oigan ¿sabe?

—Sí, sé

Si alguien estaba escuchando aquello debía pensar que yo era la peor psicóloga del mundo, y que Romeo sufría bipolaridad. Pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

—Vamos a usar un técnica para saber cuales son tus pensamiento primarios... —dije en voz alta.

—Primarios, ¿como el sexo? —preguntó levantando la cabeza de debajo de la silla al fin.

—No... primarios como embrionario —puntualicé.

—¿Cómo qué... ?

—No importan, no tienes que entenderlo para hacerlo —le corté—, tú sólo escribe algo después de que yo haya escrito una cosa, lo primero que se te ocurra.

Era evidente que no íbamos a realizar aquello realmente, pero la cuartada nos servía para poder permanecer en silencio el resto de la sesión y comunicarnos por escrito.

Y sobre todo garantizaba que Romeo estuviera quieto y no revolviendo mi despacho en busca de aparatos electrónicos de escucha. Que además, estaba segura que no sabía como eran.

"Intenta mantener la calma"

Escribí en un hoja y se la tendí, pero ignorando mi petición, Romeo comenzó a mover los brazos de forma violenta llevándose los dedos a los oídos y señalando fuera con los ojos desorbitados. Tras varios minutos gesticulando, al fin perdió algo de energía.

"Ese no es el problema"

Otra mirada alarmante fue toda su predispuesta.

"Cancelarán las entrevistas conjuntas a los hermanos, y Smecker contaba con ellas, habrá que modificar el plan, seguramente retrasarlo"

Expliqué por escrito.

"Eso no es tan malo. Comparado con la perpetua"

Contestó el por primera vez, mostrándose mucho más relajado.

"Sólo tenemos una semana"

Escribí de forma airada, pero su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros, y entonces reparé en que él no tenía ni idea de mi conflicto con la mafia.

"Los Yakavetta me harán mataros después de una semana"

Evidentemente, mi escueta y directa contestación volvió a exaltar a Romeo, que me miró incrédulo, y me señaló para luego llevarse la mano al cuello.

—No puede hacernos eso Doctora —dijo en voz alta.

—Shh... —le callé nerviosa —No quiero mataros —dije en un susurro, pero con grandes gestos.

Romeo asintió algo más tranquilo, y tras unos segundos dio un respingo en el asiento, como si acabase de recordar algo, y cogió el lápiz, pero tras escribir dos frases y tacharlas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Sabe, doctora? —comenzó a decir —Todas estas cosas que me pone, me hacen recordar... ¿sabe a qué?

—No, y no sé si quiero saberlo —susurré esto último con cautela, pues temía de la falta de descripción del mejicano.

—A mi tío, mi tío César, ya le hable de él —me recordó —. Es un gran hombre, un hombre sabio. Él lo sabe todo... de todos. Si cualquiera quiere hacer algo, él se entera.

—Ya... —no entendía donde quería ir con aquello.

—Él está orgulloso de mi, muy... muy orgulloso —para mi sorpresa Romeo comenzó a emocionarse, y yo seguía sin entender nada — Si se lo pidiera ahorita, el haría cualquier cosa, porque me respeta.

—Muy bien.

—Para saber cualquier cosa de cualquiera, hay que ir a verle al Silver Peso —dijo mirándome fijamente y asintiendo con lentitud —. Es lo que hace todo el mundo, pero él solo ayuda a los que respeta. Como a mí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si algo había entendido de toda aquella estrambótica reunión con Romeo es que fuera a ver a su Tío César. No entendía porqué, pero no tenía nada que perder. Y si como todo parecía, el mejicano no tenía noticias de Smecker, tal vez éste no tuviera conocimiento del tal Tío César y sus contactos con los bajos fondos.

Como había imaginado a la hora de la reunión sólo trajeron a Murphy, y se me informó que dado lo contratiempos tan repentinos, Connor no tendría tiempo para tener su reunión.

—¿Pero qué están diciendo? —se quejó Murphy al conocer la noticia —Nos tiramos todo el día mirando al techo en un celda... ¿Qué tiene la agenda completa?

Yo negué desmotivada, pero ante la presencia del Guardia que aún permanecía en el despacho Murphy, no dijo nada, pese a que le llamó la atención mi conducta.

Una vez nos quedamos solos, se relajo.

—¿Que coño está pasando? —por toda respuesta me llevé el dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio y busque las notas que le había mostrado a Romeo.

—Vamos a hacer una terapia a base de escribir —iba hablando mientras le mostraba los carteles.

—No jodas —soltó al leer la información —... es que... no me gusta escribir. —disimuló —¿No podemos hablar? —vocalizó sin emitir sonido y negué con la cabeza —hay que joderse...

—Empecemos...

Murphy no esperó a que escribiera o le dijera nada, cogió mi blog sin reparos y escribió.

"¿Estas asustada?"

Ante lo cual no pude evitar asentir, pero para no parecer tan débil hice un gesto con los dedos indicándole que sólo un poco, con un sonrisa un poco forzada. Para mi desconcierto el alargó los brazos, esposados como siempre y me cogió la otra mano, apretándola entre las suyas. Aquel gesto me cogió tan por sorpresa que me quedé sin aire y sin saber que hacer, sintiéndome terriblemente nerviosa. Levanté la vista de sus manos a su cara, y sentí la mirada de sus ojos atravesándome. Sin embargo dejé de estar nerviosa. Pasaron los segundos, y ninguno nos movimos, tan sólo la leve caricia de su pulgar en mi mano era lo que me indicaba que el tiempo no se había detenido.

Él teléfono del despacho sonó despertándonos a ambos de aquel extraño momento.

—¿Diga? —susurré, hasta ser consciente que no era necesario —Doctora Tacia, Dígame. —la voz de Erik me contestó al otro lado del teléfono —Hola, Docto... perdón Erik, mi abuela... ¿de verdad? —las palabras de Erik al otro lado del auricular casi hicieron olvidarme de todo —Ahora mismo voy, sí... sí...

Colgué el teléfono, reparando de nuevo en Murphy que no parecía muy contento, pero sí curioso.

—Ha despertado... me... me

—Te tienes que ir —dijo él por mi, yo asentí, cogiendo el bolso y levantándome dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

—¡Eh! —me sujetó el brazo al pasar a su lado, dejándome frente a él —No puedes dejarme así —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Así? —pregunté confusa —Murphy yo... no —comencé a tartamudear mirándole a los ojos.

—Tienes que avisar a los guardias, para que me lleven —dijo, resolviendo mi confusión —. Soy un preso, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Dios mio! Claro... que, que tonta... tengo.. tengo...

—Teléfono —indicó señalando al aparato, sin alejarse de mi.

—Justo, llamar por teléfono —asentí, alargué el brazo hasta el aparato, sin moverme del sitio, estaba a unos poco centímetros del cuerpo de Murphy y por algún extraño motivo mi cuerpo se negaba a apartarse de ese lugar sin un motivo justificado —Soy la Doctora Tacia, necesito que venga a llevarse al recluso... No, no ha pasado nada, pero debo salir inmediatamente —pude escuchar una queja de fondo por todos los cambios y modificaciones que se producían con mi causa, pero me informaron que en unos minutos se llevarían a Murphy —. Ya vienen.

—Me alegro... que tu abuela esté mejor...

—Gracias...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegué al hospital tan ansiosa por ver a mi abuela que casi había olvidado la visita e interrogatorios por parte del Agente Kuntsler, pero al ver al Detective Dolly me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, al recordarlo todo. Debía informarles de lo que me había sucedido y pedirles consejo, pues estaba realmente perdida y asustada.

Tal era mi la confusión y desorden anímico que ignoré a Erik cuando me recibió cordialmente ante la puerta de la habitación de mi abuela. Apenas presté atención a su explicaciones y su análisis del estado en que se encontraba ella. Sólo podía verla con los ojos abiertos, mirándome con la dulzura y cariño que sólo sus ojos podían expresar. Me senté junto a su cama y la cogí la mano sin contener las lágrimas de alegría.

No hablamos, ninguna de las dos pronunció una sola palabra en varios minutos, como si no hiciera falta alguna, ella estaba despierta y yo estaba feliz, lo demás no importaba.

Percibiendo que aquel momento no le incumbía y supongo que, sintiéndose completamente ignorado, Erik abandonó la habitación.

—¿Qué tienes en la cara? —preguntó con dificultad mi abuela, reparando en el casi desaparecido moratón.

—Nada, un golpe por culpa del maligno de Piaget —mentí, pues por suerte las marcas eran casi inapreciables a esas alturas y por el maquillaje.

—Los gatos son animales traicioneros —comentó, pero sin darle mayor importancia —Y, ese novio tuyo, ¿le sigues viendo?

La pregunta me pilló tan de imprevisto que asentí sin pensarlo, para evitarme tener que inventar una ruptura.

—Espero conocerle pronto —propuso.

—Sí, claro —asentí.

Pasamos el tiempo como si estuviéramos en el salón de casa, hablando de cosas sin importancia y triviales. Hasta que terminó la hora de visitas y tuve que dejar su habitación.

Cuando ya me disponía a abandonar el recinto Erik dio conmigo de nuevo, pero ante su intento de mantener un conversación, lo cual no me apetencia en absoluto, reparé en Dolly, paseando nervioso frente a la puerta del Hospital, y le miré como si fuera un gran amigo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

—Disculpa Erik —le interrumpí —.Es mi tío, ha venido a la ciudad y esta un poco perdido.

Dolly algo confuso se aproximó hasta nosotros, y su desconcierto aumentó cuando me acerqué para darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Tío, ¡cómo le alegro que estés ya aquí! —comencé a decir con entusiasmo —Vamos a la cafetería y te cuento todo, porque ya no puedes subir a verla —el detective asentía nervioso —Disculpe Doctor...

Alegrándome interiormente por haber podido deshacerme de Erik de manera tan rápida, me alejé hacia la cafetería con el detective cogido del brazo.

—¿Que es todo este espectáculo, puede saberse? —preguntó Dolly.

—Larga historia, e irrelevante la verdad —resté importancia —. Pero hay contratiempos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te suena el nombre del Kuntsler? —pregunté tomando asiento en una de las mesas

—Sí, ¿que pasa con ese cabrón? —dijo mostrando nerviosismo.

—Ha venido a verme y ha hecho preguntas... creo que sospecha —bajé el tono, acercándome a él sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo que sospecha? ¿Qué preguntas? —su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

—No lo sé, tengo que hablar con Smecker, pero me preocupaba que hubieran puesto micrófonos en el despacho al venir.

—¿Micrófonos? Mierda... estamos jodidos... muy jodidos... Nos van a pillar...

Su forma de asimilar la noticia no era la que esperaba y evidentemente no me ayudó a tranquilizarme en absoluto. Además su agitación estaba comenzando a llamar la atención, por lo que decidí marcharme de allí con él, antes de ser atendidos por el camarero.

Como veía que buscar ayuda o consejo en Dolly era algo absurdo, y Duffy que con anterioridad se había mostrado más calmado y sensato no estaba por allí decidí, sencillamente, pedirle al detective que llamase a Smecker y le citase conmigo en el café donde fuimos la primera vez en media hora.

.

.

Esperé en el fondo del café durante casi un cuarto de hora, nerviosa, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa y mirando hacia la puerta cada pocos segundos hasta que vi a Smecker cruzarla con su aire decidido y seguro.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con ese entrometido de Kuntsler? Dolly no dejaba de hablar de unos micrófonos y que estábamos jodidos, apenas le he entendido nada —dijo sin ni siquiera saludar —Espero que usted sea más clara.

—Tal vez he sido algo paranoica...

—Que una psicóloga esté algo chiflada era algo con lo que contaba —argumentó con pudor, y se giró para pedir al camarero —Me pones un café con leche, un poco de limón y sacarina, gracias guapo —pidió con cierto coqueteo, lo que me resultó algo llamativo debo confesar —. Explíqueme que ha pasado.

Como me pedía le relaté mi visita de esa misma mañana, siendo lo más clara y detallada posible. No sabía que datos eran relevantes o no, y no quería dejar nada al azar.

—Ha metido la pata Doctora, espero que sea consciente de eso —dijo serio —, espero que sea consciente de eso.

—Sí, lo sé... y lo siento... yo no...

—Son errores de novato —me interrumpió —darles vueltas sólo nos hará perder tiempo y no tenemos.

—No vamos a poder seguir con el plan como lo tenía planeado, y no hay tiempo... los Yakavetta me reclamarán hacer mi parte en unos pocos días.

—Lo sé, cuento con ello. Sabemos que son una familia debilitada tras el último golpe que los hermanos le asestaron, pero no podemos determinar que no sean un peligro para usted realmente.

—El tío de Romeo, el Tío Cesar, él puede saberlo —dije, y viendo la cara de desconcierto del Smecker supe que no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de este hombre y sus contactos —. Romeo me ha dicho que su tío es un hombre con contactos y facilidad para conseguir información de la calle, se le puede encontrar en el... el peso... el Silver Peso, eso dijo.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí, el Tío Cesar en el Silver Peso, sólo atiende a quien respeta, y si le decimos que vamos de parte de Los Santos y Romeo nos atenderá.

—¿Le decimos? En plural.

—Es una forma de hablar...

—Me alegra saber que tiene ese nivel de compromiso —dijo con una sonrisa

—Ya... pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer de todas maneras? Con los hermanos teniendo sus citas individualmente no hay forma de...

—La hay, no es la más sencilla, pero la hay... —dijo sin dejarme terminar —Esté tranquila, mañana compruebe su buzón, le dejaremos un aparato que deshabilitara los micrófonos que hayan podido colocar en su despacho, aunque no creo que Kuntsler haya sido tan listo.

—Pues lo parece.

—Sólo lo simula. Sea como sea, la parte de Romeo sigue según el plan. Él estará fuera en dos días, ¿tiene su parte clara? —preguntó con una mirada intensa a lo cual asentí —recibirá lo necesario mañana por la noche.

—Está bien —dijo soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Y ¿su abuela cómo se encuentra? Dolly me dijo que despertó —cambió de tema y de tono con excesiva facilidad.

—Sí, está mejor, mucho —contesté mostrando mi alegría —. En unos pocos días le darán el alta, aunque la llevaré a mi casa para controlarla, claro.

—A su casa... claro es normal, y ¿cuándo exactamente le dan el alta?

Por algún extraño motivo, puede que porque a esas alturas aún no conocía tanto a Smecker como ahora, y no sabía que cada pregunta tenía un motivo importante, aquella curiosidad por conocer cuando mi casa estaría habitada por mi abuela me pasó desapercibida...

.

* * *

><p>.~continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**NdA: **Para los que no tengan muy fresca la segunda película recordar que Kunstler es el Agente del FBI que se hace cargo de la investigación relevando a Junice, cuando los Santos asaltan el refugio de los Yakabetta casi al final de la peli y luego la pone en busca y captura.

**Una cosa IMPORTANTE** que os quería comentar a los fans de la saga de Boondock Saint. Me he estado informando y en España, país donde resido, la primera de las películas no está editada en Blu-ray. Como yo cuando quiero algo soy de las que intentan conseguirlo, he pensado en como conseguir las pelis en BluRay... y se me ha ocurrido un idea. Junto con otras fans de Norman y esta saga de películas estamos pensando en crear un Hashtag para poder mostrar que los fans deseamos que ambas películas esten en ese formato. Aun estamos ultimando las cosas, pero si queréis participar y aportar vuestro granito de arena, el cual es **muy MUY ¡MUY! valioso**, poneros en contacto conmigo.

**Mi facebook y Twitter estan en mi profile con enlace directo. **

Y el hashtag del fic es **#terapiadefuga **

Gracias por el apoyo y estar leyendo.


	9. 8 Las piezas del Ajedrez

**Las piezas del Ajedrez**

Como me habían asegurado, en mi buzón a la mañana siguiente encontré un pequeño dispositivo electrónico semejante a un mando de garaje, con una nota.

"_Mantenga apagado todos los aparatos electrónicos cuando lo encienda._

_Mantenga durante más de veinte minutos activado._

_Luego desconecte, deshágase de él en cuanto pueda en un lugar donde no lo puedan relacionar con usted lo antes posible._

_L.I.M"_

Eran las iniciales del anagrama que Eunice se había puesto como tapadera, nadie conocía ese nombre a excepción de los implicados, y tampoco esas iniciales llevarían a ninguna lado de caer la nota en malas manos, pero cumplían en objetivo de informarme a mi de quién era el emisario. Todo perfectamente calculado. Tenía tanto que aprender... pero pensándolo fríamente tampoco se trataba de que aquello se fuera a convertir en mi vida, era sólo algo puntual. Eso me obligaba a pensar.

Llegué a la prisión, con la rutina diaria de saludos. Los guardias me registraron como cada día y evidentemente no sospecharon del artilugio, aunque sí repararon en él.

—¿Ha conseguido un garaje, doctora? —preguntó Toni, un guardia con sobrepeso y problemas para respirar en silencio.

—Sí, después del intento de robo prefiero prevenir —mentí, tomando nota mental de que debía conseguir un mando de garaje similar, pero el guardia me tendió la excusa en bandeja.

—Debería dejarlo en el coche, así evitará perderlo —me aconsejó con tono afable.

—Claro, mira que ni se me había ocurrido... —mi sorpresa no era fingida en absoluto —. Supongo que será la manía de guardar todo en el bolso, y para no encontrar nada luego.

—A mi mujer le ocurre igual, y mira que se lo digo; Evangeline que lo guardes ahí es como perderlo —comenzó a explicar —, pues ella nada, todo lo deja en ese pozo sin fondo.

—A la mía le pasa igual...

Los guardias comenzaron una charla de queja sobre sus respectivas esposas, la cual aproveché para alejarme tras una sonrisa cordial, dirección a mi despacho.

Como me indicaba la nota, la cual ya había roto y tirado en tres papeleras diferentes, porque prefería parecer paranoica a volver a equivocarme, encendí el dispositivo y miré el reloj sobre el escritorio. El tiempo pasó, pero no en el reloj, porque el dispositivo se lo había cargado... maldecía para mis adentros por imbécil, y deje pasar más tiempo.

Un rato después un guardia se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta, pidiendo pasar, intenté dar al interruptor, pero no funcionó, aquel aparatejo era increíblemente eficaz. Le abrí la puerta desde el interior usando la llave.

—Buenos días, queríamos informarle que por orden del fiscal las visitas de sus pacientes se realizarán de manera alterna.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté incrédula —¿Por qué no se me ha informado antes?

—Bueno, Julia estaba en el baño cuando llegó y su teléfono parece que no funciona, hemos avisado a los técnicos...

—¿Y el Sr. Smith no ha dejado ninguna explicación? —inquirí, pagando con el pobre hombre mi malestar.

—Sólo dijo que como usted tiene que pasar aquí la mitad de la jornada, las horas de reunión son irrelevantes o algo así — me explicó amablemente, intentando que no arremetiera contra él.

—Bueno, está bien, cuando me arregléis el teléfono le llamaré... —me di por vencida —¿Entonces quien será mi primer paciente y cuando estará aquí?

—Connor MacManus vendrá en un cuarto de hora, y... —miró su reloj de muñeca y agitó la mano bruscamente —.Vaya... se ha quedado sin pila. Una hora después le seguirá el otro hermano.

—Y ¿el teléfono? Lo necesito, espero noticias del hospital —pregunté, fingiendo malestar por que estuviera sin funcionar.

—Veremos... parece que están fallando varias cosas... —explicó —la tendremos informada... de algún modo.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando trajeron a Connor y nos dejaron a solas fue cuando apagué el dispositivo. Con el

tiempo que había pasado era imposible que ningún micrófono hubiera seguido funcionando a esas alturas.

—¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —pregunté sin demora.

—No —Negó con la cabeza abatido —. No se que coño ha pasado pero nos han atado en corto, estamos más controlados que al principio.

—Creo que eso es culpa mía... —confesé —. He cometido un error y los del FBI sospechan.

—Vaya mierda...

—Lo siento

—¿Eh? No, no... la metieron en esto a la fuerza, los cabrones de los Italianos, con perdón —se disculpó al darse cuenta que yo era de origen italiano —le dieron una paliza... Así que ni se disculpe.

Me sentí reconfortada sabiendo que no me culpaban o me recriminaban mí metedura de pata. Pero intenté no centrarme en aquello, como había dicho Smecker, eso sólo nos haría perder el tiempo.

—Has dicho que han modificado las cosas con vosotros, ¿en qué? —pregunté, pues Smecker necesitaba conocer sus rutinas y horarios para trazar la fuga.

—En todo... Al parecer es orden del fiscal por seguridad.

—Pues cuéntame todo lo nuevo —dije sacando mi bolígrafo y el bloc y la grabadora, que ya podía encender.

—De momento no hay mucho que le pueda decir, pero tenemos el doble de guardias en nuestro pabellón, y nos han movido de celda, cada uno esta en un extremo, así que no podemos decirnos nada a no ser que sea a gritos —comenzó a explicar —. Los libros que nos prestan, ahora nos dan una lista para que marquemos el que nos interesa y nos lo da en mano un guardia en lugar de un voluntario con el carro directamente...

Connor continuó relatando todos los cambios que se habían producido en el trato que tanto él, su hermano y Romeo recibían.

—Es de vital importancia que me expliques como se producen los cacheos —le pedí —. Mañana Romeo saldrá de aquí... o al menos intentaremos que salga.

—Mañana él estará fuera —afirmó el —. Tenga fe, doctora y confié.

—Bien, pero... ¿Que revisan cuando os cachean?

—Cuando salimos de aquí no nos miran mucho, sólo una comprobación de la ropa y los bolsillos...

—¿Los zapatos?

—No, no normalmente...

—Está bien, eso creo que es bueno —dije apuntando todo en la libreta.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos alertaron que el tiempo se nos había acabado, y como aún nada funcionaba tuve que levantarme para abrir. Esperé a la llegada de Murphy pensando en como sería el día siguiente, pues era la fuga de Romeo.

Al igual que su hermano, Murphy entró y tras quedarnos a solas le informé de que habíamos resuelto el tema de las escuchas y podíamos hablar con normalidad. Entonces comenzó a decirme todos los cambios que le habían hecho tomar, estaba algo alterado, cabreado e impotente. Por lo que dejé que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, pues al fin y al cabo era su psicóloga, y eso era parte de mi cometido, al menos técnicamente. Después de escucharle maldecir y jurar un número demasiado elevado de veces, para un católico practicante y devoto como él, le expliqué que pese a los cambios, Smecker confiaba en poder llevar el plan a termino. Y que no todo estaba tan mal.

Pareció tranquilizarse un poco, y en seguida cambió el tema.

—Ni siquiera le he preguntado... ¿cómo se encuentra tu abuela? —dijo inclinándose hacía el escritorio y apoyándose en él con ambos brazos.

—Mucho mejor —contesté con una sonrisa, pues no podía ocultar que estaba contenta de su mejora —, ha despertado y no parece tener secuelas ni nada malo por el momento.

—Dios, de verdad que me alegro por ella, y por ti.

—Gracias... pero deberías llamarme de usted o de una manera más formal —comenté, lo que le sorprendió, como mostró su cara —. Lo digo por... no es que quiera dármelas de nada, pero... El otro día me llamaste Cat, y sueles tutearme, no me importa de forma personal, pero si lo escuchan otros pueden pensar cosas Murphy y...

—Claro —dijo echándose hacía atrás en la silla.

—Lo digo porque yo ya he cometido un fallo y...

—Tampoco nadie escucha —algo en su tono delataba que aquello no le gustaba —, que más da como te llame o trate cuando estamos solos. Pero... si eso piensa, mejor guardar distancia

—Es mejor prevenir... si alguien te escuchase sin querer, podría pensar cosas... —expliqué, ante lo cual él asintió sin mirarme.

Para poder olvidar ese asunto cambié de tema, y le pregunté si pensaba que algún guardia sospechaba de la fuga o algo así, era un pregunta estúpida, claramente, pero tenía que distraerlo con otra cosa.

—Todos y ninguno —contestó —. Siempre te miran con recelo pero la mayoría están de nuestra parte y son bastante agradables, los presos son otra cosa. Sólo los delincuentes de poca monta o los que aseguran ser inocentes no quieren matarnos. El resto acabarían con nosotros en un minutos si no estuviéramos en aislamiento.

Me di cuenta que pese a su fachada de dureza y despreocupación si estaba preocupado por pasarse la vida allí. Y en especial por que su hermano también lo estuviera. En las pocas sesiones reales que mantuvimos quedó claro que lo más importante para cada uno de ellos era el otro.

Aún no se había solucionado el problema de la puerta y demás, por lo que volví a abrirla manualmente para dejar llevarse a Murphy. Mientras salían al pasillo, con Murphy esposado, salí del despacho para preguntar por el arreglo del teléfono. Los guardias se frenaron para contestarme.

En esos momentos de otro de los despachos salió otro guardia con un recluso esposado. De ese tipo de hombres que imponen y da pavor verlos de cerca, no sólo por sus tatuajes, en zonas claramente dolorosas, cicatrices, sino también por su actitud física que trasmite inquietud. Cuando el recluso reparó en Murphy, que en esos momentos miraba al techo distraído mientras yo hablaba con los guardias, se zafó de su vigilante y se abalanzó hasta él.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —gritó mientras levantaba los brazos esposados para golpearle —, te mataré...

Los dos guardias que se encontraban a cada lado de Murphy se giraron sorprendidos e intentaron parar el envite del recluso pero por su tamaño se vieron sobrepasados. Murphy en lugar de intentar esquivar la agresión o contraatacar, se lanzó contra mi, apartándome de la linea de ataque del delincuente y evitando que uno de golpes me alcanzara. En menos de un segundo me encontré entre la pared y el cuerpo de Murphy, sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando reaccioné un poco, los tres guardias estaban reduciendo al preso contra el suelo, el cual seguía gritando y forcejeando. Y Murphy delante mía, y a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Siendo conscientes de la situación y la presencia de los guardias, Murphy se apartó , mostrando una expresión de dolor. El golpe que evitó que me alcanzará a mi, había acabado en su espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté, sin ocultar la preocupación en mi voz y gesto.

—No es nada —negó con la cabeza, pero entrecerraba los ojos a causa del malestar —. Por eso no podemos jugar con otros amigos en el patio —bromeó.

—¿Doctora, está bien? —me preguntó uno de los guardias, a lo que asentí, mirando a Murphy aún preocupada.

—Murphy, pónnoslo fácil y vuelve al despacho con la Doctora mientras nos ocupamos de éste —pidió otro de los guardias desde el suelo, donde se encontraba aún intentando que el otro recluso se estuviera quieto.

—Claro —asintió y se encaminó al interior del despacho donde le seguí.

Cerré la puerta tras entrar, y me acerqué hasta él.

—Gracias por ponerte delante, pero... —dije acercándome a él, me sentía en deuda y culpable porque le hubieran herido por protegerme.

—No es nada... ya le dije que no dejaríamos que nada le pasase —me recordó él, a lo que sonreí asintiendo.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No, ha sido sólo un puñetazo en un sitio jodido... en dos minutos estaré bien.

Unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta, y me encaminé a abrir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Con lo ocurrido con ese preso y además teniendo que revisar y arreglar mi puerta, el teléfono y otra serie de cosas, a nadie le sorprendió que decidiera salir de la prisión hasta unas horas después, que fuera la sesión de Romeo.

No me apetecía conducir pero en las cercanías de Hoag no había nada a donde ir, así que me subí en Miss Daisy y conduje hasta el barrio urbano más cercano. Sencillamente quería tomar una tila en una cafetería, tirar el cachivache que había estropeado todo los aparatos de mi despacho y estar tranquila y alejada de todo para poner mi cabeza en orden.

Pasé dos horas sentada en la mesa de una cálida cafetería, intenté leer el periódico, pero fue inútil, así que desistí y pase a la sección de crucigramas donde me fijé en al ajedrez, no era un juego que me gustase realmente, pero una idea cruzó mi cabeza, como una epifanía, donde todos nosotros eramos las piezas, y yo era sólo un peón.

En un principio podría parecer que los hermanos eran los reyes, pero enseguida comprendí que ese papel lo tenía quien manejaba los hilos, y no, no era Smecker, el sin lugar a dudas era la Reina, lo cual si paraba a pensarlo tenía cierta gracia; el rey era el vaticano, los hermanos eran las torres, Eunice era un alfil, entonces... entonces yo no era un peón. Podía pensar que lo era, por como me habían metido en todo esto sin consultar y usándome sin contemplación, pero mi papel no era el de peón, era el caballo. Yo también era una pieza importante, y no lo podía negar.

Me levanté, y regresé a la prisión. Aquella revelación produjo algo en mi interior, un sentimiento de valor o de pertenencia a algo. No necesitaba pensar, no había tiempo para pensar.

Cuando volví a mi despacho todo estaba solucionado, y esperé a Romeo el cual se mostró nervioso al principio, y se aproximó a la mesa para escribir en una nota.

—No es necesario... ya podemos hablar —le aseguré.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó con recelo.

—Todo lo que puedo estarlo —contesté.

—Y bien, fueron a hablar con mi tio Cesar, ¿que les contó? —preguntó Romeo.

—No sé si Smecker ha ido a hablar con él hoy, pero supongo que sí, pero no le he visto —dije negando con la cabeza levemente.

—Él lo sabe todo, así que esté tranquila Doctora, que esos mafiosos no la van a poder pillar desprevenida.

Le escuchaba hablar, pero le notaba intranquilo, ansioso y nervioso.

—Romeo, será mejor que hablemos de mañana ¿sabes que día es? —pregunté mirándole seria.

—Sí, sí... llevó pensando en eso dos días —confesó.

—Mañana cuando nos veamos te entregaré lo que necesitas para montar tu fuga —comencé a relatar —Deberás hacer las cosas como yo te explique y preguntarme todas las dudas que tengas, todas, te irás solo, todo depende de ti.

—Claro, todo de mi —repitió.

—Debes mostrarte con normalidad, y no alterarte, es de vital importancia que los guardias no sospechen y te hagan algún registro más severo o por sorpresa —él asintió al escucharme, serio y tragando con fuerza —. Debes hacer que te lleven a la enfermería, pero como algo rutinario, no formes un escándalo, los síntomas que tendrás debes fingirlos, pero deben parecer reales. El buen comportamiento y la calma son fundamentales, pues es necesario que solo te acompañe un guardia, si son dos no podrás salir...—volvió a asentir y a tragar, mientras yo le expliqué todo el resto del plan —... Allí te estarán esperando y te llevarán a un lugar donde esconderte. Sé que ahora es confuso, pero mañana con todo te lo explicaré mejor —pregunté — Si quieres lo repasamos.

—No, no... lo tengo claro —aseguró —. Sé que voy a estar solo, y que tendré que hacerlo bien.

—Lo harás bien.

Aunque había dicho que lo entendía, volví a repetirle todo, tal y como Smecker me lo había explicado, cada paso, cada momento. Él asentía, pero se le notaba cada vez más nervioso. Así terminó su hora de consulta y le llevaron de regreso a la celda.

Cuando le vi marcharse pedí en silencio que consiguiera tranquilizarse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como cada día, me dirigí al Hospital para visitar a mi abuela y estar con ella. Aunque pareciera raro y también me volviera loca preguntándome por ese novio al que quería conocer, era mi momento favorito del día.

Erik había entablado una amistad con mi abuela, y en esa ocasión vino a hacerle la revisión diaria mientras me encontraba allí.

—¿Como se encuentra hoy? —preguntó animadamente.

—Estupendamente, para estar retenida sin poder moverme de esta habitación depresiva y comiendo plástico tres veces al día.

—Y ¿Qué ha comido? —preguntó.

Mi abuela le contestó, añadiendo la opinión que le generaba esa comida de nuevo, Erik siguió preguntando, no por interés, sino por saber si tenía daños que afectasen a la memoria y demás.

—¿Y si pudiera ir a cenar a algún sitio, dónde iría? —preguntó divertido.

—Pues a mi casa, que es donde mejor se come —aseguró mi abuela.

—Pero, y si quisiera llevar a su nieta a cenar, ¿dónde le gustaría que la llevase?

Aquella pregunta hizo que me sintiera tremendamente sofocada y avergonzada.

—No puede llevarla a cenar, mi nieta esta saliendo con un joven de ojos azules muy agradable y bueno —sentenció ella, lo que dejó a Erik avergonzado.

—Oh... vaya... —me miró confuso — No sabía que estaba ya comprometida.

—No estoy comprometida... ¡Nona por Dios! —la miré con reprobación.

—No uses el nombre de Nuestro Señor en vano, es una falta —dijo mi abuela.

Tras aquel momento incómodo, salí de la habitación de mi abuela con el doctor, y me disculpé con él.

—Me disculpo, cómo no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien supuse que...

—Oh no, no... Bueno es algo que le dije a mi abuela y ella le ha dado demasiada importancia —expliqué —. Tiene ganas de tener bisnietos y bueno... pensar esas cosas la anima.

—Típico de las abuelas —comentó él —. ¿Entonces la cena?

—Pues verás... sé que mi abuela ya está mejor pero lo cierto es que...

El teléfono de mi bolso comenzó a sonar, y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que me disculpase atendí la llamada.

—Doctora, soy Maximiliam —dijo la voz de Smecker al aparato sin darme tiempo a decir nada —. En cuanto acabe de visitar a su abuela baje al vestíbulo, la espero en la entrada, tenemos cosas que hacer. No se retrase demasiado.

—Sí... —dije desconcertada.

Entré en la habitación de mi abuela y me despedí de ella, la hora de visitas estaba apunto de terminar, y la reprendí por su suelta lengua delante del doctor.

—Bueno un doctor es un doctor, si lo prefieres a tu caballero misterioso que no quieres presentarme, podría entenderlo.

—Eres incorregible —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—A mi edad no te lo voy a negar...

Me dirigí al ascensor, y antes de que las puertas se cerrasen Erik entró con una enfermera, con la estuvo hablando hasta llegar a la ultima planta.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó dirigiéndose a mi al salir del ascensor.

—Sí, me están esperando —y señalé al vestíbulo.

—Bueno... sobre la cena...

—Podemos hablarlo mañana, ahora tengo un poco de prisa, me esta esperando... ehh... —intentaba inventarme algo cuando vi a Smecker o mejor dicho le reconocí en el vestíbulo, sentado en uno de los sillones de espera —... La reina.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confuso.

Pero no le hice caso, mis ojos no podían apartarse de la visión de Smecker vestido de mujer con medias de cristal y tacones de aguja... Cuando me vio, mirándole incrédula se puso en pie, y con un dominio increíble de los zapatos de tacón caminó hasta el exterior, tras hacerme un gesto rápido y lleno de gracia con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Erik, de verdad... pero tengo cita con mi psicoanalista... tengo que verle inmediatamente.

Evidentemente él se quedo desconcertado, y yo me felicité por perder la oportunidad de comenzar una relación con un doctor en medicina interesado en mi, y con seguridad una de mis ultimas oportunidades de casarme antes de los treinta... pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Smecker estaba vestido de mujer.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sé que he tardado en subir, más de lo que tenía pensado, me disculpo. He tenido un poco de lio en está semana. <em>

_Gracias a todas las que seguís la historia y la comentáis por aquí o las redes sociales. Significa mucho para mi y me motiva increiblemente, Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Recordar que el Hashtag de este fic es_ **#terapiadefuga **_y que en mi profile tenéis los enlaces a mis perfiles de Twitter y Facebook de Hotarubi86._


	10. 9 Una visita inesperada

**Un visitante inesperado.**

Seguí los pasos de Smecker sin poder apartar mis ojos de sus tacones y sus piernas. Para mi sorpresa, en el exterior del Hospital y delante de todo el mundo, se dirigió a mi directamente y me habló.

—Querida, será mejor que vayamos en su coche... —dijo con voz afeminada, lo que acabó por provocarme un ictus.

Tras unos segundos para reaccionar lo seguí. Monté en mi vehículo y arranqué.

—A su casa —dijo con su voz normal Smecker, lo que resultaba más desconcertante viendo su apariencia.

Viendo que permanecía en silencio, tomé la palabra.

—Esto es... ¿Por hobby o algo habitual que suele hacer? —pregunté —Lo digo para estar prevenida... que yo no le juzgo.

—Tenía que hablar con usted directamente, y necesitaba una forma de hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

—Pues no lo ha conseguido... le aseguro que llama la atención.

—Seguí su consejo y fui a ver a ese Tío Cesar de Romeo —ignoró mi comentario —. Me dio una información muy interesante.

—¿Fue así vestido? —pregunté curiosa.

—Pues claro que no —contestó con rotundidad —. Tomé la decisión de hacer esto después.

—Bueno, ¿qué le dijo?

—Los Yakavetta están prácticamente desaparecidos, los chicos acabaron con casi todos los capos. Pero aún quedan algunos miembros, no muy poderosos, que quieren recuperar el lugar que la familia tenía en las calles —comenzó a explicar —. Quieren vengar a su familia y así demostrar su fuerza. Por eso la necesitan para poder acabar con Los Santos, por si solos no pueden, no tienen tanto poder ahora.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —pregunté, pues realmente no sabía que significaba.

—Bueno en un sentido. No son una verdadera amenaza en su contra o la nuestra —me aclaró —. Pero este plan que quieren realizar es su último cartucho, y puede que se arriesguen más que en otras circunstancias.

—Eso no es bueno...

—No, no es lo mejor. Pero cuando alguien quiere conseguir algo desesperadamente comete errores y hace las cosas mal, y eso si es bueno.

—Y todo esto me lo podía decir por teléfono, no era necesario vestirse de Tina Turner.

—No. Dolly está ultimando lo de mañana y Duffy investigando en profundidad hasta donde pueden llegar los Yakavetta. Además, sus sospechas sobre el cabrón de Kuntsler, tenían fundamento —comentó, lo que hizo que me faltase el aire y casi quito las manos del volante, pero me serené —. Sospecha, no tiene pruebas, pero aún así la tiene en el punto de mira. Lo primero que intentará es pinchar su teléfono móvil, así que tendrá que usar uno de estos para hablar con nosotros —me tendió un teléfono de tapa—, es un pre-pago, tiene saldo de sobra.

—No puedo llevarlo —dije, y por su mirada interrogativa me expliqué —. Esos guardias de la prisión son observadores, si me ven con dos teléfonos lo tendrán en cuenta.

—Déjelo en el coche, es para las urgencias —me contestó —. Si necesitamos contactar con usted lo hará Eunice con su tapadera desde Progedri.

—Está bien —accedí aceptando el aparato.

—Ese Doctor con el que hablaba... ¿es un amigo? —preguntó como si fuera mera curiosidad ¿femenina?

—Intenta serlo, pero no tengo tiempo ahora mismo para nada de eso...

—Si la ha invitado a salir, acepte —ordenó serio.

—¿Está loco? No puedo tener una relación en estos momentos, creo que sobran los motivos —dije sin apartar la vista de la carretera, pero enérgicamente.

—Exacto, debe trasmitir normalidad, y créame querida —volvió a usar una expresión de señora remilgada —, una mujer de su edad que vive con su gato nunca rechazaría la invitación de un doctor a no ser que tuviera algo que ocultar. Acepte su invitación.

—Smecker sabe que estoy comprometida con esto, pero... hasta ese punto me parece excesivo —le aseguré —. Tener que acostarme con un hombre para tener una tapadera.

—No, ¡cielo santo! Yo no he dicho tal cosa... solo que salga a cenar —dijo casi ofendido —. Y si quiere un consejo, yo no le dejaría subir a mi apartamento la primera noche, ni aunque pagase él la cena y el taxi.

—¿Eso es un consejo como hombre, como agente o como madame?

—Como todo...

Llegamos hasta mi apartamento y subimos en silencio, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario hasta acomodarnos en el salón.

—Le he traído lo necesario para lo de mañana —dijo sacando las cosas de su propio bolso —. No era seguro dejarlo en el buzón.

—¿No quiere ponerse cómodo? No sé, quitarse la peluca al menos...

—Tenemos dos pequeños sobres —ignoró mi comentario y fue explicando que era cada cosa que colocó sobre la mesa de café, señalándolas con sus dedos, que tenían una manicura de un rojo brillante—. Un sobre rojo, que contiene un compuesto, que le provocará a quien lo ingiera un sarpullido muy desagradable a la vista, pero indoloro. El sobre de color verde es un sedante, este es para el guardia. Romeo no debe confundir los sobres o será un desastre.

—¿Está seguro que no lo que va a tomar Romeo es indoloro? —pregunté.

—Completamente, lo hemos probado anteriormente —aseguró. Luego me mostró una botella de plástico, semejante a una cantimplora, de color negro —. Esto es ácido fluorhídrico (1), destruye el metal y otros muchos componentes, pero no el plástico. Es lo que deberá usar para destruir los barrotes de la ventana de la enfermería.

—Pero no puedo darle eso a Romeo, ¿dónde va a esconderlo? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—Exacto, eso es cosa suya, Doctora —dijo mirándome fijamente —. Antes de irse deberá pasar por enfermería y pedir una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza o algo así. Y dejará premeditadamente la botella allí para que Romeo la pueda utilizar.

Me quede pensativa unos segundos. Así que, que el plan saliera bien o no, no dependía exclusivamente de Romeo. No sabía cómo pasaba aquello, pero cada vez mi papel era más relevante, mi implicación era mayor, y lo cierto era... que me gustaba.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Smecker.

—No, ninguno —negué con la cabeza —. ¿Porque no me invita a un cigarro, lo repasamos y dejamos todo claro para que yo mañana se lo pueda explicar claramente a Romeo?. No quiero que me haga preguntas que no sepa contestar... y estoy segura que me hará un billón de preguntas.

Pasamos la tarde ultimando detalles y contemplando todas las posibilidades para tenerlas en cuenta ante las posibles preguntas o dudas que plantease Romeo. No me fumé sólo cigarro debo reconocerlo, y con sinceridad debo de decir que mi recaída y re-enganche a la nicotina sucedió esa tarde.

Además necesita hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no distraerme con la manicura, el maquillaje, la peluca, la falda, medias, tacones... que lucía Smecker, y sobre todo la comodidad que parecía mostrar con todo ello.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al día siguiente me desperté nerviosa, tras apenas haber dormido por los nervios. Pero logré fingir tranquilidad durante la jornada, incluso con los hermanos y Romeo. Si yo estaba nerviosa, ellos se intranquilizaban, y por ende yo acabaría más nerviosa. Era un círculo vicioso que debía impedir.

Le expliqué todo a Romeo y contesté a todas sus dudas, le tranquilicé e incluso ejercí con él algunas técnicas para que lograse confianza.

Antes de acabar mi jornada acudí a la enfermería, antes de que el doctor que se ocupaba de aquella sección me dijera nada, me disculpé con él por acudir a aquella zona, pero le expliqué que tenía unos terribles dolores menstruales, descartando la excusa de Smecker. Como mujer, sé que no hay nada que incomode más a un hombre que el nombrar la menstruación, sean doctores o presidentes. Y que por esas molestias necesitaba tomarme un calmante y si tenía alguna pastilla de hierro, pues sentía una debilidad que incluso temía no poder conducir.

El médico como esperaba se mostró algo incómodo pero muy atento. Me metí en la boca las pastillas que me ofreció y fingí beber de aquella botella. Luego para distraerlo le pregunté por una de las fotografías que tenía sobre un escritorio y mientras se hacía el interesante explicándome cómo y cuando se hizo aquella instantánea, dejé la botella en uno de los estantes, sin que llamase la atención pero a la vista.

Debo admitir que cuando abandoné la prisión y me metí en mi coche las manos me temblaban de los nervios. Y me costó un poco marcar las teclas para contactar con Smecker desde el prepago.

—Todo a punto —dije cuando descolgaron al otro lado —. Yo salgo ya —Sin esperar contestación abandoné la prisión.

Como cada día me dirigí al hospital, con la excepción que aquella tarde acepté la invitación de Erik para cenar, esa misma noche en un restaurante de comida de fusión, muy moderno.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Erik me llamó al teléfono para decirme que estaba en la puerta de mi casa casi sufro un infarto, temiendo que fuera el pre-pago con alguna noticia importante y catastrófica.

El viaje en coche fue tenso, al menos para mí, pues intentaba recordar cómo se debe comportar una persona cuando tiene una primera cita y no está encubriendo una fuga múltiple de tres de los delincuentes, y asesinos, más importantes del estado y seguramente del país.

La cena, a decir verdad, apenas la recuerdo. Aseguraría que los platos eran llamativos y algo estrafalarios y no recuerdo que ninguno estuviera malo, pero sería incapaz de recordar el color, forma o sabor de alguno de ello.

—Pareces ausente —dijo al fin.

—No, no es... sólo que esto es tan... tan llamativo que, ya sabes, atonta mis sentidos —me disculpé falsamente.

—¿Te ha gustado el carpaccio de mango con la espuma de frambuesa macerada y semillas de ajonjolí con menta fresca? —preguntó.

—Eso era el primero, ¿No?

—El postre —me aclaró él.

—Oh... sí, estaba bueno.

Después del restaurante fuimos a tomar unas cócteles a un sitio también de moda, o eso dijo Erik, donde de manera premeditadamente casual, coincidimos con un grupo de amigos suyos. Y me pasé escuchando sus virtudes de una de sus mejores amigas. Cuando me quise dar cuenta era tarde, muy tarde... de hecho, estaba amaneciendo. Pero había escenificado lo suficientemente mi papel para que Erik no se sintiera molesto u ofendido y me dejara regresar a mi casa.

—¿Me invitas a desayunar? —dijo mirando el edificio de mi casa.

—Mi psicoterapeuta me ha aconsejado lo contrario...

—¿Vas a psicoterapia?

—Trabajo en una prisión, sí —contesté, pensando que realmente debería hacerlo —Ha sido una noche agradable, pero es tardísimo y tú trabajas maña... hoy, y yo necesito preparar la llegada de mi abuela.

Y por algún extraño motivo, me sentí tensa, nerviosa e incómoda con la idea de besarle. Así que me adelante a darle un beso en la mejilla y me bajé del coche, acelerando el paso hasta la puerta de mi edificio.

Cuando cerré tras de mí la puerta, dejando la calle y a Erik al otro lado, me dejé caer sobre ella. Romeo debería haber escapado a esas horas. Nadie me había llamado, así que todo había ido bien o no...

Subí las escaleras corriendo, pues no me sentía confiada para llamar desde el portal y entré aceleradamente en mi casa.

—Buenas días, Doctora.

—¡AH! ¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Esconderme —contestó Romeo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo —. Smecker me dijo que...

—No, no no no no no no no —era incapaz de dejar de negar repetidamente, sin apartar la vista de Romeo que estaba en mi salón.

—Le quería preguntar donde tiene las mantas, porque la noche está fría para dormir sin nada en el sofá —dijo Romeo.

—No no no no

—Supongo que las tendrá en uno de los armarios, ¿cierto? —dijo ignorando mi semblante asombrado —. No se preocupe ya busco las mantas yo. Por cierto, bonito carro el de su amigo.

Para cuando realmente reaccioné y deje de negar de manera reiterativa, Romeo había preparado el sofá para acostarse y se estaba preparando un vaso de leche templado, e incluso había hecho amistad con Piaget, y ese bicho no es amistoso.

—¿Quién te ha visto? ¿Quién te ha traído? ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras? —pregunté atropelladamente sentándome a su lado en un sillón.

—Dolly, solo me ha visto él, me ha traído él, y él fue quien me dijo que debía ocultarme aquí —explicó —el bar de Doc está vigilado así que tuvimos que cambiar de escondrijo.

—¿Escondrijo? Mi casa es un escondrijo... perfecto.

—Bueno Doctora alégrese, todo ha salido bien —aseguró con una sonrisa —. Y eso que hubo momentos donde creía que no salía o que me pillaban.

—Prefiero no saberlo... —susurré

—Cuando me tome los polvos de ese sobre rojo... al principio pensé que me había equivocado —comenzó a explicar desoyendo mi comentario —. Pero en cuestión de minutos, no sabe cómo se me puso la cara...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El rostro de Romeo comenzó a cubrirse de granos rojizos y diminutos que se extendieron por su cuello, pecho y los brazos. Pese a que el mexicano no sentía ninguna molestia comenzó a gritar para avisar a los guardias.

Al verle los dos hombres tuvieron la misma reacción de asombro y desagrado pues la visión resultaba dolorosa y molesta a la vista. Ante los alaridos y aspavientos fingidos por el recluso los guardias corrieron a sacarle de su celda y llevarle a la enfermería sin tan siquiera esposarle, pues no querían tocar las zonas de su cuerpo que se veían afectadas.

El Doctor, antes incluso de que entrase en la consulta, se alarmó al verle acercarse. Cada vez su aspecto era más alarmarte y sus comportamiento más escandaloso.

Comprobando velozmente la ficha médica del preso para verificar sus alergias le inyectó sin dilación una dosis de U_rbason_.

Pensando que lo que le habían inyectado sería un calmante, Romeo comenzó a calmarse.

—Si es una reacción alérgica esto debería de bajarla, es una dosis de corticoides —informó el Doctor, antes de dirigirse a la enfermera que lo acompañaba para preparar unos apósitos.

Al escucharlo Romeo comenzó a mostrar molestias de nuevo, de forma brusca y poco disimulada. Pero aquello no desconcertó a ninguno de los presentes, pues estaban demasiado impresionados por su aspecto.

—Si tanto le molesta deberíamos sedarle o algo así Dr. Warren —comentó la enfermera, que tenía una mirada comprensiva hacia el recluso.

—O informar al hospital penitenciario para que le trasladasen.

El pánico se apoderó de Romeo en esos momentos.

—¿Realizar un traslado de un preso de aislamiento un viernes por la tarde? —preguntó uno de los guardias —Dudo que sea posible, a no ser que se esté muriendo.

—No me muero —aseguró Romeo.

Finalmente el médico aceptó sedar a Romeo con una dosis suave de calmantes y para calmar la irritación le cubrieron con gasas húmedas.

Pese al aturdimiento y somnolencia que le produjo el calmante, Romeo permaneció tranquilo. La Doctora Tazia le había asegurado que una de las consecuencias de aquella sustancia que había ingerido era disminuir los efectos de sedantes y calmantes y aunque estos le durmieran, no sería durante demasiado tiempo.

Una horas más tarde, tras la caída del sol, Romeo despertó en una cama de la enfermería, en la habitación apartada para los presos de aislamiento. Con él se encontraba un solo guardia leyendo una revista en un extremo de la sala.

—Agua —balbuceó —, agua.

Con un poco de hastío el guardia se levantó y salió de la habitación para ir a por un vaso de agua. En esos momento Romeo buscó entre su ropa interior el segundo sobre, sintiendo un poco de miedo de que se lo hubieran encontrado. Pero no, había conseguido pasar desapercibido.

El guardia llegó con el agua que Romeo bebió apresuradamente.

—Más —volvió a pedir.

Mientras el guardia repetía la operación, el mexicano abrió el sobre con cuidado y llenó sus pulmones de aire, antes de verter el contenido del sobre en su mano.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el guardia.

Con la mano cerrada hizo un gesto, pidiéndole al guardia que se acercase un poco más, e intentando decir algo. Cuando el guardia estaba a pocos centímetros de él abrió la palma de la mano y sopló sobre la nariz del guardia; provocando un aspaviento sorpresivo del agente. Rápidamente, y aguantando la respiración, Romeo se cubrió con la sábana y aguardó, hasta que oyó como el guarda caía redondo al suelo.

Sin esperar un instante, Romeo se levantó de la cama y cogió el cuerpo del guardia derrumbado en el suelo y lo tumbó en su cama. No sin un poco de esfuerzo por el sobrepeso del hombre.

—Esto no estaba en ese maldito plan —dijo cargando con el cuerpo. Salió a la consulta que se encontraba desierta y cerrada desde el exterior. Nadie podía entrar ni salir sin llaves.

Lentamente para no ser visto, corrió las cortinas de los ventanales que conectaban con el resto de la galería. Y buscó la botella negra que la Doctora le había enseñado. La encontró en uno de los estantes.

Cogió varios guantes de látex y se los puso unos sobre otros, los cuales se pegaban entre ellos. Provocando que se revolviera nervioso y acabase de histérico. Pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Abrió la ventana y roció el liquido por los barrotes, lo cual produjo un leve gorgoreo al reaccionar el líquido con el metal y un leve humo de olor desagradable. Cerró la ventana y volvió a su habitación.

Sabía que el guardia no despertaría en 24 horas de forma natural o eso le había asegurado la come-cocos. Comprobó su reloj y lo contrastó con el de la enfermería. Quedaban 5 horas para que pudiera salir de ahí. Cacheó al guardia y le quitó su tabaco, y se lo fumó, mientras leía con tranquilidad la revista.

Cuando quedaba una hora para su salida, cogió las sábanas de la cama y volvió a la sala de enfermería. Atando las sábanas sobre los barrotes comenzó a tirar de ellos, hacía los lados, haciendo que cedieran lo suficiente como para permitir sacar el cuerpo entre ellos. Volvió a esperar.

Quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para la salida del sol.

El camión de la lavandería pasó por debajo de la ventana.

Pasaron veinte minutos cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido del motor, y nervioso comenzó a colar su cuerpo entre los barrotes hasta sacarlo por completo.

Saltó sobre el camión.

Aguantando la respiración se quedó tumbado sobre el techo del camión sin mover un solo musculo.

El vehículo paró en la entrada de la prisión, y le revisaron el interior y los bajos, dándole el visto bueno para salir de los muros.

Romeo había salido de Hoag...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Lo peor vino, doctora, cuando quise saltar de ese maldito camión del demonio —dijo exaltado —. No tiene idea de cómo cogía las curvas... pensé que me moría, que saldría volando y adiós Romeo, tus amigos nunca te olvidaran. Pero al final salté —dijo con una sonrisa confiada —,fue peligroso, cierto. Pero es lo que siempre le digo Doctora, soy duro.

—Estás aquí

—Sí, ya soy un hombre libre —aseguró —, bueno legalmente no, pero soy libre de cierta manera.

—No, estás aquí, en mi apartamento —repetí aún incrédula —. No sólo he ayudado a un hombre a escapar, sin que encima le doy asilo... cada segundo que pasa cometo un delito nuevo y más grave...

En ese momento sentí que alguien entraba en mi piso, por la terraza de la cocina.

—¿Pero...?

—Oh... ya ha llegado ¿qué tal su cita? —preguntó el detective Duffy.

—En serio, alguien me puede decir que es todo lo que ha pasado como si fuera tonta, porque realmente es como me siento.

.

* * *

><p>.~continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) Quién haya visto Breaking Bad, conocerá sobradamente los usos y virtudes de Ácido fluorhídrico. Y si bien es cierto que no tiene esas propiedades tan llamativas y prácticas que le dan en la serie, yo me he tomado la licencia de ponerlo, porque si al gran genio de Vicent Gilligan se le perdonó ese "fallo" pues yo también puedo cometerlo. Y quiero homenajear a la obra humana más perfecta que he visto en mi vida. Breaking Bad en mi humilde relato.

Si alguien no la ha visto que la vea, y si la ha visto que la vuelva a ver porque la segunda vez es más perfecta aún, si miras con atención.

_**NdA:** Gracias a todos los que apoyáis esta locura rara que es este relato, me llena de ilusión que os guste y que os parezca divertido e interesante. Muchas gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y leer. Y ademas de leer apoyar y demostrarme ese apoyo con el fic. _

_Ya sabeis que me podeis seguir en **Twitter y Facebook**, en mi profile están los enlaces a mis perfiles de **Hotarubi86** y que para seguir las cosas de los dos Hermanos MacManus y la Comecocos esta el Hashtag de **#terapiadefuga**_

_**Gracias!**_


	11. 10 El Dr Cuartada

**El Dr. Cuartada**

Mientras mi cerebro asimilaba las explicaciones de Dolly, que básicamente se resumían en no había otro sitio al que acudir y Smecker contaba con que yo estaba al ciento por ciento comprometida con la causa -no entendía porque de pronto hablábamos como los miembros del IRA, en especial para un asunto que trataba de un mexicano -. Tomaba un café cargado intentando contrarrestar los efectos de los Gintonic que había consumido por la noche.

Romeo por su parte se quedó profundamente dormido en el sofá, lo que me pareció asombroso teniendo en cuenta que seguramente a estas horas era el hombre más buscado de toda la ciudad de Boston.

Eso me fue confirmado a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó acuciosamente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Dolly.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Soy la última en enterarse de lo que pasa... no tengo ni idea —contesté también confusa.

El detective caminó hasta el ventanal del salón y miró corriendo levemente la cortina con disimulo.

—Joder... es Kuntsler —dijo mirándome alarmado.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté visiblemente asustada —¿Qué hace aquí?

—Investigar... —me contestó —Rápido, Romeo —despertó al fugitivo —, tenemos que esconderte.

Desorientado, Romeo se despertó sin saber que sucedía y siguió los pasos del detective que le arrastraba hacia mi dormitorio. Mi apartamento no era un lugar con muchos lugares para esconderse.

Mientras yo abría la puerta del edificio presionando el botón, estaba temblando. El alcohol de mi organismo y la reciente cafeína no me beneficiaban en absoluto.

—Meteros en el baño —aconseje.

—No es buena idea —dijo Dolly saliendo de mi dormitorio —. Pedirán entrar al baño, no se puede negar. Romeo está bajo su cama, yo me voy por la cocina. Cuantos menos estemos aquí mejor. Smecker se comunicará con usted en unas horas...

Le escuché asimilando toda la información, sin saber que decir, aparte de asistir repetidamente. Segundos después de que Dolly desapareciera por la cocina, tal y como había llegado hacia escasamente un par de horas, el timbre de mi puerta sonó y yo pegué un salto del susto.

—Ya voy... —dije abriendo la puerta.

—Buenos días, Doctora Taza

Fingí sorpresa al encontrar al Agente Especial Kuntsler con dos policías uniformados en el rellano de mi casa, y les pregunté qué sucedía.

—Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas —dijo observando mi atuendo, aun no me había quitado el vestido que me había puesto para mi cita con Erik.

—¿Por qué? —dije.

—¿Podemos pasar?

Dudé unos instantes, pero pensé que era mejor colaborar un poco desde el principio para no resultar sospechosa.

—Claro, entren —les señalé el salón.

—¿Tiene algún invitado? —preguntó el Agente al ver las mantas en el sofá.

Quise morirme en aquel mismo instante por haber cometido semejante y estúpido error. Pero a pesar de mis nervios, o tal vez a causa de ellos, inventé una excusa estúpida pero convincente.

—No, tengo resaca... si le soy sincera, y me cuesta dormir... ya sabe, mareos, así que pensaba acostarme en el sofá y ver la tele hasta caer rendida.

—Ya... entiendo...

—¿Me pueden decir que sucede? —pregunté molesta.

—Uno de sus pacientes, el señor Romeo Salamanca ha abandonado esta noche las instalaciones que el estado de Boston le había ofrecido. Y queremos saber que sabe usted sobre este asunto.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté confusa, intentando falsamente analizar lo que Kuntsler me decía —¿Que Romeo Salamanca, qué? Le repito que tengo resaca, sea clemente con mi cerebro.

—Romeo se ha fugado.

—¡No! —Solté.

—¿Qué sabe al respecto? —preguntó ignorando mi sorpresa.

—Pues nada, ¿qué insinúa? —cuestione ofendida

—¿Dónde ha pasado la noche? —Siguió preguntando.

—Fuera, es evidente —dije mostrando mi atuendo.

—Sea más detallista en su explicación...

—Bien, pues fui a cenar con un... colega medico, el Doctor Erik Riley. A un restaurante del centro el... Delicadonna, sí creo que se llamaba así... tengo la tarjeta en mi bolso.

—Sí, es el nombre de un restaurante de fusión —comentó uno de los policías que hasta el momento habían estado callados —. Leí sobre el otro día en el dominical, ¿se come bien?

Kuntsler miró al policía incrédulo por el giro que había dado a la conversación

—Sí, no mucho... pero está bueno —contesté también confusa —. Luego, fuimos al Club FreeZone y estuvimos toda la noche allí con unos amigos.

—¿Supongo que esos amigos y el doctor confirmaran su cuartada?

—Bueno no sabía que era una cuartada, ni que estaba siendo investigada por un delito Agente, pero sí, ellos le dirán lo mismo que les he dicho yo.

—Está bien... ¿Puedo usar su baño?

—Sí —asentí —, pero ni se le ocurra revisar mis cremas de noches, necesita una orden para eso... conozco mis derechos —declaré, aunque resultó más tonto que molesto, me quedé conforme.

—Disculpe ¿le costó mucho reservar mesa en ese restaurante? —me preguntó el policía —En una semana es mi aniversario y...

—No lo sé —contesté —Fue mi acompañante quien se encargó de eso...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando los policías y el Agente Especial abandonaron mi apartamento saqué a Romeo de debajo de mi cama y le mandé a dormir al sofá. Yo hice lo mismo en mi propia cama, tardé bastante en conciliar el sueño pero al final el cansancio y estrés acumulado pudieron conmigo. A medio día, sin haber descansado lo suficiente el teléfono dio por finalizado un extraño sueño donde yo huía de las sirenas por unas calles llenas de bruma.

—¿Sí? —pregunté adormilada.

—Cat, ha venido la policía y el FBI a preguntarme por ti ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó alterado Erik al otro lado del aparato.

—Nada... que piensan que ayude a un mexicano con hiperactividad a huir de prisión... pero no me pueden acusar.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi trabajo es complicado... a veces pasan estas cosas, no te preocupes, es rutina —relaté aun con voz cansada —. Lo siento, estoy cansada...

Colgué y volví a intentar dormir, pero a los dos segundos de cerrar los ojos analicé lo que le había dicho a Erik y me incorporé violentamente.

—¿Erik? —pregunté cuando contestó al teléfono, pues le devolví la llamada inmediatamente —Lo siento, estaba dormida. Eso que te he dicho... bueno es cierto, pero no te preocupes, es uno de mis pacientes de la prisión por lo visto ha escapado, pero no hay que asustarse, no es muy listo y seguro que darán con él —relaté rápidamente.

—Ehhh ¿estás segura? Te noto rara —dijo confuso, y no era para menos —. Podría ir a por ti, o algo así.

—No, no no —negué —En serio, mis tratos con ese tipo han sido rutinarios, no hay de qué preocuparse, no creo que ni siquiera recuerde mi nombre.

En ese momento el susodicho mostró su cabeza por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—El gato tiene hambre —susurró —No me deja dormir.

—Bueno te dejo... —volví a colgar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como mi abuela dejaría el hospital el lunes fui a verla y adelantar el papeleo de la salida aquella tarde de sábado, dejando a Romeo estrechando lazos con Piaget. Intenté con éxito que Erik no me viera.

Abandoné el hospital mirando intranquila y temiendo encontrar a la señora Smecker en alguna esquina, pero no lo hice. Al contrario quien me asaltó en está ocasión fue un hombre de mediana edad, que seguro practicaba la mendicidad como delataba tanto su aspecto como su olor.

—Un hombre me ha dado veinte pavos por que la diera está nota —me dijo dándome un papel que, confusa, acepté —Y me ha dicho que me daría cincuenta más al entregárselo...

—Eso es mentira —aseguré.

—Vale... sólo dijo veinte —le miré sin creerle —¿diez?

Finalmente le di los diez dólares y se marchó. Cuando le vi cruzar la esquina abrí la nota y la leí.

_Vaya hasta la fuente que está a una manzana, siéntese junto a ella y llame a Max. _

No entendía el motivo por el que debía hacer eso, pero no lo cuestioné, sencillamente lo hice. Llegué hasta la fuente y me senté en el borde, y una vez allí marqué el número de Smecker desde el teléfono pre-pago.

—Gracias por seguir las indicaciones tan bien... —contestó la voz del hombre al descolgar, pero no le deje concluir.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mi abuela vendrá a mi casa pasado mañana —le grité — ¡Dos días!

—¿Su casa está vacía? —fue todo lo que me dijo el hombre al que había visto por ultima vez con peluca y pintalabios, y cuya imagen no podía olvidar.

—Ni se te ocurra —sentencié —. No usareis la casa de mi abuela como "escondrijo".

—No podemos usar a Doc, le tiene vigilado.

—Oh, cielo santo... tienes de socio a una organización que tiene cientos de edificios en toda la ciudad... ¿no le podéis meter en una iglesia?.

—No, sólo contamos con su apoyo monetario, la logística corre de nuestra parte.

—Pues lo haces como el culo, si yo soy tu única alternativa.

—¿Por qué me tuteas de repente? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque has metido a un fugitivo en mi apartamento sin mi permiso, creo que ya sobran los formalismos.

—Sólo porque tú me lo has permitido —aseguro él—. Si quisieras sacarlo lo habrías hecho pero no quieres. Así que dime donde escondes el segundo juego de llaves de la casa de tu abuela y no te preocupes por nada más, Romeo saldrá de tu apartamento el lunes mientras estás en la prisión —esperó a que contestase pero no lo hice —. Venga, están sobre el alfeizar de la puerta o bajo una maceta... o tal vez en el buzón.

—Un tiesto con unas gerveras de color naranja —terminé confesando.

—Bien

—¿Me puedes explicar porque tengo que mojarme el culo para llamarte al menos? —pregunté.

—Kunstler te tiene en el punto de mira, cualquier precaución es poca. Si te están siguiendo no pueden escuchar la conversación por el sonido del agua de la fuente. Procura no llamar desde tu casa, si es inevitable métete en el baño, en la ducha con el grifo abierto.

—Bien.

—Murphy estará fuera en poco tiempo, pronto te llegará la información —me informó, sorprendiéndome —. A partir de ahora es fundamental que confíes en mi y en ellos —dijo, lo cual me preocupó un poco.

—¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? —pregunté mostrando mi miedo

—Porque esto va en serio, y tal vez no podamos vernos ni hablar directamente en unos días.

—Vale...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El domingo lo pasé por completo en el hospital con mi abuela, saltándome el horario de visitas, porque tenía permiso del médico de planta. Al menos podía sacar un provecho propio a mi cita con Erik. Que pese a su amabilidad y buen trato tanto para con mi abuela como conmigo, seguía sin despertarme ninguna chispa de atracción. Nunca fui una chica práctica, tengo que confesar, pero quería serlo. Por lo que le alenté a volver a salir sin fecha fija.

El tiempo que estuve en casa lo pasé principalmente escuchando a Romeo, y viéndole jugar con Piaget con el que había establecido un genuino vínculo, del que tengo que reconocer estaba un poco celosa. Celosa de Romeo, evidentemente.

Cuando el lunes llegó, me preparé como los días anteriores para acudir a mi trabajo, con la salvedad que Romeo fue quien preparó café.

—Cuando vuelva ya no estarás aquí —dije y el negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si nos volveremos a ver Doctora, y quiero que sepa que aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho por mí —me dijo, lo cual debo confesar que me emocionó —. Sé que he sido un problema, pero se ha portado... si necesita cualquier cosa, sea cuando sea, sepa que tiene a quien recurrir, si yo no puedo mi tío la ayudará en todo lo posible.

—Romeo, gracias, y no hace falta... —no me dejó terminar y me abrazó.

—Gracias a usted... soy libre.

—Cielo santo, Romeo... tutéame, hemos compartido un apartamento de una sola habitación, sin contar que te ayudé a fugarte de prisión.

—Claro...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En mi buzón encontré un sobre grande y grueso. Con la iníciales de anagrama de Eunice, lo abrí al entrar en mi coche, dentro había dos sobres, uno grande dirigido a Murphy y otro tamaño estándar para mí.

_No leas el sobre que no es para ti._

_Entrégalo y que él lo lea, tantas veces como necesite para tenerlo todo claro. No puede comentarlo contigo, no debes leerlo, no debes saber nada sobre ello. _

_Confía en ellos y en nosotros._

_Destruye la información una vez haya sido recibida. Toda la información._

_L.I.M_

A mi llegada a Hoag pude comprobar que aún las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad tras la fuga de Romeo, y seguramente tardarían en volver a estarlo. Para mi sorpresa tuve que dejar que me tomaran las huellas al pasar por administración y se me informó que debía ir a ver al Alcaide inmediatamente.

Acompañada por uno de los guardias, que me dijo que esos dos días habían sido una locura, acudí a la reunión con el Alcaide.

—Buenos días, por decir algo —me saludó, evidentemente no era un buen día para él.

—Buenos días —conteste con tono neutro.

—Su investigación me va a volver loco, debía haberme negado en un principio, y ahora es demasiado tarde —iba a preguntar qué ocurría pero no me dio tiempo, pues continuó con su discurso —. El FBI me está presionando para que la cancele y que no le deje tener tratos con los reclusos, pero ese grupo que la financia amenaza por otro lado con llevar el asunto a la prensa y acusarme de ir contra la investigación y el estudio en detrimento de la ciencia. ¡Me van a volver loco!

Le escuchaba sorprendida y un tanto alarmada porque decidiera cancelar mi investigación y por tanto mis reuniones con los MacManus. Pero al escucharle no pude evitar pensar que, si él pensaba que lo que le pasaba era malo, tendría que ponerse en mi situación, para hablar de locura real.

—La única solución que encuentro, y la más salomónica, es que realice sus reuniones acompañada de unos guardias que sean testigos de ellas —iba a negarme, como lo hice el primer día pero volvió a impedírmelo —. Es eso o nada.

—A partir de mañana —dije sin pensar, ese mismo día debía dar las instrucciones a Murphy.

—Está bien —asintió.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estuve todo el día con la duda de si había hecho bien o no, al admitir realizar la terapia con los guardias, pero fuera como fuese ya estaba hecho. Debía aprovechar ese día.

Cuando Connor llegó a mi despacho intenté actuar con la mayor normalidad posible hasta quedarnos a solas.

—¿Cómo está Romeo? —fue lo primero que me preguntó.

—Bien, está bien —le tranquilice viendo como se alegraba al oírme decir aquello —. Todo salió perfecto, he estado con él esta mañana, creo que el FBI está muy perdido con todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Sospechan de usted? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no tienen nada —le aseguré —. Smecker lo tiene todo calibrado y calculado.

—Bien, bien...

—Por aquí han cambiado mucho las cosas, han aumentado la vigilancia y la seguridad.

—Y que lo diga... no nos dejan ni mear tranquilos —confesó —No sé como tiene pensado que nos fuguemos pero no creo que sea algo sencillo.

—No puedo decirte nada... no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

—Tengo que darle la información a Murphy, pero yo no puedo conocerla... no sé porque.

—El saldrá antes, eso está bien, cuando antes esté fuera mejor —dijo para sí —. Esto se está poniendo feo.

—¿Que quieres decir? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Al fugarse Romeo los presos piensan que nosotros también escaparemos, claro. Y no quieren que salgamos de aquí con vida.

—Pero los guardias estaban de vuestra parte.

—Pero cobran poco, y algunos por unos cuantos pavos pueden hacer la vista gorda. No seriamos los primeros de aislamiento que acaban muertos por un error humano.

Cuando terminó la reunión con Connor no pude dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho, tanto el serio peligro que corrían como el hecho de poder sobornar a algún guardia nosotros mismos... preguntándome porque Smecker no había barajado esa posibilidad.

Al acercarse la sesión con Murphy comencé a sentirme nerviosa, y para cuando llamaron a la puerta, sin querer acabé tirando una carpeta del escritorio al dar al interruptor.

—¿Aquí le dejo? —dijo el guardia dejando pasar a Murphy.

—Bien —asentí levantándome de mi asiento para recoger los archivos del suelo.

Al verme Murphy se acercó a ayudarme, arrodillándose frente a mí.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —me preguntó y asentí —¿Sospechan de ti?

Me sorprendió que preguntase aquello en lugar de interesarse antes por el estado de Romeo y levanté la vista del suelo rápidamente.

—Un.. un poco —confesé, el mostró una mueca de hastío, pero me adelanté a explicarme —. Pero no tienen nada, solo sospechan pero sin nada que puedan demostrar. Además todo esto acabará pronto.

—Escúchame —dijo tomándome de las manos —. Si esto te afecta apártate, tú eres inocente, no tienes que caer con nosotros.

—Ya es demasiado tarde... —contesté — Y quiero sacaros de aquí, realmente quiero hacerlo. Corréis peligro y no sois como el resto de presos, éste no es vuestro sitio...

—Lo que menos queremos es que los inocentes sufran —declaró.

—Para que él mal gane solo hace falta que los buenos no hagan nada, tú me lo dijiste —le recordé.

Sus manos aun tenían las mías sujetas, y no apartaba la vista de mis ojos...

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado —aceptó.

Recogí los papeles y cada uno tomó asiento en su silla.

—Tienes que leer esto —le tendí el sobre.

—¿Qué es?

—Creo que tu billete para salir, pero no puedo verlo —le contesté.

—¿Puedo? —dijo señalando al diván que apenas había usado.

—¿Leer tumbado? —pregunté —Claro, ponte cómodo, es necesario que lo memorices o lo que sea... así ponte como mejor te venga, sólo tenemos una hora.

Del sobre sacó un pequeño libreto, que comenzó a leer tumbado sin prestarme atención. Para mi sorpresa en menos de media hora cerró el cuadernillo y se levantó.

—Tienes que destruirlo —dijo.

—¿Ya? Debes tener claro lo que pone y comprenderlo por completo —le insistí, pero él seguía tendiéndome el libreto.

—No es un texto complicado —aseguró, por lo que cedí y me hice cargo de él, guardándolo en mi maletín.

—¿Estás segura que no te pueden relacionar con lo de Romeo? —volvió a insistir.

—Sí, completamente —aseguré —. Tengo una cuartada y testigos para toda esa noche.

—Tu abuela no es un testigo muy fiable —dijo él.

—No es mi abuela... sino su médico —contesté algo irritada por la insinuación, su expresión cambio de trivial a seria.

—Claro, estuviste toda la noche con el doctor ese que te llama.

No lo dijo de forma acusadora sino decepcionado, y no pude evitar explicarle la verdad de porque había salido con él.

—Smecker me insistió en que aceptara salir con él, y tenía razón, a sido una buena forma de despistar a los del FBI.

—Por eso saliste con él... para tener una cuartada.

—No, no sabía que la necesitaría a decir verdad... pero resulta más seguro parecer que tengo pareja.

—¿Vas a seguir con él para no parecer sospechosa?, eso no es muy justo para el buen doctor.

—Bueno... tampoco es que le deteste —me justifiqué, su forma de decirlo me hizo sentir algo vil.

Murphy se quedó callado y me miró como si estuviera analizándome durante unos segundos.

—¿No sabes cuándo saldré, verdad? —preguntó, aunque parecía una afirmación, yo negué —Cuando sea, ve al cine con una amiga. Es otra buena cuartada.

.

* * *

><p>.~continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_No tengo mucho que deciros, pero sólo os quiero agradecer de todo corazón que leáis este relato. Con otras historias el alcance es mucho menos, pero porque apenas se conoce el fandom. Así que os pido que si conocéis a más fans de Norman (Mi historia no se centra mucho en Sean) Pues les digáis que una loca está escribiendo una caótica tercera parte de la saga. O publicitar el pequeño fandom a los fans de las pelis en general. _

_Pero ante todo Gracias! Gracias por lo que ya hacéis, que es estar ahí. _

_Ya supongo que sabéis de mis perfiles en las redes sociales, pero os recuerdo el Hashtag #terapiadefuga_


	12. 11 Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

Al llegar la tarde me fui en busca de mi abuela al hospital, la cual me estaba esperando desde hace largo rato y poniendo nerviosas a las enfermeras de toda la planta. Aproveché la última visita para hablar con Erik.

Él estaba preocupado por lo sucedido por Romeo e insinuaba que no debería ir a mi apartamento con mi abuela, pero le hice ver que no debe preocuparse por nada y que la visita del FBI era algo rutinario. Dando a entender que conozco el sistema mejor que él, lo cual es un burdo embuste, pero él no lo intuyó. No negaba el volver a verle en otra ocasión, pero me excusé en que, teniendo que cuidar de mi abuela, no podía decirle una fecha concreta. Contento con la conversación me dejó ir con mi abuela.

Desde que salí de la prisión buscaba el momento de ponerme en contacto con Smecker para informarle de las novedades y problemas que tendría para reunirme en solitario con los MacManus, pero me resultó por completo imposible hasta llegar mi apartamento.

Justo el sitio que él había dicho que evitase.

Tras instalar a mi abuela, la cual tardó tres minutos escasos en ponerse a maldecir a Piaget, me metí en el único baño de la casa y como me habían indicado abrí el grifo de la ducha antes de llamar.

—Hay problemas —dije cuando descolgaron al otro lado, ahorrándome los saludos.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó la voz familiar del Agente.

—Me obligan a tener las entrevistas con guardias de testigos —informé —. No es negociable, o eso o cancelan mi investigación.

Smecker se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tan solo le escuchaba respirar con pesadez.

—En tu próxima sesión con Murphy dile que; el primer paso que deba dar fuera lo tendrá que dar dentro.

—¿Así sin más? —pregunté confusa.

—Busca una oportunidad en que resulte lógico para alguien externo que digas algo así, pero que él entienda lo que quieres decir, ¿podrás trasmitir el mensaje y que llegue?

—No lo sé...

—No me he expresado bien, tendrás que trasmitir el mensaje y que llegue —ordenó esta vez —. La vida de Murphy y tal vez la tuya están en juego.

—Como me alegra oír eso, ahora me dejas más tranquila —dije con una mal actuada jovialidad.

—Si en los próximos días ves a Dolly o Duffy en la prisión no les prestes atención —me dijo —. Lo que se viene es trascendental, tienes que estar tranquila.

Aquellas palabras, tras lo que me había dicho previamente, me hicieron pensar si realmente ese hombre tenía algún conocimiento de la psicología humana, porque claramente sus mensajes eran contradictorios o no los expresaba de un forma adecuada con la que cumplir sus deseos. Porque las expresiones "tu vida está en juego" y "día trascendental" no son recomendables para conseguir tranquilizar a nadie, y no necesitaba ser doctorada para saberlo. Sin embargo intenté aparentar que aquello no me venía grande, usando el sarcasmo.

—Está bien, dejaré listo mi testamento para no correr riesgo —dije como despedida y colgué.

Pasé la noche viendo con mi abuela _"Matrimonio a la Italiana"_ de Sophia Loren, alabando sus ojos y mirada, pero envidiando secretamente su busto, sobre todo porque no me quedaba el consuelo de pensar que era producto de una operación.

Cuando llegó la media noche nos fuimos a dormir juntas a mi cama.

—Desde que tenías doce años no dormíamos así —dijo mi abuela.

—Mmm... —asentí somnolienta.

—Háblame de ese novio que tienes —propuso.

—¿Cómo puedes no estar cansada? Pasa de media noche —pregunté incrédula —. Por Dios, eres una septuagenaria pasada, deberías estar rendida.

—Ésta juventud —dijo la mujer.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté al amanecer del día siguiente, valoré seriamente la posibilidad de dejar que mi abuela volviera a su casa al escucharla discutir con mi gato, ¡a las seis de la mañana!<p>

Por si había alguna posibilidad de ignorar la discusión e intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, media hora después cuando el sol había terminado de salir, mi abuela abrió la ventana.

—Nona, clemencia —supliqué tapándome con la manta la cabeza.

—Ya es de día —dijo a modo de explicación —, que no se te pequen las sabanas.

De repente volví a sentirme como una adolescente antes de un día de instituto, incluso recorrí mis dientes con la lengua en busca de mi ortodoncia, temiendo o deseando, no lo llegué a saber con exactitud, que mis últimos diez años y en especial esas locas semanas hubieran sido un sueño y realmente tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo. Pero mis dientes estaban alineados y libres de metales.

—Me levanto a las ocho cada día —expliqué, apretando la manta contra mi cabeza.

—Pues deberías madrugar más, salir a correr... —dijo tirando de la ropa de cama.

—Sí, yoga... me voy a poner a hacer yoga —dije rindiendo a sus deseos e incorporándome —. Para calmar los nervios.

Me levanté y arrastré hasta la cocina, evitando tropezar con Piaget que me seguía maullando. Sabía que en su lenguaje me suplicaba que echara a esa loca de pelo blanco de casa y trajera de nuevo al divertido mejicano.

—Lo siento, Pia... la vida es injusta —dije con complicidad —. Incluso si eres un preciosos felino casero.

* * *

><p>Llegué a Hoag media hora antes que de costumbre, porque no sabía cómo seguir evitando el tema de mi inexistente novio a mi abuela, pues había repetido una veintena de veces que era agradable pero estaba muy ocupado.<p>

Al tiempo extra lo utilicé para planificar las sesiones, tras semanas sin realizar una terapia real, ponerme de nuevo a hacer algo que tenía que ver realmente con mi trabajo me resultaba excitante.

El primero en venir a mi despacho fue Murphy, acompañado de dos guardias. Los cuales se quedaron a cada lado de la puerta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Los dos? —pregunté mirándolos confusa —No.

—Son órdenes del alcaide —contestó el de más edad.

—Solo puede quedarse uno, estas sesiones deben de ser personales, discretas... —expliqué —. Es una consulta médica de tipo psicológico, no puedo realizarlas con una gradería de espectadores.

—Pero...

—Uno —repetí.

—Iré a informar al alcaide —dijo el guardia que había tomado la palabra y salió de mi despacho.

—¿Comenzamos la sesión? —dijo Murphy.

—Túmbate —le señalé el diván.

—A sus órdenes —contestó.

—Y espero que permanezca callado toda la hora —dije al guardia.

El hombre asintió, y respiró con lentitud, como si temiera hacer ruido. Supuse que mi cara y expresión no eran muy amistosas.

Tomé mi silla y me senté cerca de Murphy, con mi bloc en las manos y un bolígrafo.

—Cuéntame cómo recuerdas el incidente en vuestra casa, la mañana después de San Patricio.

Murphy me miró de reojo y tomó aire profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Aquello no lo esperábamos, había sido una noche de locura...

—¿Pensaste que ibas a morir? —pregunté.

—No.

Miré a Murphy sorprendida, y pestañee dos veces con ojos inquisitivos.

—Pensé que podrían matarme, que ese gordo quería matarme, pero no me lo creía —explicó —. Sabía que no moriría ese día.

—¿Cómo?

—Simplemente lo sabía —repitió —¿Nunca ha estado segura de algo sin tener pruebas?

—Le repito que esto no se trata de mi —contesté, procurando poner un tono frio y profesional.

Por toda respuesta él me miró entornando los ojos, pero sus labios disimularon una sonrisa, porque sabía que estaba actuando, y di gracias a que el guardia estuviera tras de mí y no pudiera ver la expresión de mi rostro que intentaba mantener la compostura inútilmente.

—¿Alguna vez lo ha pensado? Que ibas a morir —pregunté.

—No —dijo con rotundidad —. Sigo vivo.

—Claro —dije simpática, pero recordando que tras de mi había un guardia intenté disimular y carraspeé — Sí nada de lo que sucedió hubiera pasado, ¿cómo te imaginarias ahora?

—Igual —contesto con naturalidad.

—¿En la cárcel? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No, digo con mi hermano en Boston, no nos hubiéramos ido... y no sé, trabajando, tal vez hubiera conocido a una chica y tendría un par de críos —explicó con una sonrisa sincera y un tanto divertida al hablar de tener hijos, pero tampoco afectado porque no haya sido así —. Pero eso no ha sido así, así que, ¿qué más da?

—¿Por qué dos? —pregunté con curiosidad profesional.

—Porque sí.

—Vosotros erais dos, es curioso que hayas dicho dos —di voz a mis pensamientos, cosa que no era correcta, pero solía olvidar que era una profesional últimamente —. Visualízalos —pedí.

Murphy me miró con dudas, pero le alenté con un gesto afirmativo, finalmente respiró con profundidad y cerró los ojos acomodando su espalda en el diván.

—¿Los tienes? —asintió apretando levemente los ojos —¿cómo son?

—Morenos... son dos, somos... son como nosotros —dijo —, ¡esto es una tontería!

—No, es interesante —contesté tomando notas en mi libreta, interiormente sabía que era absurdo pues la investigación no tenía lugar realmente, pero me sentí emocionada —, ahora dime si tienes una imagen mental de la supuesta madre.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo dime, ¿crees que la verías con tanta claridad? ¿Color de pelo o algo así?

—No, no... lo he dicho por decir... —se justificó, poniéndose nervioso de repente —No puedo pensar con ese mirando.

—Bien, está bien... es normal —admití, desviando la vista hacia el guardia acusadora.

Sonó el pitido que me informaba del final de la sesión, y entonces reparé en que no le había dado el mensaje a Murphy, ese mensaje del cual su vida y la mía dependían.

—Bueno, para mañana —dije recordándome a mis profesores del colegio mandando tarea —podrías pensar en la idea; El primer paso que debas dar fuera lo tendrás que dar dentro.

La mirada de Murphy se entornó, y como respuesta le miré intensamente intentando que comprendiera que aquello era importante y no precisamente para la terapia.

—El primer paso que debas dar fuera lo tendrás que dar dentro —repetí —. Necesito que pienses en ello, en lo que te hace sentir, y en que puedes usarlo y mañana lo tratamos.

—Como diga.

* * *

><p>Mientras repasaba las notas de mi sesión con Murphy, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño por ponerme de nuevo a trabajar, y darme cuenta de que realmente aquello me apasionaba, incluso me resultaba más excitante que una triple fuga de prisión, llamaron a mi teléfono.<p>

Puse los ojos en blanco al ver el número de mi casa en la pantalla, y descolgué sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

—Nona, no me llames en horas de trabajo —dije sin saludar.

—Cariño lo siento, es que me siento en una cárcel en este apartamento, supongo que me entenderás porque estás en una —explico riéndose de su propia broma —. Te he recogido todo, no lo he podido evitar, tenias el armario de los taperweare que no había quien encontrase nada, ni una tapa con su pareja...

Puse los ojos en blanco, imaginando que todo mi ordenado caos se había evaporado en una sola mañana.

—Y no soporto a este bicho, me mira raro —indicó haciendo que temiera lo que venía a continuación —.Así que voy a irme a dar una vuelta y ver a las chicas. Para tranquilizarlas, que los sustos a éstas edades, ya se sabe... ¿te acuerdas de Octtavia? Pues la pobre se cayó en la puerta de su casa y mira, no era nada dijeron, a la semana estaba descansando el sueño de los justos con nuestro Señor. Así paso por casa y...

—¡No! —chillé.

—Hija, ¿qué pasa? —dijo asustada, pues mi reacción no había sido para menos —. Me falta la crema de manos, la olvidaste en la cómoda de mi cuarto...

—Nona, no vayas a tu casa —ordené, poniéndome increíblemente nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Es mi casa, nadie me va a prohibir ir...

—Nona...

El tono fue lo único que me dio respuesta al otro lado, se había enfadado por mi actitud, nunca le gustaron las pataletas, ni cuando era una cría. Me temblaban las manos y no sabía qué hacer, con dedos temblorosos marqué el número de mi casa, pero me equivoqué... tres veces, luego recordé que lo tenía almacenado en la memoria, y comencé a buscarlo en la agenda del teléfono, no era capaz de recordar si lo apunté como casa o mi casa o yo o ¿Piaget?.

Cuando le día al botón de llamada esperé los cinco tonos y escuché mi propio mensaje de contestador.

Me levanté, fui hacia la puerta, volví al escritorio, recogí mi bolso, fui hacia la puerta, volví a la silla, cogí mi americana, fui hacia la puerta. Y me encontré con dos guardias y Connor.

—Doctora, ¿ocurre algo?

—Mi abuela —dije por toda respuesta.

Empujé a Connor al salir, y me encaminé haciendo sonar mis zapatos de tacón por toda la galería.

Cuando llegué a Miss Daisy estaba hiperventilando y a muy poco de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Busqué el pre-pago en la guantera, lo tomé en mis manos y di a la tecla de rellamada.

—Mi abuela, mi abuela... su casa, mi abuela a su casa... —dije intentando controlar mi respiración inútilmente.

—¿Cuándo?

—¡Ya!

—Joder...

—¿Qué hago, qué hacemos?

—Hay que ir y avisar a Romeo, no cogerá el teléfono de la casa —dijo Smecker —. Nosotros estamos fuera de Boston organizando lo de... organizando cosas.

—Voy yo... pero...

—¿Pero?

—Nada, tal vez no vaya directa y tenga tiempo...

Cerré el teléfono con la barbilla, y arranqué el coche. No podía conducir con tantas emociones en mi cabeza, así que me fijé el único pensamiento de llegar, llegar a la casa de mi abuela.

Tardé una hora en llegar a su barrio.

Hice cálculos mentales, esperando que no hubiera ido directa, esperando que el autobús se hubiera retrasado, que hubiera encontrado a una vecina en algún punto desde la parada hasta su casa y no estuviera allí ya.

Aparqué frente a la puerta, y salí disparada del coche, rodeándolo y chocando contra la valla de la entrada, que se atascó impidiéndome entrar. La traspasé por fin y salvé el escueto jardín delantero en tres zancadas, al llegar a la puerta busqué las llaves en mi bolso. Pero tuve un horrible presentimiento y llevé mi mano hasta el pomo. Lo giré y abrí.

La puerta cedió sin problemas, y supe que mi abuela se me había adelantado.

Contemple la posibilidad de que Romeo la hubiera visto y se hubiera ocultada, y también la que ella le hubiera encontrado en su salón y la hubiera dado un infarto. Ante esa posibilidad corrí por la casa mirando en cada habitación con el miedo de encontrar a mi abuela moribunda en el suelo. Hasta llegar a la cocina y ver algo que me dejó completamente de piedra.

—Oh, cariño —dijo mi abuela —Siento haberte estropeado la sorpresa.

—Sor... Sor... —tartamudeé, volviendo los ojos a Romeo que me miraba con su mirada de siempre sorpresa apoyado en la encimera tomando un vaso de limonada.

—Como iba a imaginar que habías contratado a este joven para cuidarme el jardín y las plantas de casa.

—¡Sorpresa! —dije alzando los brazos.


	13. 12 No hay mal que por bien no venga

**No hay mal que por bien no venga**

Cuando abandoné la casa de mi abuela aun no daba crédito a como había salido todo aquello. Y comencé a pensar que Los Santos tenían realmente hilo directo con Dios. Porque estaba claro que la providencia jugaba a nuestro favor.

Mi abuela descubría a Romeo en la cocina hablando con una begonia que tiene junto a la ventana, imaginó que era un jardinero, y no un asaltante o alguien peligroso, y cuando el mexicano le explicó que yo sabía que se encontraba allí, ella creó una intrincada historia por si sola en la que Romeo era un pobre emigrante ilegal al que yo dejaba al cargo de las plantas de mi abuela y le pagaba con el alojamiento. Lo que contesta a mi pregunta de por qué mi abuela no triunfó en el mundo de la interpretación en los años cuarenta. Claramente su lugar no era el de intérprete, sino el de guionista.

Por inverosímil que parezca, cuando le dijimos que Romeo no podía salir a la calle, ni ser visto, y por supuesto, nadie debía conocer que se encontraba allí, ella de manera natural supuso que inmigración le buscaba. Incluso accedió a convivir con él sin reparos. Evidentemente, mi abuela deseaba dejar mi casa, y con al excusa de que Romeo podría cuidar de que no hiciera esfuerzos, ayudarla con la casa y seria menos sospechoso su estancia si en la casa no estaba ausente su propietaria, no pude negarme. Romeo parecía conforme.

Solo la vi contrariada cuando el mexicano propuso que llevase a Piaget, para que el animal no estuviera solo la mayor parte del día, ahí sí le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa, y negó con rotundidad que un animal de diablo pisara su casa. Cosa que yo esperaba.

Marqué la tecla de re-llamada, una vez sentada en el interior de Miss Daisy, y antes de que concluyera el primer tono, Smecker contestó visiblemente preocupado.

—¿Cuales son los daños? —preguntó directamente.

—Aparte de mi preocupación por la salud mental de mi abuela, ninguno —contesté visiblemente satisfecha, lo que desconcertó al ex-agente —. Mi abuela a supuesto que es un ilegal buscado por inmigración al que he hecho un favor —explique brevemente —. Y ahora vive con él, para que los vecinos no sospechen al estar ella fuera, y ver movimiento en la casa.

La risa de Smecker y su grito de júbilo hizo que tuviera que apartar el teléfono de mi oído.

—Maravilloso, es mejor que lo mejor que había esperado —le escuchaba decir.

—Tengo que regresar a la prisión —dije para poder despedirme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Regresé a Hoag, esperando poder realizar la entrevista con Connor, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Pero tras justificar mi repentina salida, inventando una historia sobre el estado de salud de mi abuela y redundar en que había sido víctima de uno despiadados ladrones y era mi única familia, me lo permitieron, además con un sólo guardia. Parecía que el FBI se conformaba con tener un testigo que estuviera presente durante mis encuentros con los hermanos.

Realicé una sesión similar a la que había llevado a cabo con Murphy, y para no levantar sospechas también le dije a Connor que pensara en una idea abstracta para el día siguiente. La idea era diferente a la de Murphy, solo por precaución.

El día estaba saliendo demasiado bien, todas las complicaciones tenían solución de manera no sólo sencilla, sino también rápida. Por lo que no debería haberme sorprendido que al llegar a casa toda esa suerte cambiara.

Estaba tan satisfecha con todo lo sucedido, que abandoné las precauciones y desconfianza que solía tener desde que todo aquello comenzó. Y no reparé en nada ni nadie cuando fui a entrar al edificio de mi casa. Sentí una fuerte embestida que me lanzó al suelo del portal solitario, tan rápidamente que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Alcé los ojos y vi a los dos italianos que me amenazaron cuando comencé mi trabajo con _Los Santos_. Violentamente me levantaron del suelo y me empujaron contra la pared, pensé en gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no fui capaz.

—El momento ha llegado Doctora, si no quiere sufrir más daño deberá hacer lo que le pedimos —comenzó a hablar el más bajo de ellos, mientras el otro, Angelo, recordé que se llamaba, me sujetaba pegada a la pared —. Vamos en serio, no aceptamos negativas.

—Yo... —intenté decir, pero el tipo alto me apretó con más fuerza, indicándome que no debía hablar.

—Mañana solicitará tener sus sesiones tras la comida, invente una excusa, solo deberá hacer eso si quiere poder contarlo —susurró de forma ladina, acercándose a mi cara —. Es algo muy sencillo, solo necesitamos eso, ¿nos ayudará? Claro que sí, no merece la pena morir por negarse a algo tan simple —me miró fijamente —. Mañana, después de la comida.

El tipo grande me soltó, y ambos se dispusieron a salir del edificio sin mirarme, pero justo cuando giraron el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió violentamente, sorprendiéndoles y tres hombres que no conocía de nada se abalanzaron contra ellos, sin preguntar ni mirar, y comenzaron a golpearles.

Un cuarto hombre entró detrás, pero no se metió en la trifulca, sino que se adelantó rápidamente hacia mí y me tomó por el brazo.

—Somos amigos del tío Cesar —dijo sin más, guiándome por las escaleras hasta mi apartamento.

Apenas volteé la vista, para ver la encarnizada pelea que mantenían junto a la puerta y lo seguí, confiando plenamente en ese desconocido de acento idéntico al de Romeo.

—Siento la tardanza, ¿le han hecho algo? —preguntó sin aminorar el paso por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, negué, aún en shock —. Llevamos días vigilando, algo así temíamos.

—El... ¿el tío Cesar? —pregunté confusa, llegando a mi piso.

—Soy Gerardo, el primo de Romeo —se presentó con una sonrisa familiar y fue un claro ejemplo de las maravillas de la genética, pues le hacía parecerse muchísimo a su primo.

—Ohh... —fue lo más inteligente que pude alegar.

—Entre en su casa, y llame ahora mismo al FBI —me sorprendió aconsejando.

—¿Cómo?

—Es lo que Smecker quiere, eso nos dijo él —explicó —. Si los italianos se mueven, que se una al FBI para parecer respetable, eso nos dijo.

Procesé la información, aún con las llaves de mi apartamento en la mano sin llegar a abrir la puerta. Aquello tenía sentido. Era un nuevo giro, inesperado y confuso. Muy al estilo que el antiguo agente solía emplear. Pero me recorrió un sentimiento de abatimiento al pensar que había pasado de ser una ciudadana ejemplar a fingir y aparentar ser alguien respetable ante la ley.

—Está bien —asentí.

—Sólo cuénteles lo sucedido hoy, no les hable de lo anterior —apuntó —. Nosotros nos vamos, avisaremos de lo sucedido, pero estaremos cerca, no contacte con nadie de los nuestros.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dije.

—Nosotros somos los que le debemos agradecer, señorita, siempre lo haremos —aseguró antes de marcharse.

Entré en mi apartamento, y cogí el teléfono. Rebusque la tarjeta de Kuntsler en mi bolso, y sin quitarme si quiera el abrigo marqué su número. Entonces, como si llevase toda la vida fingiendo ante la policía, cuando él descolgó interrogante, cambie mi tono de voz, e interpreté un papel que ni Meryl Streep en _La decisión de Sophie. _

—Agen...Agente Kuntsler, soy Catherina Tazia, la Psicóloga de los... —tartamudeé, fingiendo pánico.

—Sé quién es ¿qué sucede, doctora? —preguntó, alertado por mi tono.

—Unos... unos hombres me han atacado en mi domicilio, al entrar... me han amenazado, ¡oh, Dios mío! Me han pedido, coaccionado... para matar a los MacManus, ¡oh, Dios mio! —Sollozaba al teléfono

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó con gran interés y preocupación.

—En mi apartamento —contesté.

—No se mueva de allí, enciérrese con llave y espere a mi llegada —me indicó con seguridad —estaré allí en pocos minutos.

—Sí, sí...

Colgué y sonreí para mí misma satisfecha. Mis ojos recayeron en mi reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la entrada. ¿En qué me estaba transformando? Hacía unas semanas jamás hubiera sido capaz ni de plantearme algo como eso. Y en esos momentos me preocupaba más que mi apariencia fuera el reflejo de lo que iba a fingir que la moralidad de todo aquello. ¿Esa era yo realmente? La verdadera Cat a la que no había dejado expresarse durante toda mi vida. Y lo que siempre me había preocupado, ¿mi proceder estaba influencia por mis orígenes?

Parecía tener un sexto sentido para desenvolverme en esa situación nueva, peligrosa e inmoral. Y lo que era peor, sentía un placer al hacerlo.

De modo natural, confirmando que tenía un instinto natural, fui a la cocina y me preparé una tila, que refutara mi puesta en escena como una mujer alterada y sobrepasada por lo vivido.

Kuntsler llegó unos minutos después. Llamando directamente a la puerta de mí domicilio.

Le abrí, tras comprobar que mi expresión reflejaba el pánico que debía tener, y mis ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Necesita atención médica? ¿La golpearon? —preguntó nada más verme el agente. Mientras yo asentía y negaba a sus preguntas.

Entró en el apartamento y fue observando todo según recorría las habitaciones hasta el salón, reparando en el vaso de tila a medio beber.

Con el tono más cálido y comprensivo que había mostrado hasta ese momento, el agente del FBI me aseguró que no me sucedería nada, y que había actuado como debía. Ellos me protegerían en todo momento y atraparían a los que me habían amenazado. Le expliqué todo lo sucedido, y pareció creerlo por completo, sin mostrar ningún indicio de duda.

Evidentemente me preguntó si continuaría mi labor con los MacManus tras todo aquello. Mi respuesta fue sencilla.

—Esa investigación es mi vida, no puedo renunciar a ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al día siguiente, al salir en dirección a mi trabajo descubrí un coche de policía parado frente a mi casa. A una escasa decena de metros, dos chicos hispanos hablaban mientras me seguían con la mirada disimuladamente. Reconocí a Gerardo. Reparé entonces que hacía días que frente a mi casa había un grupo de jóvenes con sus características.

Me dirigí a la prisión. Sin saber cómo todo aquello afectaría al plan. Smecker parecía tenerlo todo controlado, pero yo sentía que había muchos cabos sueltos y se estaban enredando entre ellos de una manera complicada.

Para mi sorpresa al llegar a Hoag todo el mundo sabía lo que me había ocurrido el día anterior. Se habían predispuesto registros en las celdas e interrogatorios a los presos relacionados con el clan Yakavetta para dar con los hombres que en el interior de la prisión tenían el cometido de acabar con los MacManus. Por lo que la agitación y estrés entre los muros era palpable.

Aquello me alteraba, podría influir en los planes de fuga, pero me auto convencí que Smecker sabría cuales eran los protocolos a seguir por el FBI y lo tendría todo calculado cuando pensó que en metiera a Kuntsler en el saco.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos que había llegado a mi despacho, cuando el teléfono sobre el escritorio sonó. Tenía una llamada del Grupo Progedri, me informaron desde la central. Acepté que me la pasaran en esos momentos y la voz familiar de Eunice me saludó al otro lado.

—Buenos días, Doctora Tazia —dijo con voz profesional, lo que me indicó que era una conversación que podía no ser privada —. El FBI se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros informándonos del incidente del que fue víctima ayer, queremos darla todo nuestro apoyo y ponernos a su disposición para lo que necesite. Su investigación es muy importante para nosotros y lamentaríamos que lo sucedido le haga cambiar sus intereses y abandonar esta empresa.

—Gracias por su interés, pero mis intereses y motivación sigue siendo igual que hace dos días —aseguré, manteniendo aquella conversación absurda.

—Nos gustaría que nos mantuviera informados de sus avances y la forma de trabajo. Si no supone una molestia ni dificulta su trabajo, le agradeceríamos que nos avisara antes de cada consulta y nos dijera las temáticas a tratar en ella.

Aquello si me sorprendió, y me quedé unos segundos callada.

—No supondría ningún problema, no —aseguré, con un evidente desconcierto —. Pero puedo darle información sobre las sesiones, son confiden...

—oh, sí, eso lo sabemos —me interrumpió —. Con que nos avise de las sesiones y su contenido planificado estaremos satisfechos.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema —aseguré —. Cuando conozca la hora se lo comunicaré.

—Perfectos entonces, muchas gracias —se despidió.

—De nada —contesté con un tono demasiado forzado.

Meneé la cabeza, evitando pensar que era aquello y para qué. Comencé a ordenar mis documentos a la espera de ser avisada de la llegada del primero de los hermanos.

Media hora después me informaron que Connor estaba viniendo a mi despacho, avise a Eunice y le esperé.

—Buenos días —dijo Henry entrando con Connor y su compañero, el cual se marchó.

—Buenos días —contesté y pasé a dirigirme a Connor directamente —¿Diván o silla?

—Silla, estoy tirado en el catre la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo tomando asiento.

—¿Que es en lo que piensa? —comencé la sesión.

—En todo y en nada —dijo frotándose la cara —. En todas estas alimañas que me acompañan dentro y en lo poco que merecen seguir respirando.

—Pensamiento alegres, por lo que veo —comenté con poca profesionalidad, pues hacía tiempo que había dejado de verlos como las cobayas que eran para mí en un principio —. Explícalo de manera más detallada, no escatimes en adjetivos y profundiza —pedí.

—De acuerdo...

Connor comenzó a relatar un profundo monologo sobre su sentido de la justicia, lo que considera pecados imperdonables y los castigos que merecían. Como siempre su tono era apasionado y locuaz. Era evidente que creía profundamente todo aquello que decía y no lo planteaba como algo trivial. Era imposible no sentirse afectado por su discurso y hasta Henry, el guardia acabó prestando atención de manera constante e incluso asintiendo ante algunas afirmaciones, con tal interés que cuando Connor terminó pensé que el hombre se levantaría a aplaudir.

Cuando la sesión acabó, me dispuse a trabajar en mis notas, dando coherencia a lo que Connor había argumentado y trazando un mapa de sus argumentaciones, lo cual resultó muy interesante. Pues era sencillo ver como cada idea desembocaba en otra de manera natural se entrelazaba con otra y entre todas creaban un conjunto unificado de pensamientos con una fuente y un desenlace conjunto. Donde primaban la justicia, la verdad, el deber y el castigo. Todo ello inmerso en una profunda fe.

Estaba tan centrada en mi trabajo, desentrañando la mente de Connor sobre el papel que cuando el teléfono sonó para informarme de la llegada de Murphy di un salto en mi asiento del susto.

Volví a avisar a Eunice, y en esta ocasión su tono me pareció más ansioso que antes. Intenté que no me importase pero no lo conseguí. Aquello quería decir algo, y en el fondo sabía el qué.

Henry volvió a quedarse en el despacho y ante mi mirada interrogativa procedió a aclararme.

—El alcaide piensa que es mejor que no sea el mismo quien presencia sus consultas.

—Está bien, eso normalizará esto, siendo algo profundamente anormal de base —contesté, y volví a centrarme en Murphy, como hice con su hermano —¿Diván o Silla?

—Diván, tiene mejor perspectiva —aseguró y se tumbó.

No voy a decir que su comentario me dejó indiferente, pues no fue así. Pero no supe como tomarlo, sencillamente después de él, tuve más presentes mis piernas.

—¿Ha pensado en lo que hablamos ayer? —pregunté en el tono más profesional y impersonal que pude.

—Un poco —dijo sin darle importancia —. Pero los que pudiera hacer fuera jamás lo podría hacer dentro, todo cambiaría. Fuera tal vez llegados un punto de algo se actúa más libremente, aquí el encierro es en todos los sentidos. No tengo ninguna libertad.

Casi temí que no hubiera tomado mi comentario como un mensaje velado, pues su razonamiento era realmente profundo.

—Es un gran pensamiento —asentí, y preferí seguir con aquello como parte de mi estudio —. La negación de la libertad te parece un castigo severo entonces.

—Para las personas, pero no para las bestias. Los que carecen de moral y valores no pueden ser castigados simplemente sin libertad.

—Hemos hablado de lo que consideras lo peor de una persona, pero ¿qué atributos te parecen buenos en ellas? ¿Qué cualidades les salvarían?

—La decencia, la moral, no que hagan lo correcto —apuntó —sino lo que ellos piensan que lo es, si uno actúa fuera de los establecido porque así cree que hace bien es bueno, que sea leal a él. La lealtad, nadie habla de la lealtad ahora. Me gustan las personas que aunque tengan que luchar consigo mismas se entregan por completo cuando creen que deben —levanté la vista de mi bloc para encontrarme con su ojos, que me atravesaban, mirándome fijamente.

Supe que se refería a mí, estaba hablando de mí con aquella afirmación, y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y no poder ni pensar ni decir nada. Los segundos pasaron y fui consciente del rubor de mis mejillas para mi propia vergüenza.

—Bien —dije tras carraspear —. Ehhh...

Una música en el exterior me distrajo, pero rápidamente se terminó.

—Le mostraré una cosa, una idea que pensé anoche, pensando en lo que me dijo —se incorporó en el diván —Necesito dibujarla.

Me levanté, agradecida por tener una excusa por alejarme unos metros de él y acabar con ese momento que no sabía cómo asimilar. Del escritorio cogí una carpeta y un lápiz, y se los tendí acercándome a él.

Levantó la vista, antes de aceptar los objetos, y vi en ellos algo que me desconcertó. Algo nuevo. ¿culpabilidad?

—Lo siento... —dijo.

Antes de poder preguntarme porque decía aquello, me agarró por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él, cogiendo el lápiz con la otra mano. El impulso que le dio a mi brazo al cogerme hizo que me girara sobre mí misma, antes de caer hacia él, que se incorporaba velozmente. Cuando quise reaccionar estaba de espaldas a Murphy, sujeta contra él con fuerza y apretaba contra mi cuello el lápiz, como si fuera a clavármelo.

Henry apenas pudo reaccionar, tan incrédulo como yo.

—¿Qué haces? Párate —le pidió sacando su arma —. No hagas tonterías chico.

—Cállate y aléjate de la puerta —ordenó Murphy.

Cuando comencé a ser consciente de lo que sucedía, el dolor que el lápiz causaba en mi cuello se volvió real.

—Chico...

—Tira el arma o la mato delante tuya —le amenazó, —Ahora.

El guardia me miró, estaba asustada, sin necesidad de fingirlo. Pero no porque temiera por Murphy, no pensé en ningún momento que fuera hacerme daño realmente. Pero aquello era una locura. No conseguiría salir de la prisión con un lápiz y un rehén. Aquello no podría salir bien.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hola! tal vez me he tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero ando como loca con una historia original que me tiene enganchadísima. Sorry. No abandonaré esta publicación pero voy a ir escribiendo segun la motivación, sin horarios ni calendarios, porque siento que así sale mejor. _

_Llegamos al momento de la fuga de Murphy... ay! ahora comienza la emoción. _

_**Gracias como siempre por el apoyo!**_


	14. 13 El lugar más seguro

**El lugar más seguro**

Tras unos momentos de duda y mirando mi expresión de pánico, Henry cedió a la orden de Murphy y tiró el arma al suelo, impulsándola hacia nosotros. Apenas pasaron dos segundos, que a mi se me hicieron eternos, hasta que Murphy volviera a dar órdenes al guardia con un tono tan dominante y agresivo que me resultaba irreconocible.

—La llave de mis esposas —dijo con tono autoritario —. tírala también al suelo.

—Chico... —intentó volver a decir el guardia.

—Ahora —le interrumpió apretando más el lápiz contra mi cuello, lo que hizo que soltase una queja involuntariamente.

Henry se palpó los bolsillos nerviosos ante el peligro que veía que yo corría, demasiado alterado para percibir que ante mi quejido, Murphy también se había preocupado, aflojando la presión del lápiz y apretando con más presión el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura contra su cuerpo.

La llave se deslizó por el suelo suavemente, quedando cerca de la pistola.

—Tus esposas —siguió ordenando Murphy —, espósate a la tubería del radiador, sin quejas.

Sin perder tiempo en intentar convencerlo de que abandonara su empresa, el hombre hizo con pesar lo que le Murphy le pedía, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

Sentí como la punzada que se clavaba en mi cuello se aliviaba y Murphy levantaba los brazos para apartarse de mi. Tal vez me hubiera dado tiempo de coger yo misma la pistola, si hubiera querido hacerle frente, de no estar en su propio bando, pensé después. Pero de ser así, no tenía confianza en mi misma como para enfrentarlo. Me quedé inmóvil, confusa y desorientada con todo lo ocurrido, pese a que intuía que la fuga ocurriría ese día.

Murphy se agachó rápidamente cogiendo el arma y la llave, comprobó el cargador y la recamara, y le quitó el seguro para dejarla preparada para disparar. Sin dudar me apuntó con ella, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. No importaba que confiase en él, la visión del cañón de un arma cargada orientado hace mi era lo más temible que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

—Quitamelas —dijo entregándome la plateada llave.

Sin dudar obedecí, mirándole a los ojos y leyendo en ellos su petición de perdón y comprensión por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aquellos ojos azules se apartaron de los míos en un segundo, tras hacer lo que me pedía.

Se dirigió sin dudar hasta el guardia y le golpeó en la nuca fuertemente con la culata de la pistola, haciendo que perdiera el sentido. Sin pensar solté un leve grito de sorpresa ante aquello, llevándome las manos a la boca, sobresaltada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, y con sus manos libres de las esposas comprobó mi cuello y me tomó por el rostro con fuerza —. Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra forma, no la había... —asentí, sin ocultar mi angustia —. Así no sospecharán de ti, tenía que...

Al no tener que actuar, ni fingir delante del guardia que estaba inconsciente, no pude reprimir el miedo que sentía, y me acerqué a él, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Murphy me rodeó con los brazos, intentando reconfortarme y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

—No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo —aseguró, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo elevó —. Mírame, Cat. No voy a dejar que nada te pase, pero esto es sólo el principio, ¿confías en mi?

—Sí, pero...

—No puedo salir sin ti, necesito que seas mi...

—Rehén —terminé la frase por él.

—Pero no te haré daño —dijo tras afirmar con la cabeza, y miró mi cuello de nuevo —. Lo siento, no quería herirte, ¿te duele?

—Tengo demasiado miedo para eso —contesté, pues sentía simplemente una ligera molestia, dado la adrenalina que circulaba por mi cuerpo en esos momentos —. ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Tenemos que esperar a las alarmas —dijo, dejándome confusa ante aquella respuesta —. Tranquila, va a salir bien —aseguró cogiéndome por los hombros, instintivamente le cogí de los brazos con ambas manos.

Un segundó después una ensordecedora sirena comenzó a sonar por todo el edificio y miré hacia los altos alarmada.

—Llegó la hora —declaró con decisión.

—Henry, ¿estará bien? —pregunté mirando al guardia.

—No le he dado tan fuerte —contestó, pero con cierta duda —. Tenemos que salir.

Asentí, pero sin saber que hacer, oímos pasos acelerados por los pasillos, Murphy se acercó a la puerta para comprobar que sucedía, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase. Cuando llegué a su lado volvió a rodearme la cintura con su brazo, lo que me puso tensa durante un segundo, pero conseguí calmarme cuando le miré.

—Comienza el espectáculo.

Abrió la puerta levemente y me impulsó por delante de él, apuntándome con la pistola a la sien, lo que me provocó un intenso escalofrío y me hizo soltar un suspiro ahogado.

—Le he puesto el seguro —me susurró al oído, al sentir mi temor —. Tranquila, Cat.

Me abstuve de contestar y seguí caminando por el pasillo, dejando que él me dirigiera. Apenas pasó medio minuto cuando una pareja de guardias nos vieron y nos apuntaron, ocultándose detrás de una esquina.

—MacManus, suéltala y nadie resultará herido —declaró uno de los guardias.

—Dejanos pasar y ella seguirá con vida —contestó Murphy sin detener el paso.

—¿Qué harás luego de matarla? ¿Eh, Santo? —dijo el otro guardia.

—No me pongas a prueba —declaró en voz alta —. Grita —me susurró apretándome con fuerza.

Como pedía comencé a chillar, como si me estuviera hiriendo y a suplicar que le hicieran caso. Los guardias comenzaron a pedir que me calmase, pero sus voces demostraban su alteración ante mis gritos. Sin embargo Murphy nos acercó a un extremo del pasillo y entramos a un despacho, aprovechando el desconcierto de los guardias.

Cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Miré a mi alrededor, jamás había entrado en aquella sala, pero apenas tuve tiempo para fijamente en nada ya que Murphy me apremió para salir por la puerta lateral. Entrando en otra sala, con dos puertas. Parecía que varias de las habitaciones se conectaban unas con otras, casi como si fuera un laberinto. Por su manera de mirar las diferentes salidas que nos ofrecía cada nueva estancia supe que sabía por donde debía ir y a donde quería llegar.

Tras las paredes escuchábamos gritos, tiros y diferentes alarmas y sirenas. Caminaba al lado de Murphy, pero con más libertad, tan solo me sujetaba por la muñeca para guiarme. Unos ruidos tras nosotros nos indicaron que nos seguían, y aceleramos el paso, saliendo a un pasillo.

Frente a nosotros dos puertas, y por primera vez Murphy pareció dudar.

Quien nos siguiera estaba acortando la distancia, pero lo hacía con sigilo.

Cogiéndome fuertemente por la muñeca se decidió por entrar a la puerta de la derecha. Al cruzar el umbral estaba segura que se había equivocado. Teníamos un enorme ventanal enrejado que nos mostraba el patio, donde la policía, ambulancias e incluso los bomberos se organizaban para solucionar lo que había puesto patas arriba la prisión. Que no era la fuga de Murphy simplemente. Sin embargo su reacción al ser vistos por toda la seguridad me dio a entender que ese era el objetivo.

Él volvió a adoptar la pose de secuestrador, pero ahora podía ver como más de una veintena de armas apuntaban hacia nosotros, él y yo. Y ya no me tranquilizaba que tuviera el seguro puesto en la pistola que apoyaba en mi sien.

—Murphy... —susurré sin ocultar el miedo y la incertidumbre.

—Agáchate en cuanto te suelte —dijo sin ningún atisbo de duda.

La voz autoritaria a través de un megáfono ordenando que bajase el arma y se entregase llegó entre los demás sonidos con poca claridad, pero el mensaje era evidente.

Para mi sorpresa Murphy hizo lo que le decían, pero aún lo tenía pegado a mi espalda, y recordaba en mi cabeza sus palabras, agáchate en cuanto te suelte, había dicho, cuando te suelte. No me había soltado aún, así que continué inmóvil junto a él, sin moverme, pese a que ya no me amenazaba con nada. Si me apartaba alguno de aquellos gatillos, cuyas armas nos apuntaban, sería apretado. No podía apartarme si no me soltaba.

Sentí, casi palpé, la agitación en el patio.

—Nos vemos en el otro lado —fue lo último que escuché antes del sonido de los cristales y sentir como se apartaba de mi.

Me agaché, cerrando los ojos y temiendo que aquellos cristales fueran el producto de disparos, pero no. Fueron bombas de humo lo que lanzaron al interior de la sala.

Todo era blanco, y los ojos me escocían, intenté buscar a Murphy alargando los brazos a mi alrededor pero no encontré a nadie hasta unos eternos segundos después, en los que no paré de toser.

Algo o alguien me sujetó, y me sacaron.

—Es la doctora, llevadla a la ambulancia.

Desorientada, fui conducida hasta una camilla donde me tumbaron, no podía ver nada. Pero todo eso me era indiferente, lo único que me preocupaba era que había pasado con Murphy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando el humo blanco comenzó a propagarse por la habitación Murphy se dirigió a tientas hasta el rincón donde estaba una de las mesas y se metió bajo ella. Antes de levantar la trampilla que conducía a las alcantarillas, y que Dolly y Daffy habían dejado predispuesta para su fácil acceso días antes, infiltrados en la prisión, dirigió su rostro hacia donde había dejado a Cat y abrió los ojos, para apenas poder identificar su silueta entre el humo agachada y temblorosa.

No perdió el tiempo, pues apenas disponía de él para colarse por el hueco y volver a colocar la baldosa sobre su cabeza, al saltar al subsuelo.

Los pasillos de las cloacas eran estrechos pero le permitían ponerse casi de pie.

Se alejó de aquella rendija, recordando las instrucciones que le habían dado para llegar a su destino mientras se desvestía y tiraba la ropa sin cuidado. Pasó tres alcantarillas y giró dos veces, tal y como le recordaba que decía aquel libreto que le había dado Cat. Y como estaba también indicado en la cuarta entrada, se encontraba colgada una bolsa.

Le costaba abrir los ojos completamente por el humo que le había entrado al querer ver que la doctora se encontraba bien. Pero tiró de la bolsa y la abrió con las manos sin cuidado, sacando un mono de color blanco y naranja.

Se vistió con él tan deprisa como le dieron los brazos y se colocó todo lo que incluía la bolsa. Parándose unos instantes a comprobar que su atuendo estaba perfecto y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que le llevaban al exterior.

Sabía que fuera todo sería un caos. Los registros en las celdas que se estaban llevando a cabo en los pabellones de presos para dar con los sicarios de clan Yakavetta habían sido la excusa perfecta para que una decena de presos sobornados por Smecker provocarán un motín en el ala norte de la prisión, al otro extremo de las instalaciones.

Aquello había dejado casi desierta la zona donde se encontraba el despacho de la doctora, proporcionando la situación perfecta para que Murphy escapara.

Ahora quedaba la parte más sensible, no ser descubierto a la luz del día en el patio de la prisión.

Levantó con cuidado la tapadera de la alcantarilla, dejándola a un lado y se arrastró por el suelo, estaba bajo una ambulancia, como estaba planificado.

Se quedó pegado al suelo, rezando por que nadie mirase, y con cuidado volvió a colocar la tapadera de la alcantarilla en su lugar. Al levantar los ojos se topó con los de Duffy, en un lateral, comprobando si había salido o no. Su compinche le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase e hizo que se abrochaba el calzado.

—Rueda hasta aquí a la de tres —dijo sin mirarle —. Tres —dijo directamente.

Murphy rodó hasta él ágilmente y al salir bajo el vehículo poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

—Adentro —ordenó sin perder tiempo —Están sacando a la doctora.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Dolly al verle —. Prepara el equipo de espaldas a nosotros.

Murphy asintió y se quedó todo el rato de espaldas en el interior de la ambulancia, mientras escuchaba como colocaban a Cat en la camilla y la atendían.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me encontraba desorientada, con un paño sobre los ojos que aliviaba el escozor que aquel maldito humo me había provocado. No presté atención a lo se decía a mi alrededor. La intranquilidad sobre el destino de Murphy era lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Entonces me di cuenta que me movía, no yo, sino el lugar donde estaba. La ambulancia se movía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté intentando incorporarme.

—Shhh... —me lo impidió una mano sobre mi hombro —. Relájate.

—Mur... —me quité el paño que cubría mis ojos.

Mis ojos, tras refrescarse estaban mejor y pude contemplar a un sonriente Murphy junto a Dolly, que me miraban con complicidad.

—Señores... y doctora —dijo la voz familiar en la cabina de conducción —. Acabamos de salir de Hoag.

—Eres un hombre libre —le dijo Dolly, ofreciéndole la mano al irlandés, que apretó con fuerza.

Sin dudarlo me incorporé y le abracé, sin tener que cohibirme, disimular o fingir. Estaba sorprendida de verle, estaba contenta de verle, tranquila de verle.

—Temía que no lo hubieras conseguido —confesé mi temor, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y dejaba descansar mi cabeza junto a la suya, soltando un suspiro de triunfo.

—Lo conseguimos —dijo rodeándome la cintura —. Por ti...

Me aferré con más fuerza a él, sin importarme la presencia del resto, y él me correspondió , lo que no me sorprendió demasiado, alargando los segundos de aquel abrazo más de lo necesario, aunque no lo deseado. Di un paso hacia atrás apoyándome en la camilla de la que me había levantado, pero Murphy no apartó su mano de mi cintura.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó él

—Tenemos que llevar a la doctora a su casa —dijo Smecker desde la parte delantera alzando la voz —Allí haremos el cambio y Gerardo tomará tu lugar en la ambulancia.

—¿Sé queda en mi casa? —pregunté no demasiado sorprendida — Como no...

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Murphy algo preocupado.

—No, no... ahora es el escondrijo oficial para los fugados de Hoag —contesté.

—No disponemos de otro lugar que sea menos sospechoso —explicó Smecker —. Sobre todo tras los último incidentes.

—Eso es cierto...

—¿Que pasará con Connor? —preguntó con interés Murphy, alejándose de mi y caminado hasta a ventanilla para hablar directamente con Smecker.

Me senté en la camilla y parpadeé varias veces para quitarme las últimas molestias que sentía en mis ojos.

—Ponte esto —me ofreció un colirio Dolly.

—Gracias.

Con cuidado por el bamboleo del vehículo me apliqué varias gotas en los ojos, sintiendo las retinas aliviadas.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a mi domicilio, y Dolly y Murphy me acompañaron a mi apartamento. Un coche patrulla nos había seguido y Duffy se quedó hablando con ellos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el interior del apartamento estaba Gerardo, vestía el mismo uniforme de ATS que los otros. Tras unas breves pero entusiastas presentaciones, se marchó con Dolly, dejándome sola con Murphy.

Miré por la ventana del salón a la calle, viendo que el coche patrulla se quedaba bajo mi casa y la ambulancia se marchaba. Más que por curiosidad, pues suponía que los policías se quedarían vigilando, lo hice por hacer algo. Me sentía muy nerviosa sabiéndome a solas con Murphy. Y me quedé mirando por la ventana demasiado tiempo, hasta que él se puso a mi espalda.

—No te acerques a la ventana —le indiqué sin volverme —. No deben verte.

—No me ven —aseguró, estaba a un par de pasos de mi, y aun así podía sentirlo.

—Debemos tener cuidado —dije y me obligué a voltearme para mirarlo y hacer frente a la situación.

Reuniendo valor y entereza me acerqué a él, apartándome de la ventana, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—Lo voy a tener —declaró con rotundidad.

Supe antes de que terminase la frase que lo decía con doble sentido, pero aún así me sorprendió al acercarse a mi y rodear mi costado con su brazo arrimándome a su cuerpo. Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros de manera intuitiva, para no perder el equilibrio. Le miré un segundo, un instante que nos confirmó a los dos que sabíamos que iba a pasar y cerré los ojos antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

No fue un beso suave, ni casto, ni comedido, fue todo lo contrario. Murphy me besó con una confianza y seguridad que no era propia de un primer beso, pero era la confirmación de que lo deseaba con fuerza y le correspondí de la misma manera, dejando de negarme a mi misma lo que sentía cada vez que le miraba.

La Cat de hacia unas semanas se hubiera preocupado de haber resultado tan trasparente en sus deseos, para que él la besara con esa libertad, pero en esos momentos, sintiendo las manos de Murphy sobre mi blusa recorriendo mi espalda, y mis manos enredadas en el cabello de su nuca, sólo podía pensar en que aquello no terminara nunca.

Nos separamos para coger aire unos segundos después.

—Quería haber hecho esto en ese despacho —declaró sonriéndome.

—¿Desde cuando? —no pude evitar preguntar, sin dejar de juguetear con su pelo entre mis dedos.

—Desde él día que hiciste que las sesiones de Connor y mías fueran seguidas para que nos viéramos —contestó, y recordé ese día, sin olvidar que me había dado un beso en la mejilla.

—Parece una eternidad —dije con sinceridad.

—Lo ha sido —aseguró y volvió a besarme con más suavidad y lentitud.

Sentía que me perdía en sus labios y me olvidaba de todo, dejando de ser yo misma, sin preocuparme o agobiarme por nada. Solo disfrutando de las sensación placentera que sentía al fundirme con sus labios.

El sonido del timbre de la calle me devolvió a la realidad, pero estaba demasiado extasiada para alterarme. Sabía que era Kunstler. En la ambulancia, mientras Murphy y Smecker hablaban, Dolly me indicó que el agente del FBI u otro oficial me visitarían, y para esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a mentir, actuar y burlar la ley de sobra.

—Ves a mi dormitorio —le dije a Murphy para que se ocultara, pero sin disimular una segunda lectura del mensaje —. No cierres la puerta para que no piensen que escondo nada.

—Pues te esperaré allí.

Pulsé el botón para abrir y me miré al espejo para confirmar que tenía el aspecto que debía, viendo por primera vez la herida producida por la actuada agresión de Murphy, que parecía dolorosa, lo que era perfecto en esos momentos. Aparté el pelo para dejarla bien a la vista.

Kunstler llegó a mi domicilio demostrando un talante completamente diferente a nuestras primeras entrevistas. No había acusación ni duda en su mirada ni en su voz. Parecía que creía que yo era una victima más, especialmente tras advertir mi herida.

Ni se molestó o sospechó con recelo, cuando alegando que me había tomado unos tranquilizantes y necesitaba descansar, ni le ofrecí sentarse. Su mayor duda era mi estado y porqué no había ido al hospital, sino directamente a mi casa. Le aseguré que el médico me visitaría allí y estar en un box de urgencias sólo empeoraría mi estado, lo que comprendió perfectamente.

Se despidió apenas pasados dos minutos pero me aseguró que debíamos hablar en los próximos días, a lo que no me negué.

Al ir a mi dormitorio encontré a Murphy apoyado en le marco de la puerta, mirándome con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aun vestido con ese atuendo de ATS.

—¿Ya no sospecha de ti? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Parece que no, Smecker ha sabido como manejar la situación para darle la vuelta a lo que pensaba.

—Entonces estoy en el lugar adecuado para esconderme.

—Ni siquiera me ha hablado de tu fuga, puede que aún piensen que no has salido de la prisión.

—Pero Connor sigue ahí —dijo, mostrando su frustración y contrariedad ante aquello.

—Le sacaremos como hemos hecho contigo —le aseguré, acariciando su pelo suavemente —. Ahora mismo confió en lo que tenga planeado Smecker, sea lo que sea.

Me cogió la mano con la que acariciaba su cabello y se la llevó a los labios, tirando levemente de mi.

—Me alegro que sea justo éste lugar el más seguro para quedarme —dijo mirándome fijamente y acercándose más a mi.

—Yo también me alegro de eso —secundé con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**NdA: **Espero que fuga haya resultado coherente, y se haya entendido que había un motín que ha facilitado que Murphy pudiera escapar con más facilidad dado la confusión que eso producía, pero si no es así y algo quedaba mal explicado decírmelo para corregirlo. Está historia en ocasiones muy caótica y no sé si logro trasladarla del todo bien. _

_Como siempre mil gracias por todo el apoyo con esta historia, y recordaros que en mi pagina de **Facebook; Hotarubi86**, encontrareis contenido extra de éste y otros fanfic, tambien en **twitter** en el **hashtag #terapiadefuga** y en mi perfil **(arroba)Hotarubi86**, pero si no tenéis ninguna de las redes sociales podéis ver en mi profile fotos de los O.C´s con enlaces, allí tambien estan los enlaces de todo lo demás. _

_**Gracias por todo!**_


	15. 14 Ducha, Cama y Sofá

**Ducha, cama y sofá**

Tras romper el primer muro con aquél primer beso que nos habíamos dado en el salón antes de la llegada de Kunstler, mostrar reparos o titubeos parecía impropio. Eramos dos adultos que no podían negar que se habían estado conteniendo un largo tiempo y ahora lo único impreciso era el tiempo que nos restaba juntos, porque teníamos la intimidad y una cómoda cama, de lo cual habíamos carecido en nuestros anteriores encuentros.

Sin miramientos, tras acercarme un par de pasos a él, Murphy me rodeó la cintura y tiró de mi hasta el interior de mi dormitorio, sin molestarse a cerrar la puerta, mientras me besaba.

Según nuestros pasos se aproximaban a la cama, nuestras manos procuraban que llegásemos a ella con la menos cantidad de ropa posible. Caí sobre el colchón con mi blusa medio desabrochada y mirando el pecho de Murphy que lucía desnudo al desprenderse de su camisa de ATS, al levantar la vista me topé con sus ojos, y una mirada que me dejó sin aliento, cargada de deseo, sin ruborizarme le sonreí y me desprendía de la blusa por completo.

No sabía quién era la mujer que dominaba mi cuerpo y forma de actuar, pero me encantaba.

Me desprendí de mis zapatos de tacón, mientras Murphy se desabrochaba los pantalones del falso uniforme y se abalanzaba sobre mi para volver a besarme con la misma pasión que la primera vez. Era tan fácil no pensar cuando sus labios devoraban los míos que lo complicado era recordar que debía coger aire.

Me aferré a su nuca y hombros, mientras me movía por la cama para dejarle más espacio. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura y mis caderas, acariciando la tela de mi falda hasta llegar al final y tocar mis muslos y comenzó a elevarse de nuevo por ellos hasta mis caderas, pero esta vez por debajo de la falda arrugando la tela con su ascenso. No me importaba el triste y maltrecho final de mi ropa, aquello era demasiado erótico, más cuando comenzó a tirar de mi ropa interior.

—¡Espera! —solté de pronto, sorprendiéndome incluso yo misma —ahora vuelvo...

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, aprovechando su desconcierto y me dirigí al baño apresuradamente. Suponer que él tuviera condones era algo absurdo y dado mi carente vida sexual yo tampoco tenía una caja en mi mesilla de noche, cosa que recomendaban algunas revistas femeninas, de hecho.

Pero hacía un año que había tenido mi ultima relación infructuosa y si bien no había ido nada bien, me había servido para comprar esperanzada un diafragma que por fin iba a poder usar.

No había contado con que su colocación no suele ser rápida, menos si se tiene falta de práctica y, cuando me encontraba lavándome las manos, justo antes de regresar al dormitorio, los nudillos de Murphy llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí... —contesté cerrando el grifo y una idea que me hizo sonreír frente al espejo cruzó mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta, ocultando mi cuerpo tras ella —¿Te apetece una ducha?

—¿Es una indirecta? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—No —sonreí —, pero ya que estamos aquí y así —dije recorriendo su cuerpo, solo cubierto por la ropa interior, con la mirada.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta de baño al pasar, rodeándome de nuevo con su brazo y me besó en el cuello. Sin reparos me cogió del trasero y me elevó, haciendo que me encaramara a su cintura con las piernas y caminó un par de pasos hasta la ducha, sin dejar de besarme.

Me apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes, descargando parte de mi peso y deslizó sus labios por mi pecho, haciéndome gemir.

Me rendí a él, sin miramientos y bajé las piernas. Necesitaba tener los pies en el suelo.

Se quitó la ultima prenda y la lanzó fuera de la ducha de una leve patada a la vez que abría el grifo, dejando salir un fuerte chorro de agua fría al principio.

—Wow... —dije sorprendida por la temperatura, pero sonreía al verle agitar la cabeza bajo el agua. No pude evitar besarle al ver su expresión, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

El agua se iba calentando, a la vez que mi propio cuerpo mientras Murphy me acariciaba, la espalda, los pechos, los muslos y las nalgas.

Pegada a él sentía su erección y la acaricié con deseo, sin reparos. Pero necesitaba más.

Elevé los brazos hasta sus hombros y me volví a subir a su cintura con las piernas, sintiéndole por completo.

Me miró con reparos, mientras me apoyaba de nuevo a la pared.

—Me he puesto un aro anticonceptivo, tranquilo —le dije al entender sus dudas.

—Bien —asintió y se movió un poco entre mis muslos, acomodándose.

Su primer beso no había sido algo aislado como comprendí en ese momento, Murphy no era comedido, y me invadió sin reservas, haciéndome gemir al sentirle en mi. Era apasionado, fogoso y ardiente, era un fanático en todos los sentidos.

Me dejé llevar por su ritmo impetuoso, sin poder dejar de gemir ante sus embestidas mientras el agua se deslizaba por su espalda frente a mi.

Sabía que no había micrófonos en mi casa, pero no pude evitar recordar la advertencia de Smecker sobre encender la ducha para no ser escuchada y reí para mi.

La sensación de placer pleno me pilló de sorpresa, recordándome lo maravilloso que es y la sensación electrizante que recorre el cuerpo por completo, unos segundos después noté como él era victima de la misma experiencia y ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.

Cerré el grifo después de que mis piernas volvieran a su posición normal un poco titubeantes. Murphy me rodeó por la espalda y me besó el cuello por detrás, suavemente, mientras alargaba el brazo para coger una toalla.

—Gírate —me indicó al oído.

Obedecí con una sonrisa, y le besé al tenerle de frente, notando la humedad de su rostro por el agua.

Me envolvió en la toalla, haciéndome sentir cuidada, protegida y querida después del sexo desenfrenado que habíamos tenido. Era reconfortante.

El timbre de mi puerta sonó sorprendiéndonos a los dos, que nos miramos interrogativamente el uno al otro.

—No sé quien puede ser —confesé desconcertada y un poco alarmada.

—¿Tu abuela? —preguntó.

Por primera vez pensé en ella. Sí había visto las noticias estaría histérica.

Corrí a la entrada y descolgué el telefonista.

—¿Quién es?

—Caterina... Soy...soy Erik —sonó la voz por el aparato —¿Puedo subir? He visto las noticias y...

—Sí... ehhh... sube —indiqué mirando a Murphy que se colocaba una toalla entorno a su cintura —Es el Doctor, vuelve al dormitorio...—dije atropelladamente.

Corrí al baño y me puse un albornoz y me colgué una toalla de mano cubriendo mi pelo. Frente al espejo de la entrada me entallé bien la tela cubriendo mi cuerpo, para no resultar nada sexy al buen doctor. No era difícil pues el albornoz era grande y tapaba en exceso.

Abrí la puerta al escuchar sus pasos acercándose por el portal.

—Oh, Cat... gracias al cielo que estás bien —dijo al verme e hizo el amago de entrar en mi casa pero no me moví de la puerta, dejando confuso a Erik.

—Estoy muy cansada Erik, me acabo de dar una ducha, y... me he tomado unos tranquilizantes ¿sabes? —fingí que estaban haciendo efecto —Necesito descansar.

—Soy medico, podría...

—No, de verdad —le interrumpí —. Gracias por preocuparte y venir hasta aquí, pero solo quiero dormir.

—Entiendo, pero...

—Por favor, necesito calma —insistí, sabía que estaba siendo borde, desconsiderada y una completa desagradecida, pero no podía hacer otra cosa —. Deberías haber llamado.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó derrotado.

—Hablamos más adelante, cuando esté más calmado todo —dije.

—Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada —se despidió, alejándose a continuación por el pasillo cabizbajo.

Le observé hasta que giró a las escaleras y cerré la puerta.

—¿Ese es tu Doctor? —preguntó Murphy tras de mí, haciendo que me girase.

—Es el de mi abuela, pera ser precisos —contesté.

—¿Le llamarás? Es lo que has dicho... —preguntó con recelo —. Cuando desaparezcamos de tu vida... ¿le...?

—Tengo que llamar a mi abuela —interrumpí cambiando de tema por completo, y dirigiéndome a la cocina a por el teléfono.

Lo que Murphy había dicho era cierto, y no había pensado en ello en ningún momento. Cuando Connor fuera liberado, todos ellos, él, su hermano, Romeo y los ex agentes de FBI y también los policías Dolly y Duffy, desaparecerían de mi vida y del mapa para mi. Seguramente por la seguridad de todos no los volvería a ver jamás.

Por muy bien que me estuviera adaptando a esa vida, no era mi vida. Yo no era una espía ni una asesina. Era una casi treintañera con una carrera poco relevante, un gato y una abuela entrometida. Lo que sucediera con Murphy tendría de vida unicamente el tiempo que el permaneciera bajo el techo de mi piso. No era más que una aventura, pasajera y corta.

Y pese a que pueda resultar extraño esa idea no me disgustaba. No al menos la que significaba que nuestra relación estaba destinada a la nada. Aunque sí sabia que extrañaría parte de todo aquello y a ellos. No me lamentaba porque no pudiera tener nada serio o largo con Murphy.

Jamás había aspirado o deseado una familia, los niños, las vallas blancas de casas unifamiliares y los perros en el jardín no formaban parte de mis anhelos. Era independiente, individualista y auto-suficiente, pese a mis inseguridades. Nunca me había visto acompañada de nadie, ni siquiera había tenido amigas intimas...

Tal vez, ahí radicaba mi atracción hacia Murphy y mi falta de miedo a entregarme a él sin miramientos, en que sabía que él no podía ofrecerme una casa con perro y tres hijos que me asustase y me hiciera huir como me había pasado siempre.

—¿Quien llama? —preguntó mi abuela tras el segundo tono que ni había oído perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Nona, ¿cómo estas? Soy yo —dijo risueña para que notase que me encontraba bien.

—Hola, mi vida ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sabiendo que esa no era una hora en que yo soliera llamar.

—Nada, es que hoy he tenido que ir a los juzgados por unos asuntos de mi trabajo, y ha habido problemas en la prisión —mentí inventando sobre la marcha —. Si ves la televisión no te preocupes porque a mi no me ha pasado nada.

—Oh, bien bien hija, así me quedo más tranquila —dijo tras escucharme con atención —. Hoy he estado sacando fotos del desván para que las viera nuestro amigo, y no he puesto la tele —me explicó —¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Claro —asentí.

—Hola, Doctora ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó con un mal fingido tono indiferente.

—Estoy con Murphy —indiqué

—Las plantas del jardín están muy bien, pero lo miro —dijo, en lo que supuse que era una excusa para alejarse de mi abuela —Vi lo que pasó en la televisión y no dejé que su abuelita las viera

—Hiciste bien —aseguré sonriendo.

—¿Como fue todo? ¿Como se encuentran?

—Bien todo fue bien y todos estamos bien —expliqué —. He conocido a tu primo Gerardo, le debo la vida, para ser sincera.

—No, doctora, yo le debo más que eso...

—Dejo que hables con Murphy —le ofrecí mirando a mi acompañante que se mordía las uñas apoyado en una encimera.

Le ofrecí el teléfono y tras mirarme, asintió y lo tomó.

Salí de la cocina y fui al baño para peinarme el pelo y que no se me enredase tras la ducha.

Vi el reflejo de Murphy en el espejo del baño y me giré, colocándome el pelo sobre un hombro.

—Esto es sexy ¿sabes? —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada increíblemente sugerente, cogiendo el cinturón de mi albornoz.

—Para nada... —contesté con rotundidad.

—Sí lo es —dijo tirando del cinturón y acercándome a él.

—¿Te importaría... que continuásemos con la terapia el tiempo que estás aquí? —pregunté, pillando a Murphy desprevenido.

Era algo que había pensado mientras me cepillaba el cabello, y que me parecía una idea práctica, pensando en el futuro que me esperaba para cuando mi trabajo de espía, o lo que fuera que hiciera en esa confabulación exactamente, terminara.

—Yo ahora había pensado en probar la cama, se veía cómoda, no en ser psicoanalizado.

—No me refiero a ahora, sino en el tiempo que estés aquí —apunté un poco más juguetona entre sus brazos, pero más seria dije —. La investigación sigue siendo importante para mi.

—Lo sé, Cat —asintió también con seriedad —Pero empecemos mañana, porque ahora es difícil que me centre.

Sonreí encantada con esa afirmación.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco —secundé —. Y es cierto que la cama es muy cómoda y grande...

Para mi sorpresa Murphy nada más terminar de escucharme me cogió en brazos, haciéndome soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—Me has convencido —dijo llevándome hasta mi dormitorio.

Por el camino la toalla que cubría su cintura se cayó al suelo, pero no perdió tiempo en cogerla, era innecesario. Se subió a la cama de rodillas y me dejó sobre el colchón, deshaciendo el nudo del cinturón inmediatamente.

Se recostó levemente sobre mi, deslizando su boca por todo mi cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta a cadera con suaves besos que me hicieron suspirar mientras acariciaba su espalda tatuada, enardecida.

Tras la aparición del Erik y la conversación con mi abuela y Romeo parecía que estábamos recuperados para no tener que perder tiempo.

Sus manos acariciaron el interior de mis muslos despertando todos mis deseos al llegar a mi sexo, anhelante. Hice lo mismo despertando su deseo por completo.

Apreté mi mano entorno a su miembro, sintiéndolo duro y gimió. Me envalentoné y me incorporé levemente.

—Déjame a mi, quiero llevar el control —pedí con voz baja pero segura.

Por toda respuesta me sonrió y se apartó un poco, recostándose de espaldas al colchón. Me acerqué hasta él con las rodillas, y me subí sobre su cintura, pero sin sentarme. Le besé en los labios, subí, mirando sus ojos que se cerraban cuando nuestras bocas se unían y se abrían seguidamente para mirarme y no pude evitar sonreír. Recorrí su cuello con besos, de lado a lado, sintiendo una sensación confusa al ser consciente de que besaba sobre la imagen de una virgen, pero no quise pensar en nada.

Me deslicé sin prisa, sabiendo que mi cuerpo se rozaba contra él, contra lo más sensible de él y le provocaba. Sin mirarle sabía que tenía los ojos fijos en mis movimientos, esperando a que hiciera yo. Pero sólo me limité a besar su pecho y acariciarle, manteniendo mis caderas fuera de su alcance.

Sus manos pasaron de acariciar con suavidad mis muslos a dirigirse a las caderas y cogerlas con ímpetu, mostrándome sus ganas.

Cedí a sus deseos y bajé mi cuerpo hasta posarme sobre él, y ayudándome de mi mano para que se deslizara dentro de mi, pero lentamente, mientras soltaba aire.

Suspiré al sentirle por completo, y comencé a moverme sobre él, rítmicamente dejando que se adaptase a mi ritmo y lo siguiera. Sus manos rodearon mis pechos, apretando mis pezones y comencé a moverme más de prisa, apoyando mis manos en él

—¡Dios! —blasfemó, le miré suspicaz sonriendo.

Mis movimientos y los suyos se aceleraron según aumentaba nuestro placer, hasta llegar al culmen casi a la vez y caí rendida sobre él, dejándome rodear con sus brazos hasta quedarnos dormidor sin querer.

Desperté junto a él, siendo observada por mi gato, que impertérrito me escrutaba desde una silla. No era extraño que tras todo lo vivido aquél día nos hubiéramos dormido hasta el anochecer.

—Murphy —susurré, y le oí gemir.

Desorientado levantó la cabeza y miró para todos los lados de la habitación en penumbra. Pero pareció tranquilizarse al verme junto a él y comprender donde estaba.

—¿Así que ha sido verdad? —dijo frotándose los ojos.

—Completamente ¿Que pensabas? —pregunté curiosa.

—Que era otro maldito sueño... —confesó.

—¿Has tenido sueños como lo de ayer? —pregunté vencida por la curiosidad, pese a que no pensaba que fuera a contestar.

—El psicoanalista empieza mañana, eso dijimos —se incorporó, pero se giró y me besó rápidamente, antes de ponerse en pie.

—No te lo pregunto como Doctora, sólo como Cat —aseguré pues era cierto, y me acerqué a él caminado por la cama.

—Cat quiere saber si tengo sueños con mi psicóloga, ¿es eso? —dijo él mirándome con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

—Exacto —afirmé.

—¿La doctora sueña con su paciente preso? —preguntó él y miró a su alrededor.

—Nunca recuerdo lo que sueño, y de hacerlo no es una imagen sino una sensación —confesó —. Pero puede que si haya soñado contigo alguna vez, no lo descartaría —confesé, e involuntariamente mi cerebro daba una explicación de base psicológica a que esto fuera posible y normal, que evidentemente no expuse.

—Cat, necesito ropa —dijo Murphy.

—En ultimo cajón hay ropa de hombre, algo te servirá - señalé el armario.

Con cierto recelo abrió el cajón y comprobó la ropa que había, no era una barbaridad, pero tenía algo de prendas deportivas, camisetas y ropa de dormir de anteriores inquilinos de mi cama. Los rastros de los babosos como los llamaba.

—Hay mucha —dijo, eligiendo unos pantalones anchos de algodón y una camiseta.

—No tanta —contesté bajando de la cama

—¿De quiénes...?

—Pertenecían a hombres que eché de mi casa por no contestar a mis preguntas —interrumpí y le encaré con una mirada directa.

—¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más espectaculares que he visto en mi vida? —preguntó retorico, evitando de nuevo la pregunta y provocando que frunciera el ceño —He soñado con ellos muchas veces.

No pude evitar contestarle al oírle.

Me vestí también con un camisón de tirantes de hilo.

—Vamos a comer —propuse.

Salimos del dormitorio, preparé una ensalada y un plato de pasta fresca, de la que siempre había en mi nevera. Murphy sólo me miraba ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, mientras fumaba un cigarro, al que de vez en cuando le robaba unas caladas.

—Huele bien —dijo cuando la cena estaba casi lista.

—Me alegro —contesté con una sonrisa —¿Pones la mesa? En el salón, así podemos ver algo en la tele o poner música.

—Como digas —aceptó.

Tras coger lo necesario de donde le indiqué, se fue al salón. Donde me uní a él llevando los platos de pasta ya servida. Y le encontré observando mi librería.

—Ten cuidado con la ventana —dije acercándome hasta ella y comprobando que el coche patrulla seguía en la calle.

—¿Compraste este libro? —preguntó mostrándome un ejemplar de "Los pecados de Los Santos" de la periodista Sally McBride.

—Necesitaba recabar información de vosotros —me excusé algo avergonzada.

El libro era un texto sensacionalista publicado gracias a la fama y lo increíblemente mediáticos que eran Los Santos, por la periodista que había cubierto la mayoría de sus crímenes.

—No dicen más que mentiras y estupideces —declaró tirando el libro sobre un sillín.

—Lo sé, pero no hicisteis declaraciones nunca, tenía que documentarme de alguna manera —me justifiqué, colocando los platos en la mesa de café. No tenía mesa de comedor.

—¿Cuanto llevas estudiándonos? —dijo acercándose a la mesa y dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Desde antes de comenzar mi doctorado, supongo que entre cinco o siete años —comenté sentándome a su lado.

—Vaya...

—Y te confieso que nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar —confesé.

—¿El qué? —preguntó divertido acercando su cara a mi.

—Esto —repetí, y le besé castamente —contigo.

—Lo pensante con Connor —dijo en broma, supongo.

—No... tiene una espeluznante obsesión con las cuerdas —contesté negando y ambos reímos —Pondré música, en la tele solo hablarán de vosotros ahora y los próximos días.

—De nosotros —contestó él.

—No creo que hablen de mi —contesté, cogiendo el mando de la cadena de música para encenderla.

—Pero sí de lo que has hecho, es igual —dijo él.

No contesté al comenzar a sonar la música, cenamos hablando de nimiedades, casi todo el tiempo era Murphy el que hablaba contando anécdotas sobre él y su hermano que solían contener alguna lesión o herida, a causa de una pelea o una idea estúpida vista en una película, pero que eran muy divertidas de escuchar.

—¿Tienes sueño aún? —me preguntó, mirándome recostado en el sofá.

Negué, pero me dejé caer lentamente sobre su regazo, subiendo y recogiendo las piernas sobre el sofá.

—Estoy a gusto contigo —dije, acomodándome a su cuerpo, pero sentí que se tensaba un poco al escucharme.

—No sé qué haremos cuando Connor salga, pero supongo que irnos lejos y desaparecer un tiempo es lo más posible.

—Lo sé, y no será en mucho tiempo —secundé —, por eso quiero aprovechar... si tu también estas a gusto conmigo, claro.

—Lo estoy, mucho —afirmó.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho y sonreí, Murphy me besó intensamente y me dejé caer sobre él, quedando acomodada en su pecho. Su mano se deslizó por mi costado hasta tomar mi pecho y gemí aun besándolo pero sin queja.

—Eres mucho más libre que en mis sueño —dijo él.

Le miré sorprendida sin saber si era algo bueno o no, pero tuve que reconocer que mi actitud con él no era mi actitud usual, y me estaba dejando llevar bastante. Jamás había estado con nadie así, por lo general era bastante más distante. Pero como había dicho no había mucho tiempo y así le contesté.

—Es que quiero aprovecharme del tiempo que tengo —confesé.

Nos quedamos en el sofá un par de horas más, seguimos hablando, bromeando y besándonos intermitentemente. Al regresar al dormitorio ambos supimos que durante la charla del sofá deseábamos regresar a la cama cuanto antes, pues nos volvimos a fundir con pasión, dos veces como si no hubiera mañana, y la posibilidad de que no lo hubiera no era tan descabellada para ninguno.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El teléfono de casa me despertó a las siete de la mañana, sobresaltándome. Salté de la cama, cogiendo en el camino una bata y contesté sin ocultar mi intranquilidad.

—Doctora Tazia, soy el Alcaide —dijo una voz masculina que identifiqué por su timbre característico al decir mi nombre, asentí sonoramente jadeando —. Quería informarle personalmente que su investigación ha sido cancelada de manera definitiva y sin revisión. Dado los últimos acontecimientos no podemos asegurar su seguridad y no podemos responsabilizarnos de que sufra más daño del ya causado. Y le informo que el Preso Murphy MacManus se encuentra en paradero desconocido. Por lo que solo tiene un paciente, que también valorando los últimos acontecimientos está en grave peligro de fuga y por seguridad no se le permitirán más visitas hasta el día del juicio. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?

Según iba escuchando sus palabras, iba perdiendo la fuerza de mi cuerpo, y apoyándome en una cajonera me fui deslizando hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, incrédula y consternada.

—Sí...

—Cuando se recupere de lo sucedido ayer podrá venir a recoger sus pertenencias avisándonos veinticuatro horas antes. Espero que entienda que las circunstancias exigen la toma de estas medidas. Lo lamento por su investigación... se... se que era importante...

—Sí...

—Doctora, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí...

Mi labor había llegado a su fin.

No había más sesiones ni entrevista.

No habría más contacto con Connor.

Mi labor había llegado a su fin.

Pero aún debíamos sacar a Connor...

Mi labor no había llagado a su fin, pues como contacto o espía, yo estaba tan metida como Smecker y aún nos quedaba un Santo que sacar del infierno.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hola guapisimas. _

_Hoy estoy contenta porque por fin he podido escribir este capitulo, sabía lo que iba a pasar (en fin la trama no tiene mucha historia en este cap) pero no sabía como, pero hoy me vino la musa y salio. Claro con su esfuerzo. Porque si bien las escenas Lemmon a la trama en sí no aportan mucho (algo si aportan, sin on olas incluiría) y este cap no tiene mucha intriga, a mi ese tipo de escenas precisamnete me cuestan horrores escribirlas, pero ya le voy cogiendo el truco y estavez gracias a la musa no me ha llevado tanto. _

_Me estoy enrrollando mucho hoy, no?_

_Termino, diciendo que tengo una sorpresa para todos los lectores que me sigaís en facebook si conseguimos llega a los 100 seguidores y tiene que ver con este fanfic tambien y los Hermanitos Irlandeses. _

_Así que os animo a que buqueis en Facebook la página de Ho0tarubi 86 y deis al Like. Ah! Si recomendais mis historias sería también maravilloso. _

Gracias mil por leer, y comentar... si podéis.

Abrazote grande!


	16. 15 Cuestión de Confianza

**Cuestión de Confianza**

Continuaba sentada en el suelo de mi cocina, con las piernas recogidas, el teléfono se había escapado entre mis dedos y caído al suelo, sin que le prestara atención. Murphy entró con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al descubrirme tan abatida y se arrodilló junto a mi.

—¿Qué sucede, Cat? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin ocultar las notas de preocupación y nerviosismo en su voz.

—No... no podré sacar a Connor —dije a media voz, apartándome el pelo de la cara con un gesto frustrado —. Han cancelado mi investigación... no me dejan volver a verlo.

—No...

—No puedo hacer nada —expliqué con tono abatido —, es definitivo.

—No, no —negaba con la cabeza —. Mierda... Mierda —maldijo con frustración.

Le observé mientras se incorporaba y caminaba nervioso por la pequeña cocina, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, conteniéndose por no golpear ningún mueble, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Debo hablar con Smeker —terminé diciendo, con un poco más de esperanza —. Se le ocurrirá un plan.

Me levanté del frio suelo, y recogí el teléfono, dejándolo en la encimera y salir a continuación a por mi bolso y el teléfono pre-pago. Sentí como Murphy me seguía con el mismo talante ofuscado y violento. Cualquier otra persona que desprendiera tanta frustración y agresividad por cada poro me hubiera provocado miedo o al menos desconfianza, pero él no. Cuando marqué la tecla de marcación rápida le acarició el hombro para que pudiera sentir que no estaba solo y aunque su mirada irradiaba ira, identifiqué que lo agradeció.

—Soy yo, hay problemas —dije al escuchar que descolgaban.

—¿Cuáles?

—Me han sacado de Hoag, solo puedo ir a recoger mis cosas —contesté, procurando que no notase la incertidumbre en mi voz.

—Es normal, contaba con ello —fue la respuesta tranquila y casi aburrida de Smecker.

—¿Cómo, normal? —pregunté incrédula ante esa templanza.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar la explicación de Smecker, Murphy dejó de morderse el pulgar y me quitó el teléfono de la mano.

—Hay que sacar a mi hermano, ya , ahora... hay que sacar a Connor de allí —dijo al teléfono, apartándose de mí.

La actitud brusca de Murphy sorprendió a Piaget que saltó desde el sofá donde estaba tumbado y corrió por el pasillo con un largo maullido, para esconderse en mi dormitorio. Me quedé mirando a Murphy que estaba escuchando a Smecker, a quien no llegaba a entender, con la mandíbula apretada y respirando con fuerza.

—No sabe cómo es eso —dijo tras unos segundos —. Él está en peligro, no podemos esperar...—Smecker debió interrumpirle pues se calló unos segundos —. No, no no... ¿una semana? Eso es demasiado... Hay que sacarle de allí ¡ya!

Permanecía en silencio cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos, dejando que Murphy se desahogara, pero interiormente sabía que no conseguiría nada.

—Ponte, tiene que decirte una cosa —me tendió el teléfono irritado.

—Dime —dije, mirando como Murphy abandonaba el salón hacia el dormitorio estirando los brazos a lo alto.

—Tienes que reunirte conmigo, solo tú, está misma mañana —me indicó —. Sigues confiando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero... —Piaget entró corriendo al salón huyendo de Murphy, que había entrado en el dormitorio —. Hay que sacarlo de allí, corre peligro.

—No más que antes, y el plan debe seguir su curso —contestó Smecker —.Sé que Murphy no lo entiende y por eso no os conté como sería todo, pero debe ser así.

—Sabías que me negarían seguir investigando... lo sabías.

—No lo lleves a lo personal, lo importante es sacarlos a todos —me dijo con más frialdad que la que solía usar.

—Siempre ha sido personal para mí.

—Nos vemos a las doce en la biblioteca, no te retrases —ignoró mi comentario y colgó sin dejarme contestar.

Parte de mi se sentía engañada y utilizada por el agente, y también estaba preocupada por Connor, sólo en Hoag, con todos los reclusos queriendo matarlo, pero no podía evitar que lo que más me afectase fuera el estado de Murphy, que superaba al mío en todos los sentido.

Caminé al dormitorio y lo vi sentado en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Lentamente me acerqué a él y posé una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sé que nunca habías estado separad...

—Aparta —se zafó de mi gesto sorprendiéndome —¿Crees que esto es lo que necesito? Mi hermano se sigue pudriendo en una cárcel.

—Lo sé, y...

—Y yo contigo mientras tanto... soy un cretino —se levantó y me dedicó un mirada de desprecio —Debí preocuparme de sacarlo y no de follar.

—Págalo conmigo si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero nos acostásemos o no, él seguiría ahí dentro.

—Él no había dejado que me dejaran dentro... tengo que sacarlo.

—¿Sólo? No digas tonterías

—Pensaré en algo... —dijo con la intención de salir de la habitación.

—No, no te voy a dejar que salgas de aquí... debes confiar en Smecker y en su plan —le intercepté impidiendo que saliera —. Si sales te cogerán.

—Aparta...

—No podrás dar un paso sin que te detengan. No lo voy a permitir...

—No me obligues a...

—¿Pegarme? —pregunté envalentonada.

—No serías la primera mujer que...—aseguró mirándome fijamente.

—Soy Cat... y sé que no me harás daño —le aseguré sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos —. No te voy a dejar salir de mi casa.

—¿A ti que más te damos? No eres nadie —me contestó, haciéndome más daño que si me hubiera golpeado.

—Alguien me enseñó a hacer lo que debo, pese a que no parezca correcto... y he arruinado mi carrera y creo que mi vida por ello... no voy a echarme atrás ahora.

—Incluirte fue un error —contestó tras escucharme.

—Pues haberlo pensado antes, porque no fue idea mía —dije con rabia contenida y aguantando el llanto. Aquellas palabras me estaban destrozando por completo.

Mi intento por ocultar mis sentimientos fue infructuoso, o al menos Murphy pareció notar que me había herido profundamente con sus respuestas y se calló, apartándose de mí y volviendo al fondo de la habitación. Y al verle allí, todo me pareció demasiado absurdo y sinsentido, incluso más de lo que lo había sido hasta ese momento, y realmente no comprendí porque luchaba tanto por mantenerlo a salvo si él me veía como _nadie_.

—Sí te quieres ir, hazlo por la cocina sin que te vean... —dije antes de salir del dormitorio —. Si te importa al menos que yo no acabe en prisión también.

Sé que me miró fijamente, pero le di la espalda tras hablar y me marché de la habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al salir del baño, tras ducharse y arreglarme durante largo tiempo, más que porque me acicalase en exceso, porque no me apetecía salir, encontré a Murphy en el salón, ojeando ese libro de Sally McBride sobre él y su hermano. Me dedicó una rápida mirada pero no dijo nada. Yo tampoco.

Recogí mi bolso de la mesa y mi abrigo, dispuesta a irme a mi reunión con Smecker sin decir nada.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó por fin confuso.

—Sí, a ver como sacamos a tu hermano de ese infierno —contesté sin frenar mi marcha hasta la salida —. Ya te he dicho que no voy a echarme ha atrás.

—Cat...

Salí de mi casa cerrando con llave la entrada de mi casa sin esperar a escuchar lo que fuera a decirme. Tras media vida de relaciones sentimentales fallidas o en su defecto de esporádicos encuentro sexuales con hombres, había aprendido a mantener mi orgullo y aferrarme a mi propia dignidad, comprendiendo que al final de toda historia era lo único que me quedaba. Con él no iba a hacer una excepción.

En la calle comprobé que el coche de policía continuaba aparcado frente a mi casa y que los amigos de Gerardo continuaban en la acera de enfrente, velando por mi seguridad como la policía, lo que resultaba algo estrambótico y cómico.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegué a la biblioteca más de cuarenta minutos antes del medio día. Tras salir de casa, demasiado pronto, había dado un paseo, hecho compras rutinarias y tomado un café con tranquilidad. Al principio el único motivo era de estar en el mismo lugar que Murphy, pase a que eso suponía abandonar mi propia casa por patético que resultase, pero dadas las circunstancias y siendo él un fugitivo de la ley, o mejor dicho el fugitivo más buscado por la ley, no quedaba otra. Pero tras comprobar que la policía me seguía allá donde iba consideré que había sido una excelente idea aparentar que la biblioteca era otro punto más en mi paseo y que no fuera llamativo que acudiera a ella.

Paseé por la sección de psicología, había leído muchos libros de los escritos, y como siempre hacía para flagelarme comprobé entre las novedades sí había algún ensayo o publicación de alguien de mi misma promoción o menor.

Lo hacía, como me sucedía desde hacía un par de años, pero intenté no abatirme por el rumbo de mi carrera y me convencí de que en uno año o dos yo también aportaría mi granito de arena al mundo de la psicología escrita, siempre podía escribir un libro de auto-ayuda orientado a perder peso o superar fracasos sentimentales que no pasaban de moda.

Smecker me encontró, no sé si de casualidad, antes de la hora fijada y se acercó con disimulo.

—Me siguen, pero creo que más por seguridad mía —susurré sin dejar de ojear la contraportada de un libro sobre como dejar de fumar.

—¿Donde podemos hablar con tranquilidad? —preguntó con mi mismo disimulo —Conoce esto mejor que yo.

—En poesía, claro —contesté, pues era el área más apartada y solitaria de la biblioteca, apenas un par de personas se acercaban para aparentar y tras ojear un par de libros regresaban a la parte de novelas actuales.

Me adelanté a él, dirigiéndome a esa sección con paso tranquilo y destruido. Observando como uno de los policías me seguía con la mirada pero no se movía de su lugar. Uno minutos después el ex-agente se reunió conmigo tras una librería.

—¿Cómo está él? —fue su primera pregunta.

—Furioso —contesté —. Furioso e irracional... pretende irse a sacar el mismo a su hermano.

—No lo hará, no es tan estúpido —aseguró Smecker —.De los dos es el más racional, por eso le saqué antes.

—Nos mintió, en ningún momento dijo nada de dejar vendido a Connor allí dentro y hablamos de cómo sacarlos, incluso lo hablaste con Murphy en la ambulancia...

—Todo estaba planeado, pero sabíamos que él no aceptaría —dijo con tranquilidad Smecker.

—¿Y cuál es el plan ahora? Yo no puedo volver a tratarle.

—Paso a paso, Doctora... —contestó, dando a entender que no contestaría a mí pregunta —. Lo primero es que debe decidir, ¿sigue en esto o continúa con su vida desde ahora? Su trabajo en la prisión como ha dicho a terminado, así que...

—¿Ya no soy útil? Me meten en esto, arruinan mi trabajo y cuando dejo de servir de topo me dicen adiós y buena suerte, ¿eso es todo? —dijo con ira e indignación.

—No, es una pregunta, le damos a elegir —aclaró sin verse afectado por mi tono en absoluto —. No siempre ha tenido esa opción y creo que es justo que llegados a este punto se la ofrezcamos. ¿Sigue con nosotros o...?

—No me voy a tirar del barco ahora —le interrumpí —. Estoy demasiado implicada.

—Me alegro, aún la necesitamos —contestó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Pero es personal —apunté con seriedad —. Eso no es discutible, y no consentiré que se juegue más conmigo, quiero estar informada de que sucede y porque hago lo que tenga que hacer.

—Es justo —contestó, y parecía sincero en desear contarme todo —. Lo primero, necesito saber todo de todos, la prisión, el cabrón de Kunstler... todos.

Rápidamente le conté que me dijo Kunstler sobre vernos en los próximos días y en la información que me dio el Alcaide de Hoag.

—Bien... bien... —asentía al escucharme —.Tu papel ahora es fundamental, parece que ya no sospechan, pese a cancelar su investigación. Llama a Kunstler esta tarde, cítate con él mañana. Antes ve a la peluquería, córtate el pelo, al estilo francés... ya sabes a lo Cabaret, años veinte...

—¿Cómo? —pregunté atónita, que él se convirtiera en mi estilista nunca había formado parte del trato —¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

—Hazlo, es importante —aseguró —. Cuando te reúnas con él, le informarás de tu inminente salida del país en pocos días...

—¿Pero...? —estaba absolutamente perdida con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Deberás ir a Milán para informar al grupo Pogredrí de tu investigación, y antes acudirás a recoger tus cosas a Hoag, pero al llamar informa que deseas no volver a tu despacho, recogerás todo de la consigna directamente, porque prefieres no recordar lo sucedido.

—Eso es normal, dado que debería estar traumatizada y en shock —argumenté.

Smecker asintió al escucharme y comprobó si éramos vigilados o alguien nos podía ver desde algún lugar de la biblioteca.

—Movámonos —indicó, y nos perdimos un poco más entre los estantes de libros —No vas a salir del país, será Eunice quién suba a ese avión y se adelante a nosotros para preparar las cosas allí.

—¿Preparar? —pregunté, pero rápidamente comprendía que una vez todos libres ese sería el lugar al que acudirían para refugiarse y permanecer ocultos un tiempo —. ¡Oh! Claro...

—Al contrario que tú, ella si está siendo buscada y es la forma más segura de que la saquemos de aquí.

—Entonces no me voy a ir a ningún lado, está bien —comenté.

—Avisa a tu abuela del viaje, todos deben pensar que no estás en Boston.

—Bien.

—Cuando la visites, dile que Romeo se irá con su familia pronto —explicó seguidamente —. Debemos sacarlo de esa casa. En pocos días todos estaremos juntos y trabajando en equipo, tú, Murphy, Romeo, Dolly, Duffy y yo.

—¿Cuando liberaremos a Connor? —pregunté, viendo que aquél tema no terminaba de explicarse.

—Pronto, pero os lo explicaré cuando estemos juntos —contestó, procurando que su tono me tranquilizase —.Debe ser así, y para ello debemos movernos inteligentemente para poder hacerlo.

—¿Y Murphy? ¿Seguirá en mi apartamento? —pregunté cansada.

—Sí, unos días más —dijo —¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso?

—No, era curiosidad...

—Bien, porque tú nos proporcionas la mejor tapadera —alegó —. Pronto te llegara la información de Pogredrí sobre el viaje.

—Avisaré también a mi padre, que voy a viajar a Milán —comenté —. No sería lógico no hacerlo, y puesto a que siempre se excusa para no verme, Eunice podrá hacerse pasar por mí sin problemas.

—Es una gran idea —dijo sonriente —. Debemos separarnos, o sospecharán -dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro —. Saca algún libro de poemas para disimular, yo me quedo aún por aquí.

—De acuerdo...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me dirigí a mi casa, tras sacar de la biblioteca _Hojas en la hierba_, de Walt Whitman, en una edición que contenía el famoso poema ¡Oh Capitán, mi Capitán! Y que me había prometido a mi misma que debía leer.

En ningún momento pude olvidarme, o no reparar, en que la policía seguía mis pasos, lo que llegados a este punto me hacía sentir violenta, no por mi implicación o porque me viera amenazada simplemente por incomodidad. Así que cuando estacionaron el coche frente a mi apartamento me acerqué sin disimulo hasta ellos y me asomé por la ventanilla, obligándoles a que la bajarán.

—¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este seguimiento? —pregunté sin tapujos —. Sé que es por mi seguridad, pero realmente me ponéis los pelos de punta.

—Lo siento, son ordenes —dijo el agente que estaba sentado más cerca de mi, en el asiento del copiloto —. Aún puede ser un objetivo, y podrían venir a por usted.

—Gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho... —dije con una mueca y sin esperar una nueva contestación me dirigí a mi edificio.

Al entrar en el portal comencé a sentirme nerviosa ante la perspectiva de encarar a Murphy, no quería otra discusión. Entré en silencio, yendo directamente a la cocina y dejando las bolsas con la escueta compra que había hecho, así como el libro de poesía.

Mientras colocaba los alimentos, vi como Murphy se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y rascándose la frente con el pulgar me miraba con semblante serio.

—No me ha dicho nada de Connor —dije sin volverme —. Lo hará, pero cuando todos estemos reunidos, y antes tenemos que trabajar para estarlo.

—Jodido Smecker...

—Confía en él, lo conseguirá —aseguré —. Aunque no tenga sentido, al final lo que planea resulta.

Continué colocando las cosas en los estantes, ignorando a Murphy que no se movió de su sitio.

—Está mañana ha sido una locura —comenzó a decir.

—Todo ha sido una locura desde hace mucho tiempo —contesté sin detenerme en mi labor.

—Sí, supongo que para ti... pero no lo decía en serio, estaba furioso, no pensaba...

—Ninguno pensó, y deberíamos haberlo hecho —dijo volviéndome hacia él y hablando esta vez directamente a él —. Nos equivocamos, ambos. No esta mañana sino ayer...

—¿Ayer? Lo de ayer no tiene nada que ver —dijo contrariado.

—Oh... si lo tiene, esto ya es complicado de por sí, y añadirme las complicaciones es lo menos práctico que hemos podido hacer, aunque solo sea sexo, no lo es —argumenté como si fuera evidente.

—¿No? —preguntó mirándome con mirada curiosa.

—Te he ayudado a fugarte de prisión sin contar todo lo demás, todo es tan intenso que es imposible que el sexo no lo sea también y que nos confunda —expliqué —Y por lo que me ha contado Smecker ahora nos conviene centrarnos y mantener la perspectiva.

—Nada sería diferente si ayer no hubiera pasado nada —dijo él.

—Puede que hoy no, pero podría serlo —contesté con sinceridad —. Lo he estado pensando y no es que me arrepienta de lo que pasó, pero creo que es mejor que no ocurra más.

Tras escucharme Murphy asintió con la cabeza, pero se acercó a mí, bordeando la mesa de la cocina hasta quedarse a mi lado.

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento —dijo en tono bajo, pegándose a mi costado y acelerándome el pulso —. Realmente lo deseaba.

—Y yo... —confesé, pero me obligué a no dejarme dominar por el impulso y mantener la perceptiva como había dicho —. Y pasó, lo hicimos... fue genial y no nos tenemos que lamentar por perder esa oportunidad, pero ya está —permaneció en silenció mirándome fijamente, como si supiera que no tenía que hacer nada más para derrumbar mis defensas que centrar en mi su mirada —. Antes o después sabíamos que terminaría, así que menos ahora.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien —fue su única respuesta.

Se apartó de mi lado y salió de la cocina.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al llegar la tarde, y como me había indicado Smecker, llamé al Agente Kunstler y concerté con él una cita para vernos en la comisaría cercana a mi casa al día siguiente. Una hora después un correo electrónico del grupo Pogredrí llego a mi buzón, invitándome a acudir a sus oficinas centrales en Milán para mostrar e informar lo conseguido con mi investigación. Y poco después Eunice, en su papel de Lube Ice Moon discutió conmigo todo lo necesario para preparar el viaje, con una llamada al teléfono de mi casa, y me mandó varios mensajes de texto con información del vuelo, el aeropuerto de Milán y demás.

A todos los efectos y, para el que quisiera investigar en esos momento o en un futuro, no había nada que no dejase claro mi salida del país en tres días.

Mientras tanto Murphy permanecía callado, pero observándome en todo momento, lo que me ponía nerviosa. Notando mi incomodidad intentó distraerse con Piaget, pero un bufido fue todo lo que obtuvo de mi gato, que había decidido odiarle de manera irrevocable cuando le asustó por la mañana.

—Es así con casi todo el mundo —comenté sin poder disimular mi expresión divertida, tanto por la reacción del gato, como por la cara de sorpresa de Murphy —. El único que conozco con quien ha hecho migas es Romeo.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos, él venirse aquí y yo con las plantas y tu abuela —dijo, dejándome algo desconcertada.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Nada...

—Oye, fuiste tú quién de primeras se culpó de todo lo que pasó ayer —le solté, indignada por su actitud, no tenía motivos ni derecho para mostrarse así —. Así que no te hagas el sentido.

—Ya dejaste clara tu postura antes, me quedó claro —contestó enérgico.

—Pero por lo que parece tú no —le increpé.

—¿Acaso importa? Ya no tenemos que lamentar no haber echado un polvo, hemos echado cuatro —me contestó, desconcertándome pues no sabía a donde quería llegar —. Borrémoslo de los asuntos pendientes, sigamos como si tal cosa ¿no?

—No es eso, no era un asunto pendiente, pero el sexo siempre lo complica todo —intenté explicar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me mirara irritado.

Sin contestarme en un principio se acercó a mí con decisión, cuando me quise dar cuenta, por el desconcierto que me provocaba su actitud sus manos me rodeaban y su rostro estaba a pocos milímetros del mío.

—El sexo... —susurró —. ¿Piensas que nada más verte deseé arrancarte la ropa? ¿Que ayer era simplemente sexo en todo momento? —me preguntó bajando el tono hasta hacer que aquellas preguntas fueran intimas en todos los aspectos, mientras me empujaba lenta pero irremediablemente hasta la pared —. No, Cat. No a lo primero, te fuiste metiendo en mi cabeza poco a poco y... No a lo segundo, porque eso no es lo mío.

—Murphy no sigas...

—Llámalo química, si te da miedo... pero reconoce que hay algo, que tenemos algo... —me miró a los ojos —¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

—De que te arrepientas —confesé con un hilo de voz.

—Yo nunca me arrepiento de nada, deberías saberlo —me susurró al oído —. Todo lo hago hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—Lo complicaría todo —alegué para convencerme también a mí misma.

—Solo un poco —volvió a susurrar, haciendo que su aliento me abrasara y me arrastrara con él —, porque todo es ya complicado.

—No tiene futuro... es... —intenté decir, sin fuerzas para seguir negándome

—No pienses en eso, no pienses... —dijo casi inaudible mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello.

Que él luchara por no renunciar a mi era algo que no había pensado. En todo el tiempo la idea de que yo era un capricho, atrayente que era imposible estando aún encerrado y algo prohibido se había instalado en mi subconsciente, negándome al hecho de que no fuera solo eso lo que pudiera provocar en Murphy. Como él tampoco lo era para mí.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¿Cuándo van a sacar a Connor? Sé que es la pregunta... y sólo os puedo contestar que, algún día, supongo. _

_Este capitulo supone un antes y un después en la historia o al menos para mi al escribirla. Ha sido en principio mas personal al escribirlo, para Cat un poco más profundo o al menos así lo he sentido. Y luego a mitad de él y sufrido una revelación a causa de toparme con la poesía de Walt Withman y me ha trastocado en muchos aspecto, incluso para definir más a Murphy y lo que siente por Cat o como él ve su relación. _

_No me voy a entender más, pero en Facebook publicaré una nota de autor respecto a este momento donde dejaré salir mis pensamientos, porque siento que debo darle salida darle salida. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el cap y si queréis dejar un comentario no hace falta estar registrado, aunque como siempre lo podéis hacer o no y en donde más os apetezca._

_Gracias siempre por leer. _


	17. 16 ¿Qué es?

**¿Qué es?**

Sin pensar, como Murphy me pedía, entrelacé mis manos entre sus cabellos y le di vía libre para que continuara besándome, con esa pasión desbocada que era su seña de identidad. Como acto reflejo levanté levemente la pierna y solté un gemido de placer. Pero escucharlo me devolvió a la realidad.

—Para... Para —pedí, usando todo el dominio que mi cabeza era capaz de reunir en esos momentos —. Hay mucho por hacer, Murphy...

—Que espere —contestó, sin apartar las manos que me acariciaban como si me conocieran a la perfección.

—No, no puede esperar —alegué casi suplicante, pero me ignoraba a causa de la respuesta natural que mi cuerpo le daba, así que decidí aceptar darle lo que deseaba, pero cuando yo quisiera —. Luego seguimos, sólo será un momento.

Aquello funcionó.

Contrariado se apartó de mí un poco y me miró soltando un suspiro de rendición.

—Tengo que llamar a mi abuela y a mi padre, decirles que voy a Milán —dije, para que comprendiera que no podía esperar, y me escabullí de entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo? —me retuvo por la cintura sin fuerza, pero visiblemente confuso.

—Tengo que contarles lo de Milán cuanto antes, sobretodo a mi abuela y que lo asimile —expliqué, aunque me parecía que era algo obvio.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Milán? —preguntó.

Entonces reparé de que no le había dicho realmente nada de la reunión con Smecker y él desconocía todo aquello. Había supuesto que se hubiera percatado en mi conversación con Eunice. Pero reparé en que había sido ella la que había dicho prácticamente todo.

—Es una tapadera, yo no me voy a ninguna parte —expliqué con calma —, me quedo para sacar a Connor. Eunice se hará pasar por mi para que todos piensen que estoy allí, así podrá salir del país y preparar todo. Allí será donde os ocultéis.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué le llamas a él? Nunca le mencionas —preguntó dejando de mostrar desconcierto, pero todavía curioso.

—No hay mucho que mencionar, vive allí con su familia...

—Menos tú —dijo Murphy.

—No, yo sólo llevo su apellido, pero ni me engendró y aún menos me crió. Él no es mi familia —contesté clara y concisa.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—Yo no... Quiero decir que no puedo sentirme herida ni nada, no puedo añorar lo que nunca he tenido —dije —. No me entiendas mal, no es un mal hombre, sólo que no hay ningún vinculo, aparte del legal, que nos una —Murphy me miró como si no me creyera —Tengo que llamar.

Llamé primero a la oficina de mi padre, sin reparar con el cambio de hora, en Italia era de noche. Así que le dejé un mensaje, no lo contestaría, como mucho me mandaría un mensaje o email deseando que tuviese un buen viaje y invitándome a una cena en su casa que nunca tendría lugar.

Después venía el momento más complicado, llamar a mi abuela y explicarme. Miré el teléfono pensativa y decidí no hacerlo.

En un principio pensé que cuanto antes se lo dijera seria mejor, pero luego comprendí que cuanto menos tiempo tuviera para volverme loca con aquello y lamentarse por mi partida mejor sería.

—¿No llamas? —preguntó Murphy, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, apoyando los brazos sobre ella.

—No, se lo diré en persona —contesté, dejando el teléfono en su sitio —. Tengo que ir a verla...

Murphy se levantó del taburete y se encaminó hacia mi.

—¿Qué más tienes que hacer? —preguntó, y en su voz había una nota irresistiblemente sugerente.

—Nada... pero me prometiste seguir con mi investigación —recordé, pero él me miró sugerente y se encaminó hasta mi lado, siendo evidente por su lenguaje corporal que no era lo que él tenía en mente —. Y creo que es necesario aclarar la situación o algo así —le frené en sus intenciones.

No sabia bien que estaba diciendo y aún menos que pretendía conseguir, pero lo que tenía claro era que, volver a acostarnos e intentar continuar como si no pasase nada era un juego demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Aclarar? —repitió Murphy —, podemos hacerlo con la luz encendida, ya nos hemos visto muy bien.

—Si te lo vas a tomar a...

—No hay que aclarar nada, Cat —recuperó la seriedad y su forma de hablar más apasionada —. Todo está dicho, tenemos poco tiempo para disfrutar de esto.

—Creía que no era sólo sexo para ti —dije dudosa.

—No lo es, ¿para ti sí? —preguntó, pero no quise contestar y desvíe la mirada —. Venga ya, ¿has pasado semanas analizando mi cabeza y tú no puedes ser sincera?

—No sé lo que es —dije.

—Pero sabes lo que no es.

Le miré seria sin contestar nada tras su afirmación, y dejando que se acercase lentamente.

Me besó, poniendo ambas manos en mis caderas, con mucha lentitud, como retándome a que se lo impidiera, pero convencido de que no lo haría. Entreabrí los labios para besarle y deslicé mis manos por sus hombros, rendida a él.

—No he olvidado que aceptaste seguir con mi investigación —le recordé, separándome un poco.

—Pregunta —contestó haciendo una pausa en sus besos —. Así sacarás datos mejores...

—Creo que es poco profesional, hasta para mi —contesté riéndome e inútilmente evitando que siguiera besándome, con poco esfuerzo, lo reconozco.

—Tu estilo no es profesional, pero es muy bueno —contestó, de una manera ambigua, y no supe como tomarlo —. Así ambos tenemos lo que queremos.

Aprovechando mi aturdimiento, porque no sabía que estaba queriendo decir con poco profesional pero bueno, y que de por sí, todo era turbador, deslizó sus manos de mis caderas por mi trasero, hasta mis muslos y me alzó, sentándome en la encimera en un rápido y enérgico movimiento.

—No —dije con rotundidad.

—Sólo vamos a probar, tú pregunta —insistió —. O podemos hacer eso de decir lo que se piensa, sin más —me reí por toda respuesta —. Me gustan tus faldas —afirmó sorprendiéndome —. Los días que venias con falda eran los días buenos y claro, odio mortalmente todos tus pantalones, en especial estos que llevas puestos ahora.

—Eso no me sirve de nada —le dije.

—Es un dato interesante, soy un fetichista de tus piernas —aseguró y volvió a besarme con brusquedad, como si quisiera devorarme.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Está claro que esto no funciona...

—Sí que lo hace —me contradijo.

—Para nada —negué, y me escabullí de entre sus brazos, bajándome de la encimera, justo en ese momento sonó el telefonillo del portal, con la excusa de cogerlo y poder alejarme de Murphy y mantener mi propio deseo refrenado lo cogí sin reparar en que no era adecuado recibir visitas.

—¿Si? —pregunté de manera automática.

—Cathy, cariño abre —dijo la voz vital de mi abuela, dejándome congelada.

—¿Nona? ¿Qué... qué... qué haces aquí? —pregunté aún incrédula.

—Abre —repitió ignorando mi pregunta.

Durante un par de segundos me quede sin hacer nada, siendo consciente de que Murphy me mirada también expectante apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Pensé en bajar e impedirla que subiera, pero no lo vi viable, pensé en esos policías en su coche patrulla y evidentemente, pensé en mi abuela muriendo de un paro cardíaco al ver a Murphy en mi casa, eso o intentando matarlo a él por secuestrarme, que sería sin duda el pensamiento que ella tendría al reconocerle.

Presioné el botón que abría la puerta.

—¿Es...?

—Mi abuela, mi abuela —dije asintiendo con la cabeza nerviosa —. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué...?

—¿Me escondo?

—Sí... claro... o no —le frené, mi abuela entraba por toda la casa cotilleando cada rincón —. Vete

—¿Dónde? —preguntó mirándome alterado.

—¡No lo sé! El que piensa es Smecker, joder —perdí los nervios.

El timbre de la puerta sonó haciéndome pegar un brinco del susto y los nervios. Cogí el pomo de la puerta con manos temblorosas y me obligué a respirar para calmarme. Mientras Murphy se metía en el baño.

—¿Pero cómo es que has venido, nona? —pregunté al abrir la puerta con un timbre de voz que delataba mi nerviosismo.

—Pues ya ves, cariño... hacía tiempo que no era yo la que venía aquí —dijo entrando sin reparar en mi alteración —. Qué barrio más seguro, tienes a la policía justo en la puerta.

—Sí... son muy... muy... trabajadores —contesté mientras la dejaba entrar en la casa.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás rara —dijo mirándome con más atención.

—Ohhh no... —disimulé.

—Anda preparame un cafecito, voy al baño un momento que ...—dijo ya de camino al aseo.

—¡No! —la frené sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmada.

Entonces un golpe sordo seguido por un juramente emitido por una clara voz masculina salió del baño, y lo vi; No era mi abuela la que moría de un fallo cardíaco, era yo. Me vi a mi misma con el corazón parado del estrés muerta en el suelo.

—Hay un hombre ahí —aseguró.

No pude reaccionar. Me quedé estática mirándola fijamente en silencio, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba de forma desbocada dentro de mi jersey, en un vago intento de fingir que no había oído nada, incluida su afirmación y así hacer que ella también lo ignorase.

Pero para mi horror la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse, y sentí que a causa del pánico y la angustia mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Murphy con la cabeza baja salió del pequeño baño, vistiendo un albornoz y una toalla sobre los hombros que cubría el tatuaje de su cuello.

—Ave María purísima —dijo mi abuela llevándose las manos a la boca —. Estabas con tu novio.

Mi abuela me miró, esperando que dijera algo, pero aparte de desmayarme no había nada que tuviera capacidad para realizar en esos momentos.

—Buenas, Señora —saludó Murphy tímidamente —. Un placer conocerla por fin.

—Igualmente hijo —contestó mi abuela mirándolo con atención —. Cuando lo siento, haber interrumpido así, pero no pensaba que...

Murphy se rió, ajustándose el albornoz por el cuello. Entonces comprendí que se lo había puesto para cubrir todos sus tatuajes, al igual que se había mojado el pelo y se lo había peinado hacia atrás. No es que estuviera irreconocible, pero sí diferente.

Mi abuela lo miró con atención, como si hubiera notase algo raro en él.

—¿Sales por la tele? —preguntó —Me suena tu cara.

—Tengo una cara común —dijo él.

—Sí, mucho, tiene una cara común, muy común... a veces cuando quedamos me confundo de lo común que es su cara —comencé a decir sin saber porqué ni como parar, y evidentemente mi abuela me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Sí... voy a vestirme, cariño —me interrumpió Murphy al ver que aquello se me iba de las manos y se acercó a besarme con total naturalidad —. Ahora vuelvo.

—Vale —contesté.

—Tiene unos bonitos ojos azules, como dijiste—dijo mi abuela cuando Murphy se metió en el dormitorio —. Un poco pequeños, las cosas como son.

—¿Eh? —pregunté aún incredulidad en que aquello no hubiera acabado mal.

—Nada, que me voy ya... no quería interrumpir. Y para un hombre que dejas que te llame cariño sin quejarte, no lo quiero arruinar —dijo mi abuela, encaminándose a la salida.

—¿No ibas al baño? —pregunté.

—De la impresión se me han quitado las ganas —alegó abriendo la puerta —. Además no me quiero retrasar, tu amigo el mexicano se agobia si me retraso, siempre piensa que me va a pasar algo por salir sola.

—Oh... sí, es muy protector —dije —. Pero pronto se irá, he hablado con su familia en un par de días irán a recogerle.

—Como sea, a mi no me molesta, es mejor que ese animal del diablo que tienes de mascota —aseguró mi abuela, saliendo al portal.

La miré entornando los ojos por su comparativa de Romeo y mi gato, hasta que se perdió de mi vista al cruzar la esquina del pasillo. Cerré la puerta y solté un sonoro y profundo suspiro, llevándome la mano al pecho, comprobando que mi corazón comenzaba a calmarse.

—¿Con que al único que le permites llamarte cariño? —preguntó Murphy que no vestía el albornoz sino la ropa que le había prestado, mirándome desde el pasillo.

—Estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar —confesé —. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir? ¿Y si te llega a reconocer? —le pregunté de forma acusadora dirigiéndome al salón. Sentía una ganas tremendas de tumbarme y fui derecha al sofá.

—No ha pasado —contestó —. sabía que saldría bien.

—Era absurdo —apunté mientras me tumbaba para relajarme.

—Por eso iba a salir bien... —dijo arrodillándose a mi lado —. Todo va a salir bien —y me besó.

Y de pronto sin ningún motivo o tal vez de los propios nervios, comencé a reírme, sin poder contenerme y de manera escandalosa. Murphy me miró sorprendido, pero a los pocos segundos él también se rió, sencillamente al verme.

—Cielo santo... todo esto es un jodida locura —dije, limpiado las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara, con los dedos, a causa de mi ataque de risa.

—¿Hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Murphy.

—Necesito algo que me recuerde quien soy, cuando no trasgredo la ley —dije, incorporándome —. ¿Podemos ponernos con la investigación? Sin que me metas mano, claro.

—No prometo nada —contestó él.

Me levanté del sofá y busqué mi maletín con la mirada, pero entonces caí que estaba en la prisión, junto a todas mis cosas. Aquello me hizo recordar que debía llamar a Hoag para decir cuando iría a recoger todo, y sin querer perder más tiempo me dispuse a llamar, indicando, como me había dicho Smecker, que prefería recogerlas en administración y no regresar al despacho.

—No tienes con qué trabajar, deberemos hacer otra cosa —dijo Murphy con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sólo necesito un papel y un boli para trabajar, así que túmbate en el sofá —contesté.

—Si te pones falda o te quitas esos pantalones —contestó él.

—No, te necesito al cien por cien —alegué, sentándome en un sillón junto al sofá tras coger una libreta y un lápiz de la mesa.

—Me tendrás al doscientos por cien si te quitas los pantalones —continuó él —. Al trescientos si vamos a la cama directamente.

—Comportamiento que demuestra una posible adicción al sexo —susurré mientras escribía en la libreta.

—Error, deberías poner; Adicción a Cat —apuntó él, lo que me hizo mirarle impresionada —. Es cierto.

—Patrón de manipulador compulsivo —volví a decir mientras apuntaba.

—Cat, por Dios, no quiero hablar con la Doctora, quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero estar contigo el resto del tiempo —dijo con tono casi suplicante mientras se acercaba al sofá.

—Eso me temo, que sólo quieres hacerlo conmigo —contesté con segundas, sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

—Mírame —pidió, y sin darme tiempo a obedecer, me cogió por ambos brazos con fuerza y me impulsó para levantarme del sofá —. Prometo no tocarte, no hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero deja ese maldito bloc y siéntate conmigo en el sofá, como estábamos anoche. Sólo eso.

Le miré con duda, pero finalmente asentí. Estaba claro que no iba a rendirse, y si el paciente no quiere colaborar no hay método efectivo cuyos datos puedan analizarse. Y si no íbamos a hacer terapia, pues, debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía a un hombre en casa.

—Vamos a la cama, anda —le dije con una media sonrisa.

—Mira que me gusta hacer lo que mandas —soltó él, dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión por su descaro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tras llegar al dormitorio me subí a la cama y comencé a quitarle la ropa a Murphy que estaba de pie en un extremo, dejando que él también me desnudara.

Podía ser que no fuera solo sexo, como decía, pero innegablemente mientras él estuviera allí el sexo seria una actividad recurrente que practicar. Y puede que fuera porqué todo hombre peligroso es en parte más excitante, y Murphy era sin duda mortalmente peligroso, o porque, como él decía, algo había que nos atraía el uno al otro de forma genuina. Pero fuera como fuese, no podía obviar el hecho de que el sexo con él era el mejor que había tenido en mi vida.

Con sólo tocarme podía sentir como mi cuerpo se rendía a él por completo. Podía sentirme húmeda con percibir su calor junto a mi y su ardiente aliento acariciar mi piel.

Su forma de poseerme era de una pasión sin medida, pero sobre todo era de total entrega. Aquello era lo que le hacia único. Su completa entrega en todo. No se guardaba nada, no temía nada. Con cada beso, en cada caricia, cada vez que embestía mi cuerpo con fuerza, se rendía a mi por entero.

Nunca había estado con nadie así, tan pasional y en parte visceral como él en todo. Mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de placer sin medida, sin termino medio, como él. Y tras la noche anterior, en la que Murphy había conocido buena parte de los secretos de mi cuerpo, no se contuvo en absoluto, llevándome al orgasmo repetidamente. Hasta que sentía que literalmente me deshacía entre sus brazos y sus labios.

—No puedo más —jadeé, aferrándome a su cuello con el brazo. Pues sentía que sino caería al vacío por completo.

Rodeando mi cintura me atrajo sobre su cuerpo, sin que pudiera oponerme de haber querido. Me recostó sobre su pecho, sin que dejase de mover las caderas de manera leve involuntariamente, pese a mi desfallecimiento.

—No pareces tan agotada... —comentó suspicaz ante mi contoneo —. Podría seguir sin que te quejaras.

—Si no tengo que moverme, sigue hasta que se acabe el mundo si quieres... Pero te juro no soy capaz de hacer más —susurré, dando muestras de mi cansancio.

Como respuesta Murphy levantó las caderas hacia mi, profundizando más en mi interior. No había llegado a salir. Y emití un gemido agotado pero profundo de inequívoco placer de manera inconsciente.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Gemí interrogativa, sin entender a que se refería. Lentamente deslizó la mano por todo mi cuerpo. Desde mis glúteos hasta mi barbilla, acariciando mi espalda con la yema de los dedos, para alzar mi rostro y obligarme a mirarle.

—¿Dime qué es? —volvió a preguntar, y ante mi desconcierto aclaró —Si no es sólo sexo.

—No... Murphy, no lo sé —dije temblando levemente y vi la frustración en su rostro —. Nunca he sentido nada así —confesé, consiguiendo que su expresión se relajara.

—Ni yo tampoco Cat —contestó él, aparentemente satisfecho —. Pero sé su nombre.

—Tú eres más valiente que yo —fue lo único que pude alegar ante mi silencio y falta de una respuesta clara.

—Eso no es cierto... Sino no sentiría lo que siento por ti —dijo sin titubear, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerase.

—No digas eso —le pedí, provocando que me mirase desconcertado —. No hagas que dormir en esta cama sea aún más insoportable cuando estéis lejos.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin entendiendo mi postura.

—Háblame de vuestros años en Irlanda, por favor —pedí con voz adormilada para cambiar de tema.

—¿Para la investigación? —preguntó por mera curiosidad.

—Para todo, te quiero conocer más de forma personal —alegué.

—No hay mucho que contar... Cada día era igual al anterior, solos los tres en el monte...

Murphy me habló con calma como fueron aquellos ocho años que pasó en Irlanda con su padre y su hermano, cuando abandonaron Boston tras matar al cabeza de los Yakavetta. Al principio a grandes rasgos, pero según hablaba fue profundizando más en como todo el pasado, los asesinatos y la violencia de su periodo como Los Santos se volvió difuso y casi algo onírico para él.

Era extraño estar desnuda entre los brazos de un hombre mientras éste hablaba de las vidas que había arrebatado sin sentir un ápice de aprensión. Pero no lo podía evitar. No podía temerlo, no me podía desagradar, pese a su vocación. Al contrario, allí, tumbada sobre su cuerpo me sentía segura, cómoda y relajada, sin que hubiera otro lugar donde desease estar.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Capitulo de transición, sí, lo sé. No he aportado mucho a la historia en sí. Pero quería hacer una pausa antes de meternos en la recta final de esta loca historia, que se acerca cada vez más. _

_Quiero agradeceros todo el apoyo, de verdad mil y un millón de gracias. A las lectoras que no estáis registradas no os puedo contestar por privado pero también gracias de todo corazón. Me encanta saber la opinión de los lectores. Y os recuerdo que si no estáis registradas también podéis comentar o poneros en contacto conmigo a través de Facebook o Twitter en los perfiles de_ **Hotarubi86**._ Además **celebrando los 100 Like en facebook todas las lectoras tiene un regalo**._

_+Una imagen editada de Norman en gran tamaño y adaptada para poder personalizar objetos, camisetas, tazas, bolsos. Ir a Facebook y mirar las publicaciones pasadas. _

_Gracias siempre!_


	18. 17 Sólo Nona repara en el gato

**Sólo Nona repara en el gato**

Salí de la peluquería mirando mi reflejo en cada escaparate por el que pasaba sin poder evitarlo, me sentía atractiva y rara a partes iguales. Me sentía nueva con aquel corte de pelo, como si me hubiera deshecho por completo de lo que quedaba de la vieja Cat, juiciosa y cívica.

Y eso que no le había permitido a la peluquera hacer lo que me aconsejaba desde su experta opinión; las instrucciones de Smecker habían sido claras, pero sí por esa mujer de pelo llamativamente desfasado hubiera sido, habría acabado con un moldeador y mechas en tres tonos de caoba.

Llegué a la comisaria para mi reunión con Kuntsler poco antes de la hora, una cualidad que parecía seguir conservando de mi antigua yo, y me hicieron pasar a la sala de interrogatorios, lo que me alarmó. Hasta que el agente del FBI me dio una clara explicación al llegar.

—Siento que nos tengamos que ver en este lugar, pero no tengo despacho aquí —aclaró mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi —. Este es el lugar más tranquilo y discreto en el que hablar.

—No hay problema —contesté —. Es como en las películas, nunca pensé que lo comprobaría —mentí, pues era una idea que últimamente sí se me pasaba mucho por la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —me preguntó, tras un gesto cordial.

Estaba claro que aquello no era un interrogatorio, o de serlo, no se parecía a los de las películas.

—Mejor... Aún hay cosas que me alteran de pronto, pero sé que es por el shock —alegué.

—Claro... Pero recuerda todo lo sucedido, ¿no es cierto?

—Si, por desgracia... —dije con pesar. Smecker me había dicho que colaborase y era hora de interpretar el papel de la afligida doctora para hacerlo —. No lo vi venir, me confié con ellos. Son... Son dos hipnotizadores de serpientes. Me siento tan estúpida —comencé a decir ante la atenta y casi comprensiva mirada del agente —.Un lápiz es un arma en manos de un asesino nato, y yo se la puse en la mano, ¡yo! Estaba allí porque sabía lo que eran, y les he ayudado a escapar —fue lo más sincero que dije, y hacerlo frente a él me provocó un escalofrío.

—No debe culparse...

—No puedo no hacerlo —me lamenté, falsamente.

—Pero, dígame —se puso más serio —, ¿que recuerda del camino que hicieron hasta que llegaron al patio?

Me quedé pensativa, disimulando mi pánico. Si Murphy conocía el recorrido era porque yo le había facilitado la información, así que ser sincera sobre lo rápido que encontramos la salida podría delatarme o ponerme de nuevo en el punto de mira.

—No mucho... Fuimos de un despacho a otro. En cuanto él miraba por una ventana, de haberla, salíamos a la siguiente sala o pasillo... —mentí, Murphy jamás miró por una ventana, pero no supe otra forma de explicar su buena orientación.

El ceño de Kuntsler se frunció un segundo.

—¿Le dijo algo?

—Aparte de amenazarme y mandarme callar, no.

—¿Alguna cosa llamativa que recuerde de aquella mañana?

—No... Creo que... Un momento —recordé algo que podría servir para no parecer sospechosa —. Música. Sonó música antes de que me pidiera el lápiz... Justo pidió hacerlo cuando comenzó a sonar.

—¿Antes de las alarmas que sonaron por el motín? —preguntó como si supiera la respuesta.

—Sí, pero no demasiado.

—Esta bien, Doctora —asintió y comenzó a levantarse de la silla metálica —. Si recuerda algo más, por favor, háganos saber.

—Por supuesto —le imité, poniéndome en pie también.

—Tal vez la llamemos en unos días, para...

—Me voy de la ciudad —le interrumpí, aprovechando para hacer aquello por lo que realmente necesitaba verme con el FBI, informarles del viaje a Milán —. El Grupo Podregri me ha ofrecido ir a su sede central e informar en persona de los logros y avances de mi investigación,y así buscar una forma de continuarla. Y con todo lo ocurrido no he dudado en aceptar. Necesito alejarme de esta ciudad, de Los Santos y todo lo relacionado con ellos —el desconcierto en la cara de Kuntsler era más que evidente, y proseguí —. Mi padre vive allí y estar con la familia más cercana es justo lo que necesito. Eso, y trabajar para que todo mi esfuerzo de estas semanas no quede en nada.

La historia era tan convincente que hasta casi me sugestionó a mi misma de que lo necesitaba. Por suerte, mi padre desequilibró la balanza; la gente que quería era la que estaba en aquel lugar.

Tras los primeros segundos, una vez hubo asimilado la información, Kuntsler pareció creer la necesidad que ese viaje suponía para mí y no hizo más preguntas, acompañándome al vestíbulo de la comisaría, donde se despidió de mi de manera bastante cordial, teniendo en cuenta nuestros inicios no fueron buenos. Durante un segundo me sentí culpable por engañar de manera tan premeditada y vil a un hombre, que a fin de cuentas quería hacer su trabajo, y no era un trabajo malo, sino de servicio a la sociedad. Pero la vida nos había puesto en lugares encontrados, no era culpa nadie, ambos hacíamos lo que considerábamos correcto, me dije.

Caminé hasta mi casa, pero no volví a mi apartamento, aún tenía cosas que hacer importantes, antes de mi supuesto viaje a Milán al día siguiente.

Conduciendo a Ms. Daisy me dirigía a Hoag por última vez, a recoger mis pertenencias personales. Me sorprendí ante el trato cercano y amistoso que todos me mostraron al llegar. Contesté a las preguntas sobre mi estado, que no parecían en absoluto forzadas, sino de auténtico interés, así como a los halagos a mi nuevo aspecto, que justifiqué como una forma de comenzar de nuevo y olvidar el pasado, y pregunté por Henry, el guardia al que Murphy agredió para escapar. Seguía de baja laboral pero se encontraba estable y mejorando sin problemas, lo que me tranquilizó. Incluso, para mi sorpresa, el Alcaide vino a despedirse de mi, al ser informado de mi presencia.

—Cuando la vi por primera vez, Doctora, supe que sería un dolor de trasero para mi —reconoció jocoso —. Pero lamento que todo haya acabado así. Sé que su investigación era lo más importante para usted.

—No ha acabado —dijo, mostrándome animada —. Mañana parto a Milán, para intentar continuar con ella con ayuda de mis benefactores, que siguen apoyando mi idea —expliqué con cierto orgullo.

—Me alegro entonces —aseguró —. Creo que son su determinación podría dar un giro al mundo de la psicología, se lo aseguro.

—Eso espero...

De vuelta flaqueé, aquellas palabras me afectaron. Hubiera podido ser, tal vez, realmente hubiera podido ser un punto de referencia, pero ya no. Miré mi reflejo en la ventanilla de una puerta del pasillo. Ahora esa era yo, la nueva Cat. Se acabaron las dudas y los lamentos.

Con ayuda de dos guardias cargué mis pertenencias en el maletero de mis Daisy y me dirigí a casa de mi abuela. La policía me seguía, como había hecho todo el tiempo y aquello me alteró. Tal vez vieran a Romeo por la ventana. Pero me convencí de que eso no pasaría. Estábamos en el bando de Los Santos, teníamos a Dios de nuestro lado. Cada día me convencía más de ello.

Dejé el coche en la entrada del garaje y entré en la casa de mi abuela con mi propia llave, saludando en voz alta para advertir de mi llegada.

La estampa que contemplé en el salón me pareció entrañable. En una butaca, Romeo estaba pensativo mirando un tablero de ajedrez, mientras mi abuela lo miraba con impaciencia desde el sofá de su lado.

—Vamos, hijo... no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, estoy a las puertas de la muerte —decía mi abuela.

—Tú siempre tan sumamente dramática, Nona —dije, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Cathy, ¡que alegría que hayas venido! —me saludó levantándose de su asiento —. Pero que guapa estás, con ese pelo...

—Gracias, me lo acabo de hacer y aun estoy rara... —confesé.

— Que bochorno lo de ayer, de haberlo sabido...

—No pasa nada, Nona —le resté importancia.

—Pero que hombre, cariño... —la lascivia en sus ojos me traumatizó. Una abuela no debe tener esa clase de pensamientos —. No lo imaginaba tan varonil, hija. Pero creo que es perfecto para ti.

—Es pronto para decir eso... —alegué cohibida —. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? —pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada a Romeo, que tenía un gesto divertido.

—Muy bien, señorita —contestó con su característico acento —. No tengo queja...

—Es un joven tan educado —dijo mi abuela mirándole con cariño —. Le voy a echar de menos, pero espero que vuelvas a visitar a esta vieja loca cuando tu situación se... ¿Cómo se dice? Se... Se regularice... Sí, eso es.

—Dios lo quiera abuelita, nada me gustaría más —contestó él.

—Bueno, con las horas que son, te quedarás a comer, ¿no, Cathy? —dijo mi abuela.

No tenía forma de negarme, así que asentí con una sonrisa, aunque no muy convencida de informar de mi inminente marcha a mi abuela mientras tuviera objetos punzantes cerca, como cuchillos o tenedores.

—Espero que haya sopa... —susurré para mi misma.

En menos de diez minutos los tres estábamos sentados a la mesa del comedor. Donde me sentía más tranquila, por ser de las partes de la casa que daban al jardín interior y en las cuales Romeo no podía ser visto.

—Tengo algo que contarte , Nona —comencé tragando con pesadez —. El consorcio de empresas que financia mi investigación me ha pedido conocer los avances que he obtenido hasta el momento, para ayudarme a que la continúe de la forma más apta.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? Me alegro mucho —dijo con orgullo.

—El caso, es que su sede central esta en Milán —comencé a titubear al ver el cambio notable en el semblante de mi abuela —. Y obviamente tendría que viajar allí para hacerlo.

—¿Milán? El Milán italiano... ¿Donde está el firmante de adopción?

Mi abuela llamaba "el firmante de adopción" a mi padre adoptivo, porque aunque era más largo, era también más educado que cabronazo.

—Sí, ese Milán —asentí con reservas.

Sabía que aquella conversación iba a ser complicada como mínimo, pero saberlo no me hacia estar preparada realmente.

Por su parte Romeo permanecía comiendo en silencio, en un lateral de la mesa, entre nosotras dos, vagando los ojos de una a otra como si de un espectador de tenis se tratara.

—Ave María Purísima... Eso está en la otra punta del mundo —dijo atónita —. ¿Como te vas a ir tan lejos? Tienes responsabilidades aquí, a mi y ese chico... Y el engendro del diablo peludo.

Cierto, había olvidado por completo a Piaget. Debía buscar la forma de que alguien se hiciera cargo. Sí iba a salir del país por un tiempo indefinido lo lógico era llevármelo, pero no sabia yo si eso era posible.

Aún preocupada por qué hacer con mi cuadrúpedo peludo, mi abuela tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Sé que es por tu carrera y has renunciado a mucho por ella, esforzándote por completo —dijo más comprensiva —. Hay tanto que hacer... Debería en esta semana ir a tu casa y...

—Me voy mañana, Nona —apunté.

—¿Qué? —preguntó escandalizada —. Tú me quieres matar a disgustos... No puedes irte mañana, ¿pero que sin sentido es este? Si me lo acabas de contar.

—No quise que lo supieras antes para que no te disgustaras tanto tiempo —confesé.

—Cristo bendito... Que disgusto... Que disgusto...

—Nona no te pongas así —pedí con voz rendida —. Que no me voy a Irán.

—Y me quedo aquí sola —se lamentó —. Porque él también se va pronto... Y tú te quedaras soltera de nuevo... Porque a ver, ese chico no te va a esperar semanas... Porque te conozco y si no me has dicho que es poco tiempo es porque es mucho. Nunca voy a tener bisnietos...

—Como la mayoría de las personas, Nona —tal como terminé la frase supe que no debía haberla dicho.

La caja de los truenos se había abierto.

—A mi qué la mayoría de personas, yo quiero una familia numerosa, soy italiana —dijo golpeándose el pecho para acentuar su frustración.

—No me voy definitivamente, serán unas semanas...

—Ay... Ay... Que angustia me está entrenado —comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

Rápidamente Romeo se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Nona... —dije enjuiciando su comportamiento, pues me parecía sobre-actuado por completo, pero ella era una reina del drama cuando quería.

—Necesito tumbarme... Esta niña me va a matar a disgustos... —siguió lamentándose aceptando la ayuda del mexicano.

Fuimos al salón, donde Romeo ayudó a mi abuela a tumbarse en el sofá, mientras yo corría las cortinas para que nadie pudiera ver al mexicano, con la excusa de que la penumbra ayudaría a mi abuela a sosegarse.

Aún continuaba lamentándose sonoramente, cuando Romeo y yo salimos del salón para hablar más abiertamente y sin tapujos.

—No puedo retrasar el viaje, pero llamaré a Smecker para que tú te quedes unos días más con ella... Si la dejamos a la vez no sé que podría acabar haciendo...

—¿Pero, cómo es eso que se va, Doctora? No puede dejarnos...

—No me voy, pero necesitó dejar mi vida en __stand by__aquí para centrarme por completo en sacar a Connor —expliqué brevemente.

El numerito de mi abuela me había puesto nerviosa y no quería explicar todo lo ocurrido a Romeo en ese momento.

—Oh... Entiendo —dijo tras pensarlo un rato.

—Han pasado muchas cosas... Ya no trabajo en Hoag, entre ellas...

—Y estar cogiendo con Murphy —dijo abiertamente, lo que me dejo pálida —. Su abuelita me lo contó...

—Ehh... Eso es...

—No pasa nada, esas cosas pasan...

—Pero no son relevantes, Romeo. Él y yo estamos centrados en lo importante, que es sacar a Connor de prisión.

—¿Cuándo?

—Smecker aun no nos lo ha contado.

—Pues debe ser pronto, le juzgan en una semana...

—¿Cómo? —pregunté atónita.

—Han adelantado la vista, por las fugas... No dicen más que eso en el noticiero desde la fuga de Murphy —explicó Romeo como si fuera evidente.

Seguramente lo era, pero yo no había visto la televisión o leído un periódico desde que Murphy entró en mi casa, en lugar de eso... Me ruboricé ante el recuerdo de lo que me había tenido ocupada esos días.

—Eso nos deja poco tiempo... Muy poco —di voz a mis pensamientos angustiada —. Ves con Nona, le prepararé una tila... Tengo que hablar con Smecker.

—Claro...

Me marché a la cocina, tomando de mi bolso el teléfono pre-pago y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Calenté agua en una tetera de metal pues mi abuela era muy conservadora en lo que a las practicas gastronómicas se refería y no tenía microondas. Y marqué la tecla de llamada rápida.

—¿Problemas? —fue el saludo de Smecker.

—Necesito que retrase la salida de Romeo, mi abuela no puede quedarse sin él o se muere —dije rápidamente sin molestarme en saludar tampoco.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? —dijo cómico —Podría ser... Nos ha sido de ayuda, como para no tener esa consideración con ella. Si es seguro que permanezca con ella, lo haremos.

—Tan seguro como ahora —aseguré.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó un poco impaciente

—¿Tienes el plan listo? Porque no tenemos tiempo, sé lo del juicio —confesé evidente preocupación.

—Si.

Esperé una explicación, pero a su afirmación, concisa y directa sólo le siguió el silencio.

—Y... Mi gato, ¿que hago con él?

—Junice ama a los animales... —de fondo escuché la voz de la mujer que negaba con rotundidad esa afirmación —. Ella se encargará de el.

—¿Se lo va llevar a Milán? ¿Y como lo recupero? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Cat en algún momento tendrás que ir allí para poder regresar a aquí, pensé que eso quedaba implícito...

La estupidez que sentí ante aquella afirmación aplastó mi ego por completo. Realmente era algo lógico, que debía haber deducido yo sola.

—Sí, claro... Pero sobre Connor...

—Cuando nos reunamos, todo se explicará...

La tetera comenzó a silbar soltando vapor y me sobresalté asustada.

—De acuerdo...

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Smecker

Preparé la tila y la llevé al salón. Permaneciendo más de una hora con mi abuela, escuchando sus quejas y lamentos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El panorama que me esperaba en mi apartamento no era mucho más tranquilizador ni sosegado.

Nada más entrar sentí a Murphy en el salón, yendo de un lado a otro y tras dejar mi abrigo en el perchero fui a ver que ocurría. Sorprendiéndome al encontrar a Murphy sentado en el suelo, escribiendo de forma nerviosa en una libreta y rodeado de otras hojas repletas de dibujos y anotaciones. La televisión estaba encendida y supe que sabía la fecha del juicio.

—Tienes que llamar a Smecker —dijo agitado nada más verme —. No queda tiempo.

—Lo sé...

—He ideado un plan... Lo tengo apuntado, hay que sacarlo antes del juicio —ni me oyó —. Intentaran matarlo antes, hay que darse prisa Cat.

—Murphy ya...

—Tengo varias ideas, aquí y aquí...—me mostró varias páginas —Me quedé con la estructura de las celdas, podemos entrar por varias zonas... Creo que con unos planos de las tuberías, yo no tengo pero...

—Smecker sabe los del juicio y tiene un plan —le interrumpí alzando el tono.

—¿Cuál?

—Nos lo dirá...

—¡No! Estoy harto de esperar, hay que hacerlo ya —soltó nervioso —. Llama y dile que no hay más tiempo... No puede seguir dentro y solo.

—Murphy, confía, por favor —le dije.

—Qué coño confiar, no puedo quedarme esperando, es mi hermano.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo —dije con decisión —. Mañana nos podremos en marcha, solo son unas horas más, solo...

—No sabes lo largo que es allí el tiempo —me contestó, pero no parecía enfadado, simplemente estaba nervioso.

—No debiste poner la televisión —dije con pesar.

—Has tardado mucho, y tu gato es poco amistoso —se justificó y me miró fijamente —. Me gusta tu pelo.

Me sonrojé, acariciando las pintas de mi corta melena con los dedos.

—Te prometo que lo vamos a sacar y pronto , pase lo que pase y sea como sea.

En esos momento el teléfono de mi casa sonó, pero seguidamente saltó el contestador, pues lo había dejado de esa manera al marchar.

"Hola, Cat. Soy Erik... ¿Como estas? No he sabido nada de ti tras mi visita, y no se si estas bien con todo lo que has pasado estos días. Si necesitas ayuda o hablar con alguien sabes que me puedes llamar... Me gustaría mucho que nos volviéramos a ver, salir o algo. Realmente disfruté la otra noche...

—Hola... ¿Erik? —había corrido a la cocina para acallar aquel mensaje de voz —. Acabo de llegar... Siento no llamarte pero he estado muy ocupada como imaginas...

Murphy me había seguido y me observaba desde la puerta con atención. Desde que Erik se identificó su rostro se había puesto tenso, aumentado su agitación a la que ya tenía, y ahora parecía a punto de explotar.

Tensa y un poco titubeante por los nervios que la mirada de Murphy me provocaba expliqué al doctor que me iba de la ciudad por un tiempo indeterminado, y que apreciaba su interés y amistad, asegurando llamarle a mi regreso.

Colgué, soltando un suspiro, tras una cálida despedida. Pero la penetrante y fija mirada de Murphy me taladraba la nuca y me giré.

—Le...

—No lo hagas... —le pedí, y me miró incrédulo —. No me pidas algo que tú no puedes darme, Murphy —dije sin titubear.

—Cat, yo te lo daría...

—Pero no puedes —apunté, acercándome a él —. No me planteo salir de nuevo con él, pero no me lo pidas tú...

—Lo que tenemos es de verdad, existe ahora —dijo el tomándome de las manos —. Dime que lo sientes.

—No quiero pensarlo, no... No quiero añorar y sufrir por algo que nunca va a suceder.

—Pero...

—Limitémonos a disfrutarlo, por favor —pedí suplicante.  
>Sabía demasiado bien lo que sentía por Murphy, no me negaba a reconocerlo. Incluso me parecía absurdo haberme negado a ello o haber creído que podía controlarlo. Tratándose de un McManus eso era imposible, todo lo que les rodea es intenso, vehemente, profundo y apasionado e intentar controlarlo es aun más locura que dejarse llevar por ello.<br>Pero reconocerlo no significaba que no me diera miedo.  
>Sencillamente no quería pensar en ello, ni ponerle nombre, sólo sentirlo... vivirlo al máximo y poder refugiarme en su recuerdo cuando Murphy saliera de mi vida.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Nuevo cap, éste vuelve a tomar el ritmo dinámico de los anteriores. Pretendía haber llegado más adelante en la trama, pero creo que colocando todo antes de la salida falsa de Cat del país queda interesante. _

_Gracias a todas las lectoras, nuevas o antiguas. Todas me motiváis mucho para continuar con esta locura de fanfic, que nunca creí que diera para tanto. _

_Mil gracias!_


	19. 18 Viaje en no vuelo

**Viaje en no vuelo**

No puedo describir con palabras cuan agradable era despertar sintiendo el calor y el peso de Murphy sobre mi cuerpo, ni como me destrozaba por dentro saber que si ese no era el último día que lo experimentaba era el primero uno de los últimos.

Mis movimientos le desvelaron y soltó un gemido somnoliento en mi cuello, para aferrarse a mi cintura seguidamente evitando que me levantara.

—Tengo que ir al aeropuerto a no coger un avión... —dije —. Debo prepararme.

—Puede esperar... —susurró, acercándose aún más a mi y comenzando a besarme bajo la oreja —. Seguro que se retrasa el vuelo, no hay prisa, siempre se retrasan.

—Cuando antes me cambie con Eunice antes comenzamos con Connor —dije.

—A la ducha —contestó incorporándose súbitamente —. Vamos.

Sin darme tiempo a desperezarme, me cogió en brazos y salió de la cama cargando conmigo hasta el baño.

—Ahhh—grité sorprendida pero sin poder contener la risa.

—Me meto contigo, hay que ahorrar —dijo soltándome dentro del plato de ducha —. Y así cerramos el circulo.

—Es una buena forma de despedirte de mi apartamento.

—Sólo del apartamento —especificó, y abrió el grifo del agua.

Volví a soltar un grito de sorpresa por el contraste de la temperatura del agua sobre mi piel. Pero mis quejas fueron acalladas por un beso de Murphy que reclamaba mi cuerpo de forma posesiva, recorriendo con las manos del pecho a las nalgas.

—Deja que me lave el pelo al menos —pedí, pero sin dejar de corresponder a sus caricias.

—Si te dejo, yo me centro aquí abajo —dijo descendiendo su cabeza hasta mis pechos.

—¡Señor! —solté cuando comenzó a devorarlos empujándome contra la pared alicatada.

Viendo que no pensaba apartarse, obedecí e intente lavarme el pelo, limitándome al champú y descartando el acondicionador o el suavizante de la lista de productos. Pues antes de terminar de aclararme, Murphy me tomó por la cintura y me giró dejándome de cara a la pared.

—Yo te froto la espalda —dijo apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y recorriendo mi espalda con ambas manos.

No me moleste en contestar, mi cuerpo ya lo hacía de forma natural y respondía al roce de la piel de Murphy contoneándose sugerente.

—Voy a echar de menos esta ducha... —susurró pegando su erección a mi trasero.

—Y ella a ti —contesté, pensando que no tanto como yo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con picardía, rozándose para provocarme más deseo aún.

—Si... —gemí —¡No! Mierda, no...—dije alterada, jodiendo todo el encanto del momento y desconcertando a Murphy.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El anticonceptivo, el aro de los cojones —dije saliendo de la ducha —me lo quité anoche, después de acostarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no lo puedo dejar ahí toda la vida —contesté, buscando la caja en el armarito del baño —. Me lo pongo en un momento... Ya he cogido práctica.

Murphy asintió y me vio sacar el diafragma de látex de su caja.

—Voy preparando café, ahora vuelvo —dijo y salió del baño tras darme un beso en la cabeza.

No me molestó su reacción, tampoco es que me apeteciera ponérmelo delante suya y agradecí que me dejara sola.

Fui a la cocina dos minutos después, envuelta en una toalla y me quedé sorprendida al verle desnudo, deduje que algo se podría, aunque pensándolo bien eso le pegaba más... Realmente lo iba añorar mucho en mi casa, en cada una de las habitaciones.

—¿Ya? —dijo con una mirada que me desarmó por completo y apenas me dejó fuerzas para asentir —. La cocina ofrece más posibilidades —dijo rodeándome y quedando a mi espalda —pero me excita hacértelo desde atrás —susurró, y me excitó por completo sin llegar a tocarme.

Dejé caer la toalla quedando tan desnuda como él, y eche mis caderas hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos en la encimera.

—Hazlo —dije con firmeza, casi suplicante, girando el cuello para mirarle.

Me dedicó una sonrisa segura y lasciva que me puso más impaciente por sentirle. Y me rodeó con el brazo, pegando su pecho a mi espalda y cogiendo con una mano mi pecho, con fuerza. Su otra mano recorrió mi vientre hasta mi pubis y sin pudor acarició mi clítoris como ya sabia que me hacia enloquecer dejándome rendida al placer y semirecostada sobre la encimera, para que me hiciera suya como quisiera. Lo que no tardó en hacer, con la vehemencia y pasión que eran su firma personal.

Antes de que llegara al orgasmo se frenó, intuyendo su cercanía por los espasmos de mi cuerpo y me giró con avidez, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua antes de se pudiera reaccionar.

—Quiero mirarte a los ojos —dijo desconcertándome. Pero me alzó por el trasero y me sentó en la encimera —. Necesito verte.

Le miré a los ojos fijamente y sujeté su nuca con las manos, sin apartar mi mirada mientras me volvía a invadir por completo, esforzándome por no sucumbir y cerrar los ojos.

Era lógico que aquello no pudiera durar, pensé mientras llegaba al clímax abrazándome a su espalda. Era demasiado intenso para ser algo largo. Lo natural es que tanta pasión no fuera duradera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegué al aeropuerto no mucho antes de la hora aconsejada. Murphy estaba haciendo que perdiera hasta mis costumbres más básicas. Pero con el tiempo suficiente para intercambiarme con Eunice y que ella pudiera facturar en mi nombre su equipaje y a mi gato.

Prefiero no describir como metimos a Piaget en el transportín, pero el número de arañazos que Murphy y yo teníamos en manos y brazos se contaban por decenas.

Me dirigí al aseo empujando el carro con mis maletas, y al escandaloso felino que no paraba de maullar, sin quitarme las gafas de sol ni la boina francesa que llevaba y que por cierto quedaba genial con ese look de pelo corto.

Aquello era todo lo que sabia que debía hacer, pero por si acaso disimulé y me lavé las manos lentamente.

—Encantada doctora —dijo una mujer de mi misma estatura, con un look deportivo, diferente por completo al mio.

Me sorprendí al ver que tenia el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta alta que se colaba por una gorra de visera, pero antes de poder dar voz a mis pensamientos, se quitó la gorra y la peluca, descubriendo un pelo igual al mio.

—Agente Eunice Bloom, supongo —dije sonriendo.

—Ex-agente y era agente especial pero ya da igual —sonrió —. Pasemos a un aseo, es más privado, aunque puede sonar algo lésbico.

—A estas alturas... Eso es lo que menos me importa —dije pasando a uno de los excusados.

Diez minutos después con mi ropa, mis maletas, mi gato y hasta mi documentación, Eunice Bloom se dirigía a coger un vuelo rumbo a Milán y yo a coger un taxi, con una peluca rubia, un chándal fucsia y una gran maleta de lunares. Estaba claro que en mi cara no se iba a fijar nadie.

El taxista me esperaba a mi realmente.

—Buenos días —me dijo Smecker, señalándome nuestro taxi.

Le seguí y monté en el asiento trasero como si fuera una viajera normal, mientras el cargaba la maleta donde había metido mi pertenencias personales

Enfilamos la carretera que salía del aeropuerto sin que nadie nos siguiera, pese a que eso no calmó mis nervios pues Eunice podía ser descubierta y desvelar mi implicación en toda la trama aún.

—¿Estás muy callada? —dijo Smecker mirándole por el espejo retrovisor, me encogí de hombros —Murphy ya está fuera de su apartamento y nos espera con Duffy y Dolly en el templo.

—¿El templo? —pregunte alzando una ceja.

—Nuestra base, es mejor usar nombres claves.

—Si es una iglesia no es muy ingenioso...

—No, no lo es —contestó —. Desde ahora yo seré El capitán y usted Rorschach.

—Poco ingenioso —dije pues era evidente la relación del nombre con la psicología.

—Es de uso interno, sólo para los implicados en la Operación Southworth —explicó.

—Ese no lo pillo, ¿Southworth? ¿De qué?

—Juan Southworth es un santo mártir católico, que fue ahorcado por defender su fe frente a los anglicanos.

—Bueno... Hay una cuerda de por medio, le va al pelo —asentí.

—La idea fue de Duffy —confesó Smecker.

Continuamos el trayecto en silencio. Hasta que Smecker recibió un mensaje y me informó que el avión a Milán había despegado y no había incidente. Pero hasta la llegada del mismo a Italia yo no me iba a sentir tranquila.

Me sorprendí al llegar al templo, pues realmente me esperaba que fuera una iglesia, un convento o algo similar. Pero no.

El Templo era un motel de carretera abandonado en mitad de una comarcal, al más puro estilo Norman Bates. Tanto que me resultaba extraño que la casa lúgubre de _Psicosis _no estuviera en las proximidades.

—Romeo se nos unirá en un par de días —dijo Smecker a los tres hombres que salieron a recibirnos —. Cat, no podía retrasar más su salida de la casa de su abuela —me explicó girándose a mi.

—Gracias, es más que nada —acepté.

Para mi sorpresa y dejando avergonzada por completo al unirnos a Dolly, Duffy y Murphy, éste último me dio un beso en los labios como saludo y aclaró a todos los presentes nuestra situación.

La mirada de Smecker que en ese instante me dedicó me hizo sentir la persona menos profesional del mundo. No solo había tirado por tierra mi trabajo, además me acostaba con mi pacientes-cómplice-compañero o lo que fuera Murphy.

—Pasemos al comedor y os pondré al día —dijo sin ninguna alusión al beso, lo que agradecí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por suerte el templo estaba en mitad de la nada, pues sino alguien hubiera escuchado los gritos y juramente de Murphy cuando Smecker explicó que la fuga de Connor no iba a producirse de la prisión, sino que el plan consistía en interceptar el convoy que le transportase a los juzgados el día del juicio. Es decir, en cinco días.

Connor permanecería aun solo en Hoag cuatro noches más, con sus días y los riesgos para su vida que aquello conllevaba y Murphy no lo podía tolerar.

—No sabéis como cojones es aquello, joder —gritó golpeando la mesa —. Esto no es un plan, ni es nada, es un jodida mierda que deja a mi hermano vendido allí dentro.

—El esta seguro, tenemos... —intentó calmarlo Smecker infructuosamente.

—Tenéis nada, no tenéis una mierda, solo unos guardias comprados que no se opondrán si salpica y dejaran morir a mi hermano si toca —le interrumpió —. No. Esto no va a ir así. No hablar... Busca otro plan...

Sin esperar contestación por parte de nadie el irlandés salió de la sala dando un violento portazo.

Todos nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros sin decir nada unos segundos.

—Entrará en razón... —dijo Smecker, increíblemente tranquilo a mis ojos —. Habla con él —me dijo.

—Yo... —titubeé.

—Si estás conforme con el plan, tienes que convencerlo de sus ventajas —dijo Smecker.

—Pero es que tiene razón, no podemos dejar tanto tiempo a Connor solo allí, ya lleva días, sin nadie... Sin información.

—Tenemos agentes y guardias a sueldo velando por su seguridad —.tomó la palabra Duffy —. El chico esta seguro.

—¿Por qué no usasteis a esos hombres antes? —pregunté pues no era lógico que si tenían a media prisión comprada yo hubiera tenido que ir tan de puntilla con mi implicación.

—Pagamos para que mantengan a un recluso con vida, no para que le ayuden a fugarse —aclaró Smecker —. Ninguno esta al corriente de la Operación Southworth, así que nadie podría delatarla, si eso la preocupa.

—No, no era eso...

—Lo más seguro, para Connor y para nosotros y lo más viable es esperar al traslado —insistió Smecker, señalando el panel con toda la información correspondiente a la Operación Southworth —. Ellos sacaran a Connor de prisión, y nosotros solo tendremos que variar su destino, de los juzgados a la libertad —sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra.

—Hablaré con él, pero no prometo nada —propuse levantándome de la mesa —. Si sigue sin aceptarlo buscaremos otra forma —indiqué antes de salir de la sala.

Caminé junto a la fachada del hotel pasando de largo cada habitación, hasta que los golpes en la cuarta me indicaron que era donde Murphy se encontraba.

Golpeé levemente la puerta con los nudillos y abrí, descubriendo a Murphy golpear repetidamente el armarios que tenia una de las puertas destrozadas y restos de sangre en la madera.

—¡Para! —grité corriendo hacia él.

Me ignoró y golpeó de nuevo el tablero, así que me puse delante, convencida de que eso le contendría, y así fue.

—Para... para —le sujeté inútilmente por las muñecas, pero era infinitamente más fuerte que yo y se liberó inmediatamente, pero dejó de golpear el mueble —. Déjame ver... Dios, cariño... —dije sin pensar, al ver sus puños en carne viva.

—Estoy bien —dijo apartando las manos para que dejara de verlas.

—Espera —me alejé al baño, y abrí el grifo, el agua salió marrón al principio por la falta de uso pero tras unos segundos se aclaró y mojé un toalla.  
>Regresé a la habitación y sin decir nada me senté en la cama, junto a Murphy y limpié la sangre de sus nudillos, presionando la tela para que no siguiera sangrando.<br>—A todos nos importa Connor, por eso estamos aquí —comencé a decir con calma —. Es tu hermano, y tu le quieres más que nadie, nadie cuestiona eso. Pero míranos, todos nosotros hemos dejado todo lo que teníamos, nuestras carreras y nuestra vida, es evidente que nos importa.

—Está solo —dijo él —. Es demasiado tiempo...

Miré los ojos azules de Murphy y sentí su desesperación, y lo vi claro. En el fondo no era que temiera por la seguridad de Connor, o que temiera realmente que le fuera a pasar algo. Era que simplemente estaba lejos, que estaban separados y lo echaba en falta. Sencillamente quería tener a su hermano a su lado cuanto antes.

—La forma más segura de liberarlo es esperar al traslado —dije —. Hacerlo de otra manera le pondría en riesgo a él y a nosotros, mucho más que el plan que ha ideado Smecker.  
>—¿Realmente lo crees? —preguntó serio y asentí convencida.<p>

—Si así lo ha planeado es porque es la mejor manera —aseguré.

Murphy bajó la vista hasta la toalla que cubría sus manos, y pareció aceptar mis palabras, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a hablar.

—Es cierto que has dejado toda tu vida al ayudarnos —comentó y asentí sin darle importancia porque era evidente, y no entendía que lo dijese a esas alturas —. Tu trabajo —continuó —, no era un simple trabajo, me di cuenta en tu casa. Todo lo que tenias, los libros, los informes, cintas, grabaciones... Todo, toda tu vida te la habías enfocado en esa investigación y ahora te has quedado sin nada... Por nosotros.

Le miré a los ojos. Aquello que decía era cierto, y por mucho que lo razonase no podía justificar con coherencia ese cambio de intereses tan abrupto, o tampoco me lamentaba o me arrepentía de mi decisión. No sabía que seria de mi en una semana, pero lo único que me importaban eran los cinco días que faltaban hasta tener a Connor a salvo. Sobre todo, por que tal vez fueran mis últimos días junto a Murphy.

—No me arrepiento — confesé tras un largo silencio.

—No quiero dejarte cuando esto acabe —dijo serio, deshaciéndose de la toalla que cubría sus manos y cogiendo la mías con fuerza —. No quiero salir de tu vida.

Me alteré al escucharlo. Un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias me invadieron y perturbaron. Aquello se estaba escapando por completo a nuestro control, si es que en algunos momento lo habíamos ejercido.

—Es inevitable, no hay otra manera —dije con voz débil, sintiendo sorprendida el temblor de la emoción en ella —. Así...

—No, debe haber otra forma...

Negué con la cabeza sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.  
>—No me pidas que me vaya contigo, porque tendría que dejar a mi abuela y es lo único que tengo... No la puedo dejar —pedí, pues sabia que unirme a ellos y abandonar por completo mi vida era la única alternativa para no separarme de Murphy —. Ella es la única persona de mi vida que no me ha abandonado. Ya estoy haciendo esto y no me gusta engañarla.<br>—No, nunca te pediría eso —aseguró, negando con la cabeza y cogiendo mi barbilla con calma alzando mi rostro —. No quiero que renuncies a más. Pero no quiero renunciar a ti.  
>—Nos quedan al menos cinco días —dije, volviendo a centrarme en la idea de aprovechar el escaso tiempo con él —. Hagamos que valgan una vida.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Nuevo capitulillo... y me estoy soltando yo con los lemons... me lo noto, jaja._

_No tengo mucho realmente que contaros hoy, simplemente agradeceros la lectura como siempre y el apoyo con la historia! _

_Mil gracias!_


	20. 19 Yo te saqué de tu prisión

**Yo te saqué de tu prisión**

Sin otra alternativa o solución inmediata para liberar a Connor mientras permaneciera entre los muros de Hoag, Murphy aceptó esperar hasta el juicio y seguir el plan trazado por Smecker.

Los dos primeros días en el Templo se sucedieron con una extraña rutina.

Por la mañana estudiábamos el plan, lo analizábamos y ensayábamos en la medida de lo posible para que todo saliera lo más perfecto posible, y barajábamos diferentes hipótesis con problemas que pudieran surjir en cada momento, para tener soluciones a ellas previas.

Por la tarde Smecker y Murphy me sometían a un riguroso entrenamiento, que nunca se mencionó en las conversaciones y que de figurar en un contrato vinculante me hubiera hecho replantearme la situación, nunca me gusto el ejercicio. Si necesitaba endorfinas comía chocolate. Y también me adiestraban en el uso de armas. Debo reconocer que portar una automática, sea por el peso, el tacto o la idea inconsciente de que era un objeto ideado para matar, me hacía sentir tanto temor como poder.

—No tengas miedo —dijo Murphy a mi espalda, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Eres tú quién la controla, cógela con seguridad y confianza —apretó mi mano sobre la empuñadura.

—Es fácil decirlo...

El día anterior solo había estado aprendiendo la teoría, como quitar el seguro, cargarla, comprobar la recamara, tanteando el peso... pero ese día comenzaba la practica real de tiro.

Con suavidad Murphy elevó mi brazo, hasta la altura de mi hombro, apuntando a un árbol frente al hotel.

—No te tenses y no pongas tan firme el brazo, encoge el codo un poco —aconsejó, y se colocó junto tras de mi, sin soltar mi mano —. Dispara.

Obedecí, sintiendo la fuerte sacudida del retroceso en mi muñeca, que me hubiera desplazado el brazo por completo hacia atrás si él no lo tuviera cogido.

—¡Dios! —me sorprendí por el impacto.

—El primero es así —dijo sonriendo —. tenlo en cuenta, te harás a controlarlo con practica.

—¿Cuanta practica? —pregunté, pues Romeo llegaba al día siguiente, y Connor tenía el juicio dos días después.

—Poca, pero intensiva — declaró Smecker —acercándose hasta nosotros con una pequeña caja de cartón con munición —. Tienes que aprender todo a la vez.

—¿Todo? —no me gustaba como sonaba aquello.

—No solo aprender a disparar, sino aprender a disparar a la gente —apuntó, y me entregó la caja —. Cambia las balas, estas son de fogueo.

—Un... un momento. ¿Qué coño tienes pensado? —pregunté temiendo lo peor.

—¡Dolly! —grit los pocos segundo el detective salió de la recepción del Motel.

—¿No estarás pensando que le dispare?

—Exacto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Murphy, que había cogido el arma y estaba cambiando la munición —Ella no necesita matar a nadie, su parte es segura.

—Vale prevenir, estar listos, y una cosa es disparar a un árbol, y otra disparar a una persona —evidenció Smecker —. Esto no es un juego...

—Lo sé... —intenté decir.

—La vida de Connor, la tuya misma, la mía... la de todos, depende que estés más preparada de no necesario —explicó con completa determinación —. Aunque sea solo para amenazar, tienes que tener seguridad cuando apuntes a alguien, que te crean, que no duden que les matarás de ser necesario. Aunque no sea así.

—No vas a matar a nadie —aseguró Murphy.

Me sentí muy nerviosa cuando Murphy me entregó la pistola con la munición segura. Ellos parecían tan tranquilos, como si aquello fuera tan usual como enseñar a un niño a montar en bicicleta. Pero para mi ese momento era de los más desquiciarte. Me estaba preparando para ser capaz de matar a alguien que fuera una amenaza o contratiempo, cualquiera, o sino, al menos mostrar que era capaz de hacerlo. Decididamente mi vida había cambiado e forma completa.

Respiré profundamente y levanté el brazo, apuntando a Dolly, que intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero los tic de su rostro delataban que estaba acojonado. Dudé, mirando a Smecker, que asintió devolviendo la mirada.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y obedecí, tensando mi muñeca para prepararme al retroceso y apreté el gatillo.

Nada.

Solo un ligero click, como el que sonaba cuando el arma estaba descargada y me quedé confusa.

—La lección más importantes —dijo Smecker, con una sonrisa sibilina acercándose hasta mi, y cogiendo la pistola —. Es no olvidar ninguna lección —le miré confusa —. Y, ¿cual lección aprendiste ayer? Comprobar...

—Comprobar que el arma está cargada —dijo maldiciendo, y miré a Murphy —. Pero tú...

—No te fíes de nada menos de ti misma, cariño —sonrió él —. Incluso en los momentos mas tensos, ten la cabeza centrada.

—¡Maldito manipuladores! —me quejé, dándome cuenta que aquello solo había sido una encerrona de todos.

—Ahora no olvidarás la lección —dijo Smecker.

—Capullo... —le miré con resentimiento.

—Seguid practicando —me ignoró y se alejó con Dolly —. Nosotros vamos a seguir comprobando las rutas de escape.

—Y tú... ¿Sabes el mal rato que he pasado? —acusé a Murphy, y me sonrió sin tomar en cuenta mi tono furioso, y me rodeó con el brazo la cintura, atrayéndome a su lado.

—Sabía que lo harías, sin dudar —dijo con tono orgulloso —Dolly dijo que te negarías, que serías incapaz de obedecer, pero yo estaba seguro que podrías cumplir.

—¿Me crees capaz de matar? —pregunté.

—No, no creo que puedas matar —negó, confundimiento más —. Pero sé que estás conmigo al cien por cien y con Connor. Y puedes vencer cualquier temor o duda.

—No sé ni porque lo he hecho... era una estupidez —confesé, pensándolo fríamente, aun pegada al cuerpo de Murphy.

—Yo sí lo sé —fue su única respuesta —.Sigamos —dijo, dándome un ligero beso en la frente y aparatándose de mi lado.

Continuamos la practica de tiro durante la tarde, de una forma más normal. Sin blancos vivos ni nada por el estilo, y como el día anterior, antes de la cena, llamé a mi abuela, supuestamente desde Italia para ver como se encontraba. Ese día fue especialmente dramática pues Romeo se iba al día siguiente y ella lo sabía. Porque Romeo aunque era un supuesto peligroso delincuente era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A última hora me recluí con Murphy en la que era ya oficialmente nuestra habitación. Por imposición mía, le había obligado a continuar con la investigación. Pero no conseguía que colaborase más de una hora.

Me quedó claro que parecía un ligero déficit de atención y en cuanto decidía que la doctora le cansaba, me trataba simplemente como Cat, ignorando mis preguntas, y con el único objetivo de quitarme la ropa. Aunque esa noche parecía bastante centrado. Narrando una anécdota de su infancia, sobre una pelea en la que Connor y él se metieron con unos estudiantes mayores por defender a otro compañero.

—Pero todo eso que apuntas no sirve de nada —cambió de tema de pronto sin motivo —. ¿No necesitas información de ambos?

—Eso sería lo ideal, pero con lo que obtuve de ambos al principio me vale —contesté —. Sois muy parecidos. Tenéis el mismo perfil psicológico, valores morales y éticos —Murphy me miró no del todo convencido —. Algunos detalles cambian, pero el fondo es el mismo. Tenéis... La misma esencia, idéntica materia prima.

—Chorradas... —se incorporó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se aproximó hasta mi.

Sentada en la cama, con las piernas recogidas y mi block de notas sobre ellas, le observé, sin saber que se proponía.

—Lo sois con datos empíricos —insistí, por el placer de contrariarlo.

—Jamás nos gusto la misma chica —alegó sorprendiéndome, y se subió sobre la cama —. En eso, nuestro gusto es completamente diferente.

—No es algo que me interese... —dije fingiendo profesionalidad.

—A mi me gustan las morenas —explicó acercándose a mis labios —. Valientes, pero algo neuróticas...

—Ey... —me mostré ofendida, apartándome de la trayectoria de sus labios —. Bueno, algo loca estoy —cedí, más convencida por esa mirada irresistible que me desarmaba, que porque lo creyera.

—Eres intensa... —me besó por fin, suavemente —. Me tienes dominado —susurró sobre mis labios, obligándome a recostarse con él sobre mí.

Negué con la cabeza. Yo no era intensa, el intenso, fogoso, pasional y desbocado era él. Yo, me limitaba a sucumbir meramente.

—No tienes que adularme, menos aún mintiendo —alegué con tono suave, recostándose sobre la cama —. Se que soy... algo fría.

Después de varias relaciones fallidas precisamente por mi falta de entrega y ser distante, lo tenía asumido.

—¿Fría? Para nada, Cat —aseguró mirándome incrédulo —. Que poco te conoces...  
>Bajó su rostro hasta mi cuello y comenzó a deslizar sus labios hasta mi escote. Desterrando todas mis ganas de contradecirlo o discutir. Llevó su mano hasta mis muslos, pero sólo cogió el cuadernillo que usaba para la terapia y lo lanzó lejos, sin mirar o apartar sus labios de mi piel<p>

—Fin de la sesión —dije, rodeando el cuello y espalda de Murphy con ambos brazos, rindiéndose por completo.

Separé mis piernas, dejando su cintura entre mis rodillas, quedando por completo debajo de él. Mis manos recorrían su cabello y lo despeinaban, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse demasiado de mi cuerpo. Pero Murphy tenía otros planes.

Me cogió de las muñecas, con suavidad, alejando mis manos de él y las postró a cada lado de mi cabeza, entrelazándose sus dedos con los míos.

Estaba expuesta a él, incluso me sentía vulnerable antes su mirada, que me escrutaba y recorría con deseo y curiosidad. Sin previo aviso se lanzo a mi cuello con violencia, sorprendiéndome, mordiendo y besando mi piel con pasión, lo que hizo que me retorciera y forcejeara inútilmente.

Me escuchaba a mi misma gemir, por encima del sonido de su respiración agitada. Bajó su cuerpo por completo sobre el mío, limitando mis movimientos y mi lucha. Aunque ya no quería huir, y por puro instinto rodee sus caderas con mis piernas y seguí el vaivén de su cuerpo sobre mi pelvis.

Sentí un increíble deseo de imitarle, de probar su piel y su cuerpo, como el hacia conmigo. Sin saber cómo, conseguí zafarme de su agarre y con las manos libres me moví por el colchón, logrando besar su cuello, mientras me deshacía de su camiseta con la mayor premura.

En dos rápidos movimientos, Murphy se incorporó, y me atrajo hacia él, acabando sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras me desnudaba con su ayuda. Recorríamos con los dedos y los labios el cuerpo del otro, sin cohibir o disimular la creciente necesidad que sentíamos por el otro.

—¿Ves? Eres fuego, cuando te liberas, eres puro fuego —susurró en mi oído con voz sensual.

Sin ser consciente me había hecho con las riendas de aquello y era yo la que lo tenía a mi merced. ¿Era yo? Aunque no reconocía mis acciones, y aquella forma de actuar que mostraba con Murphy, me sentía mas dueña de mi que nunca.

—Eres tú... Tú me enciendes... Me liberas —contesté entre gemidos.

—Tú me sacaste de la cárcel, yo te libere de tu prisión —dijo él, lo que me impresionó, pues era algo realmente cierto y en ese momento, donde lo único que sentía era un irrefrenable deseo, lo único que me importaba era tener a Murphy plenamente y lo único que deseaba era que la noche fuera eterna, me sentí completamente plena.

—Te amo —confesé sin pensar, rodeando su cuellos con mis brazos antes de besarle.  
>Hasta que mis labios se unieron a los de él no fui consciente de mi declaración.<p>

Jamás, a nadie, le había dicho aquello. Había dicho; Te quiero, estoy enamorada, eres importante o incluso lo más importante... Pero, ¿te amo? No. Y sin embargo estaba segura que era la expresión correcta, para mi mayor temor. El cual, duró exactamente tres segundos. Hasta que Murphy se aparto de mis labios y me miró fijamente.

—Y yo a ti, Cat —contestó con su innata seguridad —. Ni imaginas cuanto te amo.  
>Me emocioné al oírlo. Un millón de sensaciones indescriptibles me recorrieron por dentro y, sin poder ejercer ningún control sobre mi cuerpo ni mi mente, me puse a reír y a llorar<p>

emocionada, mirándole un tanto con vergüenza.

Estaba claro que me había convertido en alguien nuevo entre sus brazos. Los cuales me volvieron a rodear con fuerza, para reconfortarme y calmar la erupción de sensaciones que dominaban mi cuerpo y mi alma.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, después del mediodía, en una camioneta con la parte trasera cerrada, Romeó llegó al Templo acompañado de su primo Gerardo.

—¡Ya llegó la revolución! —Gritó, bajando del vehículo con los brazos abiertos y entusiasmado.

—Es increíble, siempre tiene buenas frases —comentó Murphy al pasar a mi lado, yendo a saludarlo.

—¡Compañero! —se abrazó el mejicano a al irlandés —¡Que alegría verlos! Aquí, todos juntos...

—Todos no, pero queda poco —dijo Murphy, y se le quedó mirando con atención —¿Has llorado?

—Oh... cállate —se apartó Romeo.

—Como un bebé —susurró su primo Gerardo, riendo con disimulo.

—Sí conocierais a mi abuela entenderías sus lagrimas —le defendí, acercándome a saludarle —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Doctora —asintió —. Pero con pena... su abuelita, créame que la llevo en el corazón para siempre.

Sonreí agradecida, y un poco emocionada al escucharle hablar de mi abuela con tanto cariño.

—Y ella a ti, eso ni lo dudes —le aseguré.

—Tranquila, doctora, todos adorarán a su abuela cuando vean lo que traemos —dijo Gerardo, entrando en la parte trasera de la camioneta y dejándome muerta de la curiosidad.

—Su abuela se pasó los dos últimos días cocinando —dijo Romeo —. Pensaba que iba lejos y quería que estuviera fuerte.

Gerardo salió con tres grandes bandejas, colocadas en una pila.

—Comida para un regimiento, casera y con mucho amor —anunció el mejicano —. Y quedan otras tantas dentro.

—Creo que tal y como huele, yo ya soy un admirador de su abuela —dijo Duffy, ayudando a cargar las bandejas de comida.

—No me sorprende para nada —dije mirando la escena.

—Pues pasemos dentro y comamos, mientras le explicamos el plan —decretó Smecker.

Todos obedecimos y lo seguimos al interior del gran comedor del motel, donde habíamos establecido nuestro centro de mando, por decirlo de algún modo.

Como el día de mi llegada y la de Murphy, Smecker explicó la idea general y a grandes rasgos, y al no haber ningún contratiempo, pues Romeó no se quejó tras mirar a Murphy y ver que éste asentía, aceptando el plan. Seguidamente el ex-agente de FBI explicó con más detalles las fases de la liberación y el papel que cada uno de nosotros íbamos a jugar.

Durante la explicación, al conocer ya todos los datos, la falta de sueño fue haciendo mella en mi, haciendo que me sintiera muy incomoda.

Murphy y yo apenas habíamos dormido la noche anterior. Y no, no fue solo a causa de una sesión intensa de sexo salvaje, todo lo contrario, aunque si habíamos tenido relaciones, varias para ser sincera. Pero el sexo fue lo menos relevante de aquella noche. Y a decir verdad, lo que nos impidió dormir, al menos a mi, fue que me resultaba inconcebible desaprovechar el tiempo que me restaba con Murphy durmiendo. Quería ser plenamente consciente de tenerlo a mi lado. Necesitaba atesorar cada instante con él en mi memoria.

Lo que me sorprendía era que él actuase igual. Sabía que Connor era fundamental para él, pero tal vez estuviera en lo cierto, cuando me dijo que no imaginaba cuanto me amaba.

Ambos queríamos disfrutar del tiempo juntos, y ya teníamos que disimular. Para mi sorpresa, confesar mis sentimientos y exponerme por completo a él no me hacía sentir vulnerable, sino todo lo contrario. Me sentí segura, muy segura. Al menos de ser correspondida de la misma manera. Y por ellos no hablamos en ningún momento del los días sucesivos, de que pasaría en el futuro o si realmente había una oportunidad real para arder juntos, o todo se consumiría en poco tiempo.

Y pese a que mis parpados se cerraban cada pocos segundos y tenía que apoyar la cabeza en mi mano para que no se me cayera, no me arrepentía de pasar la noche en vela, abrazada a Murphy. Aun así aguanté con entereza la comida y la larguísima sobremesa.

—Chicos, mientras le decir a Roemo los pormenores, me voy a llevar a Cat a seguir practicando la puntería —dijo Murphy, levantándose de su silla.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté sorprendida, pues no me veía en disposición de acertar a un camión de mercancía a dos metros.

—Por la noche verás peor —contestó, y me tendió la mano para que le levantase.

—De acuerdo... —cedí, pero sin disimular mi apatía.

Gerardo se levantó de su asiento al verme levantarme y se acercó.

—Ha sido un gusto volver a verla, doctora —dijo —. Puede que ya no nos veamos.

—Igualmente, te estoy muy agradecida por toda tu ayuda y salvarme aquel día —contesté estrechando su mano.

—No hay porqué, el placer de ayudar fue nuestro —aseguró.

Salí siguiendo a Murphy del comedor, y fue tras él por el pasillo, apenas siendo cocientes de la dirección asta llegar a nuestra habitación.

—¿Tienes aquí las armas? —pregunté desconcertada cuando entró tirando de mi brazo al interior.

—Vamos a dormir, un par de horas al menos —declaró —. ambos lo necesitamos.

—Dormiría mejor sola, a tu lado me resulta imposible —confesé con un sonrisa.

—Piensa lo bueno que es despertar juntos, así te entran ganas —alegó, y comenzó a desvestirse de camino a la cama.

Le seguí con un caminar más propio de un zombie, desabrochando mi chaqueta de punto.

—Está bien —acepte, y me senté en la cama a su lado, quitándome los pantalones —. Pero prométeme que no dejaras de abrazarme hasta que despierte —pedí sin reparos, realmente lo deseaba.

—No me apartaré de tu lado —contestó y me dio un beso leve en los labios que me hizo sonreír —. Dilo —dijo, y dudé a que se refería —. Lo que estás pensando, sólo dilo.

—Te amo —le obedecí.

Por toda respuesta, Murphy volvió a besarme, acariciando mi pelo y me sonrió. No me importó que no me respondiera y se tumbase en la cama, dejando sitio a su lado para mi. No necesitaba una contestación para sentirme correspondida. Pero si que me entró un duda por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunté, acurrucándome en su regazo, y tirando de la sabana para cubrirme.

—¿Saber el qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Lo que siento por ti —le aclaré, y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Desde mucho antes que tú —confesó con mucha seguridad.

No lo dudé, en absoluto. Pese a mis estudios de la mente humana, y mis alardes de conocerme a mi misma por completo, Murphy me había demostrado que no sabía nada de mi misma realmente, de esa verdadera yo que ahora salía a relucir, y que por el contrario él parecía entender en profundidad.

—Podías habérmelo dicho —murmuré, dando muestras de mi cansancio en mi voz.

—No lo hubieras aceptado —aseguró, lo que era completamente cierto y lo sabía hasta yo —. Y seguramente te hubieras negado a reconocerlo una vez te dieras cuenta o hubieras luchado por evitar que te dominase...

—Lo siento —tuve que decir, sintiéndome culpable por esa actitud que sabía que tenía a no querer sentir lo que sentía.

—Por eso no te lo podía decir yo tampoco, te hubieras acojonado —dijo —. Pero sólo tenía que esperar... y lo hice.

—Podía haber necesitado mas tiempo... Mas del que tenemos —conteste, sin poder obviar a ese fantasma que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Cat —me dijo girando hacia mi, y mirando mis ojos fijamente, sorprendiéndome por su seguridad —. Esto no se acaba cuando estemos a salvo, al contrario.

—Pero no me pudo ir, Murphy... —recordé, sintiendo la angustia en mi garganta —. A pesar de lo que siento y que jamás lo he sentido por nadie...

—Shhh... —me interrumpió —. No será tan sencillo explicó —. Pero no va a importar, nada va a importar.

—No te entiendo —confesé, la falta de sueño tampoco ayudaba a comprender lo que decía.

—No hace falta —contestó —. Sólo dime, ¿confías en mi? —asentí con la cabeza —¿Realmente quieres que siga en tu vida mucho tiempo?

—Siempre...

—Pues ahora duerme, y deja de preocuparte lo que pase, sea lo que sea, no te vas a deshacer de mi.

—¿De verdad? ¿No me dejarás? —pregunte llevada por mis mas profundos e inconscientes temores.

—Voy a ser la segunda persona de tu vida que no te va a abandonar, te lo juro —dijo con rotundidad, contestando exactamente a mi pregunta y me beso en la frente, calmando mi angustia y mi temor.

Pocos segundos después sucumbí al sueño.

Y cuando desperté pocas horas después aun estaba rodeada por Murphy.  
>Después de aquella conversación el tiempo pareció acelerarse y los dos días que nos separaban de la fecha del juicio pasaron rápidamente<p>

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Después de semanas de reorganizarme tras terminar historias, comenzar otras y abrir nuevos proyectos, vuelvo con la historia. _

_Mil perdones por la tardanza!_

_En el siguiente cap ya comenzará la liberación de Connor, que sé que lo estáis deseando por los comentarios, y echáis de menos al otro hermano MacManus, como es normal. _

_**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar por entero a Jane1981**, por todo su apoyo que me motiva muchísimo. ¡Muchas gracias por hacerme saber siempre lo mucho que te gusta esta historia!_

_Me despido antes de que pierda la señal de internet. Pero antes deciros un par de cosas importantes._

_Si descubristeis esta historia a traves de mis fanfic de TWD, sabed que he comenzado la secuela de Flor Eterna en otro fandom, y ya está publicado el primer capítulo. La historia es una nueva publicación y se llama **Flor Eterna; Desenlace** y está en Rating M._

_Y también si sois fans de TWD, comunicaros que estoy sorteando una fotografía de Michonne, firmada por la actriz, (original y exclusiva) entre mis lectores, y podéis consultar la forma de conseguirla en mi perfil, dónde pone: Quiero una Michonne para Mi._

_Ahora sí, hasta el próximo cap!_

_Un abrazo amores!_


	21. 20 ¿Por qué no habéis traído un cuerda?

**¿Por qué no habéis traído un cuerda?**

Desperté tras un agitado sueño que se evaporó de mi conciencia según me incorporaba violentamente del colchón jadeando nerviosa y algo asustada aún.

—Tranquila, Cat —escuché que susurraba Murphy tras mi espalda, sus brazos me rodearon de forma protectora obligándome a recostarme, de nuevo, sobre su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, son solo los nervios —aseguré apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho —. cuando algo me preocupa o es importante me cuesta tranquilizarme incluso inconsciente.

—No me sorprende —sus brazos presionaron más mi cuerpo y sentí un ligero beso sobre mis cabellos —. Pero todo va a ir bien.

Asentí en silenció y desvié la vista al reloj digital de la mesilla, comprobando que faltaban dos horas aún para que nos pusiéramos en marcha y la Operación Southworth comenzara a llevarse a cabo.

Tras unos segundos escuchando la respiración profunda de Murphy, que me ayudó a apartar la intranquilidad que el sueño había dejado en mi cuerpo, decidí que no intentaría volver a dormir, además porque sabía que Murphy tampoco lo tenía en sus planes.

—¿Piensas en él? —susurré sin moverme de su lado.

—Sí —asintió —, si esta noche es larga para nosotros imagino que a él le estará resultando eterna... y está solo allí.

—Pero está seguro, no le ha pasado nada, los guardias le protegen —intenté calmar sus miedos.

—No me refiero a eso, sino... tu al menos estás conmigo. Connor no tiene a nadie a su lado —comentó —. Hasta cuando me fugué te tuve a mi lado hasta el último instante.

—Pronto estaremos todos juntos —intenté consolarlo —. Muy pronto.

Murphy expulsó con lentitud todo el aire de sus pulmones por respuesta que volvió a quedarse en silenció unos instantes, acariciando mi espalda con los dedos ligeramente. Entonces se incorporó levemente, y tomo mi rostro con las manos para mirarme fijamente entre las sombras de la madrugada.

—Debes tener cuidado —me pidió con rotundidad —. No te arriesgues por nada, Cat, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí con la mirada fija en su rostro —. Déjanos a nosotros las locuras y las malas ideas, tú solo cumple tu parte con toda las precauciones. No soportaría que te pasara algo por ayudarnos.

—No soy una heroína —aseguré para que no se preocupase.

—Eso es porque no te ves con mi ojos —contestó, y me besó en la frente atrayendo mi rostro de nuevo a su pecho y me abrazó fuertemente.

—No lleves a cabo ninguna mala idea, por favor —susurré, rodeando su costado con el brazo para corresponder a su abrazo.

—Te dije que no te voy a abandonar, y lo cumpliré —aseguró.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Conducía por la carretera a una velocidad media, con Murphy a mi lado, ambos completamente ataviados con nuestra ropa de incógnito y un auricular en el oído para estar en constante contacto con el resto del grupo en todo momento.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte mientras nos acercábamos al centro de Bostón, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de mis manos sobre el volante y mostrarme segura y decidida ante las constantes miradas de Murphy que cada tanto me observaba en silencio.

—Nos separamos en el próximo cruce —escuché la voz de Smecker por el transmisor de mi oído —Buena suerte.

—Nos vemos en el otro lado, Capitán —contestó Murphy, que había recibido el mismo mensaje que yo.

Solté un sispiro al llegar al cruce donde el grupo se dividía, y procuré tranquilizarme. Mi parte era la más sencilla, apenas tenía nada que hacer aparte de esperar e informar, pero no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa.

—Una hora y quince minutos para que el ratón salga de la madriguera —escuché la voz de Duffy al igual que había escuchado a Smecker, y el pulso se me aceleró.

Torcí en la siguiente avenida, giré un par de veces en dos calles hasta llegar al punto donde debía estar. A esas horas la gente comenzaba a desplazarse a sus trabajos por lo que pude dejar el vehículo bien aparcado cerca de donde debía pasar la próxima hora y media más o menos.

Murphy y yo bajamos y nos dirigimos a una cafetería, como una pareja normal que va a desayunar a primera hora del día, nos sentamos en la terraza que estaba siendo montada por un camarero de color que demostraba que aún no había despertado del todo.

Observé a Murphy sentado frente a mi, los rallos del sol de primera hora iluminando el sombrero y las gafas de sol que vestía y le daban un aspecto de hombre de éxito, combinando perfectamente con el abrigo de paño gris. Yo también vestiá de manera formal y sobria.

Aquella parte de la ciudad era una zona empresarial, donde casi todos los edificios eran de oficinas o de empresas por entero. La idea era pasar por completo desapercividos, observar el perímetro de las calles y la seguridad que se desplegaba en torno al juzgado que estaba a cinco manzanas más al norte.

Pedimos un desayuno continental cada uno y la prensa del día, mientras otros clientes con una apariencia semejante a nosotros ocupaban otras mesas. Cuando trajeron la comanda con los diarios de prensa irremediablemente nuestros ojos recayeron en los titulares, que a grandes letras anunciaban el juicio más mediático de la década y posiblemente de toda la historia del estado.

Pese a que no debíamos tener ningún comportamiento llamativo, alargue el brazo y cogí a Murphy de la mano y la apreté. Íbamos en pareja porque por norma la gente se fija más en los solitarios que realizan actividades sociales, como ir al cine o tomar algo en un bar.

—Una hora —volvió a hablar Duffy en mi oído.

—Hoy es un gran día, y todo va a ser perfecto —me dijo Murphy, le sonreí a pesar de mis nervios y me esforcé por tomar mi café y finguir que leía la prensa, mietras observaba las calles.

En pocos minutos dos coches patrullas aparecieron por el final de la calle y uno de ellos se estacionó en la esquina. Poco despues otra pareja de agente torció la esquina de calle a pie.

—Cuanta policía, han pasado dos coches —dije a Murphy con la intencion de informar al resto del grupo —, y ese llevá medía hora ahí sin moverse, que raro.

—Es por el juicio —dijo el camarero al escucharme —. Hoy creo que vamos a ver a todos los agentes por aquí.

Me giré sorprendida, pues lo último que esperaba y deseaba era que el camarero se fijara en mi y tartamudeé.

—Tranquila Rorschach, sigue la corriente y te olvidará —Escuché a Smecker y Murphy asintió mirándome.

—Sí, es cierto que ha pasado una pareja también a pie —sonreí al chico.

—Y lo que queda...

Seguimos observando, hasta que la terraza comenzó a quedarse vaciá por comenzar la apertura de las oficinas, pagamos y nos fuimos, tras observar e informar de todo lo visto desde aquél punto.

—Cuídate —dijo Murphy al llegar a la esquina y me besó con fuerza, acercándome a su cuerpo por la cintura.

—Te amo —susurré lo más bajito que pude en su oído para que solo él me escuchase.

—Y yo Cat —contestó y me dió un ligero beso en la nariz antes de alejarse por la calle, cerrando el abrigo de paño sobre su pecho.

A partir de ese momento me queda sola, y mis temblores aumentaron. Seguí la acera de la avenida con paso seguro y tranquilo, sin dejar de observar a los policias del oche y comprobar si había más agentes.

Como era mi cometido principal, cada tres vehículos sacaba con dicimucho una bolsa de papel de mi bolso y la tiraba al suelo, dejando oculta bajo el coche y continuaba caminando con paso lento.

—Media hora.

A continuación de informar del tiempo de descuento, Smecker fue preguntando uno a uno como iba todo usando nuestros nombre en clave, Edmond era Romeo y Dantés Murphy, Tango era Dolly y Cash era Duffy, y yo era Rorschach.

—¿Cómo va el sonido, Rorschach? —me preguntó.

—Mitad aún —contesté con disimulo.

Seguí haciendo mi labor por la acera de enfrente de la misma manera.

—Diez minutos —informó Duffy.

—Ir afinando los instrumentos que empieza el concierto —dijo Smecker.

—¿Afilar los instrumentos? Se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir ante eso —bromeó Murphy, que me provocó una sonrisa, aliviando mis nervios por unos momentos, mientras me deshacía de la penúltima bolsa.

Caminé un par de pasos por la acera, hasta que alguien me llamó la atención.

—Señorita... señorita —dijo una voz masculina —Se la ha caído esto al guardarlo en el bolso.

Me giré y vi a un tipo con la bolsa de papel que acaba de tirar en la mano y mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, pero tenía las gafas para disimular mi sorpresa.

—Gra..gracias... —recogí la bolsa de su mano.

—¿Rorscharch? —preguntó Smecker

—Fallo —dije únicamente.

—Hay tiempo... —me intentó tranquilizar, aunque no sabía que hacer —¿Cuantas quedas por colocar?

—Dos.

—Fuma un cigarro para disimular y hazlo.

Obedecí con las manos timbrando mientras sacaba un pitillo de la cajetilla y lo encendía tras cinco intentos de encender el mechero.

—El ratón está saliendo...

—Comienza el baile, tener los zapatos bien apretados...

Dejé la ultima bolsa bajo el ultimo coche y me alejé con paso más apremiante del lugar hasta unas manzanas más al oeste, donde debía esperar la aparición de Romeo, Murphy y obviamente de Connor.

Tamborileaba nerviosamente los dedos sobre el volante del coche que había dejado en marcha, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba el agudo pitido que era la pieza maestra de la fuga. Cada tanto miraba la alcantarilla por donde esperaba ver salir a dos irlandeses y un mejicano sanos y enteros por completo.

Se suponía que no debían tardar más de un minuto en sacar a Connor del furgón policial, y debían salir instantes después de mi llegada al callejón, pero para mi un segundo se me antojaba una hora.

Con el corazón en la mano vi como la tapa del alcantarillado se elevaba...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En la avenida principal que llevaba a los juzgados Dolly y Duffy esperaban cada uno en un automóvil diferente en dos extremos opuestos de la calle. Pasados cinco minutos de la salida de Connor en un furgón policial brindado ambos arrancaron los vehículo y se dirigieron por la calle cada uno en una dirección con velocidad lenta.

Cuando el semáforo que los separaba se puso en rojo, ambos miraron a su compañero en silenció y asintieron, en cuanto la luz cambió a verde arrancaron y se precipitaron contra el otro vehículo sin dudar con un sonoro choque metálico en mitad del cruce que paró el trafico por completo.

Todo los viandante se quedaron mirando el accidente y como ambos conductores se apeaban de sus vehículos y comentaban a discutir, mientras los policías que sembraban las calles en aquellos momentos intentaban mediar para volver a normalizar el trafico.

Era inútil, pues Dolly y Duffy no estaba por la labor de apartar su coches u obedecer a nadie hasta que Smecker les diera la orden por radio y continuaron discutiendo sobre quien tenía la culpa del accidente.

Viendo la situación el sargento de policía dio orden por radio de desviar el convoy del preso por la vía alternativa, para que no sufriera ningún parón en su ruta y llegara a los juzgados a la hora fijada.

Diez segundo después los coches patrulla que acompañaban a Connor se desviaron por la ruta alternativa, dirigiéndose rápidamente ha donde se encontraba Cat, que los escuchó llegar por las sirenas que precedían su aparición.

Con tranquilidad cambió su sombrero por una orejeras y sacó un falso teléfono móvil de su bolsó y esperó, unos instante que se la hicieron eternos, junto al vehículo con el que había llegado hasta allí con Murphy más de una hora antes.

En el momento en el que todos los coches estaban en la calle donde había ido dejando las pequeñas bolsas de papel apretó la tecla de llamada de teléfono y un fuerte, agudo e insoportable pitido inundó la calle por completo.

Todos los coches, y la furgoneta brindada dieron un volantazo violento y pararon en secó. Sus ocupante no podían hacer otra cosa que sufrir el dolor de cabeza agudo que aquél pitido les provocaba, impidiéndoles pensar.

Sin pararse a contemplar la escena, se subió al vehículo y girando en la callé, donde todo el mundo se echaba las manos a los oídos apretando los ojos de alejó, dejando que los santos se volvieran a encontrar.

Era el turno de Romeo, que había permanecido oculto en las alcantarillas desde que los dos ex-detectives le dejarán. En solitario había recorrido el perímetro, comprobando que no hubiera ninguna agente, lo que era improbable.

El día anterior se habrían examinado las alcantarillas, para comprobar que no había bombas o nada oculto, pero de haber vigilancia en el alcantarillado ésta se limitaría a las del perímetro principal, no a la ruta alternativa que el convoy se había visto obligado a tomar.

Murphy había llegado junto a él poco después de abandonar a Cat, y tras comprobar la salida del subsuelo, y cuando escucharon el agudo pitido provocado por Cat, atenuado por los auriculares que ellos llevaban, salieron del alcantarillado a toda velocidad.

La calle era un caos. Las personas se retorcían por la acera ante el dolor de oídos.

Sin pensar en nada que no fuera los pocos metros que lo separaba de su hermano, Murphy sacó su arma y se dirigió al gran vehículo brindado que estaba cruzado en la carretera por completo. Sin dudar abrió la puerta del conductor y encañono a sus ocupantes, pero resultó inútil porque ni les miraban ni les veían al apretar los ojos.

Como le habían informado, se acercó al panel de control junto al volante y tiro de la palanca que abría los primeros cerrojos de la puerta trasera, mientras desde el otro lado Romeo se hacía con las llaves de compañero para abrir la puerta manual mente.

Aquello les había llevado veinte segundo y no disponían de más de un minuto para desaparecer de la calle antes de la llegada de refuerzos.

Con paso apremiante se dirigieron a la parte trasera del la camioneta y cambiaron sus arma de fuego por otras de pintura, la parte que menos convecina a Romeo de aquel plan, pero el resto había sido rotundo. No iban a matar policías, ellos no hacían eso.

Abrieron las puertas y dispararon a los cuatro guardias vestidos de GEOS, con casco, que no se veían afectados por el sonido, manchando su viseras e impidiéndoles que pudieran verles y dispararlos.

Pero aquellos agentes no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente, y aun a ciegas se lanzaron contra ellos, tirando impidiendo que llegaran a Connor que aturdido por el pitido se encorvaba esposado.

La visión de su hermano de aquella manera tan vulnerable hizo perder la razón a Murphy que se lanzó contra los agentes, seguido por un decidió Romeo y los tiró del vehículo sin el menor cuidado, pese al considerable tamaño de los hombres, pero su fuerza provenía en esos instantes de la parte más primaria de su ser.

Sin poder siquiera advertir a Connor que se trataba de ellos le cogieron de los brazos y tiraron de él al exterior.

Las sirenas comenzaban a escucharse de fondo al pitido. Dos de los agentes se habían quitado el casco para poder ver y hacer frente a sus atacantes pero el sonido les afectó como al resto quedando completamente fuera de juego.

Cuando consiguieron incorporar a Connor que aún no podía dejar de sufrir aquel zumbido en su cabeza le taparon los oído y por fin el hombre abrió los ojos, descubriendo a su hermano frente a él.

Murphy le sonreí, y sin dudar ambos se abrazaron, pero solo un par de segundos, pues no tenían tiempo.

Antes de que los refuerzos llegaran a la avenida los tres compañeros se ocultaron en la cloacas de nuevo, bajando por las escalerillas tan rápido como podían y cerrando la alcantarilla y amortiguando el sonido de la calle.

—Podíamos haber bajado con una cuerda —fue lo primero que dijo Connor —¿porqué no habéis traído un cuerda?

—Me cago en la puta —contestó Murphy simplemente y se quedó mirando a su hermano algo consternado un segundo —. Me alegro de verte —dijo seguidamente y volvió a abrazarse a él.

Sin dudar Romeo se sumó al abrazo.

—Anda ven —le rodeó con el brazo Murphy —. Pero no llores.

—Es que... —dijo, conteniendo el llanto el mejicano.

Las sirenas se acercaban.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Cat nos espera —apremió Murphy deshaciendo el abrazo —. Si nos retrasamos la dará un infarto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y una cabellera morena aparecía seguidos unos ojos santones que no podían ocultar su miedo a no encontrarme allí. Pero la sonrisa de Romeo al verme en el coche me confirmó que todo había salido según el plan.

Saltó agílmente a la calle y corrió al vehículo, seguido por Connor, que tenía mal aspecto, y después Murphy, al que vi ascender soltando un sonoro suspiro. Éste último rodeó el coche y se montó de nuevo a mi lado. Ya no vestía el abrigo de paño ni el sombrero y aun menos las gafas de sol, y en cuanto estuvo sentado en el asiento del copiloto se giró hacía mi y me dio un fuerte beso en los labios, cogiendo mi rostro con fuerza y desconcertando a su hermano que nos miró sorprendido.

Arranqué tras separarme de los labios de Murphy, y aceleré según me alejaba de aquel pitido y las sirenas, dirigiéndome a la zona industrial de la ciudad.

A partir de ese momento era cuestión de suerte que un patrulla nos identificase o el helicóptero policial que sobrevolaba la zona reparara en nosotros. Pero por suerte ninguna de esas cosas pasó.

Llegamos hasta las fabricas sin incidentes, lo que no estaba previsto, pues Smecker había supuesto que tal vez tendríamos que darnos a la fuga seguidos por coches de policías. Así que mucho más tranquilos de los que habíamos supuestos dejamos el vehículo en una de las calles y nos dirigimos hacia los sonidos de voces y proclamas que se escuchaban a una manzana.

Una manifestación por un salario y horario equitativo en ocupaba toda la calle, encabezada por Gerardo, el primo de Romeo que soltó un grito mariachi al vernos. Si la cosa se torcía debíamos meternos con el vehículo en mitad de la manifestación y salir de él con cuidado y perdernos entre la multitud, que estaba aleccionada para ayudarnos e impedir que la policía nos echara el guante.

Todos nosotros estábamos tan exultantes y nuestra sangre portaba tanta adrenalina en esos momentos que apenas podíamos pensar con raciocinio, así que seguimos el plan, caminando con paso agitado, nerviosos pero sin prisas entre la multitud.

Era tanto mi nerviosismo que no reparé en que mi mano iba fuertemente sujeta a la de Murphy hasta que entramos en uno de los almacenes que había al lado de la orilla del rió, dejando la manifestación tras los muros.

Allí estaba el capitán, recibiéndonos con una sonrisa, junto a un ordenador potartil con conexión satélite.

No recuerdo quien se abrazó a quien en primer lugar, ni cuantas veces se dijo la palabra bien. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos dentro de una pequeña embarcación de recreo al otro lado del almacén, de camino al otro lado de la ciudad, al barrio Irlandés.

Smecker pilotaba en la cubierta, mientras nosotros cuatro nos ocultábamos en la pequeña bodega, intentando asimilar que todo o al menos lo más complicado había pasado, Connor era libre y todos estábamos bien.

Me senté junto a Murphy soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivió y el me rodeó el hombro con el brazo y me sonrió.

—Doctora —dijo Connor, apoyándose en el borde de una mesa frente a mi.

—Cat, es Cat —apuntó su hermano.

—Cat, ¿No tendrás hermanas? A ser posible rubias —preguntó.

—No, lo siento —negué sin poder evitar sonreír —. Tengo dos hermanastras, pero creo que son morenas y tienes doce y siete años.

—¿Donde vamos? —cambió de tema, al no satisfacerlo mi respuesta.

—A ver a Doc —contestó Murphy.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continurá~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Por fin Connor está libre, parecía que nunca iba a llegar el momento. _

_Voy a confesar que el plan de fuga lo fui escribiendo sobre la marcha, porque no sé, se me da mejor así, que planificarlo todo mucho. Quería que hubiera una cuerda, en serio que sí, pero no le encontré utilidad. Pero aún así la cuerda está presente, no podía ser de otra manera. _

_Espero que os haya gustado la fuga y el capítulo en sí. _

_Ya dije que la historia se va a alargar más de lo que primeramente tenía en mente, así que calma que quedan cap por leer aunque los tres sean libres. Puede que ya no haya más fugas pero aún creo que deben hacer terapia. _

Una abrazo grandísimo!

Y, claro... que por eso he subido hoy, como regalo.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	22. 21 Ver para amar

**Ver para amar.**

La felicidad es algo tan difícil de describir con palabras como el amor, así que me resulta casi imposible plasmar con palabras como fue el tiempo que pasamos en la parte trasera del bar de Doc, porque durante todos esos momento la principal protagonista fue la felicidad plena y desbordante que nos inundaba a todos.

Los hermanos MacManus están juntos y con Romeo, el plan que trazó Smecker había salido mucho mejor de los esperado. Nadie había salido herido, ni habíamos sido detenidos o descubiertos. Estábamos exultantes.

—¿No vendrán a buscarnos aquí? —preguntó Connon, sacando de una caja una polvorienta botella de Whisky.

—Lo hicieron, pero desde que Doc lo cerró definitivamente lo eliminaron como posibilidad —contestó Dolly.

—Cuando es el mejor escondrijo .—se rió Romeo acercándose a Connor atraído por el licor escoces.

—Además, ahora mismo hay varias pistas falsas que dejan un rastro más caliente que seguir para la policía —comentó Smecker con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, pues lo que acaba de decir me parecía más un acertijo que una información.

—Lo que está pasando ahora, la parte en sombras de la fuga —dijo sin resolver mis dudas señalándome con el dedo. La sonrisa de Smecker se intensificó y abrió un ordenador portátil —. Ahora mismo hay tres grupos diferentes de Santos, que están alejando a la policía de este lugar y creando un autentico coas en los cuerpos de seguridad.

Miré a la pantalla del ordenador tan desconcertada como maravillada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo hemos hecho en las fugas anteriores —afirmó con orgullo Dolly.

—¿Pero quienes lo hacen? ¿Quién se hace pasar por ellos? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Seguidores, fans... —contestó Smecker como si fuera obvio —. No eres la única civil de Bostón que ayuda en nuestra causa.

—¿Cuantos son? —dije cambiando mi tono a uno de alarma total.

No hay que ser un delincuente de experiencia para saber que cuanta más gente conozca algo como lo que hacíamos más posibilidades habría de que todo se fuera al traste.

—Muchos, más de los que podrías imaginar —aseguró con un tono tan tranquilo y satisfecho que me dieron ganas de gritarle —. Alguno solo llaman dando información falsa, otro actúan para que terceros den una información falsa y...

—¡Es una locura¡ ¿Podrían hablar? —exploté al fin.

—No tienen nada que decir, no saben nada —aseguró sin preocupación alguna, pero no me convenció.

—Quieres calmarte, estamos de celebración —dijo Murphy, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y sirviéndome un trago del liquido ámbar —. ¿Cuando viene Doc?

—Por la noche —dijo Dolly.

—Así que reservar fuerzas, quedan muchas horas por delante y mañana nos espera un largo viaje —apunto Smecker.

—¿Mañana? —cuestionó Murphy sorprendido.

—Claro, debemos coger un avión en Canadá de madrugada que nos lleve a Milán.

—Pero aún tenemos asuntos que resolver aquí —dijo Murphy, y le miré desconcertada porque no sabía a que se refería.

—Eso no podrá ser, tendréis que renunciar a ir contra lo que Bugriones que los Yakavetta. No podemos arriesgarnos a que os atrapen —contestó Smecker, sirviéndose el mismo un Whisky en un baso ancho.

—No... tenemos que acabar con ellos —aseguró Connor acercándose al ex-agente.

—Por supuesto, atacaron a Cat —continuó Murphy —. No se irán sin castigo. El tío de Romeo los tenía localizados, eso me dijiste.

—Sí, chicos. Pero no merece la pena...

—Eso lo decidimos nosotros —le interrumpió Murphy.

Me levanté del asiento y miré a los dos hermanos negando suavemente con la cabeza, aún desconcertada.

—No podéis ir a por ellos, no quiero que lo hagáis —dije —. Gerardo y sus chicos se ocuparon, y no me hicieron nada.

—¡Por Dios, Cat, tuviste el ojo morado una semana! No quedará así —dijo Murphy.

—No —insistí.

—No hay tiempo —se unió a mi Smecker.

—Lo sacaremos —contestó Connor —. ¿Estás con nosotros? —preguntó a Romeo.

—Eso nunca se duda.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó el otro hermano a los detectives.

Ambos compañeros se miraron y luego llevaron sus ojos a Smecker que negaba serio.

—Decirnos cual es el plan —contestó Duffy —. Ya es tarde para echarse atrás.

—Un momento, un momento —alzó la voz Smecker en un desesperado intento de recuperar el control —. Sí lo vais a hacer, habrá que planificarlo bien.

—¿En serio? —le miré atónita.

—Toda la policía estatal y federal está buscándoos, así que si no queréis que todo lo hecho hasta ahora se vaya a la mierda hay que tener cuidado —recordó el hombre —. Habrá que hacerlo al anochecer, no más tarde.

Parecía que la venganza contra los tipos que me asaltarón era un hecho y no había forma de impedirla, pero lo intenté de todas formas, reclamando la atención de Murphy y apartándole del resto para hablar con él y hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Por favor, cariño —comencé a decir —. No lo hagas, no es necesario. No me hicieron nada y con todo lo que hemos logrado, arriesgarse a...

—Te amenazaron, te coaccionaron y golpearon. Es de sobra —contestó, y su mano acaricio el perfil de mi rostro que esos tipos dejaron herido —. Además no es solo por ti. Merecen nuestra visita, porque eso es lo que hacemos. Son tipos malos y lo que nosotros hacemos es matar a los tipos malos.

—Murphy es demasiado arriesgado.

—Saldrá bien, no pasará nada —aseguró.

Pese a sus ánimos mi rostro seguía disgustado. Iban a matar a unos hombres en mi nombre, dijera lo que dijera Murphy, yo sabía que deseaba esa venganza por lo que me habían hecho personalmente. Y eso no me hacía sentir nada bien. Puede que supiera que ellos eran asesinos y con sus manos habían quitado la vida muchas personas, pero que eso sucediera tan vinculado a mi lo hacía más real. Tal vez no pudiera convivir con esa clase de vida.

—Iré con vosotros —dije, antes de que Murphy se alejara de mi lado para continuar trazando el plan —. Quiero ver como lo hacéis, ver lo que sois con mi propios ojos.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es la única forma de estar segura de todo lo demás —contesté.

Durante unos instantes Murphy sopesó mi respuesta y luego asintió, pareciendo que entendía el trasfondo que había en ella.

Sin nada que hacer, sólo ver como discutían sobre como actuar y asaltar el local donde los Bugriones se escondían en la actualidad, les quité las botellas de alcohol que habían abierto con el mayor disimulo que pude. Si iban a llevar a cabo un plan a vida o muerte era conveniente un estado de completa sobriedad.

—Sí nos movemos por las azoteas podemos recorrer media ciudad sin que nadie en las calles nos detecte —dijo Murphy.

—Luego podemos bajar por le patio interior de este edificio con cuerdas...

—Ya estamos —se quejó su hermano.

—¿Por qué no usamos las escaleras de incendio? —dijo Romeo.

—Porque para eso debemos pisar la calle y no es seguro —insistió Connor.

—¿Y hacer rappel por una fachada sí lo es? —preguntó retorico Murphy.

Me alejé dejando que continuarán discutiendo, era a fin de cuentas una pelea familiar y prefería mantenerme al margen. Entré en el salón del bar, que ahora se encontraba cerrado y su mobiliario tenía un espesa capa de polvo. Aunque todo estaba igual que cuando fui con Smecker unas semanas atrás y el dueño con síndrome de Tuareg alabó a los hermanos invitándome a su mejor vino.

Me metí tras la barra, simplemente porque podía a hacerlo, no como en los bares a los que solía ir. Para mi sorpresa descubrí junto a la caja registradora una vieja fotografía que dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara rápidamente. Connor y Murphy salían en ella, visiblemente más jóvenes, pero con esa apariencia desenfadada y rebelde que aún no habían perdido en absoluto. Aunque Murphy estaba un poco tapado por la cabeza de su hermano, podía ver con claridad sus rasgados ojos y esa sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba.

Mira a ambos lados del salón, aquello estaba mal porque la foto era de Doc y la había conservado por un claro motivo, su cariño a los MacManus. Pero yo no tenía nada de ellos, salvo sus pensamientos escritos en hojas de papel. Quería esa foto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la voz de Murphy a ni espalda.

—Nada —solté rápidamente, girándome pero ocultando la fotografía en mi espalda.

—¿Nada? —sonrió incrédulo — Está ocultando algo... ¿Qué es?

Se acercó a mi decidido y me retuvo con una mano, pegándome a su costado, mientras que con la otra mano me quitaba la foto sin apenas esfuerzo.

—No me la iba a llevar —mentí —, sólo la miraba.

—Vaya... ni recuerdo cuando fue esto —aseguró mirando con una sonrisa la instantánea —. El bueno de Doc es un sentimental.

—Yo no tengo nada así...

—No te hace falta —aseguró, y me apretó más la cintura a él —. Me puedes mirar cuanto quiera —aquello me hizo reír como una tonta.

En algún momento de los últimos días me había vuelto una romántica y no me había percatado, pero ya era innegable que las atenciones y gestos de cariño de Murphy me desarmaban por entero.

Dando la conversación por concluida, Murphy me dio un intenso beso y devolvió la foto a su lugar.

—Volvamos con el resto, ya tenemos decidido el plan —tiró de mi de vuelta al almacén trasero.

—¿Habrá cuerda? —pregunté curiosa.

—Era cuerda o abortar misión —se encogió de hombros.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba en el asiento del copiloto de utilitario gris que solía conducir Dolly, acariciando mis manos nerviosamente por lo que pudiera estar pasando en el bar donde se reunían los bugriones, a unos metros de distancia.

Sentía como el detective me observaba cada tanto, un tanto incomodo por el largo silenció.

—Así que... Murphy y tú, ¿eh? —dijo de pronto. Era curioso que para aliviar un momento incomodo generase uno que lo era infinitamente más. Le miré con expresión indescifrable y sonreí levemente —Quién lo diría. Bueno, aunque yo conocía a mi mujer también en el trabajo —volví a mirarle y no pude evitar pensar en la típica historia de la ladrona y el policía, él pareció leerme la mente porque se adelantó a explicar la situación —. No pienses mal, la atracaron y vino a poner la denuncia a la comisaría cuando solo era un novato.

—No sabía que estabas casado —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Divorciado, desde hace unos años —aclaró.

—¿Niños? —pregunté, reconociendo que pese a no haber comenzado de la manera más cómoda esa conversación estaba distrayéndome lo suficiente.

—No... Pero tuvimos un perro —negó sin demasiada pena.

—Yo tengo un gato —sonreí —. Me pregunto como estará... —pensé volteando el rostro al otro lado de la ventanilla.

Justamente la cabeza de Romeo se asomó nerviosamente por la puerta del local, con sus expresivos ojos buscando los coches donde nos encontrábamos y haciendo un gesto para que fuéramos hacía allí.

Sin perder tiempo obedecimos y los cuatro salimos de los dos vehículos en los que habíamos ido por separado, dejando que el trío de asesinos justicieros se desplazaran por los tejados de la ciudad.

Entré en el local detrás de Smecker y Duffy y seguida de Dolly, algo nerviosa. Temiendo lo que podría encontrar en el interior. Para mi tranquilidad los MacManus estaban bien, pero ya habían actuado como era su estilo y tres cadáveres ensangrentados estaba sobre el suelo. Mi estomago reaccionó sin que pudiera impedirlo y sentí una poderosa nausea que me obligue a disimular.

Frente a nosotros aún quedaba otros cuatro tipos vivos, uno de ellos herido, arrodillados con las manos en la cabeza. Todos nos miraban con odio y rencor. Reconocí rápidamente a uno de ellos. El hombre uno de aquellos que me amenazó, el que siempre hablaba. Su mirada era la más cargada de odio, todo hacía mi.

—¿Los reconoces? —preguntó Murphy, apuntando a dos de ellos con una pistola en cada mano.

Asentí en silenció, mirando fijamente a aquel tipo y despreciando su odio. Y luego examiné a los cadáveres. Ninguno de ellos era el hombre corpulento que me destrozó la cara de un puñetazo; Angelo.

—Falta el que me pegó —dije y caminé de nuevo hacía los rehenes y observé a mi conocido —. Pero él era quien daba las ordenes.

Aunque aquello no me gustaba, y no quería realmente que los sesos de ninguno de esos hombres acabasen fuera de su cráneo, mi tono era frío e insensible. Por algún motivo quería que tuvieran miedo, no sólo de la situación, sino también de mi. Que no me vieran como a una mujer débil sino a como a alguien temible.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó Murphy al oído del italiano con una voz cargada de rabia.

—_Vai bruciare, abbastanza irlandese _—contestó escupiendo al suelo.

Murphy le golpeó con la culata en el hombro, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor cayendo al suelo.

—Llama a Gerardo, que nos diga cuantos suelen venir por aquí, las horas, todo —ordenó Smecker a Duffy que asintió y sacó su teléfono del abrigo para obedecer rápidamente —Dolly, ¿tienes los informes de ellos?

—Sí, justo aquí —le entregó un par de carpetas marrones de cartón repletas de informes.

—Veamos —abrió una de las capetas y miró la cara de cada uno de los hombres de Yakavetta, parándose al reconocer a uno de ellos —. Marco Leoni; Un doble homicidio, exculpado por no encontrar el arma del crimen... ¿Y tú? —miró a otro —Eres Guillermo Milano, ¿no? Asaltos, amenazas, robos... y un doble asesinato aún sin aclarar del que eres el principal sospechoso.

No sabía si Smecker hacía aquello por mi, por él o para que Murphy y Connor supieran que estaba haciendo lo que debían. Pero aún así conocer que los crímenes de esos hombres si calmó un poco mis dudas. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si ellos dejaban de respirar.

—Tu amigo es todo un veterano. Se llama Anthony Scirriano —me miró Smecker —. Ha estado relacionado en más de veinte asesinatos por venganza y lleva la misma cantidad de años sirviendo a la familia Yakavetta —me entró su carpeta —. No hubieras sido la primera mujer que liquidaba. Parece que ellas son sus favoritas.

Mis ojos observaron el informe que tenía en las manos, fijándome especialmente en la fatografía de una mujer tiroteada repetidamente en la acera de la calle, con tanta saña que apenas se podía saber el color original del vestido que lucia a causa de la sangre.

Duffy volvió a unirse a nosotros, cerrando su teléfono e informarnos de lo que le había dicho Gerardo.

—Me ha dicho que un par de Bugriones suelen ir a entrenar a un gimnasio de boxeo una manzana más abajo pero viene siempre aquí a media tarde. Serían los que faltan.

—Entonces esperaremos —dijo Connor —. Pero no todos, hay demasiada gente en el bar.

—Él se queda —dijo Murphy señalando a Anthony —Romeó, apártalo.

El mejicano obedeció y cogiendo sin cuidado al tipo por el brazo le llevó hasta un rincón.

—_Cagna Treacherous _—dijo con asco al pasar por mi lado.

—Átalo y tápale la boca—pidió Muprhy.

Entonces Duffy se acercó a mi y tiró de mi brazo, para que me apartara unos pasos. Haciendo que fuera más real lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

—Seremos pastores por ti Señor, por ti. El poder descenderá de tu mano a nuestros pies y ejecutaremos...

Los tres estaban estaban tras los tres italianos, pero cada uno apuntaba dos de ellos a la vez. Romeo era el único que no entonaba la oración. Desvié mi vista al resto y ví que Smecker murmuraba los mismo que los MacManus decían pero sin voz.

En unos segundo eso tres hombres iban a morir.

No fui capaz de quedarme allí a ver aquello. No lo fui.

Me encaminé con paso rápido a los servicios y me quedé contemplando mi rostro en el sucio cristal, intento comprender que me estaba sucediendo, sin llegar a comprender como podía ser así.

—¿Cat? —escuché tras de mi.

—Lo siento —me giré —. Entiendo todo. Que son monstruos y el porqué hacéis lo que hacéis pero no... lo asimilo... aún no.

—¿Podrás? —preguntó simplemente.

—No lo sé —negué con la cabeza bajando la vista.

Murphy se adelantó un par de pasos para acercarse a mi y extendió las manos, mis ojos se fijaron en ellas, y las cogí sin dudar. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo por completo al contacto con Murphy fue la misma de siempre, esa corriente genuina que sólo sentía con él.

No importaba que fueran unas manos que arrebatasen vidas, a mi me hacían sentir viva por completo.

—No ha cambiado lo que siento —confesé, tranquilizándome yo misma al constatarlo. Pues había sentido miedo de sentir recelo de él al comprobar con mis propios ojos los que era capaz de hacer.

—Me alegro —aseguró.

Nos quedamos en silenció, cogidos de las manos durante unos instantes.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, pero este sitio es un asco —dijo mirando al rededor.

—No... en el fondo quiero verlo, necesito verlo. Si no sentiré que me estoy engañando —declaré tras meditarlo unos segundos —. Tengo ver al Santo en acción.

—Eso no es todo lo que soy, lo sabes —dijo él.

—Puede que no ame esa parte de ti tanto como el resto, pero no puedo negarme a conocerla o nunca te amaré realmente. —No dijo nada y continué hablando —. Y ahora quiero hacerlo, quiero amarte por completo, pase lo que pase.

Murphy asintió mientras sus labios dibujaban una leve sonrisa de satisfacción y acabó con la poca distancia que nos separaba, para besarme con ansia.

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era, como él había dicho, una completo asco, pero entres sus brazos ese lugar desapareció y me derretí por completo entre sus caricias y besos por minutos, siendo solo consciente de su cuerpo y el mio. Hasta que los ruidos que se escuchaban en la sala del local nos advirtieron de la llegada de Angelo.

—¿Segura de querer ser testigo? —me preguntó, aun rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

—Lo necesito —contesté seria.

Salí tras Murphy del aseo, ocultándome tras sus espalda de los dos hombres que ahora estaba de rodillas en mitad del salón.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, ni gesto, ni nada, Murphy si coloco junto a su hermano, dejando en esta ocasión a Romeó solo como espectador, el cual se acercó a mi lado.

Mis ojos se obligaron a mirar los de aquellos hombres que me habían amenazado, me centré en el gran tipo que me golpeó por más tiempo, y luego contemplé las armas con que apuntaban a sus cabezas, ascendiendo hasta el semblante de Murphy y Connor mientras recitaban al unisono.

—Seremos pastores, por ti Señor, por ti. El poder ha descendido de tu mano. Nuestros pies ejecutarán rápidamente tus órdenes. Haremos manar un río hacía ti para reunir a todas tus almas... _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti._ Amén.

Está vez ni tan siquiera cerré los ojos, me obligue a no hacerlo. Y en el momento en que el las balas atravesaron las cabezas de esos hombres, dejando inertes sus cuerpos lo único que pude sentir fue alivió.

Continuará...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Al final Connor se ha quitado la espinita de usar una cuerda o soga, no ha salido la escena donde la emplea pero no me parecía relevante incluirla, no así la discusión sobre emplearla o no, que personalmente es lo que me hace gracia. La pregunta ahora es, ¿la volverá a usar?_

_Si algunos creíais que la historia había terminado os anuncio ya que no, esto aún no termina. No os olvidéis de Piaget, el gato. Que ahora está en la bella Italia con Eunice y con el que Cat se debe reunir. _

_Muchas gracias a todos los lectores! _

_No paro de sorprenderme de que está historia la siga tanta gente siendo de un fandom casi inexistente. _


	23. 22 Escalofríos

**Escalofrios**

Cuanto más intentaba apartar la imagen de esos dos hombres desplomándose inertes al suelo más aparecía en mi cabeza como fogonazos. Como psicóloga sabía porque sucedía aquello, pero no encontraba otra cosa en la que pensar y apartar esas muertes, no, esas ejecuciones de mi mente.

Procuré pensar en Murphy, que en esos momentos estaba sobre las azoteas de Boston, con su hermano y Romeo siguiendo nuestra misma dirección hasta nuestro escondrijo, como lo llamaba el mexicano. Pero tenía la extraña seguridad de que estaban bien y llegarían sin problemas.

Así fue.

Unos minutos después de que estacionásemos los automóviles en la parte trasera de la taberna Irlandesa ellos descendieron por las escaleras de incendios del edificio para reunirse con nosotros.

—¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Murphy al llegar a mi lado acariciándome el hombro y asentí con la cabeza baja.

Al lazar los ojos vi como el resto me miraba poco convencidos con mi respuesta.

—Lo estoy asimilando, pero estoy bien —aseguré.

Aquello sí pareció convencer a todos, que asintieron.

Smecker sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta trasera del local, pero para su sorpresa ésta ya estaba abierta.

—Juraría que... —dijo para sí.

Unos ruidos tras la puerta no alertaron a todos, y Murphy tironeó de mi hacia atrás, anteponiéndose a mi y sacando su arma, como hicieron el resto. El agente del FBI nos miró y se llevo el dedo indice a a los labios pidiendo silenció mientras empujaba lentamente la puerta para acceder al interior de lugar.

Tenía mi propia arma en el bolso que pendía de mi hombro pero ni tan siquiera hice amago de sacarla. Era más seguro quedarme en retaguardia que tener una automática en las manos, pese a mis extrañas clases de tiro.

Caminamos lentamente por el interior del almacén trasero de la taberna, expectante. Podía ser que la policía finalmente sí hubiera ido a comprobar que Los Santos no volvían a usar sus anteriores escondites.

—¡Alto! —escuché gritar a Smecker.

—¡Mierda! ¡Jo...der!

—¡Por Dios, Doc! Casi te volamos la cabeza —dijo Connor.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, tranquilizándome al comprobar que quién había entrado en el local no era otro que Doc, su dueño. Mientras los hermanos se abrazaban a él entusiasmados, tomándole el pelo mientras el hombre o dejaba de decir insultos con nerviosismo.

—Creí que os habían cogido... ¡coño! Haber dejado un nota —se quejó el hombre.

—¿Cogernos? ¿A nosotros? —preguntó retorico Murphy — La policía anda muy perdida sobre donde estamos.

—Pero en poco tiempo sabrá donde habéis estado —aseguró Duffy.

Los cuerpos de los italianos se habían quedado en el mismo lugar donde habían caído, salvo por la monedas en sus ojos no se les había tocado una vez muertos.

—Me pregunto... —dijo pensativo Dolly —. Eso no podría inculpar a la Doctora. A fin de cuentas fueron los tipos que la amenazaron y Kuntsler lo sabe. Es demasiado casual...

—Hicieron daño a una buena persona, nos hubiera ayudado o no la venganza era un hecho —aseguró Connor y cogió de nuevo la botella de Whisky que había dejado a medias hacía un rato.

Pero aquella explicación no me tranquilizó. Era cierto la hipótesis de Dolly. Esa venganza pasional dejaba cabos sueltos. A fin de cuentas no era algo planificado por Smecker en su plan principal, y no era casual que fuera así.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No me sentía cómoda, y no entendía porqué. Todo estaba apunto de concluir, y de hacerlo bien. Había soportado contemplar al justicia divina que ejercía el hombre con el que compartía mi cama y no me había horrorizado. Al día siguiente a esas horas o puede que en menos de veinticuatro horas ya estuviéramos en Italia, tomando de nuevo mi identidad y a mi gato, y entonces... Era eso. En pocas horas sabría si Murphy cumpliría su promesa de no abandonarme o por el contrario no había forma de continuar con nuestra historia sin convertirme en una fugitiva y abandonar a mi única familia.

Pensar o angustiarse por aquello era absurdo. Así que me force a mi misma a lucir una sonrisa ante las anécdotas que Connor contaba para hacer rabiar a Doc y aparté los miedos y la incertidumbre de mi cabeza.

Murphy se acercó hasta a mi con un vaso y me sirvió un poco de licor, rodeándome con el brazo, le sonreí agradecida y me besó en los labios. Aquello llamó la atención de Doc, que hasta el momento no había visto ningún gesto cariñosos entre nosotros, es más, estaba segura de que no había reparado realmente en mi presencia.

—Vaya... pero si usted es la doctora —dijo mirándome y me ruborice como si tuviera quince años —. Ya le dije que eran buenos chicos.

—Cierto —asentí —. Son lo mejores.

—Una doctora —se rió mirando a Muprhy —. Chico listo. Yo sabía que algo así podría pasar. Una mujer hermosa entre tanto hombre...

Mis colores iban en aumento según el hombre hablaba paseando por el almacén para traer más bebida.

—Pero se ha quedado con el hermano tonto —dijo Connor.

—Anda y cállate —le tiró el contenido de su vaso Murphy —. Se ha quedado con el guapo, ¿no? —me meró y asentí con rotundidad. La situación era incomoda desde cualquier perspectiva —. Además a mi me gustan morenas.

—Espero que no fuera solo eso —dije y di un gran trago a mi vaso para apurarlo.

—Sabes que no —susurró en mi oído, y un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero completamente diferente al anterior —. Fue tu ducha —bromeó, y le propiné un codazo.

Smecker se posicionó en el centro de la sala, llamando la atención de todos y levantó su vaso.

—Tenemos uno hora para acabar con las reservar de este acogedor local, porque después deberemos centrarnos en salir de la ciudad antes de la madrugada.

—Como lo haremos —pregunté curiosa.

—Hormigas laboriosas —contestó —. Los seguidores nos informarán en un foro online, donde están las patrullas y que tipo de controles hay por la ciudad. Todo en tiempo real. Los mensajes de borran a los treinta segundos de publicarse para no dejar rastro y la policía no pueda encontrar el portal por el que nos comunicamos.

Me quedé asombrada y también más tranquila. Smecker lo tenía todo previsto. Y no se mostraba nervioso por las ultimas ejecuciones, que ahora me parecían lejanas habiendo pasado apenas una hora de ella. Así que me convencí de que no corría peligro de verme implicada. No más de lo que estaba, claro.

La siguiente hora pasó tan veloz como aumentaba la cantidad de alcohol en neustro organismo. Las bromas y risas cargaron el ambiente tanto o más que el humo del tabaco y cuando llegó la hora de centrarnos necesité tomar el aire, saliendo del almacén al callejón trasero.

Me encendí un cigarro. Debía volver a dejar de fumar, me dije a mi misma.

—Cat —escuché a Murphy tras de mi.

—Sólo necesitaba aire limpio —explique para que no se preocupase.

—¿En serio? —preguntó tomando mi cigarro.

—Ya me entiendes —sonreí tranquila —. Creo que no estoy acostumbrada al Whisky —pestañee seguidamente dejando claro me estado.

—Siempre estás a la altura cuando hace falta —aseguró, lo que me hizo sentir muy bien.

—Solo me he dejado llevar, pero ahora que el final está cerca... —dudé.

—La salida, la salida está cerca —me corrigió —. No hay final.

—Eso espero —comenté, golpeando el cigarro para dejar caer la ceniza —. Lo siento... no quiero ponerme aguafiestas... Es un momento de alegría y celebración.

—Puedes ponerte como quieras —dijo, y me acercó a él cogiéndome por la cintura —. Yo no lo pienso tanto, por eso no tengo tu expresión intranquila —dijo, sorprendiéndome, pues había pensado que realmente mi actuación había sido buena y no había mostrado mis temores —. Pero también me preocupa que va a pasar. No quiero dejarte y que te conviertas en el mejor recuerdo de mi vida —confesó, haciendo que en mi pecho se extendiera una fuerte presión que me impulsaba a gritar, no sabía bien si de frotación o de alegría —. Quiero acostarme cada noche contigo y despertar a tu lado —susurró en mi oído acortando la leve distancia que nos separaba.

—Murphy... —susurré.

—Quiero tenerte en mi vida, cerca... lo más cerca posible. Saber que estas bien, a salvo y segura —siguió deseando y a cada palabra me rendía a él —. Quiero que no solo formes parte de mi vida, sino que seas mi vida y estés en cada parte de ella.

—Cielo santo... te he dicho que estaba ebria —le paré —. No se dicen esas cosas a una mujer alcoholizada, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó divertido.

—Porque hay mucho que hacer, y no puedo pensar en sexo ahora mismo y es justamente lo que me inspira escucharte —confesé gracias a la desinhibición que provocaba el alcohol.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sugerente.

—Oh sí... —me reí —Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado sin...

No pude continuar hablando, pues los labios de Murphy me reclamaban por entero, no sulo mi boca sino todo mi cuerpo, empujandome contra el muro del edifició de manera desvocada.

—No, no no no —dije atropelladamente intentado huir de sus besos con poco atino —. Nos tenemos... que centrar...

—Luego... —espetó metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta.

—No, por favor —supliqué —.Nos queda la resta final.

—En eso estamos —malinterpretó mis palabras intencionadamente.

—Murphy... solo unas horas y seréis libres por completo, centremonos, por Dios —le intenté alejar de mi —. Si sale bien tendremos la posibilidad de estar juntos... siempre —di voz a mis más profundos deseos.

—La posibilidad... —repitió él, concretando precisamente en que no era algo indudable.

—Es lo único que tenemos, esa posibilidad —apunté apartándome de su lado para evitar la tentación de ambos continuar dando rienda suelta a nuestro impulsos primarios —. Y debemos apostar por ella si la queremos.

—La quiero —dijo y bajó la cabeza —. Voy dentro.

—Yo... —miré el cigarro que se había caído al suelo al ser sorprendida por Murphy —. Dame unos minutos y paso.

Encendí otro cigarro y lo fumé en silenció, intentando sosegar el frenesí que me había invadido instantes antes. Demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos para reparar en los leves pasos que se aproximaban.

De todos los errores de mi vida ese es el mayor que he cometido.

—Dra. Caterina Tazia. —Escuché la voz a unos diez metros de distanciaría y mi sangre se congeló —. le aseguro que es la última persona que esperaba encontrar aquí está noche.

—A...agente —tartamudeé —. Ehh... He regresado de Milán hoy, al enterarme de lo sucedido —mentí estúpidamente, sabiendo que no me creería.

—Curioso, no me dijo nada hace dos horas, cuando hable con usted por conferencia y me dijo que tenía la voz tomada por una gripe —dijo Kuntsler.

—Le puedo explicar... —dije, sin saber como continuar, ni que diablos iba a explicarle.

—Lo hará, en cuento levante las manos.

Hasta ese instante no reparé en el arma que me apuntaba desde su mano e inconscientemente busque mi bolso bandolera con la mirada, pero lo había dejado dentro junto con mi arma. Aunque era mejor así, pues no podía hacer frente a un agente del FBI si con una bomba atómica.

Obedecía lentamente a su petición y el aceleró sus pasos hasta mí sin dejar de encañonarme con su arma.

—Siempre hubo algo que no me convencía de usted—confesó sacando sus esposas.

El frio acero me rodeó las muñecas, provocandome un nuevo escalofrío también diferente a los anteriores, violentamente me giró y terminó de esposarme con las manos a la espalda. Esta siendo detenida. Mi peor pesadilla, el mayor de mis medios se estaba realizando en esos instantes. Y mi cabeza seguía buscando la forma de impedir que entrase en el local y encontrase a Connor a Romeo y sobre todo a Murphy.

—Tengo curiosidad de conocer la verdad de cual a sido su papel en todo esto —dijo desde mi espalda.

—Se está equivocando...

—No. Ellos estan dentro y allí es donde vamos —dijo con determinación —. No haga tonterías, ninguna locura, recuerde que es psicóloga —apoyó el cañón en mi nuca, mientras me empujaba contra la puerta.

Caminé lentamente la poca distancia que separaba la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba el resto. Pensé en empujarle con mi espalda, pero temí que disparara volando mi cabeza. Quise gritar, pero no fue capaz de dar la orden a mi garganta.

—Chicos... —susurré al ver como todos estaba preparándose para reunir la información que nos diera las hormigas laboriosas.

Todos me miraron y se quedaron impertérritos al descubrir a Kuntsler a mi espalda. Supongo que tanto como él al reconocer al fallecido Paul Maximilian Smecker de pié y vivo.

—Todos quietos —ordenó pese a la sorpresa —. Las manos donde pueda verlas e ir aminando hasta la mitad de la sala.

—Suéltala —ordenó Murphy.

—Yo doy las ordenes aquí —contestó el agente —. Andando.

Sin dejar de apuntarme, sacó de su bolsillo, con la otra mano, media docena de bridas de plástico a falta de esposas.

—Paul haz los honores —dijo tirándolas sobre unas cajas de mercancía —. Hubo un tiempo en que ese era tu deseo.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo —intentó mediar Smecker.

—Sí, eso es lo único que sí sé —contestó con rotundidad —. Y lo que ignoro me lo vais a contar antes de que vengan refuerzos.

Para dejar en claro que no había discusión ante aquello mostró más claramente el arma que me apuntaba a la cabeza, provocando que Murphy se tensara más aún e hiciera un amago de enfrentarle. Pero negué nerviosa con ojos desorbitados que se detuviera y colaborase. Sí, estaba a terrada y no quería morir, no quería.

Smecker obedeció la orden de su antiguo compañero y ato las muñecas de todos los presentes, hasta llegar a Doc, cuyo semblante delataba que no entendía del todo que sucedía.

—Deja que el viejo se vaya —pidió Connor.

—El no es culpable de nada —se unió Murphy.

—Eso lo decidirá un juez —contestó Kuntsler y hizo un además con la cabeza indicando a Smecker que no se detuviera.

Nuestro capitán era el único que permanecía libre y ya no quedaban más ataduras, así que sin que en un primer momento supiese que hacía, Kuntsler me liberó de las esposas y sin dejar de encañonare, sabiendo que aquello era suficiente para retenerme y que libre o no era igual de peligrosa se las tendió a Smecker.

—Dígame, Doctora, ¿cómo alguien como usted acabo así? —preguntó —Examinamos su historias y su vida es intachable, de otro modo jamás la hubieran permitido ingresar en la prisión.

—Nosotros la encontramos y la convencimos mediante amenazas —se adelantó a decir Smecker, ya que yo era incapaz de razonar o alegar nada —. Ella no quería estar en esto.

—No lo parecía...

—¡Es así! Ella es inocente —declaró Murphy.

—Ella es cómplice, mucho más que ese hombre. —señaló a Doc —. Te ayudó a escapar de prisión, y eso puedo demostrarlo por su declaración. Doctora, no había una sola ventana en las habitaciones que separaban su despacho de la sala donde la encontramos —susurró en mi oído —. Seguramente también colaboró en las demás fugas y ha sido cómplice de vuestra ocultación.

—Fue obligada —insistió Murphy.

—Pero tú —ignoró por completo aquello y se dirigió a Smecker —. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Puedo entender que Eunice...

—Yo lo empece, la convencí de colaborar en esta justicia...

—¿Justicia? Esto no es justicia.

—La culpa de las implicaciones de ella, la doctora y los detectives es sólo mía.

—Eso también lo determinará un juez —repitió.

—Supongo que deberé hacer un test de rorschach para ver si estoy loco o no, los test de rorschach son para eso.

Que Smecker mencionase sin sentido mi nombre en clave repetidamente me hizo observarle con atención y percatarme de como bajaba la vista al mirarme. Me estaba diciendo algo. Cuando sus ojos bajaron al suelo por tercera vez, de manera natural agache la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle y el asintió casi de forma imperceptible. Tenía que agacharme.

—¡Rorschach! —repitió.

Me agaché sin dudar y una bala pasó sobre mi. Smecker no había cumplido la orden de esposarse o no del todo, y acababa de disparar a su ex-compañero, de forma precisa.

No escuché el otro disparo, no fue consciente de que habían sido dos hasta que vi como la sangre empapaba el pecho de Smecker mientras su faz se volvía libia.

—¡No! —Me abalancé hacia él, mientras un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

—Seguir el plan —susurró —. Avisa... las hormigas... que formen el caos...

—No hables...

—Debéis...

—No...

Supongo que aquello no me lo decía a mi, no entendía anda de esas palabras, pero en esos momentos solo era consciente de su cuerpo ensangrentado y a duras penas de mi misma. El resto del grupo debía estar a su al rededor, pero no reparé en ellos. No me interesé por lo que sucedía y ni siquiera me importó que Kuntsler estuviera muerto o moribundo.

Quise decir algo, pero no encontré palabras.

—Hay que salir.

—Cogela.

—No hay tiempo para más.

—Yo me encargo.

—Me quedo con él.

—Sin despedidas.

—Ahora.

Esas frases se pronunciaban tras de mi, sin que las encontrase sentido alguno y acompañadas por ruidos agitados y nerviosos.

Fuí levantada y empujada hasta el exterior, supongo que por Murphy, por la forma en que me sujetaba junto a su cuerpo. Entré en una camioneta roja de gran tamaño

Íbamos a salir de Boston, estando enteramente custodiada por policías para no dejarnos salir.

Escuché sirenas en la dirección contraria a la nuestra. Los refuerzos.

Entonces reparé en que solo estábamos cinco. Ni Dolly ni Doc nos acompañaban.

Al pasar los minutos comprendí las palabras de Smecker.

"Avisa a las hormigas que formen en caos"

Cientos de personas corrían por las calles y destrozaban el mobiliario urbano, otros corrían de forma kamikaze con los automóviles. Vi decenas de camionetas como la nuestra cruzarse con nosotros.

Señuelos, distracciones...

Nada evitó que algunas patrullas repararan en notros, pero siempre había algo que les hacía detenerse y dejarnos continuar.

Salimos de Boston.

Y en la carretera secundaria que nos separaba de Canadá, larga y tranquila al fin fui consciente, medianamente al menos, de todo lo que había sucedido.

Aflojé mi mano derecha que hasta el momento había estado fuertemente entrelazada a la de Murphy y aparté la otra de su muñeca, en la cual había clavado mis uñas nerviosa sin que él se quejara en ningún momento.

Nadie dijo nada. Las horas pasaron con Duffy al volante y el silenció reinó durante todo el camino hasta que el sol comenzó a despuntar según nos acercábamos a la frontera Canadiense.

Reparé en algo por primera vez; Tal vez nunca más pudiera volver al país.

.

* * *

><p>.~Continuará~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hace algunos capítulo dije que la lectura de W.W me había inspirado para dar un giro en la trama y llevarla por un camino diferente al que tenía pensado. Bien pues este era ese camino. La caída del Capitan de la nave cuando la batalla parece ganada..._

_En cada película de BDS hay un compañero que muere de forma violenta por su relación con los MacManus, Rocco en la primera y Greenly en al segunda. Y en esta tercera parte le ha tocado a otro. _

_Ahora sí nos acercamos al final... pero para compensar diré que no habrá más drama en la historia. _

PD: Para mi ha sido duro escribir este cap y trazar este destino para P.M Smecker.


	24. 23 De la Italia

**De la Italia**

Nuestra estancia en la nación de la Policía montada fue breve. Poco después de cruzar la frontera llegamos a un pequeño aeropuerto privado para vuelos no comerciales.

Allí permanecimos por unas pocas horas. Habíamos huido antes de Boston y por ello llegado antes al destino que nuestro contacto.

El tiempo allí fue igual que silencioso y taciturno que durante todo el viaje. Aparte de un par de frases sueltas nadie dijo nada. Ninguno quiere ser el primero en hablar de lo sucedido. Hasta que las noticias llegaron.

—Kuntsler está en coma, y el capitán no ha... Doc y Dolly lograron escapar con él —informó Duffy.

Si Kuntsler despertaba me delataría, así que no me sentí mal por desear que no superase su estado. Pero a decir verdad la suya me parecía un crimen por completo y sin justificación.

Me aparté del resto, intentando poner mis pensamientos en orden, o simplemente poder razonar con coherencia y ordenar mi mente.

Abrí mi bolo en busca de la cajetilla de tabaco, descubriendo el arma que no había llegado a empuñar junto con ese ejemplar de Walt Withman que saqué de la biblioteca el día que me reuní en ella con Smecker.

Lo abrí por una pagina que debí marcar, aunque no recordaba haberlo echo, y leí el famoso poema, el único que podía estar segura que le pertenecía al autor de cabeza. Y lo leí por inercia.

Al llegar al final las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Y sentí aquello de lo que los MacManus me habían hablado tantas veces. La llamada, la presencia inequívoca de una presencia, una fuerza y un poder superior que no se puede explicar con palabras porque es más abstracto que un sentimiento.

La relación que tenían esos versos, sobre la muerte de un capital al final de una batalla victoriosa tenían un paralelismo tan claro al destino de Smecker que solo podía calificarlo de algo místico.

Sentí la presencia de Murphy a mi espalda, su personal calor a mi lado y me giré rápidamente ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Abrazada a él lloré por el hombre que me descubrió en mi algo que ni yo sabía y me obligó a cambiar mi vida y mis valores. Por que si Murphy me había sacado de mi prisión personal el que había trazado el plan de salida había claramente Paul Smecker.

Pasé minutos desahogándome, mientras Murphy se limitaba a mesar mi corta cabellera sin decir nada, sin meterme prisa o tan siquiera susurrarme que me calmase. Y cuando la angustia dejó paso al vacío me sentí mejor.

Miré a mi alrededor limpiándome las lagrimas sin vergüenza y reparé en un sacerdote, con su característica sotana negra y su alzacuellos cuadrado que hablaba con el resto del grupo menos Duffy. Del cual no había ni rastro.

Subimos a un pequeño avión.

Ni hice preguntas, solo me deje guiar.

—La tripulación es de confianza, y sabe que debe hacer —dijo el sacerdote —. Llegareis a Italia en menos de quince horas si no hay problemas, sin escalas ni paradas. Allí la señorita Bloom estará esperando con todo preparado.

—Gracias padre —dijo Connor.

—Buen viaje.

Al ascender al aeroplano no pude evitar fijarme en que era una nave de lujo. Con cómodos y espaciados asientos y todo tipo de comodidades. No sería un mal viaje en ese sentido.

Solo viajábamos los cuatro y los dos pilotos. No había azafatas y seguramente no veríamos a los comandantes en ningún momento. Pues ya estaban en cabina.

Todos nos acomodamos en distintos sitios, en un intento de descansar el cuerpo y la mente durante las horas que suspendidos en el aire, no pudiéramos hacer nada más.

Me senté junto a una ventanilla y me recosté. Quitándome la chaqueta para estar más cómoda. Murphy se sentó a mi lado y no tardó en recostarse sobre mi, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Así acariciando su pelo en busca de algo de paz ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Despertamos en mitad de la oscuridad.

Habían pasado muchas horas, tal vez más de diez.

—Debéis moveros. No es bueno estar a esta altura tanto tiempo parados. Lo he visto en una película —dijo Connor, zarandeando a su hermano y despertándonos a ambos.

Los dos asentimos y nos incorporamos.

Caminamos por el reducido espacio del Jet durante un tiempo. Hasta que Romeo apareció con los brazos repletos de bolsas de snak y latas de bebida.

—No hay nada más que comer. Pero hay mucho de esto —dijo, soltando todo en una mesa.

Mientras cada uno cogía algo y comenzábamos a llenar nuestros estomago, tome la palabra.

—No sé si... pero no debéis culparos —solté —. El decidió que hacer, como el resto. Por respeto al menos dejar que su muerte sea suya, solo suya.

Las miradas de los tres estaban fijas en mi por completo.

—Cierto.

—Por el jodido Smecker y su personal forma de hacerlo todo —dijo Connor alzando una lata de cerveza.

—Ahora, a continuar lo que comenzó a diseñar para nosotros —se unió Murphy al brindis.

La voz del comandante nos informó que acabábamos de entrar en el espacio aéreo de Italia y en una hora aterrizaríamos al norte de la península.

Eso me sorprendió, pensé que nos dirigíamos a la capital, para ir al Vaticano, pero al parecer nuestro destino era la toscana. Siempre había querido conocer esa zona. Me reía de mi estupidez. No iba de turismo.

El brindis y la mención a que Smecker había tenido el final que él había querido no hizo bien a todos. Como si hubiéramos aliviado un pesar con el que cargábamos sin poder evitarlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nada más ver a Junice supimos que estaba al corriente de todo, y sobre todo del destino de su mentor. Su gesto tenso y contrariado no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pero se esforzó en sonreírnos al vernos descender del avión.

—Me alegro de que estáis bien y aquí. —Se abrazo a cada uno —. ¿Como fue el vuelo?

—Ni idea, he dormido todo el rato —confesó Murphy.

—Mejor, hay que ponerse en marcha ya, sin perder un minuto —convino Junice.

La acompañamos hasta un mercedes negro de gran tamaño que ella mismo se muso a manejar.

Al volante comentaba que se haría a partir de ahora.

Por lo pronto yo debía volver a Estados Unidos con mi propia identidad y mi gato. Quedaría a cuidado de los detectives, y si Kutsler se recuperaba y me ponía en peligro desaparecería antes de que fueran a por mi.

—¿Y mi abuela? De saber lo que he hecho se morirá —dije, sabiendo que ella no podáis tener ni la respuesta ni la solución, pero yo tampoco era capaz de no dar voz a ese miedo.

—Vosotros, chicos, comenzaréis a trabajar lo antes posible. He reunido información de algunos objetivos en la zona. Mafiosos, traficantes, violadores y asesinos. Por quién empecéis es ya vuestra elección. Nos moveremos por el norte de Italia y las penínsulas bálticas. Son un...

—¿Qué hay de Cat? —dijo Murphy al ver que Junice ignoraba mi pregunta.

—Lo pensaremos... —fue la escueta respuesta de ella.

—No pasa nada. Yo también sabía l oque podía pasar —acepté.

Era cierto. Debía aceptar que mis actos tuvieran unas desastrosa consecuencias. No hacerlo y reivindicar que tras todo lo que había hecho por voluntad propia debían salvarme de cualquier castigo era algo inmaduro e ilógico.

Llegamos a una vieja casa en un pequeño pueblo en mitad de un valle de viñedos. Un lugar precioso. Romántico y bucólico como suponía que era todo el norte de Italia por las fotos que había visto a lo largo de mi vida.

Todo era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Las casa de piedra y adobe, las calles empedradas. La antigüedad que todo parecía tener. Había propiedades que seguramente tenían más historia que la ciudad donde me crié.

No había mucho que instalar o acomodar, aparte de a nosotros mismos, y tras una necesaria visita al asea, Junice me llamó para hablar a solas.

—Entiendo tu preocupación. Sé que sólo lo haces por tu abuela y que ella no sufra por lo que ha pasado —comenzó a decir, poniendo en claro que entendía mi proceder —. Pero entiende, Caterina que yo no puedo hacer milagros. Si Kuntsler despierta y habré la caja de Pandora no solo tu caerás, Dolly y Duffy también. Y no habrá forma posible de que nada sea como antes.

—Lo sé.

—La única solución es, o bien matarlo —negué, seguía pensando que él no era un objetivo de los santos ni debía morir por salvarnos —. O que vengáis aquí. Cambies de identidad y sea imposible localizaron.

—¿Mi abuela y yo?

—Si.

—Eso no evitará sus preguntas.

—Pero no hará las preguntas correctas —dijo la mujer.

—Y... ¿Me quedaría con vosotros?

—No necesariamente —apuntó ella —. Si quieres seguir con tu vida y dejar atrás todo lo que ha pasado te ayudaremos. Podrías tener una nueva identidad en estados unidos, seguir siendo psicóloga con un nuevo título y un nuevo nombre.

—No quiero eso —contesté.

—Piénsalo, vuelves en dos días, no te precipites.

—Lo he hecho —afirmé.

—La vida que nos espera es complicada. Es nómada. Cada día en una ciudad, cada día tras un objetivo. Moviéndonos por toda Europa y en un tiempo todo el mundo. Será peligroso, será inseguro, en todos los sentido y tú no eres una criminal.

—Yo no era una criminal, pero creo que tras ayudar en la fuga de tres asesino y ser cómplice de casi diez ejecuciones ya no se puede decir lo mismo. Sino las prisiones están llenas de no criminales.

—Sólo piénsalo —dijo dando la conversación por concluida y dispuesta irse de la habitación.

—Junice —llamé impidiendo que se marchara —, ¿Y Piaget?

—Oh... se va por las noches y vuelve al amanecer a dormir. Lo hace cada noche. Tranquila, mañana podrás verle.

Me quedé sorprendida por aquello. Mi gato era un aventurero nocturno y yo no lo sabía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La vivienda donde estábamos era grande, una especie de casa señorial que ocupaba toda una manzana por su gran jardín de olivos. Cada uno de nosotros teníamos un dormitorio individual, grande y se podría decir lujosos, con muebles de madera tallada. Seguramente para las familias acomodadas de el viejo continente esa decoración era usual, pero a mi me hacía pensar en camelotte y los cuentos de caballeros y dragones.

Al diferencia del resto, pues la casa era antigua como he dicho, mi dormitorio sí tenia baño propio, y l oque era mejor, una enorme y casi rocambolecas bañera con patas de esas que piensas que hacen para las películas y punto, pero ningún mortal tiene realmente en su casa.

Si me iba a ir de aquel lugar en 48 horas no podía perder la ocasión de usar esa bañera, y luego ya, si eso, morirme en paz.

Estaba llenando la tina con agua caliente, cuando sentí que alguien entraba en la alcoba contigua y salí a comprobar si la casa tenía fantasmas también. No era así. Era Murphy.

—Creo que Junice no ha pensado en nosotros al repartir los dormitorios —me dijo, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de madera a su espalda.

—No hay que dormir donde ella diga...

—Faltaría más, cómo que voy a dejar que alguien me aleje de ti —aseguró y se acercó a mi con claras intenciones —¿Tienes un baño? ¿Por qué? Yo comparto el váter con mi hermano y Romeo.

—Ahh...

—¿Te acuestas con alguien más? —bromeó y no pude evitar reírme, pero le propiné un manotazo en el hombro —Nada de violencia, cariño.

—Y este baño tiene bañera, Bueno bañera, tiene La Bañera —aclaré y tiré de su brazo para entrar al amplio aseo.

—No pensarías usarla sin decirme nada —me miró con acusación y me sonrojé con culpabilidad.

—Pero has venido, así que no hay drama —contesté sugerente acercándome a el, y deslizando mi indice por su tórax.

—Creo que hacer el amor en una bañera no es muy cómodo —dijo él, pero aún así comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, lo que me hizo gracia.

—Esta no es una bañera cualquiera, solo hay que ver el tamaño —aseguré, mientras no perdía detalles de como Murphy se desprendía de la ropa. Yo no tenía prisa, llevaba solo un albornoz —. Creo que sino todo, si la mayoría del Kamasutra se podía practicar en ella.

—Vamos a ver —dijo tirando del cinturón que rodeaba mi cintura, y deshaciendo el nudo una vez que me tuvo a su lado.

—Entre, ahora te sigo —dije, apartando sus manos de mi única prenda. Para mi sorpresa obedeció de buena gana.

Esperé a que se tumbara dentro de la bañera llena de agua y le observé unos segundos, dejando que mis labios dibujaran una sonrisa que no ocultaba mis pensamientos y con movimientos lentos y sugerentes dejé caer el albornoz a mis pies, dejando que Murphy recorriera todo mi cuerpo con los ojos.

No necesitaba más para sentirme excitada que sus ojos sobre mi, que su forma de mirarme y los gestos que mostraba al hacerlo.

Con la misma lentitud con la que me quede desnuda me introduje en la tina y me recosté sobre su cuerpo, que se sentía más cálido que el agua. Acomodándome sobre él con facilidad, dejando que nuestros cuerpos nos demostrases una vez más que encajaban a la perfección en uno con el otro en cualquier circunstancia.

—Te quiero... te amo —dijo al apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Decirlo era tan agradable como ese momento, y me pareció natural hacerlo. Y ni tan siquiera me sorprendí de la naturalidad con que pronuncié esas palabras. Las cuales pensé que jamás llegaría a poder trasmitir y ahora me parecían cotidianas al estar con Murphy.

—Y yo, Cat —me contestó acariciándome la espalda con su mano húmeda —. Como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Siento que llevo contigo décadas... no sé como era todo antes de que llegases.

—Todo ha sido tan intenso... —dije dándole sentido a sus palabras, pues realmente los acontecimientos mas cercanos se me hacían lejanos y también sentía que Murphy era parte de mi vida desde hacía muchísimo tiempo —. Ayer... ayer aún —mis pensamientos se fueron a Smecker, y de pronto me sentí mal por estar feliz entre los brazos de Murphy, culpable,

—Nada que hagamos cambia lo que hay o ha pasado —dijo, intuyendo mis pensamientos —. Te vas pasado mañana al alba. No me voy a sentir mal por exprimir estas horas.

Alcé la cabeza y le besé, aceptando su postura. Tal vez fuera egoísta, tal no tuviera perdón, pero pese a todo, las muertes, la incertidumbre y el dramático destino que aún podría sufrir, pese a todo eso, no podía negar que solo quería estar con Murphy y entregarme a él.

Por ellos, por esos momentos con él, todo merecía la pena.

Realmente el amor nos hace perder la razón.

Puede que se piense que era el deseo y la lujuria sin más, y no voy a negar que eso no estaba carente. Pero el amor era lo que l hacia intenso.

Deseaba a Murphy y más aun, él me hacia sentir mas deseada de lo que lo había sido jamás. Pero cuando me invadía, cuando reclamaba mi cuerpo, y nos fundimos el placer intenso era fruto sin duda de lo que sentíamos. Porque era genuino, como lo que sentía por él.

Mi piel se erizaba al tacto de sus manos y mi cuerpo respondía involuntariamente. Me senté sobre sus caderas, complacida de deber que la bañera daba para hacer el amor cómodamente. Pese a que mis movimientos hacían que el agua se desbordase.

—Cat... —susurro Murphy al entrar en mi, gemí como respuesta y me moví lentamente sobre él, Apoyándome en sus hombros para ayudarme.

Quería tenerle para mi, llevar el control y el ritmo. Conquistarle por completo.

No me puso impedimentos. Se dejó amar por mi por completo. Tan sólo limitándose a acariciar mi espalda y mis muslos siguiendo mi ritmo.

Acompasé mi caderas a mi respiración, cada vez mas agitada y me reviste sobre él, apretando mi pecho contra el suyo cada vez que cogía aire.

Quería más, y le bese con ansia el cuello, mordiéndole sin pensar, provocando que apretara me trasero como respuesta y despertando su parte dominante.

Valiéndose de su fuerza me superó incorporándose sobre el respaldo de la bañera rápidamente y desplazándome al otro lado. En dos segundo y sin saber como, vertiendo medio contenido de agua al suelo, yo estaba debajo de él.

No tenia escapatoria, ni podía luchar por decidir nada. Solo me estaba permitido disfrutar de la entrega de Murphy que ahora mordía mi cuello, llevándome al orgasmo.

—¿Llevas el aro? —preguntó justo en el punto de mi máximo placer y abrí los ojos con pánico.

—No —confesé.

Dudé de que me hubiera oído cuando volvió a investir mi cuerpo sin aflojar su pasión, pero no fui capaz de pararle.

Y de pronto se alejó rápidamente.

—Lo he pensado justo a tiempo —dijo volviendo ha acercarse a mi y besando mis labios. No había un ápice de recriminación en su voz.

—Lo siento... —me disculpe igualmente.

—No me fió de estos métodos pero bueno —dijo mas despreocupado de lo que decían sus palabras.

—Esperemos que no pase nada. —Y mi voz si dejo clara me contrariedad y miedo.

—Cat, tan malo no seria —dijo dejándome sorprendida mientras salia de la bañera.

—¿Un hijo? Vale que hace unas semanas era muy diferentes pero no me veo como madre, eso lo tengo claro —declaré con total sinceridad y Murphy me miró desconcertado y... ¿decepcionado?

—¿Nunca?

—Sí, creo... Y mejor así. No creo que nuestra vida, cuando consigamos estar juntos definitivamente —si eso era posible — sea adecuada para tener familia.

—Supongo —dijo pensativo.

Salí de la bañera y sin molestarme en coger una toalla me acerque a él, no quería discutir por nada del mundo y rodee su cintura con ambos brazos mostrando un gesto feliz.

—Ya tenemos a Romeo —dije divertida, Murphy me miro y sonrió.

—Sí, pero... —no termino la frase —. Tienes razón. Un niño no entra en la ecuación. Pero si viene, lo querría.

—Yo también —reconocí al darme cuenta de que era así.

—Vayamos a cenar, mami —me besó dando aquella trascendental conversación por concluida —. Necesito reponer fuerzas y probar la famosa pasta __de la Italia___._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.~Continurará~.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Hola, hola!_

_Sé que este cap es cortito, pero queda poco ya para el final. Sí, esta vez sí. _

_Uno o dos cap nos esperan y habrá Epílogo... me he aficionado a ellos. _

_La historia va llegando a su fin, porque este siempre llega y no voy a mentir, cerrar historias y verlas en mi perfil completadas me ayuda mucho a sentirme realizada. _

_Pero han sido 25 o más capitulos que creo que han dado para mucho, espero que opinéis igual._


	25. 24 Mi apartamento

**Mi Apartamento**

Tal y como predijo Eunice, Piaget aparición a la mañana siguiente en la casa, moviendo la cola al compás de sus felinos pasos, y mirando con altivez.

Para mi regocijo salvó la distancia que me separaba de él y se rozó contra mis tobillos en un gesto que, viniendo de él, me llegó al alma.

A lo largo del día pude recuperar mi tiempo perdido con él, aunque acabó por ignorarme al poco rato, pues el resto del grupo estaba reunido y poniendo en marcha sus futuros encargos. Y en ello yo no tenía absolutamente nada donde participar.  
>Sentí más claramente que mi función había terminado y no era necesaria.<br>Casi me sentí una molestia al llegar la tarde y ver que ellos volvían a reunirse y me miraban sin saber que hacer conmigo.

Por suerte, el pequeño pueblo donde nos encontrábamos era lo suficientemente bello como para que, pasear por sus calles y contemplar el paisaje que se extendía tras los limites de las edificaciones, fuera reconfortante y agradable. Entre eso y hablar con mi abuela, llegó la noche.

La deseada y a la vez temida noche.

Aguardaba su momento porque por fin dejaría de estar sola y aislada. Pero la perspectiva de que al día siguiente me separaría de Murphy la hacían indeseable.  
>Para ser precisos, ansiaba la llegada de la noche y que ésta fuera eterna.<p>

—¿Has pensado que vas a hacer cuando regreses a Boston? —me preguntó Eunice durante la cena, provocando que los tres hombres me mirasen, expectantes ante mi respuesta.

—Prefiero considerarlo estando allí —respondí incomoda.

—Hay tiempo, de momento —aceptó la mujer —. Kunstler sigue crítico. Por lo que me han trasladado desde allí no descartan que despierte, pero no rápidamente y con toda probabilidad sufrirá secuelas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tal vez no recuerde nada? —preguntó Connor, a lo que Eunice asintió en silencio —. Entonces no habría problemas para Cat, ni para Dolly y Duffy.

—Lo mejor sería que no despertara... Las cosas como son —aseguró Romeo.

—No, no me gustaría que muriera por nosotros. No es nuestra forma de hacer esto. No es un mal tipo —dijo Murphy.

—Eso es relativo —comentó Eunice —, pero es cierto que su muerte no es justicia aplicada al mal.

Sus palabras me provocaron una sonrisa, pues no solo era un pensamiento semejante al mio, sino que era la esencia de sus principios. Ellos eran eso, sus principio.  
>Podían ser reprobables en todo, pero los Santos eran fieles a sus ideales.<p>

Al terminar de cenar, nuestra anfitriona sacó de un pequeño, pero hermoso y ornamentando, mueble bar, una botella de Limoncello casero que, según dijo, había reservado para la ocasión.

Ninguno de los presentes, salvo yo, habían probado aquel licor y no se negaron a experimentar.

A todos nos gusto, y los chupitos de la bebida amarilla, ácida, fría y fuerte, se sucedieron.

—Dejemos a estos terminarse la botella —dijo Murphy en mi oído, inclinándose hacia mi en el sofá —. Te iras en siete horas...

Le miré y asentí, sin dudar, con una sonrisa conforme. Abandonando la habitación en silencio, cogida de su mano.

Murphy no disimuló sus intenciones, y antes de llegar a la escalera me rodeo el cuerpo desde la espalda y me besó por el cuello, accesible con ese look de cabello corto.

—No vamos a poder hacer nada esta noche —le dije subiendo los escalones sin apartarme de el —. No he encontrado ningún sitio donde comprar preservativos u otro anticonceptivo.

—Es igual... —dijo sin dejar se recorrer mi cuerpo.

—No lo es —aseguré, pues era obvio.

—Tendré cuidado y haremos otras cosas... —dijo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y obligándome a entrar sin demora —. Se me ocurren mil cosas que hacer contigo, Cat.  
>Le miré derrotada, ante eso no podía alegar nada, más lo único se podía decir era que a mi se me ocurrían no pocas cosas que hacer con él.<p>

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio y comencé a desvestirme frente a Murphy, que me aguardaba de pie al extremo de la cama. Llegué a su altura y le empujé sobre el colchón, cayendo junto a él, fundidos en un beso.

Me esperaba un vuelo de más de diez horas al día siguientes, donde podría dormir todo lo que deseaba, así que pasar la noche en vela, rodando por el colchón entrelazando mi cuerpo al de Murphy, se me antojaba una gran idea.

Me deshice de la camiseta que cubría su torso tan rápido como pude, besando la piel que dejaba al descubierto y dándome cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado su tacto a lo largo del día, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Puedo asegurar que no había sentido esa necesidad y deseo por otra persona en mi vida. Pues no reparaba en lo que él hacía, en si me desnudaba o besaba, solo me interesaba él y toda la extensión de su piel que quería tener entera para mi.

Deslizándonos juntos sobre las mantas, nos acomodamos en mitad de la cama, con los restos de nuestra maltratada ropa decorando el suelo y los estrenos de la cama.  
>No podíamos hacer el amor, por precaución y falta de medios, pero no era impedimento ni obstáculo.<br>Sobre mi, Murphy me besaba desbocado en cuello y la clavícula, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, dejando que sintiera su plenitud. Pero comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo y al recorrer con su lengua mi estomago supe cual era mi objetivo. Y por primera vez en mi vida ese pensamiento no me incomodó.

Siempre había sentido el sexo oral como algo demasiado intimo y jamas había llegado permitir ese nivel de intimidad con nadie. Lo había hecho, pero no lo había disfrutado cómodamente. Hasta ese día.

Sentirle a él entre mis piernas, rozando el interior de mis muslos con su cabello, me producían unas suaves cosquillas, y un imperativo deseo de sentirle más, que fue concedido rápidamente.

Apasionado y desmedido, como siempre, me tomó sin reservas, haciéndome agradecer que la vieja arquitectura italiana se sirviera de gruesos muros, a prueba de gritos. Sentía como perdía la realidad de vista, a cada roce de su lengua, cuando se ayudó con sus dedos llevándome al extremo del deleite.

—Ohhh... ¡Por... Dios! —grité, casi incrédula, por la sensación que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.  
>Alzando el rostro, me miró con una sonrisa triunfal y satisfecha por lo que había conseguido, pero sus manos no me abandonaron, en ningún momento y no permitieron dejara de sentir estar en el paraíso, aun cuando sus labios rehicieron el camino por mi cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a mi cuello. A sentir su cuerpo con todo mi ser y esa completa necesidad de fundirme con él.<p>

No me permitió corresponder a su gesto. Estaba decido a llevar el control, el ritmo y la acción.

—Esta noche te quiero toda para mi... Así, y hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo —Susurró en mi oído, cuando me retuvo bajo su cuerpo.

La oferta era irrechazable, aunque no tenía fuerzas para, ni siquiera, negociar de haber podido, no pretendía negarme a que hiciera lo que quisiera, si su deseo era hacerme disfrutar hasta el límite.

En varias ocasiones durante la madrugada, entre las caricias, los abrazos y los besos, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron de manera natural, sintiendo en mi interior a Murphy en su plenitud y generando un deseo y anhelo mayor por él y lo que teníamos prohibido aquella noche. Pero no excedimos los limites, recapacitando a tiempo.

Aquello nos provocaba más, pese a las horas trascurridas, no habíamos llegado al límite, y sentíamos que el límite nos estaba prohibido.

Cuando la claridad comenzó a ganarle terreno a la noche decidí corresponder a Murphy al final como el había hecho al comienzo y no le deje impedírmelo. Yo también encontraba placer en solo dárselo, en hacerle y sentirle mío. Y disimulando mi falta de experiencia y guiándome por sus gemidos, susurro y caricias le intente llevar al clímax.

—Te necesito... Toda —susurró, tirando de mi brazo.

Alcé la cabeza y el insistió tirando de mi y le obedecí, recostándome sobre él, rozando todo cuerpo contra el suyo y cumpliendo su petición. Me abrazo con fuerza, más de la que pensaba que podía conservar y deslizó sus manos por mis piernas, acomodándolas mientras se incorporaba, aún sujetándome con el otro brazo. Dejándome sentada sobre él, accesible a él.

Sentí como me invadía con placer, lentamente y satisfaciendo mi necesidad. Pero no se contuvo, no se frenó y continuo llevando mi cuerpo como una marioneta, generando en mi tanto deleite, que me resultaba imposible emitir una queja.  
>Pero aquello era demasiado arriesgado.<p>

—Murphy... Para... No podemos... Murphy... —gemía, pues no encontraba la forma de que mi voz sonase a queja alguna.

Intente moverme y separarme de él, cuando me quedó claro que estaba dispuesto a llegar al final. Me tranquilice recuperando la confianza en él cuando se movió, desplazándome a un lado.

Pero separarse de mi, y abandonar mi cuerpo, no era su pretensión, muy al contrario. Me tumbo dejándome entre el colchón y él, con mi cuerpo entregado a él y una mente incapaz de controlar que me entregase por entero, mientras me gritaba que debía parar.  
>Pero no podía, ni frenarle a él, ni mi propio éxtasis.<p>

—Oh... Dios... Mio —susurré asustada cuando Murphy se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, agotado y satisfecho —. ¿Qué has hecho?

Me sentía traicionada y desconcertada, y la única respuesta de él, eran unos rítmicos jadeos.  
>No llegaba a entender porqué Murphy había terminado haciendo aquello. Porqué tras toda una noche, sin llegar a hacer el amor, se había rendido y se había dejado ir sin cuidado y plenamente dentro de mi.<p>

—Tienes que volver conmigo, Cat —fue su respuesta levantándose de mi pecho—. No te puedo dejar ir para siempre.

Mi mirada paso del desconcierto a la rabia en dos segundos, lo sentí en como él reaccionó.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —grité intentando alejarme de él —¿Ésta es tu idea de convencerme?

—No, no lo he pensado —dijo él, sorprendido por mi reacción —. No quería parar y luego sólo... pensé que no era un problema.

—Lo hablamos ayer, yo no quiero esto... No sólo importas tú —recogía mi ropa airadamente.

—Cat, quiero que vuelvas aquí, conmigo —dijo bajando de la cama y yendo tras de mi por la amplia habitación.

—Iba ha hacerlo... Yo quería estar contigo... Te amo... Te lo he dicho, a ti, sólo a ti. —estaba llorando, frustrada, rabiosa y herida.

—Querias... ¿Ya no?

—¿No ves lo que has hecho? No funciona asi, es mi cuerpo, es mi vida... Dios, Murphy, no puedes pensar que es genial eso de tener familia, y follarme sin cuidado mientras te digo que pares.

—Tal vez no pase nada. Es solo una...

—Da igual, no es lo que pase o no, me has obligado, me estas obligando a quedarme a tu lado a la fuerza —le miré con pena —. Cuando he dejado mi vida por voluntad propia, para estar más segundos junto a ti. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Quería...

—Has destruido todo. Todo lo que teníamos —Me metí en el baño, abrazada a mi ropa.

—Cat, joder... —golpeó la puerta —. No lo he hecho por nada, no ha sido así. Solo no quería parar.

—Vete, Murphy... Por favor... Vete —pedí, mirando mi rostro lloroso en el espejo sobre el lavabo.  
>—No, Cat, escucha —insistió —. No quiero que vuelvas porque pase algo con esto, no lo he hecho por eso. No te quiero obligar a que vuelvas.<p>

—¡Vete y déjame en paz! —grité.

—Te quiero, Cat... No quiero...

—¡Largo! —chillé histérica.

No dejé que nadie salvo Eunice me acompañase al aeropuerto. No quería alargar nada, no quería explicar porque Murphy y yo no nos despedimos. Solo quería dormir, despertar en América y pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

—¿Has tomado una decisión sobre que hacer?

—No lo sé —contesté, y mi mente pensó en la posibilidad de quedarme embarazada y en que hacer en ese caso.

—No tardes en hacerlo, sea lo que sea contarás con todos los medios que disponemos.  
>—Gracias.<p>

Tras fracturar mi equipaje me despedí de Eunice y pase a la zona de embarque.  
>Cuando por fin subí al avión repare en que volaba en primera clase y el largo vuelo no seria en absoluto incomodo. De hecho, pese a todas las preocupaciones que tenía, sobre mi y mi futuro, acabe sucumbiendo al sueño.<p>

Cuando desperté horas después, descansada y algo desubicada ya nada me impidió no dejar de dar vueltas a lo ocurrido con Murphy.

Era algo contradictorio.

No me había sentido forzada, pese ha haberle dicho que parase, no lo deseaba ni se lo demostré. Mi problema no era la acción en sí, eran las consecuencias.  
>Una parte de mi deseaba que lo que había dicho de simplemente no querer parar y haber sucumbido al deseo fuera todo. No era algo de lo que estar orgulloso pero podía entenderlo.<br>Pero si no era así. Si realmente lo había hecho para que de quedarme embazada tras aquello, y no tuviera mas remedio que volver con él, no podía perdonarle.  
>Me negaba a pensar que el fuera así. No podía ser tan maquiavélico, tan mezquino, manipulador, tan ruin, egoísta y perverso.<p>

Murphy no era así.

O, ¿me negaba a aceptar que lo fuera por que le amaba?

Y tuve mi respuesta.

No podía amarle de ser así, no podía ser así.

Pero aun así, me sentía traicionada.

Aunque solo hubiera sido un acto de completa lujuria, me había traicionado y había sido tremendamente egoísta e irresponsable.

Nada me podía hacer olvidar que, por su antojo y capricho ahora, yo tenía sobre mi una situación aún más complicada.

No quería estar embarazada, no así.

Sin darme cuenta me puse a rezar pidiendo que lo ocurrido con Murphy horas antes no tuviera mayores consecuencias y permanecí orando en silencio hasta que aterrizamos

No pensé en si era adecuado o no, pero lo primero que hice al llegar a Boston fue ir a ver como se encontraba el Agente Kunstler.

Toda la planta del hospital donde estaba ingresado era altamente vigilada, y fui reconocida por varios agentes que llevaban el caso.

Nadie tenía la menor sospecha o indicio sobre mi implicación en nada.  
>No puede ver al agente de primera mano, pero sí ser informada de su grave estado y descubrir que pese a todo no deseaba que muriese.<p>

Después como es obvio fui a casa de mi abuela.  
>Gran error.<p>

Debía haber ido a mi apartamento y dejar a Piaget allí, pero olvide por un instante el odio mutuo que abuela y gato se procesaban. Cosa que ella no tardó en recordarme.

—Tenía la esperanza de que lo confiscaran en aduanas o simplemente se escapara.  
>Un agudo maullido fue la respuesta del felino desde su trasportín.<p>

—Ni se te ocurra soltarlo en casa, no quiero que me arañe nada.

—No, tranquila —aseguré y dejé al gato en la entrada de la casa.

Pesadamente me senté en un sillón y observé como mi abuela me servía café y me contaba como había estado el país en mi supuesta ausencia. Obviamente me narró la fuga de mis pacientes, y que no había cuerpo de seguridad que no les buscase.

—Aunque al parecer hay gente que les apoya —dijo cuando tomo asiento a mi lado —. Y bueno, es cierto que entre los delincuentes y asesinos ellos solo hacen mal a los malos.

—Creía que no pensabas así —dije sorprendida.

—No lo hacia, pero Giovanna me dijo el otro día que ella les apoyaba, porque si no tenia miedo de una persona, no la consideraba mala. Y claro, a ella esos hombres no la daban miedo porque como mataban a mala gente sabía que ella estaba a salvo. Y la verdad lo vi así y dije, pues tiene razón.

—No eran malos, te dije que eran agradables —recordé y mi voz se tiño de nostalgia y algo de melancolía.

—Ay, pero cuéntame como te ha ido todo en Italia, con esa empresa, más tranquilamente —dijo cambiando de tema —. ¿Viste al firmante de la adopción?

—No, claro que no.

—Mejor, seria cruel que le mostrase la hermosa y brillante chica que no ha querido tener en su vida.

Sonreí agradecida por las palabras de mi abuela.

—Con la empresa, bien. Me ofrecen irme allí de forma permanente —solté, dejando prepeja a mi abuela —. Pero es sólo una posibilidad de tantas, porque no me iría sola.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó sin comprender del todo.

—Si me fuera, a Italia o a otro lugar sólo lo haría llevándote conmigo —expliqué, tranquilizando su expresión.

—Yo estoy vieja para recorrer mundo —dijo ella.

—No te pierdes un viaje de la iglesia, Nona —dije mirando pertinaz —. Y es igual, eres mi única familia, no me voy a ir sin ti, ni a Italia ni a la esquina.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —aceptó —. Y si lo quieres realmente, pues tengo que aceptar. No sería justo para ti que no lo hiciera. Has sacrificado todo por tu trabajo, no te voy a dejar que sacrifiques tu trabajo por una vieja loca. Si he de ir contigo, iré a donde sea mejor que vayas.

Las palabras de mi abuela me emocionaron. No esperaba aquel compromiso total por parte de ella. Había imaginado que montaría un drama, sufriría un conato de infarto o algo similar y gritaría que la mato a disgustos.

La abracé con fuerza y no me importó soltar un par de lágrimas cuando la agradecí su apoyo y cariño.

Al menos en ese aspecto podía quedarme tranquila, de huir, podía hacerlo donde deseara con mi abuela al lado.

Poco después me despedí. El gato no dejaba de pedir ser liberado y era molesto. Así que al fin regrese a mi apartamento.

Mi vacío y frío apartamento.

Cuando el taxista que me ayudo a cargar el equipaje se marchó sentí que aquel lugar era más grande y silencioso que nunca.

La ausencia de Murphy era perceptible en cada rincón y habitación. Cada estancia me recordaba a él.

Le echaba de menos.

Le añoraba.

Pero aun así no sentía que ya le hubiera perdonado.

Fui a la cocina y me sorprendí al ver parpadear la luz del contestado, más cuando vi que tenía más de treinta llamas perdidas de ese mismo día.

Nadie menos mi abuela sabia que regresaba aquel día. Comprobé el numero y reconocí el prefijo.

Eran llamadas de Italia.

Mientras miraba pensativa la pantalla, dudando si llamar o no, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Y lo cogí por inercia.

—Cat, Cat por Dios, tienes que perdonarme —reconocí la voz de Murphy.

—¿No es peligroso que me llames? —pregunté.

—No, no... Tranquila por eso. Pero escúchame, por favor. Sé que debí parar, que no pensé bien. Pero es que no pensé, no pensé... No lo hice para atarte a mi. Sólo te tenía y...  
>—Para, no quiero escuchar más escusas.<p>

—No son escusas, es la verdad. Cat, perdonarme.

—Sigo enfadad, y no puedo hacerlo —dije con sinceridad.

—¿Me amas aún?

—Si, Murphy, pero me siento mal por lo que ha pasado.

—Yo también, pero te amo, lo sabes. Tienes que confiar en mi.

—Ese es el problema que no lo hago, confíe en ti, en que no perderías el control y lo hiciste.

—Cat...

—Lo siento, necesito tiempo para perdonarte.

—Lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento —escuche su frustración en casa sílaba.

—Y yo, Murphy. Lo siento muchísimo.

Se que esas palabras le hirieron, pues fui fría y no oculte mi decepción. Pero me sentía traicionada y herida.

Mantuve el teléfono descolgado para que no volviera a llamarme. Necesitaba tomar una decisión sola, decidirme por mi misma y no dejarme influenciar por las palabras de perdón y amor de Murphy. Debía pensar en mi, únicamente en mi.

Para facilitarme que así fuera, y solo me tuviera que preocupar por mi situación, y como respuesta a mis plegarias esa noche me vino la regla.

Una parte de mi se sintió algo triste, y creo que hay tuve otro milagro porque encontré la respuesta a qué debía hacer.

.

* * *

><p>.Continuará.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Después de que ayer no pudiera publicar al fin hoy me deja!_


	26. 25 Colorín Colorado

**Colorín colorado**

A la semana de regresar a Boston tomé la decisión de mudarme a casa de mi abuela.

Lo cual, no hace falta que diga que a ella le encantó.

A pesar de mis peticiones de espacio y tiempo para pensar, Murphy continuó llamando a mi casa, pidiéndome hablar, suplicándome perdón y que me decidiera a irme de vuelta con él. Era halagador, era romántico, pero también terriblemente agobiante. Yo necesitaba espacio. Pese a tener muchas cosas claras, como mis sentimientos. Necesitaba tomar distancias. Y ése era otro de los motivos de que debía dejar mi apartamento. Todo en él me recordaba a Murphy, cada habitación me traía a la cabeza momentos pasados con él. Hasta el sofá se me antojaba que olía a él.

Era doloroso sentir su ausencia tan presente.

Tenía claro que pese a nuestra última noche y lo ocurrido en ella, yo le amaba y era plenamente feliz a su lado. Pero no sabía si podía compaginar mi vida a su lado con mi abuela.

Pese a que ella se viniera conmigo a cualquier lugar, eso no solucionaba nada. Mi abuela era una mujer con imaginación, pero no era estúpida. Si conocía a Connor acabaría por deducir quiénes eran.

Pero, pese a ese temor, y confiando en la suerte de los Santos para que sus planes salieran bien, decidí confirmar a Eunice que nuestro destino era Italia.

Nos marcharíamos en menos de un mes si Kunstler se mantenía inconsciente.  
>Dolly y Duffy también dejarían la ciudad y su vida en las siguientes semanas.<p>

Todo el rastro de Los Santos iba a desaparecer. Empezando por Doc que ya disfrutaba de su jubilación en Belice.

Para desaparecer debíamos cambiar de identidad. Y lo más complicado era hacer aquello con mi abuela sin que ella fuera consciente.  
>O eso pensaba.<p>

Pero Eunice, como buena alumna de Smecker usó la solución más simple.

—Hija, estos papeles están mal —yo no me llamo así —dijo mi abuela al comprobar su nuevo pasaporte —. Mi primer nombre es María, como católica bautizada que soy. Y ¿Por qué tengo mi apellido de soltera con el de tu abuelo?

—Nona, el María es nombre de pila, no se pone en los documentos oficiales si falta espacio. Y en todos los pasaporte aparecen ambos apellidos para mejor identificación —Mentí.

—Es la primera vez que oigo tal cosa... —aseguró hablando para sí misma —. Saca a este bicho de aquí. Me va a tirar al suelo.

Lo peor de mudarme, eran las continuas peleas entre mi abuela y Piaget.  
>Al menos no reparó en que yo ahora no contaba como su nieta, sino como su hija y mi nombre también había cambiado levemente. Ahora era oficialmente: Katherine Tathia, y Caterina Tazia ya no existía. Sonaba casi igual, pero era completamente diferente.<p>

Y al ver mi nueva identidad sentí más ganas que nunca de escuchar a Murphy llamarme Cat. Era una sensación extraña, como la que sentí al comprobar que no estaba embarazada.

En esos momentos me tranquilicé, pero también sentí una especie de vacío, comprobando que una parte de mí sí deseaba aquello. Aquella vida con Murphy, con hijos, con jardín e incluso un perro. Aunque tal vez nunca lo podría tener.  
>Durante los siguientes días inconscientemente mi cabeza trazó un plan, una opción para poder tener a Murphy en mi vida sin exponer a mi abuela a la verdad. No era un cuento de hadas, y contaba con que él no se conformase con aquello, pero era la única opción que veía posible.<p>

Las tres semanas, con todos sus días, pasaron.

Yo iba cada varios días al hospital a comprobar el estado de Kunstler que mejoraba pero sin despertar. Hasta el día antes de mi partida hasta Italia.

Dolly había abandonado el país. No sabíamos hacia donde por seguridad. Y unos días después de irme lo haría Duffy.

En nuestro trayecto al aeropuerto, sentada junto a mi abuela en el taxi, me di cuenta que todo parecía irreal.

Casi me parecía que nada había pasado, que no había formado parte de nada de aquello. Que todo lo sucedido era producto de mi imaginación o pertenecía a una dimensión diferente a la que me encontraba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegamos a Milán al anochecer. Solo Eunice estaba para recibirnos. Pues le dije que planificase mi llegada sin informar a Murphy. Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarme, al menos una noche. Y ella organizó todo mientras los Santos estaban en el sur del país, en un trabajo que les llevaría unos días. No se me dio más información del tema. No la necesitaba. Pero no podía evitar pensar que siempre la vida de Murphy estaba en peligro.

—Buenas noches, Doctora —saludó Eunice cuando cruzamos las puertas del Aeropuerto de Milán —. ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?

—Uy, hija... Que cansado es estar en esa lata —dijo mi abuela —. Yo no vuelvo a volar en mi vida. Es como estar en un ataúd.

—Lube, ella es mi abuela —la presenté con su nombre falso —. Nona, ella es la representante de la empresa que patrocina mi investigación.

—Encantada —sonrió Eunice —. Esta semana se hospedarán en un hotel, es tranquilo pero cómodamente céntrico —explicó mientras caminaba hasta el exterior, al vehículo

—. Después ya podrán instalarse en la casa que la empresa ha buscado para usted.

—Perfecto —dije. Realmente no quería hablar de aquello tras el vuelo porque estaba agotada.

—Hemos buscado casas en las localidades cercanas a Florencia, para su abuela. En ustedes está el aceptar o no.

—¿Una casa para mí? —dijo incrédula mi abuela.

—Ya hablaremos de eso... —dije, dejando claro que habría tiempo y ése no me parecía el momento.

Al llegar al hotel, mi abuela estaba más que sorprendida y entusiasmada. Podía ver como éramos atendidas con todo lujo de detalles y atención.

Yo estaba contenta de verla de tan buen humor y tranquila porque todas esas cosas la mantuvieran distraída. Temía que descubriera todo el engaño que era ahora nuestra vida en cualquier momento.

—Nona, no creo que vaya a cenar hoy. Estoy algo cansada —dije antes de dejar su habitación.

—Yo pediré algo al servicio de habitaciones, como hacen en las películas —me sonrió como si fuera una niña proponiendo una travesura —. Y si no te importa pediré cita para el Spa mañana.

—Claro que no me importa —sonreí contenta —coge el tratamiento que más te guste.

—Oh, ¿hay que coger sólo uno? —preguntó algo decepcionada.

—Uno al día —le guiñé el ojo y me acerqué a darle un beso —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me di un largo baño. Entre las comodidades de aquel hotel se encontraba un equipo de música en el aseo, que era una excentricidad, pero muy útil para relajarse escuchando música tranquila.

Casi estuve a punto de dormirme entre la espuma de la bañera, pero cuando mis ojos se entrecerraron por tercera vez oí unos golpes en la puerta principal.

—Voy... ¿Ehh? _Sto arrivando_—dije en italiano, pensando que sería el servicio de habitaciones.

Mientras giraba el manillar de la puerta recordé que yo no había pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones. Pero aun así no pude reaccionar.

Murphy se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto la puerta quedó abierta. Rodeándome con sus brazos y empujándome hasta el interior de la habitación sin que pudiera impedírselo.

La puerta se cerró sola, y yo me aferré a su cuerpo para no caer de espaldas.

—Eres cruel... Cat, eres cruel —dijo apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo —. Pero... Gracias por volver —me besó, una vez y con mucha fuerza —. Gracias por estar aquí.

No podía contestar. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban asimilando su cercanía. Perdiéndome en esa agradable sensación de sentirle a mi lado.

Como le había añorado con todo mi ser.

—Lo siento... —dije al fin —. Necesitaba hacerlo por mí, sólo por mí. —Murphy me miró, callado y serio —. Debía volver contigo porque no pudiera vivir sin ti, no porque tú me lo pidieras.

—Pero podías haberme dicho tu decisión cuando la tomaste, Cat —dijo, aun rodando mi espalda con el brazo —. Cada segundo que pasaba sin saber si te iba a perder fueron un calvario. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ya no.

—Ni yo...

—Siento lo que hice, lo que pasó la última noche —se disculpó por millonésima vez.

—Lo sé... Ahora, sé que no fue para tanto. Pero contigo todo es intenso, y eso incluye lo malo.

—¿Te has hecho la prueba?

—¿Ehh? —dudé desconcertada —¡Oh! No, no hizo falta.

—Bien... —asintió, y vi un ápice de decepción en sus ojos.

—Me dio pena —confesé, pensando que eso le ayudaría —. Una parte de mí lo deseaba. En el fondo quiero todo contigo, todo lo que nunca he soñado con nadie lo quiero vivir a tu lado.

—Lo haremos —aseguró —. Estamos juntos. Contra todo pronóstico. Como hemos logrado esto, lograremos el resto.

—No es tan fácil... —Sonreí. Debía obligarme a no caer en su utopía. Debía ser sensata, realista y objetiva.

—Claro que sí —aseguró —. Vamos a empezar por hacer un bebé —soltó divertido y me cogió en brazos en un rápido movimiento.

—¡Murphy! —grité sorprendida —¡No, espera!

Desoyendo mi petición se encaminó a la cama decidido y yo, pese a que quería hablar con él seriamente, no pude evitar reírme.

—Si lo estás deseando —dijo besando mi cuello, mientras me dejaba sobre el colchón.

—Murphy tenemos que hablar antes —intenté resistirme, lo cual era difícil pues sólo llevaba un albornoz y él ya tenía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, decidido a hacerme perder la cabeza.

—Después.

—Pero... —Me besó para callarme

—Después —repitió y se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta de un rápido movimiento.

Asentí.

No perdí la cabeza por completo. Al regresar a América y en perspectiva de volver con Murphy había comenzando a usar un anticonceptivo hormonal. Me quedan dos días para el descanso y aunque la efectividad del primer mes es menor las posibilidades de embarazo a esas alturas eran muy escasas.

Hice una apuesta al destino. Si contra todo pronóstico acababa quedándome embarazada sería por una causa mayor.

Me rendí a los deseos de Murphy, y me entregué a él por completo.  
>Disfrutando de cada beso y caricia, que tanto había añorado y recordado en las anteriores semanas.<p>

La separación sólo nos hizo estar más desesperados y anhelantes por sentirnos. El placer de volver a sentir a Murphy casi me hace llorar. Era delicioso, intenso, salvaje... Era él en esencia.

—Te amo... Murphy, te amo —gemí, enredando mis manos en su pelo. Mientras me tomaba por entero.

Él no contestó con palabras, sino con hechos. Haciéndome el amor de la manera más intensa y entregada posible.

Terminé agotada bajo su cuerpo. Escuchando su profunda respiración.

Se apartó un poco, agarrándome por la cadera y manteniendo mi cuerpo junto él para no salir de mí.

—Creo que voy a votar no separarme de tu lado —dijo acariciando mi muslo que deseaba su cintura.

—Estas más que a mi lado —sonreí cansada, con los ojos cerrados —. En serio, tenemos que hablar mi amor.

—Lo haremos —aseguró, y me besó en la frente con cariño, acurrucándome bajo su barbilla.

No insistí, y me rendí al sueño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sobresaltada por el sonido del teléfono que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Si? —pregunté adormilada.

—Hija, voy a bajar a desayunar, ¿te espero? —preguntó mi abuela.

—No... Me acabo de despertar... Quiero darme una ducha y... —Miré a Murphy que se desperezaba a mi lado —Pediré que me suban algo. Tú baja, ve al Spa, entretente. Hoy aceleraré las cosas con la empresa y estaré ocupada.

—Bien, bien hija... —dijo algo decepcionada.

—Cuanto antes cierre todo, antes podemos estar como de vacaciones las dos —expliqué, pero para sentirme mejor yo.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró.

Colgué el teléfono, comprobando la hora y viendo que era muy temprano. Mi abuela madrugaba hasta con JetLag.

Me volví a tumbar, siendo reclamada sin demora por Murphy.

—Quiero dormir un poco más —dije, acomodándome a su cuerpo.

—Y yo despertar así cada día —contestó él.

Ese comentario me hizo pensar en mi plan, y en que debía exponerlo cuanto antes, para discutirlo con tiempo. Pues tenía claro que íbamos a discutir.

—Los días que lo hagamos serán los que merezcan la pena —dije, para comenzar a mostrar lo que pensaba —. Pero vivir juntos, con lo que vais a viajar y con mi abuela a mi lado es demasiado arriesgado.

Entonces Murphy abrió los ojos, abandonando su actitud relajada.

—¿Qué? Cat, vamos a estar juntos, ésa es la idea.

—Deberíamos pensarlo con detenimiento —alegué, y me adelanté a explicarme antes de que comenzara a negarse con pasión —. No es viable tener una vida normal. ¿Pretendes que celebremos cenas los viernes en el jardín, con tu hermano y Romeo sin que mi abuela sume dos y dos? ¿Que ella no pregunte a qué te dedicas y por qué te vas con tus dos socios durante días? ¿Por qué tal vez vuelvas herido alguna vez? ¿Que no quiera saber por qué algún día, puede, que tú u otro no regreséis? ¿Eso te parece un buen plan? ¿Quieres que tengamos hijos con esa perspectiva? Murphy, eso no tiene sentido.

—Pero...

—No te estoy diciendo que no podamos estar juntos —aclaré, para que no se confundiera —. Sólo digo lo evidente, que no vamos a tener una relación normal. Tú eres un sicario de Dios, nada a tu alrededor será normal. Y lo acepto.

—Te quiero a mi lado.

—Y me tendrás —aseguré —. Estaré siempre para ti, seré toda tuya y sólo tuya. Pero no habrá niños, ni cenas en el jardín ni vacaciones familiares. Compartiremos nuestra vida, sin tener una vida juntos. Es la única forma que salga bien.

—Pero yo te quiero dar todo —aseguró algo frustrado, dándose cuenta que lo que decía era cierto y alegar otra cosa era algo iluso e irreal.

—Lo sé, y yo también desearía tener todo contigo —aseguré acariciando su mejilla —. Pero el precio por estar juntos es todo lo demás. Y yo, lo he pensado, y estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio porque no salgas de mi vida.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo que más me va a costar es dejarte ir cada vez que tengas que hacer justicia. Pero eso no se puede cambiar. Te amo, y contigo a mi lado soy capaz de todo, de superar todo.

—Temo no hacerte feliz así, no suena bien...

—Ya soy feliz así —le aseguré.

.

* * *

><p>.~Fin~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pues ya se acabó la historia. _

_Estoy que no me lo creo. _

_Este ha sido el segundo relato que comencé a escribir. El que me hizo creer más en mi misma y darme cuenta que podía amar más de una historia, y desarrollar diferentes tramas. _

_Gracias a todos los que habéis formado parte de esta locura, muchísimas gracias!_

No puedo decir mucho más... que me emociono.


	27. Epílogo

**Marzo del 2014**

Han pasado cinco años desde que Caterina Tazia dejó de existir y desapareció oficialmente del mundo. Un poco menos que Kuntsler despertó y destapó la verdad sobre la conspiración que liberó a Los Santos y que provocó que éstos volvieran a estar activos por centro Europa.

Desde poco después muchos de sus seguidores han intentado emular su tipo de justicia, con mejor o peor suerte.

Pero en ese sentido yo me mantengo al margen.

Mi faceta de delincuente terminó al instalarme en un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de Florencia, a poco más de diez minutos de la casa unifamiliar donde mi abuela comenzó a vivir, con un jardín lleno de flores.

Tardamos un año en informarla de que Murphy era mi pareja, pero que su trabajo, como asesor financiero de empresas internacionales complicaba demasiado tener establecernos juntos, por sus continuos viajes.

Eso acabó con las esperanzas de biznietos de Nona, pero me veía tan feliz que se conformó.

También ayudó que Romeo, por propia insistencia y deseo, reapareciera en su vida. Desde entonces es el biznieto que siempre ha querido, ella le enseña italiano y él le enseña español.

Abandoné mi investigación, sencillamente perdí el interés y la motivación en desvelar si lo que fueron nuestros progenitores nos afecta o no.

Pero no dejé mi trabajo, sólo lo modifiqué.

Inspirada por la ciudad de Florencia, las obras de Miguel Ángel y los hermosos paisajes de la toscana comencé a escribir un libro sobre la aceptación y el despertar del verdadero yo.

Tuvo un modesto éxito entre las lectoras entre 30 a 55 años.

Mi próximo ensayo versa sobre las relaciones basadas en la pasión. Hay que escribir sobre lo que se conoce y yo conozco bien esas relaciones.

La pasión entre Murphy y yo no ha menguado, ni un ápice. Será porque pasamos juntos tan sólo la mitad de la semana usualmente y hay ocasiones en que no sé de él por semanas. Pero cada noche a su lado, cada día que comparto con él es mágico.

Soy feliz con nuestra vida. Asumo que todo lo bueno es un regalo y que las dificultades que puedan venir son el precio a lo que hacemos.

Decir que Eunice cambió su aspecto de nuevo, a su rubio habitual, y ella y Connor comenzaron una relación, que ocultaron unos meses. Era cierto que le gustaban las rubias.

El momento más normal de nuestras vidas es cuando hacemos una cita doble y dejamos a Romeo al cuidado de Nona. Somos dos parejas de enamorados cenando y riendo de banalidades como cualquier otra.

Si alguien se lo pregunta, el firmante de la adopción nunca ha tenido noticias de que estoy en el país. No lo vi necesario. Ahora tengo otra familia, sin firmas ni papeles legales. Pero una familia de verdad.

Por insistencia de Murphy hace unos meses y no de manera legal, sólo ante los ojos de Dios, que era lo que a él le importaba me convertí en su mujer.

Aún me siento rara pensando que es mi marido y por otro lado lo encuentro natural.  
>Creo que en un tiempo tanto Murphy como Connor decidirán abandonar su misión o tal vez tomar un papel menos arriesgado.<p>

Varias veces han hablado de formar a otros para que continúen su labor, pues hay muchos candidatos entregados.

Si eso ocurre, tal vez, si podamos normalizar más todo. Pero sinceramente no quiero ilusionarme con ello. Yo conocí a los Santos, y me enamoré de uno por quién era, con todo lo que significaba. Pero últimamente tengo un sueño recurrente donde aparece un niño con los ojos negros y un lunar en el labio al que llamo Maximiliam.

.

* * *

><p>.~Fin~.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Y... no sé muy bien que decir. _

_Ya se ha terminado, hasta aquí ha llegado la historia de Cat y los MacManus._

_Quiero agradeceros a todas las lectoras el apoyo las que habéis comentado siempre, las que lo habéis hecho en algún momento, las que seguisteis y favoreasteis la historia, las que apoyasteis por las redes sociales, me animasteis y apoyasteis, mil gracias. _

_Cuando comencé esta historia hace meses aún no había terminado ningún relato, era una novata y solo quería experimentar, con nuevos fandons, nuevos personajes, nuevos tipos de narrador y de historias y ahora siento que he crecido mucho y especialmente porque esta historia me ha ayudado a ello. _

_Ahora llega el momento de editarla y pulirla para dejarla mejor, cuando este terminada avisaré en mis perfiles de internet de como conseguirla en PDF. _

_No me despido, porque seguiré por aquí, así que..._

_Hasta pronto. _


End file.
